Good Luck, Lolita
by aliasmel1
Summary: The war has ended, and not in favor of the light. Hermione Granger has been captured and is to be sold at Auction to the highest bidder to inject power into the Pure Blood lineage and create a line of children who will be forced into servitude for The Dark Lord. She is alone and her friends are dead, can she adapt to the situation and make the most out of it? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Good Luck, Lolita.**

 **A/N: If you don't like sex, swearing, human trafficking, smut or angst…This story isn't your cup of tea. Sorry.**

Severus Snape looked at the battered and bruised body on the floor in front of him. They were bloodied, their clothes were torn and the brown mass of curls twisted and tangled worse than usual. Curling his lip back into a sneer he looked down at the pitiful sight before him. How pathetic, he thought to himself.

He poked the toe of his leather boots into their thigh hesitantly as if he were trying to avoid messing up his shoes by touching something so vile.

He poked them a touch more forcefully and they began to move slowly.

Groggily Hermione Granger's eyes snapped open as she blinked slowly once, twice, thrice, trying to work out where she was. The cold stone floor she was lying upon was digging into her back. Her mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert and her head was pounding.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position she looked up and she saw him. Jumping slightly as her heart hammered in her chest, she tried to gulp but her mouth felt as if it were packed with cotton wool.

Severus Snape stepped back; clearly happy with the response he had gotten from the girl and leant coolly against the doorframe to the Malfoy Manors dungeons.

"My, My," He drawled as he looked at the girl pitifully, who looked as if she was still trying to process where she was and why she was there. He head was heavy and her mind was foggy.

"How the mighty have fallen," His voice cold as ice as he looked at his fingernails casually.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" She choked out. Her voice almost a whisper.

"Dead, Miss Granger." His eyes flashed in amusement for a moment at being able to tell the little know it all bitch her friends were, in fact, dead and she was cold and alone in the world. It brought him much joy. That will teach her for being a little swot all her life.

"Dead?" She let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a frustrated growl

"Did I fucking stutter, that's what I said, Miss Granger," His patience now shorter than it had been at any stage in his life.

A lump formed in the girl throat and tears threatened to spill down her blood-covered face.

He rolled his eyes; he really didn't have the time or patience to deal with the emotional roller coaster of Hermione Granger.

"Get up you daft girl, I was sent down here to bring you to Narcissa, she is going to clean you up and prepare you for the auction."

"Auction?" Hermione choked out as she shakily got to her feet, pain shooting through her whole body, bile rising in her throat and threaten to spill forth. She wouldn't show she was hurt, she wouldn't show weakness. She refused to show she was broken and bruised.

One foot in front of the other, she thought to herself as she steadied herself and took tentative steps towards the Potions Master, his expression cold and impassive as he looked down his nose at her.

Stepping back he allowed her through the door of the dungeon and followed up the dimly lit staircase of the Manor. Blinking rapidly as the daylight she hadn't seen in Merlin only knew how long assaulted her retinas burning them the bright daylight flooding in through a large window.

He rounded on her, stopping her going on further and he stood stock still, staring into her eyes for a moment. Her eyes were full of sadness and worry as she blinked back up at him, her face cut and bruised.

"The Dark Lord wishes for me to explain what is going to happen, Miss Granger," He spat.

"Ha..Happen? Why not just kill me already instead of prolonging my suffering," She said coldly, defiantly looking him in the eyes, never wavering from the air of intimidation he was shrouded in.

"Where would be the fun in that," His voice level, the gleam in his eye was almost sardonic.

"You see, Miss Granger. You possess great abilities; even The Dark Lord can see this. Your magic is years beyond your peers and stronger than most of the Wizarding population. So, it would only seem logical to use you to breed a new generation of Wizards and Witches to dedicate their lives and serve our Lord.

You will be sold off to the highest bidder, Miss Granger. To a pureblood, I assume because you are going to fetch a pretty penny and everyone knows the purebloods are the most affluent and wealthy. They will use you as little more than a broodmare. They will fuck you and impregnate you, and they will care for you while you bear their child, and once you have birthed that baby, they will repeat the process over and over again. You may even be passed around within the Pureblood circle like a broodmare going from stud to stud and stallion to stallion, used nothing more than for your uterus and your potential to pass on your great mind."

He stepped closer to her, barely a foot between them, she felt his hot breath hitting her face as it sent Goosebumps over her body and a chill down her spine. His baritone voice was a smooth as honey as it filled her ears.

Her eyes grew wide, her mouth opening and closing but no sound came out, she really had no idea what to say. What could she say? What could she do? She was alone and wandless. She was at the mercy of the Death Eaters now and their Lord.

"You see, Miss Granger. While you are of dirty blood, they will look past that in some cases for the greatness in which can be passed onto their progeny. Much akin to a breeder of animals. They will overlook certain flaws in a hope to inject the much-wanted characteristic into their breeding program. In this case, your brilliant mind and your aptitude for anything you turn your hand at has been both your triumph and your downfall.

Not only that but if these pureblood family stick to breeding to only other purebloods, soon their offspring will be walking around with two heads and five arms. They need a new injection into their lines, fresh DNA and what better than the greatest witch of our age. The one who will inject more power into their lineage than anyone else that we know."

Gently he ran a hand along her chin, grabbing it he tipped her head up to look at him. She didn't shy away from his gaze, she held it, determined to show she wasn't scared.

"Such the embodiment of Gryffindor courage, Miss Granger." He ran his thumb gently across her dry, bloodstained lips. She shuddered in response but refused to let her gaze waver.

"Or, perhaps, no one will want you and I will buy you. To do with as I please, this could be a great day for you, or it could be a terrible day. It all depends on who desires the power you possess, who wants that power inject into their lineage. I have it on good merit the Malfoy's plan to purchase you, I'll leave it to your imagination which one wants to fuck you more."

Her eyes closed and he knew that she was defeated; she no longer wanted to fight. She knew she couldn't fight, it would all be in vain. She sucked in a shuddery breath, his warm hand still on her chin. Her eyes fluttering open meeting his gaze again.

There was a clicking of heels on the marble in the distance heading their way. He still held her chin and her eyes still locked on his. So this was it, the girl that had made his life a misery for the past seven years was finally going to be out of his life hopefully forever. No longer would he be saddled with the burden of her in his life. Something inside of himself felt empty at that revelation, she had become such a large part of his life without either of them really realizing it.

The footsteps grew closer, their gazes still locked in a battle with neither saying a word. He leant forward and placed his lips roughly against hers. Her eyes grew wide, shocked at the move he had just made. As quick as it had happened he pulled back, placed two hands on her shoulders and pushed her back roughly. She stumbled back a few steps before righting herself.

"Good luck Lolita, you are going to need it," his voice a low whisper as he turned on his heel and walked out just as Narcissa Malfoy walked in.

The blonde woman tutted as she looked over Hermione. "How am I meant to work with this?"

The woman was striking, she was a foot taller than Hermione, she was slim and she was well dressed. Her pointed features were prominent and she could see Draco looked just like his mother. The woman's kind grey eyes looked at Hermione in pity.

"Come, Darling, we need to get you cleaned up." The woman felt a pang of guilt within her. Narcissa was not cruel or evil in any sense, she still felt compassion and love and pity and guilt just like anyone else. She had never killed and she had never tortured. Her only crime was by association to Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione eyed her suspiciously for a moment before resigning to the fate that her life as she knew it was about to change, and change for the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa Malfoy continued her tutting tirade all the way to her bedroom with Hermione in tow. How was she supposed to make this girl look even half presentable by tonight to go before not only all of the pureblood family's in Britain but The Dark Lord?

Her hair was a tragedy as it was without adding a week of being unkempt and blood to the mix. The girl's face was almost unrecognizable with the crusty week-old blood stuck fast to her face and the faint bruising was just adding to her work.

Hermione stepped into the large bedroom, she was pretty sure this one bedroom was the size of the house she used to live in with her parents. The room hosted a large black four-post bed in the middle adorned with silver and gold blankets, pillows and throws. The walls a navy blue with white accents, the carpet a light cream, plush and soft beneath her bare feet. It just oozed class.

Narcissa ushered Hermione to a small, black settee in front of an expanse gold antique vanity with a mirror, the top of the vanity covered in vials, jars and ornate jewellery boxes and pushed her down onto it gently.

"I'm no miracle worker and I don't have much to work with but considering the circumstances I am sure I can attempt something," The older woman spoke down to Hermione in a condescending tone as she lifted a matted lock of auburn hair examining it seriously.

"I think the first port of call would be a shower to wash all of this rancid blood off of you and then I might have something I can work with. Up, up." The woman grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

Hermione looked at her quizzically unsure. Why was the woman treating her with civility and kindness and not hexing her ten ways to next week? She was a Mudblood and her husband and son hated her but she was treating her as if she were almost a friend.

"Go on dear, just through that door," She motioned, pointing a long finger with a perfectly polished nail towards a door.

"There are towels in there and some fresh undergarments, take all the time you need to clean yourself up, Cerse knows it will take you a month of Sundays."

Hermione took one tentative step after the other wondering if this was a ruse and the Dark Lord was through the door waiting to use the killing curse on her and her niceties were to just lure her into a false sense of security.

She gently laid a hand upon the golden handle and looked back at the woman who just smiled and nodded.

She closed her eyes and pushed open the door and to her surprise, nothing happened, no one was in there. The Dark Lord wasn't in there with his wand at the ready, there were no mask-clad men in there to grab her and hold her down.

It had to be the most beautiful bathroom she had seen in her entire life. A large white claw-footed tub that could have easily fit five people sat by a large bay window. The floor tiles were black with a small amount of white splattered through them. The shower was equally as large and could fit probably just as many people if not more within it. The tap hardware in the bathroom was all rose gold. A large mirror covered one wall and Hermione's interest piqued as she walked closer to it.

She looked unrecognizable. Her clothes were tattered and torn, the blood covering her was a mix of her own and Merlin only knew whom else's. She felt sick to the stomach knowing how many died that night, how much blood was shed and lives had been taken for such a senseless cause.

She tried to run her hands through her curls, her fingers getting tangled in the knotted mess and she growled low in her throat. Slowly she began to slide her clothes off, she needed to wash the smell of death and the innocent blood of others off of her before she vomited all through the Malfoys bathroom.

-o-o-o-

Hermione emerged around fifteen minutes later, white towel wrapped around her body tightly, her curls limp and slicked down dripping water as she walked across the carpet.

Narcissa looked at her, the blood was gone but a few bruises and scratches still littered the girls face. She could work with the little she had.

"Take it off," The woman snatched at the towel in an attempt to remove it from the younger girls body, long red talons grazing across the girl's white flesh in a failed attempt at the towel.

Hermione looked at her in disgust and held the towel tighter against her body ignoring the stinging pain on her chest.

"With all due respect Mrs Malfoy, I would prefer I didn't have to remove the towel in your presence. I barely know you and you are lucky I am just tolerating you. I am only showing you respect because despite your brutish husband and your bullying son you actually seem like a half decent human being. I can tell you had a decent upbringing and weren't dragged up like the male members of your family," She huffed indignantly eyeing the woman dangerously as if she wanted to tear her throat out with her teeth.

Narcissa's face dropped her smile in an instance, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. No one insulted her Husband or Son. Especially not Hermione Granger, no matter how special The Dark Lord thought she was.

"I know my husband and my son may not have treated you with the niceties you are used to in the past, but you are in my home and you will show my family respect while you are within these walls. I will have you know both Lucius and Draco had a fine upbringing, despite not making the smartest choices in life."

The two eyed each other for a moment warm chocolate orbs shooting daggers at the cold grey ones. Hermione jutted her jaw out as Narcissa eyed her off wondering what to make of this girl. She certainly was a courageous one who didn't seem to back down. She thought perhaps, as cliché as it sounded, she was the epitome of Gryffindor Courage but also had a mean streak that could have landed her in Slytherin any day of the week.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She didn't want to anger her too much while she wasn't in possession of a wand to defend herself.

"Now." Narcissa clapped her hands together loudly, moving past the insult Hermione had thrown at her.

"We are all friends here, plus I need to size you up for a pretty dress to wear tonight," her tone was impassive as she made another grab for the white towel, succeeded and pulling it off the girl leaving her exposed in nothing but the underwear she had been given.

The blonde woman rested her hands on her hips a judgmental gaze raked over Hermione's body. The girl wasn't totally terrible under the towel. She had long legs, a flat stomach and ample breasts to keep a man happy.

"You should fit in one of my dresses but your thighs are plenty thicker than my own," The woman stated.

"Well that's a bit rude," Hermione's dry reply came.

"It's not rude dear, I just tell it how it is like most of us do. There is no tiptoeing around and throwing fairy dust and making everything about unicorns and butterflies I will call a spade a spade. I tell it how it is, Miss Granger." She said matter of factly, hands still on hips looking down her nose at the younger girl.

Hermione pursed her lips together hard so as to not unleash a tirade of carefully selected words upon the woman who thus far had been pretty decent although overstepped the boundary a touch.

"Well if you are all about telling it how it is, do you mind telling me a few things?" Hermione's eyes trailed the woman as she disappeared into a large closet and appeared moments later holding a long black floor length strapless gown in hand with a corset style bodice. The detail on it, silver serpents twisted and turned around the bodice intertwining.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well," Hermione began as she eyed the long black dress. Was she attending a funeral or an auction? She snorted softly to herself, probably her own funeral if the truth was known. Although she may as well be attending a funeral because right now her life as she knew it was about to end.

"Are my friends really dead?" Her voice desperate, her eyes pleading with the woman to tell her the truth, to tell her this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up and Harry and Ron would both be there when her eyes fluttered open and her life would be normal, well as normal as it could be.

"Yes," She replied softly casting an eye over the gown in her hand.

"Ronald Weasley, he died trying to save you, you know. He jumped in front of a killing curse headed your way. And who said chivalry was dead? Harry Potter, well… He died at the hands of our Lord, " She said nonchalantly almost as if she were talking about the weather and not Hermione's dead best friends.

She held the dress up against Hermione admiring it. Once satisfied she handed it to Hermione who was more than happy to slip it quickly over her head as the coldness of the house nipped harshly at her flesh. Narcissa spun her around and meticulously started to do up the bodice tightly at the back it was clear she was well schooled in doing these up.

"Why are you treating me so nicely?" Hermione questioned, as the woman's hands still fiddled with the bodice sliding the black ribbon in and out of the eyelets expertly tightening it as she went.

Hermione flinched under the pressure the garment was pressing on her. No wonder pureblood women were so fucking batshit mental, having to wear this all day every day would be enough to send anyone bonkers and drive them to insanity.

"A little bit of kindness in such a dark time won't hurt anyone. If the roles were reversed I would hope that you would offer me the same civility that I am offering you, Miss Granger. You must be terrified beyond anything you have ever faced. You are going to be sold off like a commodity, like an object and you have no say in this. It's the least I can do to help you through this time." Her expression softened at the girl. She really did feel terrible and she wanted nothing to do with this but once again, she was guilty by association to Lucius Malfoy and was dragged into this who debacle despite not wanting to partake.

There was an awkward silence as Nariccas finished the bodice and turned Hermione around to look at her, she took a step back and admired the girl, she wasn't completely unfortunate looking she thought. If she weren't of dirty blood she would have made a fine wife for a Pureblood under different circumstances.  
She was elegant, she was smart and powerful and ambitious. All of the quality's she would have wanted in a wife for Draco.

"Do you know who might be interested in me," she asked meekly looking at the floor.

"Well, Hermione." The woman grabbed the girls chin and forced her to look up to her.

"You are a bright girl. You are powerful, even The Dark Lord can see your worth and your talent and that says a lot considering your blood status. I haven't heard him talk about anyone like this since my dear sister showed as much aptitude and talent as you do. He see's potential in you not only to pass your genetics on but also to eventually join the ranks of our army. With your brains and power matched with his own, he feels the force would be unstoppable. But he doesn't think you will be easy to persuade, you are strong-willed and not easily led astray but he is determined to sway you and just between you and me, to make your life a little more pleasant I would seriously consider changing allegiance."

She dropped the girl's chin and took a small jar of some thick white salve and led Hermione over to the bed.

"Sit," she ordered and pointed to the floor, Hermione too tired and weary to argue did as she was told.

Narcissa perched on the edge of the bed, the young girl leant against her legs, tipping some salve into her hand she slowly began to work it through the young witches hair, it was straightening instantly as she worked it meticulously through the strands.

"As for who is interested in you? I daresay everyone would be. Especially Rodolphus Lestrange. Now that my sister is out of the picture… May Merlin rest her soul."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer person," Hermione bit out, sarcasm dripping from her words her fingers ghosting over the scar that spelt Mudblood on her arm.

There was silence again. Hermione was waiting for the tongue-lashing she may be on the receiving end for disrespecting Bellatrix but none came her way.

"She never produced him an heir you know, he is desperate for one in case he should meet his untimely demise. I daresay he wouldn't even care about your blood status."

"And your husband?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa stiffened at this statement and began tugging the girl's hair a little too hard. Who was she to think her husband would want someone as filthy as her?

"Well, I certainly wouldn't flatter yourself but stranger things have happened." She continued tugging, seething over the fact that perhaps Lucius's eye could wander to a younger, smarter witch.

"Lucius has wanted a daughter since forever and I have failed him. After I birthed Draco, we tried and we tried for a daughter and each one ended in miscarriage. He would never let on but he was heartbroken. I was too I suppose, I wanted a daughter more than anything and never got one. There are some things money cannot buy. Not to worry, these things happen." She smiled meekly to herself, she stopped tugging and absentmindedly ran her hand softly through the girls now straight and sleek hair.

"Your parents are so lucky to have a daughter, Hermione." The stroking of the hair continued as she looked off into the distance almost in a trance thinking about what could have been should she had have had a daughter.

"My parents don't even know I exist, I obliviated their memories to save them the heartache of losing me in this war and I am glad I did. Now that I no longer have them and my friends are dead, I have no one or nothing left. Now that I am to be sold off like a commodity condemned to a life of torture and downfalls." Her voice sad, a stray tear ran down her cheek and landed on the floor soundlessly.

Narcissa's hand stopped moving in the girl's hair, resting it on the now silky locks.

"Hermione I am sorry about your parents, I wouldn't know what I would do if my Draco vanished. I think I would just curl up and die to he honest but us Purebloods, we are proud people. Whoever acquires you isn't just going to throw you in a room and throw away the key. You will be treated like one of us, and you will be expected to act like one of us. You will dress well and you will mind your manners, you will join us for the holidays and gathering and the balls we have.

You aren't just going to be given tatted rags and bread to eat. You will dine with us, you will marry whoever buys you and you will bear his children and you will be treated as an equal. Once you are married into the family you are one of us and we won't just cast you aside like last weeks trash. You will be given the best and in return, you are to show appreciation for what you have and treat us with the same civility and respect that you are shown."

"And if a pureblood doesn't buy me?" Cocking her head to the side inquisitively knowing full well the only non-pureblood was, in fact, Severus Snape and he would have no need or desire for her. Except maybe to unleash his frustrations out on her both physically and mentally.

"The only non-pureblood here is Severus and I doubt he has a need for you, Miss Granger. He is a loner and he likes his solitude. He would have no use for you at all, he has no desire to reproduce or continue the Snape name and he certainly wouldn't want to marry. Nonetheless, he is like family and we treat him as such and if on some off chance when hell freezes over and Merlin's balls fall off that he brings a woman over she too will be treated just like family and welcomed with open arms. He is hard to get along with and he has the shortest fuse I have seen on anyone. One minute he can be calm and collected and the next he can be firing the killing curse at someone. He is hot and cold and if I am honest, I pity the woman who ends up with him."

She absentmindedly twirled a lock of the girl's hair round and round her fingers over and over again.

"If you are welcoming me with open arms into a Pureblood family, isn't it slightly redundant to be fighting this war, to kill the Mudbloods and the Muggles when you will all be out there later on fighting tooth and nail to purchase me for my genetic and magical abilities?" She felt the woman fiddling with her hair and she didn't know what to make of it. Perhaps she always wanted to do this with a daughter she never had and was living viciously through Hermione right now.

"I agree with you, it is very redundant. Just because I am married to a Death Eater and my son has become one, doesn't mean I have to agree with what they stand for." She stopped playing with the long locks, smoothing the palm of her hand over the girl's hair to settle it back into place.

"I know it might be unnerving to be brought into the ranks of the big, scary Death Eaters but we are all human. We all still love and we all still care about our families. I know it might be hard to see us as anything but supremacists who want to bring the world to its knee's but we are just like anyone else," her voice was impassive

"I don't find anyone big or scary, especially not your husband or your son. I find it sad and pitiful honestly that grown men have to play dress-ups and run around killing people. They are too weak to show their faces. I think they merely put on a façade because they are over-compensating for something. Be it a small penis or an unhappy life or something else." She said with a slight octave raise.

"Look, Hermione. I like you, as terrible as that sounds that I like a Mudblood but if you keep insulting my son and my husband my civility will quickly wear out towards you," her voice was a dangerously low whisper.

She stood up and rounded on the girl, holding out a hand Hermione took it and she helped her to her feet.

"Now, you need shoes, and you need Jewelry. We need you to look as perfect as possible so you fetch a premium price."

Hermione looked down at the exquisite dress, smoothing her hand over the bodice, feeling all of the detailing under her palm.

"I have never had a dress this nice," Hermione whispered.

"Get used to it, we dress only in the best and you will be expected to do so too."

"So am I going to be paraded around a ring tonight while people bid on me like a common animal? Like dirt beneath their feet?"

"Oh, Merlin no." She almost looked offended that Hermione had asked such a question.

There is a ball in your honour so you can meet and greet everyone, so they can see you and get to know you a bit; there is a dinner as well. And then there will be a small auction after that. You won't have a number slapped on your rump and led in chains around and around until the hammer falls."

The woman began rummaging around a small wooden jewelry box, grasping some jewellery she thrust it towards Hermione.

"Take this and this." Hermione held out her hand as two diamond earrings and a matching choker landed in her hand. She guessed by the sheer weight of them they were worth a mint.

"Goblin silver and the finest diamonds unearthed not far from here. Handcrafted by the best craftsman in the Wizarding world. Yes, they are worth tens of thousands of Galleons but consider them an entering the family gift from me, Miss Granger, now sit back on the settee, you need bruise salve and makeup. I'm no miracle worker but I think I am doing alright." She took the Jewellery back from Hermione and made quick work of placing it on the girl.

Unscrewing the top to a jar holding bruise salve, she gently smoothed it over Hermione's face watching as the bruises instantly vanished. She admired her work for a moment; maybe she was going to pull this off after all.

Her fingers moved towards a shade of bright red lipstick, Hermione baulked when she saw it.

"I'm going to look like a cheap whore," She protested.

"Oh contraire, Hermione. I think you will look very much the part". She pulled off the lid and twisted the base allowed the lipstick to slide out of the tube. Placing it on the girl's lips she traced the outline slowly and carefully painting her lips the bright blood red colour.

"Perfect." She beamed looking at her handiwork. Quickly she made work of putting on some mascara for the girl, she didn't want to admit it but the girl had natural beauty and didn't really need the accentuations of makeup.

"Now you just need shoes and I think we are done here." Narcissa moved back to the closet she got the dress from and emerged with heels the same shade as the lipstick.

Hermione baulked at the shoes in the woman's hand. "I can't wear those," She protested in a shrill voice.

"Yes you can, put them on." She thrust them at Hermione who took them begrudgingly She had never worn heels before, always opting for the smarter, easier option of flats.

Seething, Hermione slipped them on. Not having a say in anything was already annoying her beyond words and she was only in her first few hours of a life where she would be dictated to and controlled.

"Up you get, that's it." Narcissa ushered as Hermione shakily got to her feet, balancing precariously on the shoes.

Narcissa stood back and admired her work. She truly was a miracle worker, the girl looked stunning before her; she could have even passed off as a Death Eaters bride on her wedding day. But she couldn't help but feel a pang jealousysly knowing that Lucius's eye would be wandering tonight in the presence of beauty.

"Go for a walk, see if the shoes fit," Naricssa commanded as she watch Hermione stumble around like a bow legged, knock kneed newborn calf taking its first steps.

She couldn't help but chortle a little at the sight before her. So, she finally found something the brown haired beauty wasn't very good at.

"For Merlin's sake girl, show some decorum.," She snapped out with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"I am trying," She hissed through gritted teeth as she wobbled with every step, she just knew she would snap her ankle any moment and then she wouldn't be of any use for the night.

"Keep practicing while I duck out for a few moments to see when you will be needed." The woman left the room, leaving Hermione to continue rapidly heading down the road she was on to snapping an ankle or ankles. She was sure it would be both and she would do it in the most spectacular fashion possible.

She was walking up and down the large space just a foot or two from the now open door to the bedroom. She would count in her head, 1 2 3 4, turn and back again, saying her hail Mary's and thanking Merlin she had not yet broken any bones.

It wasn't until about the fiftieth pass of the door and her confidence was growing to new heights that her ankle gave out snapping to the side and sending her plunging towards the ground. She felt herself stop short of the ground, strong arms wrapping around her stomach pulling her back up, saving her from ending up in an undignified pile on the floor.

"You better be a bit more careful, Lolita." Hot breath hit her ear as the deep baritone voice ensnared her senses and clouded her mind. The deep baritone of his voice could vibrate the panties off of a nun. His arms still wrapped tightly around her, almost possessively as she leant into his body warmth closing her eyes in his embrace.

Pulling auburn hair out of the way he ran a single finger down her slender neck and back up to trace the shell of her ear. She wanted to move, she wanted to scream and tell him to piss off but she was paralyzed to the spot basking in his touch.

"I think I have changed my mind, Lolita. I won't just be bidding on you tonight, I will be winning you tonight and I will be fucking you." A malicious glint crossed his eyes as she melted further into his touch, her panties moistening with every word her spoke.

The corner of his lips tugged into a small smirk, who knew Hermione Granger would be so easy to win over, if he had have known this he would have whispered sweet nothings into her ear months ago and bent her over his desk and gave her the fucking she so clearly desired.

He spun her around forcefully; gripping her chin hard her snapped her head up roughly to look at him.

"You just need a good fucking, Lolita." Desire and lust played on his face as he looked hungrily at her. He found the girl attractive a while ago but seeing her looking like this, so dark and so sultry turned him on more than he could have imagined. If he knew Narcissa wasn't due back any moment he would have bent her over the bed and fucked her hard from behind watching her writhe in pleasure and scream his name.

Again, he leant down and kissed her perfectly painted lips, only this time his lips lingered on her a little longer. Flesh caressed flesh in a heated battle. She had no idea why this felt so great or why she was kissing him back but right now, it felt perfect. Her dropped her tracing his fingers over the swell of her breasts with a ghost like touch, she moaned against his lips before he pulled away, turned on his heel and left.

Hermione was left in a daze, her lipstick smudged around her lips as she traced a feather light fingertip over her lips in a trace. She snapped back to reality when Narcissa stepped back into the room sighing when she saw the girls ruined lipstick.

"I knew he couldn't keep well enough away," anger in her voice.  
"I warned you about Severus. I know his voice is as smooth as honey and he has sex appeal but it would be in your best interests not to lead him on and have him win you. You are in for a life of misery." She wiped the girls lips and face clean, reapply the lipstick in silence.

"You will be required in around an hour. I need to prepare a few more things so I will leave you in the capable hands of Draco to pass the time. Try not to insult him, remember, he has a wand and you don't. It would be in your best interest not to provoke the dragon."

Hermione smirked. "I don't need a wand to defend myself against the ferret." An evil glint crossed her eye.

 **Maybe, just maybe this might but a little more entertaining than she thought.**

 **A/N: Wow. This chapter just didn't want to stop. Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed and favorite my story and me. I am so humbled that so many people have shown an interest in this.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	3. Chapter 3

"Head just down the hall, Dear. Draco will be in his room, third door on the right, Narcissa said cheerily, waving a hand in the general direction of where Hermione was meant to go.

Resting her hands on her hips and bringing herself up to full height, Hermione began her insult, "And you think I want to go and spend time with him? I would rather shove a rusty fork into my eyeballs and pull them out slowly than spend any time with him," She said coldly, nostrils flaring, hate flashed past her eyes momentarily.

The woman narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "I think you will find Draco has changed, gone are the days of the spoilt little brat that you knew. He has grown and he has matured exponentially, Hermione. And I find you might actually find him bearable and enjoy his company. When he doesn't have his friends around or a point to prove, Draco is the total opposite of what you have come to know and loathe."

Hermione snorted. "I doubt Draco has any redeeming qualities at all, but out of respect to you I will go and hope he doesn't kill me, actually on seconds thoughts maybe that is exactly what I want." She turned on her heel and stormed from the room, hatred pulsating through her core.

-o-o-o-

"Granger?" Draco choked out, rubbing his eyes and doing a double take at the girl who has just walked into his bedroom. A vision of beauty and darkness rolled into one.

"Your mother sent me down here, she told me to tell you that you have to entertain me for an hour until I am required," Her tone bored and flat, flicking her hair over her shoulders.

The boy lay upon his bed, in an equally large room as the last, on the almost identical bed. He had black trousers on, an open white shirt exposing his smooth, hairless chest. His blonde hair slicked back into his trademark style, hands under the pillow.

He cocked a brow and smirked. "I will keep you entertained, but it won't be for an hour, it would be the entire night." His pink tongue licked his bottom lip hungrily as his gaze grazed over her a few times, taking in the sight before him.

"Who knew the bushy-haired know-it-all would blossom into such beauty. I wouldn't go walking around here alone, Granger. You will be fucked ten times over before you even make it down the stairs, and five of those times will be by me."

"Shut it, Malfoy." She bit savagely with the ferocity of a rabid dog.

"Or what?" He purred seductively.

"Do you really want to find out? You forget I can break your nose with my fist alone, should we take a trip down memory lane?" She smiled mockingly.

"Let's not take a trip down that lane."

"That's what I thought. It's bad enough I have Snape stepping out of the shadows at every given chance to force himself onto me."

"You don't want to get mixed up with him, Granger. He's-"

"Unpleasant, hard to get along with, has a short fuse, dangerous, batshit mental? I know, I know. I had your mother already lecturing me about him but honestly, he could recite the ingredients off of a shampoo bottle and I would still melt into a puddle listening to the deep velvet tone of his voice."

"Are you trying to make me sick, Granger?" Draco paled, crawling across the large bed he sat on the edge, patting the side inviting her to sit next to him.

She looked hesitantly at him, balking slightly at the offer. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Just sit, Granger. I'm not going to kill you, rape you or eat you."

She hesitantly obliged and sat, keeping a distance between the two of them showing her discomfort.

"So this is it," He whispered.

"This is it," She echoed.

"All of the times I taunted you, and hurt you, all of the time I made you feel bad and wished you dead I never thought any of it would come to this."

"Indeed," was her dry reply.

"I regret it all, you know. If I have had thought life would have taken this sharp turn of injustice I would have never participated. For what it's worth, I was rooting for Potter."

Maybe he did have some redeeming qualities after all. Or maybe he was just a jerk.

"Mmm."

"Mmm? I am trying to apologize for everything I have said and done towards you and all you can say is mmm? Honestly, Granger."

"And yet here you are, still alive and still getting to live your life because the path you chose was favored, while my friends lay dead only Merlin knows where. You think you deserve redemption because you feel bad?" She scoffed, scratching her shoulder absentmindedly leaving long light red rake marks.

"Do you think I chose the path that I walked? You don't think I wasn't forced into servitude? You think the children of the devout got to pick and choose what path they walked? We would have been social pariahs and outcasts had we tried to go against the grain of beliefs in our inner circle, Granger." Running a hand shakily through his hair he couldn't but help wonder why he was being so civil towards the girl.

"And what is your excuse now Malfoy?" She snapped.

"I'm scared. Scared of death, scared of being alone after my father outcasts me from the family."

"You can run and hide, you know."

"And you think I could outwit and outsmart the Lords greatest and most faithful. Snape would hunt me down for an eternity if he had to just to please Voldemort." He sniffed, jutting his chin out.

"Why do you care so much what your father thinks? You are nineteen years old for Merlin's sake. It's time to step up and take control of your own life and the path you chose. Are you scared of your own father?"

He stiffened at her statement and looked off into space for a moment, licking his lips in deep thought, how did someone who hated him so much, knew so much about him? "Perhaps."

"Your father may have connections that make him strong socially, Malfoy, but physically and mentally he is quite weak. I wouldn't be scared of him if I were, you, I'm not. If you want my opinion on this, you are twice the wizard he is, and that pains me to say that because you are a pompous ass who wished death upon me on occasion." She flexed her fingers at the thought, she had a sudden urge to slap him and make him pay for all of the pain and hurt he had caused her. All of the anguish and trauma he bestowed upon her. Her lids fluttered shut for a moment as she took a deep breath, the twitching in her fingers stopped… She would behave for now.

The corners of his lips twitched and twisted up into a smile.

"Thanks… I think." His tone was soft with an air of innocence. He really had no idea how to take her right now. Why was she showing him such civility right now, she hated him and as far as he was aware, he was meant to hate her. This was going against every fiber of his being; it went against everything his father had drilled into his head for the entirety of his life. Perhaps they both needed each other more than they realized. Maybe, they weren't so different after all. Perhaps… His father had lied to him about everything he told him about Mudblood's and Muggles alike.

His hand hovered above hers for a moment before he placed it gently atop of her own. She wanted to pull away from him it almost felt like his flesh was burning her own, for someone so cold, his hand was so hot. It was hard to believe Draco Malfoy was warm. She expected him to be cold to the touch. He just needed to feel the soft flesh of another, of someone so innocent and so perfect, of someone who _cared_ someone who believed in him despite all of the wretched and hurtful things he had said and done to her over the years, he just needed someone to forgive him.

"Don't get all sappy and emotional on me, Malfoy, it doesn't suit you."

"I'm sorry that you're here. I'm sorry that you are going to be forced into something you don't want. I'm sorry your friends died, I'm sorry you are going to be used solely for your uterus but most of all I am sorry you will be part of the shitty Pureblood Alliance."

Raising a brow her mind raced fast as she looked at the boy next to her. Who was he and what happened to the real Draco? The pompous prick who would go out of his way to ruin her life, the terrible boy who would break her down to the breaking point so much so that she would spill thousands of tears over the course of many years at his ugly words.

"You can't shoulder the blame Draco. It is not you who should be apologizing to me." It sounded like she had to force those words out to him.

"You are taking all of this very well, Granger. The whole ordeal. You are being held against your will and about to be sold to the highest bidder and you are being level headed and calm."

She shrugged her bare white shoulders. "What's the point of getting worked up? I have no wand and I have no allegiances. Even if I had my wand I suspect the ability to apparate has been shut down and floo's are no longer connected. My only way out of this would be through the front doors and the amount of Death Eaters this place is crawling with, I doubt I could even make it down to the gates alive. I can't change the past, not without my time turner. They want me to fight, I know it. They would love to see me squirm and scream but I am not giving them the satisfaction." Her tone was impassive as she relished in the touch of his hand. A small gesture but it meant a lot.

There was silence in the room as Draco took in and mulled over her words. The only sound that could be heard were the birds outside in the tree's oblivious to the death and destruction that was going on around them.

"I just hope I don't get sold to someone so evil, so depraved, that they make my life any worse than it has to be."

He intertwined his fingers into his own, holding her hand firmly. "I won't let that happen."

"Yeah, cause I am sure your father would love it if you sullied the good Malfoy name and inject filthy blood into your lineage." She chortled mockingly.

"I'm heeding your words and carving my own path from today, Granger and if that means ending up with you, then so be it. Que Sera Sera. Whatever happens, happens. I will deal with him."

"Draco it's al-" Lucius Malfoy strode into Draco's room shrouded with the air of superiority he always had around him, stopping mid-sentence when he lay eyes on her, the Mudblood bitch. And she was holding the hand of his only son like that little slut was going to taint the Malfoy name. Not on his watch.

"Father." Draco's tone was impassive as he looked at the older man, letting go of Hermione's hand fast as if it had suddenly turned to red-hot lava. Lucius's hair hung shoulder length, clad in his best silken robes. He always dressed to impress when it came to functions he was hosting.

"Miss Granger," His voice was smooth and even.

"Mr. Malfoy," She acknowledged him with a slight curt nod of the head.

She watched as the walked across the room, standing in front of the two of them, she looked up at him smiling sweetly. She knew deep down he was trying to intimidate her, but she was having none of it.

"My, My, I see my fabulous wife has worked her magic above and beyond on presenting you this evening. What a wonderful job she has done."

He slid a hand down to hers, catching it and bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand gently. She wanted to vomit and run at the same time but sat stock-still, smile still plastered on her face, never once faltering under his gaze.

"Your wife did an amazing job," She smiled sweetly, trying to keep the bile down in the pit of her stomach.

"Indeed."

"Draco, finish getting ready and show Miss Granger to the foyer, dinner is about to start."

Draco gave a curt nod to his father as he watched him leave the room. Hermione was almost certain he was too scared to breathe during the whole interaction.

-o-o-o-

"My lady." Draco offered his arm chivalrously; she had to admit it the boy was brought up with good manners. She looked at it hesitantly for a moment before linking her own with his.  
He was now fully dressed, shirt buttoned up, black jacket and tie had been donned.  
They began the walk to the foyer of the mansion, reaching the landing of the stairs Hermione sucked in a shuddery breath as she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

 _I can do this. I can do this. This is it. Don't show fear._ She kept reciting over and over in her head.

Draco cast a sideward glance at her as he sensed the tension building in her body.

"Are you ok, Granger?"

"Yes," her tone impassive but she wanted to upend the contents of her stomach.

Slowly they began to descend the stairs Hermione just knew should she stumble and fall there would be witnesses. She was thankful she had Draco to lean on to gracefully make her way down.

The loud octaves of many voice mingling together hit he ears as she slowly made her way down. They all came into view a few steps later, everyone turning to look at her. She felt light-headed, she wanted to faint. The tough façade she had been putting up all afternoon was starting to falter and fade. Every single set of eyes were upon her, judging her, judging her blood status, judging the way she looked, they were all waiting for her to falter and to fail. Draco's grip tightened on her, steading her.

"Madam," Draco gave her a nod as their arms untangled. Her eyes scanned the crowd, if anything she was thankful she couldn't see Voldemort, perhaps he hadn't shown up yet.

She noticed Rodolphus was looking at her hungrily, Crabbe and Goyle looked as if they wanted to bail her up in the corner and rape her ten times over. Greyback licked his lips hungrily as he drank in the sight of her before him although Hermione wasn't sure if he was a pureblood or purely here because he was part of the devout but she would rather shag Draco fifty times over if it meant she didn't end up with Greyback. Anyone but him, she thought to herself.

There were the Greengrasses, The Parkinsons, she noticed one man as Thorfinn Rowle, he smiled wickedly at her, making her shudder. Her tough façade was slipping and beginning to fail. She didn't know if she could uphold this veil of lies for the entire night. She was petrified.

She found herself looking at the crowd for him… For Severus, and was oddly disappointed when she couldn't find him. Perhaps she was seeking him out because despite all of this, and everything that was happening he was familiar to her and she felt an odd sense of security around him.

She felt so awkward; she had no idea what to do or how to conduct herself. She can't say she was ever invited to a mansion in her life for a ball; this was all foreign territory to her.

She felt hot and out of breath, she began fanning herself as she pushed her way through the crowd desperately trying to get away from their view. The choker around her neck all of a sudden felt like it was strangling her and the bodice of her dress was compressing her lungs. She tried to steady herself and suck in the much needed breathe her body was screaming for. She was having a panic attack.

A hand snaked around her waist and pulled her roughly into a hidden alcove. Hot breath hit her neck and sending a shiver down her spine and Goosebumps erupted over her body. She didn't even have to guess who it was, she could tell by his scent and the way he breathed. She leaned back against him savoring his touch. He felt warm and welcoming and something inside of her stirred at his touch.; she felt at ease. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt this way, maybe she felt safe around him because in her head she just saw him as Severus Snape the teacher and not Severus Snape the menacing Death Eater.

"Lolita," He whispered smoothly into her ear finishing off with a nip to her earlobe. She relished in his touch.

"Don't you have someone else to bother? I find it odd that you always seem to be in just the right place to find me." She huffed trying to sound angry but she knew she just sounded desperate.

"I'd much rather bother you, I am everywhere, and I am nowhere. You never know when I might pop up." He pulled her even closer, her back pressed hard against his front. His breath hit the nape of her neck, she could feel the soft rhythmic song his heart was beating out and his erection was pressed squarely against her ass. Was this it? Was she finally going to get to live out her silly schoolgirl crush just meters away from a room filled with Death Eaters, where she could be caught at any moment?

"I don't know what it is about you, but something awakens in me when you are around. Perhaps it's the fact the little Gryffindor cub blossomed into the fierce lioness that she was always destined to become. Perhaps it's the fact I want to corrupt you into such depravity that you become so wicked and so corrupt that you will become irresistible to me. We could rule the world, you and I. You could kill alongside me and together we would be unstoppable. It feels so great to kill, you know. I can guarantee once you did it a few times it would turn you on so much you would be fucking me atop of the corpses you leave in your wake. To see the light leave their eyes and their soul leave their body is incomprehensible. You feel powerful, you feel so in control."

She melted against him a little more; she hated feeling like this around him. She lost all sense when he was around, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"You are a terrible person and I want nothing to do with you," She said defiantly, nostrils flaring, she jutted her chin out.

He let out a soft laugh. "You say that but I know different. First of all, when I grabbed you, you never made an attempt to pull away. Next, when I did grab you your heart rate increased exponentially and then when I pulled you closer and nipped your earlobe it skipped a beat. Your panties would be absolutely flooded by now. You are young and you aren't in control of your hormones; your uterus is absolutely thrumming with need, wanting me to fuck you until you fall pregnant with my child and then once you expel that poor soul from your uterus you would want me to fuck another into you all the while you scream my name and write in pleasure." A single hand ran over the swell of her breasts, feather-light touches had her arching her back and biting her bottom lip.

"You think I know what I want, but you know nothing," her voice was stiff and stoic, she stiffened in his grasp.

"You see, I know you are lying, you want me balls deep inside of you. You want it rough and you it hard. You want to milk my cock of everything it has, and you know I would oblige. You know I would fuck you like a cheap slut. You want it hard and you want it fast. You want to know what it would feel like to drop the façade of the little innocent Hermione Granger and live for once. To play out fantasies you have always had. " His voice growled low in his throat.

Grabbing her auburn hair he tossed it all over one shoulder. His lips gently touched the nape of her neck, her eyes rolled back in her head, her breathing became shallow. "Stop teasing me, all day you have been whispering sweet nothings into my ear and then leaving me," She pleaded with him. She needed to feel him touch her hot core, she needed a release.

"Not now, Lolita. I will tease you and I will taunt you and drive you to such heights of sexual frustration and deprivation you will seek me out to ride my cock." He spun her around so she was facing him. He snaked a hand around her waist tangling his long slender fingers into the silk of her dress, his other hand grasped hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She demanded her gaze holding his own, never wavering.

His lips twitched into a smirk. "The question is why do you keep allowing it?"

Without even a moment's warning, he sunk his teeth deep into her neck. She buried her head into his shoulder to muffle the scream she let forth from her lips. He sucked and he licked her neck leaving his mark on her pale white flesh. He looked at it critically, happy with what he had done.

"What was that for?" She protested as her neck throbbed at the undignified assault upon it.

"You were too perfect, Lolita. You needed to be tainted. You needed to learn a lesson."

"And that lesson was?" she bit.

"No matter how comfortable you feel with someone don't trust them, especially me. No one here is to be trusted. The sooner you learn that, the better. You are running around here like you belong here and you don't. I saw how you were talking with Narcissa and the way you and Draco had a deep and meaningful, no matter what they say or how they act, they are still evil. If it escaped your notice, all of these people wanted you dead not too long ago. If The Dark Lord hadn't seen your worth, these people wouldn't hesitate to slaughter you in a bloodbath." He whispered darkly to her.

"One minute I could be whispering sweet nothings into your ear and the next I could be physically or mentally hurting you. You put a lot of trust into me for someone who really knows little about the real me."

"And you aren't evil?" she said with a mock air of innocence.

"I never said I wasn't, but I don't wish you dead like everyone else out there did. You forget I am not pureblood so I don't hold the same prejudices as they, Lolita."

"Can you stop calling me that? I know what it means and I don't think it is a true representation of me." Her eyebrows snapped up. She held his gaze defiantly making her point.

"And you disagree with it? You don't think of yourself as a precocious young girl? I do, you are leaps and bounds ahead of anyone your own age both mentally and physically." He whispered softly into her ear, his lips lingering and ghosting over the shell of her ear.

"Well, for starters it means a sexually precocious young girl. I may be ahead of others mentally but sexually I don't think so. I am just the little Gryffindor know-it-all bookworm who has no desire to be flat on her back getting fucked ten times over."

"You can interpret it how you like, Miss Granger. The name suits you well."

"I am not, nor have I ever have overt sexual desires, especially not towards you," her tone stoic but the heat creeping into her cheeks told another tale.

"Really? Many a time I delved into your mind when you were in my class and I saw your very intimate thoughts… Involving not only myself but also on occasion Draco Malfoy. Does the Gryffindor princess have an affinity towards bad boys? Does the stereotypical heroine desire the dark side of the company she keeps? Deep down you want to fuck us, both at once. It's one of your most covert desires." He practically purred in her ear.

"You entered my mind without my permission? This is a total unjust, this is immoral and wrong. " She was infuriated.

He let out a snort of derision. "And who is going to stop me and bring me to justice, Lolita? If it has escaped your notice we run things now the way we want to."

"Until the light gains power again."

He snorted again. "I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation, there is no one left. There is a pile of rotting corpses ten feet high sitting at Hogwarts. Just about everyone is dead including your two best friends, and those that escaped and went into hiding will be found soon and dealt with and the sooner you realize this, the better. This is the new world order now. Nothing will ever be like you remembered it. There is no light and dark, only shades of grey. Nothing is ever black and white or transparent. Just because they tell you the allegiance you held was the right one doesn't necessarily mean it was. We believe what we fight for is for the good of the world and what your side fights for is wrong. In essence, we see our side of the good and your side as the dark."

She looked perplexed; she had never honestly looked at it that way before. She had never logically thought of it that way. "I have faith in those who are left," she eventually stated.

"Well, you are putting your faith into the wrong allegiance. You should think yourself lucky that the Lord found a use for you and spared your life."

"You may have taken Britain but you still have to take the world. Do you realize MACUSA alone is bigger than the army that is left here? You still have to take them before you take the world,"

"You worry not about the power we possess, Lolita. Now off you go. I'd kiss you goodbye but Narcissa would hand me my bollocks on a platter if I ruined your lipstick again. " He pushed her backward gently back out into the foyer leaving her absolutely speechless, her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"There you are!" Draco exclaimed. Resting his hand on the small of her back, he gently navigated her towards the dining room bringing her out of her stupor.

 **A/N: Wow. Just wow. I cannot believe the likes, follows, faves and reviews you have all left for me on this story. It makes my day to read them all and know you are all having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. I know this story may not go the way some of you envisaged it, but I am trying my hardest to make it enjoyable.**

 **I hope this chapter explains why he calls her Lolita.**

 **I appreciate the criticism you leave in the reviews and I don't mind it honestly so don't feel bad leaving it. Which brings me to my next issue. This is an AU fic so there for the characters are likely to be out of character and anything goes as far as I am aware… I apologize in advance if your favorite character doesn't come off as you picture them in your mind.**

 **Thanks!**  
 **Aliasmel1**


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't want to sit up that end of the table," Malfoy stated coldly as he navigated Hermione to the very far end of the table. They were now in the dining room and the guests were starting to seat themselves in order of rank, Hermione was sure. She was pleased that thus far, Voldemort wasn't around yet and everyone seemed mostly disinterested in her at the moment save for Draco and Snape who were the only ones who had really taken it upon themselves to engage in any sort of activity with her, besides Narcissa who had an obligation to interact with her. And she was thankful for that, even though they had been terrible to her for years, it was the familiarity that she needed and she was thankful for right now.

"The Dark Lord sits at the head of the table, flanked by his most devout. Much to the disgust of my father." Draco thumbed in the direction of the head of the table.

"And you aren't one of his most devout?" her voice intertwined with curiosity and mock innocence.

He softly laughed. "Merlin no. Like I said Granger, only here by association with my father, not by want or need."

"Indeed," came her flat reply as she watched him pull out a high backed wooden chair for her.

They were at the complete opposite end to the Dark Lord and she was thankful that he and the ones she feared most weren't going to be down her end engaging with her in chitchat and trying to mentally berate her and see if she faltered under pressure. In fact, she noticed hardly anyone had opted to sit down this end. Clearly, the war had killed off many of the devout, leaving large gaps not only at the table but also within their social rankings.

She sat gently in the chair and he pushed it back in. Clearly, he had been a product of a good upbringing within the aristocratic ranks of the pureblood alliance. She knew it was all about image and manners with them so the way Draco acted towards her despite the years of hatred he had shown her was really no surprise. She was a guest in his home and he was acting accordingly.

"Lolita," Hot breath hit her ear as she jumped slightly, how the fuck did he keep appearing out of nowhere? He sat gracefully beside her, Draco flanking the opposite side of her. She was amused to see he made no effort and was dressed in his usual garb. She was now wedged between Draco and Snape and she was actually grateful for this occurrence because it was better the devil or devils she knew than the devil she didn't that may have chosen to sit beside her should they felt the need arise. She was the sweet tender meat in a Death Eater sandwich.

"Taking Miss Granger under your wing, Draco, or are you just trying to piss your father off?" Severus quirked a brow, his voice laced with mock innocence. His leg gently brushed against hers under the table and she stiffened slightly at his touch. She was sure it was deliberate.

"A little from column A, and a little from column B," He bit back staring past Hermione and at his godfather. His face was stoic and unreadable.

"You know your father would positively piss himself if you fucked a little bastard half-blood brat into the girl," He began as if she weren't even sitting next to him and in such a tone that one might be discussing what they were having for dinner.

"He couldn't have the only Heir to the Malfoy fortune going around sullying up the good Malfoy name that was bestowed upon you and has been in high esteem for eons because you couldn't help but re-write the wrongs you felt and the need for some redemption in your life." He sneered casting a doubtful glance at Draco.

"I can do what I like," He challenged jutting his chin in defiance.

"You can, but would it be wise Draco? To condemn the girl to a life of misery constantly looking over her shoulder should your father try to do her in and sweep his little problem under the mat."

"She is condemned to a life of misery regardless if she is saddled with me or someone else, Snape. If it has escaped your notice, she is being held here against her wishes and is to be auctioned off like an animal, like a lesser being."

"So you are going to purchase her?"

"Perhaps."

"And you don't think your father would try to do away with the girl at the first opportune moment, Draco?" His eyes looked darkly at his godson.

"You know my father won't defy The Lord, Snape. She serves a purpose to him and my father would never go against the grain of the wishes of The Lord."

He snorted. "Not even The Dark Lord can become between your father and plight to keep the Malfoy line pure. Your father isn't totally inept Draco. He would bide his time and make it look accidental."

"And the fact I want her worries you why? It's not like you have a use for the girl nor would you want her." He said coldly. The look on Severus's face was enough to tell Draco perhaps he did want the girl after all.

"And what would you do with her, fuck your own bastard child into her?"

"You got part of that sentence right, Draco. Just omit the your own bastard child into and you have what I wish to partake in with her."

"Excuse me?" Hermione shrieked a little too loudly. "No one is 'fucking' anything into me, not now, not ever."

Both males looked at her incredulously for a second as if they couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Snape tossed his head back and let out a small laugh. "You have no choice in the matter, Miss Granger, you will have to bear a child, several in fact and you don't get to pick and choose who sires them."

She paled at his statement, sure, she knew that it would have to happen but she had never actually really thought about it. She couldn't do this; she didn't want to do this. She was still a child herself and now she was going to be used for the sole function of her uterus. She had so much she had wanted to do in life, finish school, secure her dream job, find the love of her life, get married and then have children.

She tried to form words into her head; she wanted to argue with him, she wanted to slap him and to flee. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Instead, she sat stock still and looked forward focusing on the rich tapestry on the opposite wall.

"Just because you have had an infatuation with the girl since she set foot in the school-" Severus began but was cut off by Draco.

"I did not have an infatuation with the girl," Draco began but now it was his turn to be cut off by Severus.

"No, perhaps not to start with. First, it was wonder, then hatred and loathing and then admiration for her abilities and then not long after that it shifted into infatuation. And now, you think you can live out your fantasies by purchasing her and she has no choice but to be the object of your fantasies and your affections. She would have no choice but to carry the children you so desperately want to fuck into her over and over again just to irate your father and infuriate him beyond comprehension."

His cheeks flushed crimson at his Godfather's raw tirade on the reason he exactly wanted Hermione Granger. And who cared if he did fancy the girl, was that a crime?

"So what if I want to?"

"You realize your father would outbid you before you could win the girl. He would impregnate the girl himself if it means keeping the Malfoy name pure. He has you to carry on the line. He wouldn't worry about the rest being lowly half-bloods, I would dare even go as far to say they would all end up meeting their demise directly or indirectly at his hands."

"My father would never do that to my mother."

Severus snorted, "Are we talking about the same Lucius Malfoy here? The same Lucius Malfoy I have seen balls deep in a cheap hooker while the second licked his ball sack while I almost fucked her into the bed head?"

The little color Draco had in his face had drained. He had always thought of his father as a great man, a loyal man, and a loving husband to his wife and he would never stray. He had never thought the man would be into fucking cheap hookers or straying from his mother's bed.

"Should we really be talking about this in front of certain company?" Draco inclined his blonde head towards Hermione.

"You realize she is going to be carrying the child of any one of these men in here soon, she is going to be hearing a lot more than what cheap hookers your father chose to spend his time with and lavish affection on, Draco. She is going to be pregnant and carrying the spawn of some of the most loyal and the evilest, she is going to hear and see things that she would never have thought humanly possible. She is going to see what it's like to be taken to dizzying daydreams and heart-stopping lows. She is, in essence going to become one of us and there is nary a fucking thing she or anyone else can do about. The sooner you realize the life she is in for, the better. She isn't here so you can fall in love and marry her and grow old together Draco. The quicker you get that out of your head the fucking better." He slammed his fists hard on the table to punctuate his anger. The mild chatter that had been going on in the hall came to an abrupt halt and they all looked at Severus for a moment wondering what had set him off.

A deathly silence hung over the three of them as everyone went back to their idle chitchat. The tension between the three was so thick, it could have been cut with a blunt dagger and Hermione suddenly felt awkward nestled between the two. She scratched her neck absentmindedly as her gaze darted between Draco and Severus. She wanted to ask Severus something but after his outburst, she was unsure if it were wise… but then again, what was he going to do, kill her?

"Excuse my ignorance, Snape." She began. It felt foreign to her not to precede his name with Professor.

"Draco was telling me that the head of the table is for The Dark Lord and his most faithful, is that not where you should be sitting? Or have the mighty fallen and been outcast to sit with the lowly?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes sweetly at him and he knew full well she was being a sarcastic little trollop who should mind her manners before they got her into all sorts.

"Miss Granger, the mighty have not fallen. I have decided to forgo the company of my brethren to spent so quality time with my Godson," he drawled as he leaned in close to her ear, his breath prickling her skin. "And to spend some more time with you."

His hand gently danced over the silk skirt of her dress and across her thigh. She clenched her teeth together biting her tongue so as to not shove it down his throat like a wanton hussy. He continued his assault through the silk walking his fingers slowly and gently up the length of her thigh only to stop in the crease where her thigh met her vagina. She wanted to push his hand away but another part of her wanted to drag his hand under the dress and delve into the waistband of her panties so he could play with her clit and finally bring her to the release she so desperately needed from him.

"I'm fucking starving," Draco grumbled oblivious to the almost sexual touches Severus was offering the girl.

And almost on cue, the doors to the dining room opened and in walked The Dark Lord dressed in Hermione could only imagine were his best robes and she found it peculiar he would dress in such attire for anything that pertained to her, to a lowly Mudblood.

"My friendsss," He hissed his almost snake-like voice holding the s for a few seconds longer than would have normally been acceptable.

Severus rested his hand on her thigh and squeezed it gently in response to her stiffening at the sight of Voldemort.

"I thank you all for coming tonight for this wonderful occasion," He was walking closer and closer to Hermione. Draco noticed the color drain from her face and rested a hand on the opposite thigh to Severus, squeezing tightly in a soothing gesture.

"My, My, Miss Granger, you look wonderful tonight. I see Narcissa has gone above and beyond." He closed the gap between them and lifted her delicate white hand in his hand. He was ice cold to the touch and his skin almost didn't feel like skin. She imagined this is what a corpse would feel like.

He took her hand and drew it up to her lips, kissing the back of her hand delicately before letting go. She smiled at him, she had told herself she wasn't going to show him or anyone she was petrified. She was strong, she could do this.

"Thank you," she whispered bowing her head low in respect. She didn't want to irate the man and be on the receiving end of a dark and painful curse.

She was thankful as he began to slowly make his way up to the opposite end of the table, talking as he went.

"I hope we can all enjoy tonight, my brethren. And I am thankful you have all graced me with your presence for this momentous occasion. Harry Potter is dead and here sits Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of our age. Not only is she smart but my, my isn't she ever so pretty. Let's see who the lucky one is that gets to take her home tonight and breed themselves an army of children who will dedicate their lives to my cause."

There were claps and cheers as he sat down and clapped his hands. The food appeared on their plates. The smell was so amazing Hermione was sure she was drooling as he stomach rumbled at the smell of the food. It was right then she realized he hadn't had a thing to eat or drink. She was famished and her mouth was still dry.

The two men who flanked her still had their hands resting on her thighs and she knew that neither knew the other had his hand on her. It also unnerved her they had both taken a liking… no that wasn't right… They had both seem to have staked a claim to her.

Hermione was unsure why either truly wanted her. Was Draco as transparent as he had made out? Was he really doing this because he wanted to royally piss off Lucius Malfoy, or did he have affections towards he had had since Hogwarts? And why would Severus Snape want her? If he wanted someone to fuck he could go and get a cheap hooker or she was sure many of the women here wouldn't be shy in bending over and letting him take them from behind. She tapped her index finger to her lips in deep thought. Why would Severus Snape want her?

She shrugged the thought off as she picked up her knife and fork and began to devour her meal. She was absolutely ravenous.

"Lolita," He whispered softly in her ear, almost making her choke on her mouthful of food.

"I hope you aren't partial to that dress because I am going to tear it off with my fucking teeth later tonight and fuck you through the headboard of my bed," He growled softly into her ear.

She didn't object, she kept her gaze straight and continued to eat. Fuck him and his voice that clouded her judgment. Fuck him and his touch that almost made her lose her mind and render her mute. Fuck the way he made her lose her inhibitions. Yes, fuck him that is exactly what she wanted to do.

 **A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I am so overwhelmed with the number of people who have taken the time out of their day to read and review. Thank you!**

 **Sorry, it's shorter than usual…I just felt I had to get something out to you all.**

 **Next chapter coming up Hermione will be forced to dance with and endure the affections of a few Death Eaters besides Draco and Severus.**

 **-Aliasmel1  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was so thankful dinner went off without incident; she had indulged in way too much food and was totally satisfied. Narcissa's house elves really knew how to cook well and outdid themselves on this occasion. She was thankful because she has been so fucking famished she may have eaten one of them instead.

Draco and Severus had left her at the table alone for a few moments, claiming they had to go and mingle with others and make an appearance. She had pushed her chair out and stood up looking at the wall that was behind her. She was impressed to see fine artworks. Some she recognized as Monet and Picasso. She always was a sucker for fine artworks. She cast the paintings under a scrutinous gaze, they were simply stunning, she thought to herself. She felt the need to reach out and touch them but refrained from doing so in case she ended up destroying one instead.

A cough from behind her roused her; she spun around into the cold gaze of Lucius Malfoy.

"Admiring the prized artworks I see. You have great taste."

"Thank you, sir."

"That is Monet, that is Picasso." He pointed to each one with his cane as he talked.

"They are lovely," Hermione offered.

"Indeed," He offered back.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Hermione unsure how to proceed next.

"You look lovely tonight," Lucius offered the girl a compliment.

She blushed slightly at his words, her gaze locked straight ahead.

"You know, I really have no idea how to take you."

"Really?"

She nodded her head. "You claim to hate me and then pay me a compliment. You claim to hate Mudbloods and muggles, but you have artworks by muggles hanging pride of place in your home."

He chuckled. "Really? I know how to take you."

"You do?" She spun to look at him raising a brow in question, this would be interesting.

The corners of his lips twitched up into a smile. "Of course. First I would take you from behind and then-"

Rage flashed across her face. Did he actually just say what she thought he did?  
"Excuse me," She screeched, doing her best own impression, white-hot anger pumped through her veins.

"You are an attractive girl, Miss Granger. I and everyone else can see that. Would you dare deny me the pleasure of sampling you just once?"

She jumped slightly when someone brushed her arm, saving Lucius from her sharp tongue.

"My Lady," Draco drawled.

"We are moving to the ballroom, would you care to accompany me?"

She looked at Lucius and back to Draco. "With pleasure." She shot Lucius a bemused look and linked her arm with Draco's. She was glad to be away from the crude and horrible man.

-o-o-o-

"Rodolphus." Hermione gulped hard as he led the girl away to the middle of the ballroom and began to dance with her. He could sense the unease she felt in his presence and smiled a wicked smile.

"Miss Granger, You can relax. I am not going to bite you… Yet."

"I am sorry about your wife," She began, trying to strike up some sort of conversation with him albeit awkward.

The man tossed his head back, his long black hair touching his thin, gaunt shoulders as he let out a hearty laugh. "Don't be sorry about Bella, Merlin knows I'm not." Amusement crossed his face as he led the girl around the dance floor.

"Now. If I were to purchase you, what could you offer me?" He cocked his head to the side as confusion filled her face. What the hell could she offer? She had nothing.

"Could you offer me at least one child?" He pushed.

"I… I honestly don't know. I mean I've never had a child so it is a lot to wager on me when I don't know the history of my fertility…" She trailed off.

He grasped at a long strand of her hair twirling it in his fingers. She balked at his touch.

"Pretty young thing, aren't you. You remind me of a young Bella before she was fucked up in the head and driven to total insanity. Truth be known the stupid little slut was never in love with me anyway, her death couldn't have happened to a nicer person. "

Her expression remained stoic. "I said that exact same thing that he death couldn't have happened to a nicer person. I thought Narcissa was going to kill me."

He laughed again. "Yes, Narcissa really did love her sister." He ran the back of his hand over her cheek feeling her soft skin.

"So beautiful," He murmured.

"When the dress is off and the hair is no longer perfect, you will see me not for my looks, instead you will see me for who I really am. Hermione Granger, the self-confessed bushy hair know it all," She pushed, trying to ward him off.

"You will never be the bushy-haired know it all Hermione Granger ever again, pet. You have an image to uphold once you join the pureblood ranks. You will be expected to present yourself perfectly, even if you don't feel up to it. From the perfectly kept hair to the perfectly polished nails. You will have decorum and you will care about your appearance."

She only nodded, opening her mouth to protest, but Greyback shoved Lestrange roughly out of the way, cutting in on the dance. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. It was going to take all of her strength not to vomit on his shoes.

" 'Ello Granger." He smiled at her, his yellow teeth glinting in the light. His black eyes flashed to red and back to black, as he looked her over. His hands were large and easily dwarfed her own. He pulled her in close to him and she whimpered in protest.

"Don't be scared. I won't eat you. Not in front of everyone here, anyway." He leaned in close and sniffed the nape of her neck, sending an icy shiver down the length of her spine.

"I could see you and me together. Running around during the full moon, howling to one another. His hand slid from her waist to her ample behind. She closed her eyes trying to push the feeling of his hand on her out of her mind.

"I think you are bluffing," She said defiantly as her eyes fluttered open meeting his gaze, challenging him.

"Perhaps. Or Perhaps I'm not. Only time will tell, Princess."

She looked around desperately for someone to save her from him. Draco and Severus would have done, she didn't care which one would help her. Severus was standing over at a table filled with liquor bottles and Draco was… Thank Merlin; Draco was making a beeline straight for her.

She hadn't noticed it before but he has grown. He had filled out substantially; no longer was he the weedy little boy who used to make her life a misery. He had taken the physical leap from boy to man. He shouldered his way through the crowd before shoulder barging Greyback out of the way. The man growled in protest but he knew Greyback wouldn't retaliate, not in front of everyone, anyway.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her as Draco slinked an arm around her waist and tangled his hand with her.

"Thank you," She whispered.

He smiled at her. "No worries."

"You like the girl, Severus?" The Dark Lord rasped from behind Severus, making him jump and almost spilling the freshly poured tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

"She is pleasing to the eye." He took a sip of the amber liquid turning around to face Voldemort, keep an eye on Hermione as she danced around the floor with Draco. She didn't look out of place amongst the cluster of Death Eaters dancing amidst her.

"She is also intelligent and powerful," The Dark Lord offered, casting an eye out to also watch the girl as if he were trying to convince Severus he should see something more in the girl.

"Attributes are not what I am attracted to, my Lord," He said coldly taking another sip of the amber liquid.

"Again, Severus, you like the girl. Draco likes the girl, It's as plain as the nose on your face you both have some deep-seated desire for her."

"Draco doesn't like the girl; Draco is fucking smitten with the girl and has been for years. This turn of unfortunate events have landed her in exactly the place he had wished her to be. This couldn't have been written any better and she couldn't have played the part any more perfectly," He said a little too bitterly and a little too forceful, a sneer tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched her floating around the dance floor holding tight to Draco, a smile on her face. The little slut was having too good of a time for someone who was here against their free will.

"You don't like the girl?"

"I tolerate the girl, my Lord, I always have tolerated her and I probably always will."

"You don't want a warm body to fill your bed every night, Severus? You don't want to feel the kindness of a woman's touch? You say you don't want the girl but the jealousy in your eyes as you watch her dance with Draco tells another tale, Severus."

"I don't need to fill my bed and I don't need to be touched nor do I love. Love just gets in the way and ruins plans. Right now my sole purpose in life is to help you fulfill your dream of world domination, my Lord. And I am not jealous. Draco can have her and fuck ten children into her for all I care," He snapped.

"Again, Severus, you like the girl."

"I like attributes about her, I like her bravery and her intellect. My lord. But I am not attracted to her."

"I see the way you look at her Severus. The sheer chemistry between you two that I have been witnessing is nothing short of… Interesting," He offered.

"I don't need the girl, my Lord," His tone was even as he turned around from watching her and downing the whiskey in one large gulp.

"She would be good for you, good for us," he said impassively, clamping a cold hand to Severus's shoulder.

"Us?" His brows rose in confusion.

"Could you imagine how powerful the child she bore with you, as the sire would be. For me to have such power to be able to mold them and place them right into the highest ranks of my army, I couldn't have written this any better myself."

"Are you suggesting you want me to produce a son to donate to the cause?" He cast a shadowy look of doubt at his Lord. His heart hammering hard in his chest as the ridiculous notion that was just present to him. Like fuck he was going to donate any unfortunate child that he sired. The poor sod would have enough trouble in life having him as a father, let alone letting them into the clutches of snake face.

"Perhaps."

"That is ludicrous, my Lord."

"And yet, you said your sole purpose was to help me achieve my goal, Severus. And with your offspring to do my bidding, to have that pure power on my side would be titillating."

"Let Malfoy get her on her back and ram a child into her," He placed the tumbler on the table with a loud thud and poured himself another helping of whiskey. He eyed the bottle off wondering if it would be socially acceptable to just drink from that, Merlin fucking knew he was going to consume the entire contents of the bottle on his own anyway before the night was through.

"This would be good for you, Severus. To have the girl. She is clearly taken with you. Who knows, eventually she could show you the love your heart so desperately desires."

"She thinks she is taken with me because I have whispered a few sweet nothings into her ear. She would be much better off with Draco. She would never love me. How could anyone in this situation feel love? To be forced upon someone is one thing, to find love in the darkest of times is another. And like I said, I don't want nor do I need love." He threw a hand up in frustration. He didn't want love. Especially not from Hermione fucking Granger the little bushy haired Harlot who had made his entire life a misery when she stepped through the castle doors all of those years ago.

"She would be much better off with you. You would challenge her, Severus. She would challenge you. Allow some happiness into your life, after all, who knows how much longer any of us have left on this earth. Love can be born out of necessity, Severus. There is hope for the girl to love you. There is hope for you to feel love."

"I don't need happiness. I don't fucking need anything. And I certainly wouldn't find happiness with that little bitch. And that is rich coming from fucking you, you can't even feel love and here you are trying to bestow it upon me by matchmaking me with the Mudblood wretch. " He snorted derisively at the ridiculous notion.

Voldemort ignored his tirade, looking back out to the Dancefloor at the girl. "She is much like the young Evans girl you liked, Severus."

His whole body stiffened at the statement. "She is _nothing_ like Lilly and don't you dare compare the two," he bit.

"I think you will find she is _exactly_ like Lilly, Severus," He said matter of factly. And he knew full well Severus could see the similarities too. The boldness, the smarts, the courage, it was all there.

"You are delusional if you can even come close to comparing the two of them." He sniffed.

There were a few moments of silence between them before the Dark Lord spoke again, "Severus… My plans have slightly changed for the night. I feel a duel is warranted."

"A duel, my Lord?" Between whom."

"You."

"Me?"

"You and the Granger girl."

"My lord this is preposterous."

"I need people to see how truly powerful the girl is and what better way than to have her duel one of my finest."

"Is it wise to give the girl her wand back, my Lord?" Fuck. He was already looking for excuses not to fight her. Not out of fear of being hurt but fear of hurting her.

"She may want to escape but she isn't stupid, Severus. She wouldn't fight when there are so many of us to fight back."

"As you wish, my Lord." Fuck him. He wanted to tell him not to stick his nose in where it wasn't wanted but the fuck didn't even have one so it would be totally redundant.

Just what exactly was the old fucking fool playing at? He downed his tumbler of whiskey in one mouthful and slammed it onto the table, pouring himself another ample serving and downing that just as quickly as the first. He watched as Draco led the girl on the dance floor, he watched as she enjoyed the interaction a little too much for someone who was being held against her own free will.  
Hermione Granger was little more than a victim of terrible circumstances. It could have been any other person standing where she stood, only in a darkened sea, she had to shine the brightest which landed her where she was now.

Slamming the tumbler back onto the table he pushed himself through the sea of dancers. "Excuse me, Draco, may I cut in?" He asked the blonde headed boy who stepped back and allowed him to take the girl.

"Lolita," He whispered wrapping an arm tight around her waist and pulling her close to him. His other hand intertwined with hers tangling their fingers together he held her hand hard down by his hip.

"Snape," She offered back.

"You and Draco were looking much too comfortable out here." He sneered. His cold gaze almost cut through her.

"And that's a problem?" She asked with an upward inflection.

"It is when Lucius will slaughter you in your sleep to stop you muddying up the Malfoy name."

"He would not," she offered back. "He was trying to chat me up before, anyway."

"He would, and that doesn't surprise me. He would follow his cock to the next tight, wet hole that walked past him," He said with deep certainty in his voice.

"Why would you care, anyway?"

"I don't." He lied.

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I still feel I have some sort of obligation to protect you. Some stupid part of me still thinks that after all of those years of teaching you, you have become somewhat of a liability I am to protect."

"I can protect myself."

"We will see," His voice as stoic as his face as he led her around the dance floor. She was surprised actually, she has no idea he could dance, and dance he did well.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Dark Lord has requested a duel… Between me and yourself and trust me, Lolita, I will not be going easy on you."

She snorted. "I don't need your charity, Snape. I am quite capable of defending myself."

"Perhaps. We shall see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as I said it. Perhaps you are lacking in comprehension skills. And why does everything you say to me have to end in an upward inflection? It is annoying."

"I am lacking in no skills, Snape. And I am sorry my questions irate you so."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He stiffened at her statement

"Exactly as I said. Maybe it is you who is lacking in the area of comprehension."

"I am lacking in nothing. Stop being such a petulant princess." He assured her with a wry smile on his face. And he knew right then and there by the look on her face he knew she understood exactly what he meant by the crimson gracing her cheeks and her eyes cast to the floor.

He had to close his eyes for a moment; the fucking fiery vixen of a bitch was turning him on more than he ought to let her. Would it be wrong to bend her over and fuck her right here and right now with everyone watching? Would it be wrong that maybe he did want to fuck his own child into the girl, to hear her scream his name as he fucked her into the headboard every night?

Would it be wrong to see the pain on her face as she pushed his child out? Pain that he would have caused her. Would it be wrong that he wanted to see the heartbreak as she handed her first-born child over to the Dark Lord to do with as he pleased? Would it be wrong that he would take her back and fuck another child into her with such force that he might split her into two? Was it wrong that he wanted to hear her scream in pleasure and writhe in pain beneath him?

What the fuck was wrong with him. The little Mudblood temptress was clouding his judgment and fucking with his mind. He couldn't have her fucking up his plans or his life. He couldn't have this distraction in his life right now, yet part of him yearned for her affection, part of him begged him to bring the girl to his bed every night of the week. A part of him actually liked the girl.

Fuck this shit. Fuck his emotions. He didn't have time for this. He didn't have time for her to waltz in and destroy everything. But on the other hand, perhaps that is exactly what he wanted maybe this is exactly what he needed. He had the urge to force his lips onto hers, to domineer her.

His lips crashed on hers needily, he didn't give a fuck who saw or what they thought. She stiffened for a moment knowing full well just about every person in the room would be watching her, watching them and judging them. Throwing caution to the wind she went with the flow. Kissing him back was as much force as he had afforded her. Their lips locked into a battle of passion, of need, and of desire. He let go of her hand and slunk his other arm around her waist pulling her in so tight and so close he almost lifted her off of the floor.

Fuck this. He needed the little shrew like he needed a killing curse to the head but something in the pit of his stomach stirred and awoke. Something deep within him gnawed at his insides. Something told him he needed the wretched little bitch in his life and she needed him. Maybe he could just empty his vault of all of his gold and buy the harlot before she was even put up to be sold. Then he could take her away for the night and fuck the child into her that the Dark Lord so desperately desired.

Could he be saddled down with the girl for the rest of his life? It would either bring him immense joy or bitter resentment. Either way, he was sure he wouldn't have long to live. Not in this redundant war. Not with the way the Dark Lord toyed with him and his life, like a cat toying with a mouse before finally decided to devour it whole. Perhaps he should enjoy her until death came knocking on his door to escort him to the depths of hell where he would no doubt be destined to reside for an eternity for all of the depraved things he had done.

"Oi, you don't get to try before you buy, Snape," Draco yelled distastefully across the ballroom with an irate tone. This only earned him an extended middle finger for his efforts.

 **A/N: This chapter was just nagging at me to be written. I couldn't stop thinking about it and it was annoying me, so I wrote it down. I wasn't going to post it for another week but because I love you all here is a little treat.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	6. Chapter 6

Her breathing was heavy as her chest heaved up and down with every deep breath she took. Looking up at him she blinked in a daze trying to process in her head what had just happened. Feather-light she traced her fingertips over her tingling lips. She liked the way he was rough with her, she liked the way he wasn't shy in just ravishing her beyond comprehension. She loved the way his lips felt on hers and she loved the way she felt in his rough embrace.

For fuck sake, why did she like him so? For years he was Severus Snape, the snarky Potions Master that you had the misfortune of being forced into his classroom twice a week to endure him and his ill temper. Now, he was Severus Snape, the man who right now, she deeply desired thanks to his many assaults on her lips throughout the day and now she was left wanting more and it was muddying up her judgment.

Every pair of eyes was trained on her and she could feel them judging her, she shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. It wasn't every day you were literally the center of attention with Severus Snape pressing his lips to yours in a passionate show of desire.

The little cow was looking up at him expectantly like she expected him to get on one knee, confess his love for her and ask her for her hand in marriage. As if that would ever happen, not now, not ever. She clearly had some ridiculous notion in her head floating around. It was just a kiss, nothing more and nothing less, it meant nothing other than he had to feel the little slut's lips on his because her being around and unable to fuck her was driving him fucking crazy, he had to have some sort of release. He only wanted to fuck her once and he would be happy, to feel what it would be like to be balls deep in the little bookworm bitch would be beyond comprehension. It would give him great joy to see the little slut bouncing around on the end of his cock.

Reaching up he tangled his slender fingers in her straight hair, grasping hard he pulled her head back, she protested with a squeak as he forced his lips upon hers once again. If he was going to do this, he was going to make it worth it. And he didn't give a fuck what anyone thought, too long had he been denied simple pleasures because he devoted his life to two masters. To two maleficent puppeteers and if people thought Dumbledore was the be all to end all saint that they thought he was, they were fooling themselves. The old cunt was more convoluted than most people realized. Harry fucking Potter put him on a pedestal, he could do no wrong, but how terribly wrong his judgment was. Dumbledore was nothing but a user, his sharp mind and wit easily twisting words and getting the full potential of others out of them to do his bidding and his ethics left little to be desired. The world was a better place the day he helped him meet his demise and he only hoped that death had escorted the old prick to the deepest depths of hell where he belonged.

His lips heavy and hot on hers, he felt he couldn't get enough of her; she was intoxicating and tantalizing all rolled into one fiery little bitch that he couldn't keep his hands or his mind off. She was desirable to him because he knew he shouldn't, he knew it was taboo; he knew this was so wrong but it was so right.

Draco watched the public display of affection with a scowl on his face and anger rocking him to the core. He shouldn't feel like this about her but he was infatuated with the girl and somewhere in his complex mind he had already put the two of them together in a loving relationship, one that she didn't even know she was in.

Draco jumped slightly as a hand clasped his shoulder, turning his head ever so slightly to the left, he knew it was his father.

"W,ell that ends that problem."

"What problem?" Draco asked dryly.

"Well, Severus is taken with the girl; the girl seems taken with him. Perhaps I will purchase the girl and gift her to him, what's a little Mudblood bitch between friends? No longer do I have to worry about her tainting the pure gene pool and muddying up the Malfoy name because you have some ridiculous liking for the harlot. "

Draco's jaw clenched. "She is still fair game for anyone here."

"Don't. You. Dare." Anger flashed across his face and deep within his eyes, his grasp tightening on Draco's shoulder.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"You can't tell me you wouldn't like to sink your cock six inches deep into her hot core and fuck her senseless just once," Draco snapped.

"Perhaps," A whisper fell from Lucius's lips.

"Wouldn't you like to have her at your every beck and call?" Draco questioned, shrugging his father's hand off of his shoulder and spinning to eyeball his father, challenging his gaze.

"And share the girl with you? That is hardly civil."

"Who said anything about civility?" Draco Drawled. "I'm sure she wouldn't be the first woman you have shared with another man and she probably wouldn't be the last."

"What's that meant to mean, Draco?" Lucius stiffened at his statement, his own gaze now challenging his son, jugging his chin.

"Take it how you want to." He shrugged.

"The Lord expects children from her, Draco."

"And so children he should have."

"Again Draco, the Malfoy name."

"Fuck the Malfoy name!" He snarled.

"Astoria Greengrass has shown a keen interest in you. Wouldn't you prefer the pretty Pureblood Princess to warm your bed and bear your children? "

"She is dull and she is boring. I want Granger, she has fire, and she has spark."

"I forbid it, Draco. There is nothing wrong with a dull, quiet, obedient wife."

"How's the dull, quiet, obedient wife working out for you, father? The poor woman is too fucking scared to up and leave despite her obvious unhappiness. And you know what, you brought it all on yourself. Everything that has happened you only have yourself to be accountable."

"Hold your tongue, boy, do not delve into the realms of what you do not know," His voice was a deathly low whisper.

"Sorry, am I not falling into the dull, obedient, cookie cutter son that you had envisioned. I will overstep into any realm I feel, with or without your blessing because quite frankly I have had enough of your shit. Your wife hates you and I am not fucking far behind her in all honesty."

The expression on Lucius's face told Draco he had gotten to him and cut him deep to the core with truths. Nothing Draco said was a lie. Lucius didn't retaliate; deep down he knew it was his entire fault. Silence hung in the air for a while, tension thick in the air as they both watched the interaction between Severus and Hermione.

"I don't have to marry her, no one will know," Draco began.

"Not marry? Are you of sound mind? A Malfoy brining bastard children into the world out of wedlock is almost worse than having the aforementioned children with a Mudblood."

"We are all the same, can't you see. We are all human. We all bleed red. What makes her life or anyone else's life worth less than ours, father? What makes US superior? It doesn't matter if we are rich, or someone is poor, if we are thin or they are fat, everyone is the same on the inside and we all end up six feet under." He threw his hands in the air and walked off; leaving his father to mull over the words his son had left him with. What did make her life worse less than their own?

He wouldn't lie, he did want to bed the little Mudblood cow and have her scream his name over and over again as he plowed his cock into her hot wet center, spilling his seed within her. He did want to feel her lips on his to see what all of the fuss was about. He wanted to feel another warm body in sync with his own as they fucked. Salazar knew Narcissa hadn't touched him in years. Not since The Dark Lord imposed on them and invited himself and his army to live in their mansion. Truth be known, his marriage was far from the perfect affair that it looked to be from the outside. He knew Narcissa was only around because Draco was, she loved her son more than she loved him, and that was ok with him, he understood, but to bring in a Mudblood to fill the hole… To fill her hole, was unheard of, it was stupid and the fact he was almost thinking of sharing her with his son and even his best friend was asinine.

A loud clapping roused everyone in the room as heads turned to the source. The Dark Lord was making his way to the middle off the ballroom, the music instantly ceased.

"Thank you, Severus, for this evenings entertainment. Now, I propose a duel between Miss Granger and Severus, who's with me? To see the girl's full magical ability would be awe-inspiring."

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers before hushing to a dead silence.

"You're a monster," Hermione snapped at him. She didn't care if it earned her a hex, or hopefully a killing curse to end her misery right now and send her off to be with her friends in the realm of death.

"Monster is a relative term, Miss Granger, to a Canary, a cat in a monster."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a wand. She braced herself waiting for the hex that was coming her way, only none did. He extended the wand to her and she noticed straight away it was her own. She looked at him for a moment, cocking her head to the side, was this a joke?

"Take it, Miss Granger. I trust you are not foolish enough to try anything stupid while we are in the company of so many."

Gently she reached out, fingering the wand before taking it from him, she felt whole again. She felt alive once more.

Severus sighed a heavy sigh. He didn't want to hurt the little chit, but he didn't want to appear as weak and go against the grain of the Lord. How the fuck was he going to do this without hurting the girl or killing her, he knew he would be expected to throw in a few dark curses for good measure to watch her squirm and lord over her. As much as he had dreamt of hurting the bitch for years and years, right now he couldn't bring himself to do it. No, when there was a whisper of a promise of him burying his cock in her tight cunt, this could jeopardize all of today's efforts buttering the bitch up and he would have no soft, warm tight hole to sink into and fuck his worries away.

But on the other hand, he really had no other choice, what was he going to do? Defy Voldemort and end up on the receiving end of so many dark curses he couldn't walk for a week, it wouldn't be the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last.

He learned long ago to never, ever anger Voldemort because you would usually end up dead or very, very close to it. He closed his eyes and took in a deep shuddery breath, finally resigning to the fact he had little to no choice in this, he couldn't go easy on the girl, he couldn't spare her and therefore there went his night's plans. He wouldn't be fucking anyone tonight, the only fucking he would be doing was fucking cursing Voldemort's name in vain as he tossed and turned and got nary a wink of fucking sleep again, the same as every other night.

Hermione threw him a look of dread as a sick feeling gnawed in the pit of her stomach and erupted, shooting through her body like fireworks being let off on New Year's Eve.

He shot her a look back, an apologetic look mixed with pity graced his features for a moment before he schooled them, faltering slowly into a stoic expression.

The crowd of Death Eaters slowly slinked to the walls of the ballroom, putting as much distance between the two as they could. Everyone knew hell hath no fury like Severus Snape who was to partake in an impromptu duel. Although they all wanted to see how he held himself in such a situation where he would be dueling his ex-student and the girl he only moments ago was kissing in a passionate display of affection.

He paced out his distance, back to her. She watched intently, the Dark Lord still standing by her side. Leaning down to whisper into her ear, his cold breath nipped at her skin harshly.

"Miss Granger. I trust you will outperform yourself as you do with anything you put your mind to."

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered softly back to him.

"Doing, what, Miss Granger?"

"This. Putting me on display like an animal in a cage and pitting me against one of your most devout to then on-sell me like a horse at an auction. Like an animal who is no longer wanted nor is it cared where they end up," she huffed.

"You see, Miss Granger, I thought long and I thought hard about this. Where would the fun have been if I had just relinquished you to any one of my brethren, where is the fun in just handing you over? I want to see them squirm and I want to see them fight. I want to see who desires you the most, who is worthy of siring the most powerful children to enter my army. Logic tells me Severus is the perfect match for you, but I want to see him earn the right to you. This isn't about the money at all. This is only about who wants you the most and what they are willing to sacrifice to for the honor."

Her head tilted to the side and a brow raised, she was trying to work out exactly what his motives were. "Why would you want my children to fight beside you in your army, they are not of the correct blood status that you desire in wizardkind."

"I can overlook blood status for power, Miss Granger and I am doing so in this instance. I hold no prejudice against you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time when you befriended potter and sided with his cause. You could have been anything had you been in Slytherin and trod the same path to depravity that so many others followed."

"I don't want to follow any well-trodden path to depravity or corruption," he voice was dark and low.

"Honestly, Miss Granger, you have no choice right now." He ran a long, cold index finger across her soft warm cheek. She reminded him so much of his Bella. She was just as fiery and skilled as she had been; it was just a shame that death had to be their parting.

They both held each other's gaze for a moment before he turned on his heal and almost floated away from her.

Gulping hard she slowly turned towards Severus, her wand held high in the air.  
"Ladies first," He offered, inclining his head towards her. "Just don't do as Harry Potter would and offer up one of his infamous Expelliarmus and expect to save the world."

The entire room broke into a chorus of snorts and laughter.

Her mind raced, should she go easy on him, or should she take it easy? Shaking her head she cleared her mind, why the hell would she go easy on him just because he pressed his lips to hers a few time and made her desire him. She would show him no mercy much like he would afford her none either.

"Confundo," She screamed aiming her wand at him, as the hex flew towards him he easily deflected it and began to shake with laughter.

"You say she is one of the best?" He shrugged his shoulders look at Voldemort. "I've had better duels with first years."

Narrowing her eyes she flicked another hex his way, "Confringo!" The spell flew towards him he stepped to the side, it hit the wall of the Ballroom and exploded a large hole in the wall.

"Impressive."

"Bite me," She spat.

He raised a brow. "Perhaps later."

He flicked a stinging hex at her, hitting her on the leg she hissed in pain as her eyes narrowed into slits. Rubbing her leg that was now throbbing she tried her luck with another spell in his direction.

She knew the next curse she cast was going to have to be silently, he was watching her every move, he was listening to everything she said and had time to react accordingly. She narrowed her eyes and flicked wand, catching him off guard a Diffindo charm hit his leg, cutting it deeply, hot blood began to trickle down his leg and onto the polished oak floor below him.

Now he was irate.

He sent back the exact same spell back at her, hitting her he slashed diagonally midway across both of her thighs, the long back dress now a short black dress as it pooled around her ankles, blood from the equally deep cuts she had afforded Severus were dripping down her white legs. The pain was almost unbearable and she wanted to upend the night's meal right then and there. She could feel the hot stickiness of the blood dripping and pooling on the silken material on the now ruined dress.

"Fuck you," She spat with such ferocity even he was slightly scared.

"Again, later."

"Crucio," She screamed at him but nothing happened.

He threw his head back and laughed a loud laugh. "You silly girl, you have to mean it. You have to feel it deep within your core. You have to want to hurt me and cause me pain. Like this." He flicked his wand at her, she fell to the floor writhing in agonizing pain as her eyes rolled back in her head. As quick as he started, it had stopped.

Shakily she got to her feet, stumbling a few steps before regaining composure, her body shaking and convulsing. Her hair stuck to her hot, sweaty face. A pure look of evil now graced her features as she sauntered closer to him, like a lioness stalking its prey, the only sound in the room was that of her heels clicking the ground as she walked towards him, arms outstretched, wand tip aimed at him, blood droplets littering the path she walked, he long legs now exposed to the cool air in the room.

Grabbing him roughly by the front of his robes she pulled him close pressed her lips firmly to his before pushing him back hard. "You're the one that is going to need the luck," She said softly she watched him stumble back a few steps.

Training her wand on him it was her turn to get her revenge. "Crucio," She whispered. The light from her wand hit him hard. She watched as he writhed on the floor, trying to break the bounds of the curse but resistance was futile, never in his life had he felt this curse, this stong. She followed up with another curse a few seconds later, he let a moan of pain pass his lips, his eyes rolled back in his head. She offered him a third Cruciatious curse. Pure hatred ran through her, this must have been what he was talking about. She felt no remorse, she liked this, she liked using Dark Curses. She wondered what it would be like to use the killing curse? To take out her frustrations and pain on someone, to see the lights leave their eyes, to afford them the same fate as he friends.

She felt a huge ball of hatred and depravity erupt within her core. She loved seeing him convulsing on the floor in total agony, with no control over the situation.

She was in her own little world right now, she couldn't hear the gasps of the crowd as they watched in awe as Hermione Granger tortured Severus Snape. They couldn't he but admire her tact and her power.

She was going to do it. She was going to take out all of her frustrations and hatred on him. She was going to kill him. She laughed manically unsure what was overcoming her.

"Avada Ke-." Her wand flew from her hand, snapping her back to reality.  
"My, my. What power, that darkness. I can't have you killing one of my best," The Dark Lord rasped, holding her wand loosely in his fingers twirling it.

Severus shakily tried to get to his feet, he reminded her of a newborn foal trying to gain its bearings after being born and clamber to its hooves in a bid to run and flee should a predator be stalking.

"What power, what grace." Voldemort began. "Now, who wants her?"

"$100,000 Galleons," Snape bit through gritted teeth. "I wish to own the little slut and get my revenge."

"$200,000," Draco counter offered. The whole ballroom erupted into hushed whispers, each wondering who was going to bid next.

"$300,000," Lucius Malfoy Drawled, casting a glance to his wife to gauge her reaction. She only rolled her eyes and remained impassive, this was honestly no surprise to her.

"$500,000," Came the deep voice of Rodolphus Lestrange. Hermione watched him incline his head at her, smirking. She had to admit, he was attractive."

Not one to be outbid, Lucius Malfoy chimed in again. This sort of money was chicken feed to him. "$600,000," He shouted.

Hermione was both repulsed and impressed that not only were men fighting over her, but they estimated her worth to in the hundreds of thousands of Galleons.

"$700,000," Draco Malfoy shouted.  
Lucius shot his son a quizzical look, maybe he really did want the bitch after all.

"One Million Galleons," Severus Snape snapped. He didn't care what he had to pay; he just knew he had to have her.

The room fell silent, Her heart beating hard in her chest. She didn't even know he had that kind of money.

"Been stashing all of that coin you have been making, Severus?" Lucius asked, amused.

He knew that was all he had, he couldn't go any higher, he wanted the bitch but to deplete his life savings to do so was a crazy notion even to him. It would be the most expensive fuck of his life.

"Three Million Galleons," Lucius Malfoy said nonchalantly. He knew no one else would bid on the girl. He knew that was a stupid amount of money to pay for the bitch but he couldn't have anyone else win, it wasn't in the Malfoy nature to bow down and give in, not when money was concerned.

"And I relinquish ownership of her to Severus Snape to do with as he pleases, on the occasional chance I get to borrow her." He added coolly shooting Draco a bemused glance. He had just single-handedly ripped his son's heart out of his chest and stomped on it.

 **A/N: I hope you all like it… Just Because Severus owns her, doesn't mean the others can't still have some fun with her ;)  
Ten points to Slytherin if you found the Jurrasic World Reference. **


	7. Chapter 7

Come," He grabbed her hand roughly and began to pull her from the ballroom. His annoyance apparent in his tone and the way he sneered at her. The night was over and everyone had begun to slowly file out. Leaving Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa behind as an awkward silence shrouded over them heavily like a thick fog.

Narcissa was royally pissed off that Lucius had purchased the girl with the condition Severus was to share her. She didn't care if she was in a loveless marriage, but for him to do it so blatantly in front of her was maddening.

Draco was seething at his father who, in his mind, deliberately purchased the girl to gift to Severus so she would be gone from his son's life and not tarnish the Malfoy bloodline.

Severus wasn't angry nor was he happy, he was just impassive. On one hand he got the little bitch that he wanted without even spending a galleon of his money, but on the other hand she was a gift, an expensive gift, and if he felt like he no longer wanted to be cinched to the little slut, it would be rude of him to dispose of her.

Then came the problem of the children the Dark Lord desired. The last thing in the world he wanted was to be the sire to some snotty nosed little bastard brats running around with his name attached to them. He would have no desire in the world to marry the girl but somehow, he knew he would have no choice. By some divine act of Voldemort, he would enforce it upon him claiming the children would be stronger, or the children would harbor more power from the vows that their parents shared. He just knew deep down that he would think of something to make his life more of a fucking misery than he had already made it lately.

And what would the little trollop do when he had to go away on his extended trips away that the Dark Lord had ordered him to think about taking soon to the United States to infiltrate MACUSA and worm his way in with them to find out the ins and outs of the way they ran.

He just knew Draco would move in, whisper sweet nothings into her ear and fucking a child into her. And then, he would be left wondering if he was the father or not until the unfortunate wretch was born into a world so cold, and so full of hate to a position of dread and certain death it should be illegal.

He knew that by Lucius buying the girl, and gifting her to him, he still had a claim to her and as such, so did Draco. Sure, he didn't mind sharing the Harlot with them, but at the same time, he didn't exactly want to fuck her if she became damaged goods.

And if the three of them ended up fucking her…. They would all have to wait and see who the unlucky sod was that shot the winning load into her. It would be easy to tell if he was the father, but how were they going to differentiate between Lucius and Draco?

Hermione would be lucky to survive with Narcissa around if she caught wind Lucius was sinking his sausage into her bun. She would poison the girl and make it look like an accident. Then if Lucius caught Draco playing hide the hotdog lord only knew what he would do. It would be ok is Lucius got the little slag pregnant because he had Draco to continue the line, but to wipe out the purity of the Malfoys completely by Draco fucking the girl… That was a whole different cauldron of potions.

She ran alongside him, taking two steps to his one stride, as he led her down a long hallway on the lower floor. She trotted along obediently and she could tell by the tightening grip on her wrist he was irate.

"So where exactly do you live now?" Her breath husky, panting trying to keep up.

"Here, Hogwarts, My house, anywhere." He bit. "Wherever the fuck I feel like living."

Flinging open a door at the end of the hallway he dragged her roughly into the bedroom. Slamming the door hard behind them he pressed her roughly against the now closed door, slamming his lips so hard to hers it almost knocked the breath out of her lungs.

Hungrily his lips fought hers in a battle of desire and need. He forced his tongue into her wet, moist mouth, tongues fighting a rough battle. He ran a hand over the back of a thigh and up the swell of her ass, grabbing tightly and squeezing. She let out a moan of pain in protest but he never wavered from the hot kiss of hatred and desire they were sharing. Snaking his other hand up the front of her opposite thigh it came to touch the hot sticky blood he had been the cause of. She winced hard against him, the cuts deep and painful and still bleeding had almost been forgotten in his desire to get her to his room and fuck the little chit unconscious.

Grabbing her wrist hard he dragged her to the bathroom that was off the large, expansive bedroom. Hermione was sure every room around here was almost identical save for a color change here or there.

Lifting her up onto the edge of the bathroom vanity her bare thighs hit the cold white marble hard, letting out a mewl of surprise in response.  
She watched as he grabbed a white cloth beside her, wetting it was warm water, he began to run it over her left thigh, cleaning up the blood so he could at least get a view of the damage he had done and what he would need to heal it.

"You didn't have to cut me so deep," She hissed in pain as he ran the wet cloth over her thigh a little too angrily.

"And you didn't have to try to kill me, but here we are."

"You had it coming to you. Is that what you are so angry about?" She sniffed.

"I am always angry, Miss Granger and the sooner you realize that, the better. And pray to tell me how I had death coming to me at your hands."

"You didn't have to hurt me, and I wouldn't have gotten angry."

"You have a temper you need to reign in. If you want to go around killing people because they were ordered to duel you, you have some serious issues you need to work out. The way you executed those curses were nothing short of amazing. I think deep down, Hermione Granger, the goody-two-shoes bitch has a desire for dark magic lurking just under the surface of her perfect persona."

He kept meticulously working on her legs, cleaning them up to reveal two very long, deep slits beneath the sticky blood. His warms hands rested on her thighs for a moment as he cast an eye over the wounds wondering the best way to treat them.

"I'm hardly perfect."

"No, you are far from it, but you try to come across as perfect. You worry so, what others think of you but you always have a tough façade up when deep down inside you are falling to pieces. The way you handled yourself tonight was interesting, to say the least. You had them eating out of the palm of your hand as if you were one of them. The Dark Lord has taken to you as well; he can see you will be a valuable asset to him. You hate not being in control of everything and everyone around you and I know that this situation is killing you deep down. To not be able to control your life right now will slowly drive you crazy."

She watched as he reached up into a cabinet behind her and pulled out a jar with a healing salve. Dipping three fingers into the jar he brought a good-sized potion to her left thigh, gently touching her cut he spread the salve in as she winced in pain, her breath stuck in her throat.

"Draco likes you,"

"So it would seem."

"You bring something out in him. Courage perhaps? I have never seen him have such blatant disregard for his father as he did this evening."

"Probably because I told him he can take control of his own life."

He snorted.

"Draco's petulance's could rival even yours, Lolita. He is immature and he is childish, without his parents and what they have afforded him, he would probably be dead by now. Giving Draco advice like that is like trying to tell a toddler to leave home and get a job. It is redundant and it just won't work. Draco needs control in his life."

"I don't think so. I think Draco is capable of being more than what you all see on the surface."

"I've seen more to Draco than just the surface. He isn't as complicated as you seem to think he is."

Silence.

"Don't mistake Draco's weakness towards you as kindness," He warned darkly. "Draco doesn't do kind, Draco wouldn't even know the meaning of the word if it were underlined for him in the dictionary. Draco see's a pretty girl and he loses his mind and his wit. He is only vying for your affection to help himself and nothing more."

"And why are you being so kind towards me?"

"Don't mistake this as kindness, Miss Granger. Don't mistake anything nice I may do to you as kindness, with kindness comes weakness and I am not weak. I'm only helping you right now because I don't want your blood all over me as I fuck you into the mattress. Like you had dreamt about in your deepest, darkest fantasies that you kept as secrets locked up tight."

"I don't have secrets,"

"No?"

"None."

"You never kept anything Secret from Potter and Wesley?" He looked accusatorily at her, his hands smoothing over the cuts on either thigh which had now become nothing more than thin, white scars.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie and you know it. I'm sure you didn't tell them about your deepest, darkest desires to bone Draco and I, Lolita? I'm also sure they are keeping secrets from you."

"What's that suppose to mean? Are they keeping secrets from me? My friends are dead. How can dead people be keeping things from me."

"Sorry for the innocent slip of the tongue. I meant to say I bet they kept secrets from you."

"An innocent slip, or a Freudian slip?"

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment as his hands slowly wandered from her scars, smoothing his palms up her thighs; she shuddered involuntarily at his touch. Fingertips tracing soft circles on her creamy white thighs, a cold chill ran down her spine, Goosebumps erupting over her soft white skin in response to his tender touch.

"Innocent," he murmured, his lips peppering hot kisses along her soft thighs. Her lids closed in a moment of pleasure; soaking up the attention he was offering her but her mind ran a mile a minute. When did Severus Snape ever slip up? He was so very well schooled in the art of deceit and lies it didn't seem plausible he hadn't intentionally said it.

She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind and concentrate on what was happening but a niggling feeling wouldn't stop gnawing at her.

She grabbed his chin and tilted his head up to look at her. "Are my friends really dead?" She asked with trepidation in her voice. He lowered his gaze from hers.

"I told you, Miss Granger, they are dead. I made an innocent slip of the tongue and there is nothing more to it," He growled deep in his throat, adding a sneer to his face for good measure.

"Now, if you don't mind I am going to fuck you senseless tonight whether you like it or not. All night you have taunted me and teased me and now I will rightfully take what is mine. He pulled his chin from her grasp and pressed his lips hotly to her own, running his hands back up the length of her thighs.

"And don't go thinking because I am fucking you I am falling I love with you. Don't ever expect love from me. Don't ever expect anything from me and you won't end up disappointed. Just set your standards rock bottom, that way nothing will disappoint you. I don't love and I don't do touchy-feely. I don't want to hold hands and I don't want you looking at me with doe eyes when you think you have fallen in love with me because I have fucked you. Don't ever think this will be any sort of normal relationship because it isn't. Don't expect me to sit with you at the dinner table and we talk about our day over a hot meal or you tell me what milestones the children have hit because I honestly won't give a fucking toss about those unfortunate beings I shoot into you on occasion. "

She bit her tongue hard, so she didn't unleash a tirade of sharp and hurtful words towards him. Her eyes welled with tears and her heart hammering against her chest hard. How could someone not love their own children? Was he that much of a monster that he couldn't love something he had made so dearly. That he would feel he would do anything to protect them. Was he really as cold and heartless deep down below in his core as he was on the surface?

His hands kept tracing soft light circles on her thighs, she was warm to the touch and her skin was so very smooth. He could tell she liked the touch but the harsh gaze he was now under told him she wasn't impressed with the cold truth's she was being told.

"And as such, you are not my equal. You have no right to talk down to me or to disrespect me, in essence, I own you, you are my slave and I can do to you anything in which I feel like. And there is not a fucking thing you can do about it. If I want to fuck you, I will. If I want to strangle you to shut you up, I will. If I want to aim my wand at you and afford you the same hostility you did earlier I fucking will. You have no say in anything as of now. You will do as I say when I say. There will be no back talking or petulance. There will be no disrespect in any way, shape or form."

He was seething again. White-hot anger raced through his body as he gave her a talking to and trying to force her into her place. He knew she would never bow down to him, not without a fight. Hermione fucking Granger couldn't be roped, saddled and bridled into submission easily. Her spirit had to be broken first, and he knew deep down he could easily do it. He could easily break the fucking little shrew and have the perfect, fuckable little salve he had always dreamt about having. To have her pussy at his every beck and fucking call would be more than ideal. He was getting hard at just the thought of it right now.

Hermione's eyes raked over the man. He was loosening off his belt, blushing she looked away as he unfastened the pants pulling them roughly, they were stuck to the blood on his own thighs, finally getting them free they pooled around his feet on the tiled floor, his underpants going with them.

She tilted her head slightly to look. She didn't want to look but at the same time it was like a car accident, you know you shouldn't look but you really want to anyway.

Her cheeks flushed crimson. His Legs were white, almost stark white, her gaze moving up his legs, small smatterings of black hair littered the skin. She finally reached his penis and gawked at it awkwardly. In its erect stage, it was quite large and she balked at the thought of having that deep within her hot core.

"No, Miss Granger. There has been an Engorgio charm placed upon it." His lips twitched up into an evil smirk as he grabbed the same cloth he had used to clean her up with, soaking it with warm once again he wrung it out in the sink, taking to his own legs.

The cuts were deep, but not as deep as the ones he had left on her. He was used to being hurt and cleaning himself up. The wounds and curses she inflicted on him were nothing new, they weren't the first and they would not be the last. Although, perhaps the Cruciatus curse she offered him was one of the best he had ever been on the receiving end of.

She mulled over his words. Maybe, perhaps she would have been better off with Draco. At least he offered some sort of civility instead of seeing her as nothing more than a cheap commodity to do with, as he liked.

Her heart was tight in her chest as the realities of the night were slowly sinking in. She was trapped here, she couldn't leave, the world as she once knew it had ended. She had no one. She assumed no one knew she was alive, and if they did they wouldn't just come waltzing through the doors to save her.

No longer was she Hermione Granger, part of the Golden Trio. Best friend to Harry and Ron.  
Now she was just Hermione Granger, slave to Severus Snape and broodmare for the Dark Lord.

She choked out a strangled sob as tears fell quickly down her cheeks. He winced at the sound, he hated seeing a woman upset and crying, it was almost his undoing.

He ignored her increasing sobs as he healed himself up. How the fuck was he meant to fuck her if she was bawling her eyes out like a fucking little princess.

Discarding the rest of his robes onto the floor he slowly moved his way over to her. Sliding an arm under both legs and one around her back he easily lifted her lithe frame into his embrace.

She sobbed hard against his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body against her own, the beat of his heart and the rhythm of his breath. He gently placed her on the bed, on her back.

He really needed her to shut the fuck up so he could get on with the job. The crying was really off-putting to him.

"Shhh," He purred into her ear, pressing a long bony index finger to her lips. She stiffened at his touch and the breath on the nape of her neck. "I'll make it all better," he mewled as he ran a hand between her thighs, sliding an index finger beneath the elastic of her panties and into her soaking wet, hot core.

She let out a gasp in surprise, spreading her legs slightly to allow him better access.

 **A/N: Annnnd now you all have to wait for the rest of that deliciously smutty scene that I am offering you all. The more reviews I get, the more inspo I get to keep writing hint, hint**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	8. Chapter 8

Their lips fighting one another in a moment of desire as his long slender fingers sunk into her wet folds. Gently finding her clit and rubbing it rhythmically, she moaned against his lips, her legs parting even further to allow him even better access.

Her lids closed in pleasure as the battle of their lips continued. Bucking her hips hard against his hand, trying to get everything he was offering, her breath caught in her throat as he slid two fingers inside of her, leaving his thumb to taunt and tease her clit that was throbbing against him in want and need. She broke the kiss, trying to suck in the much-needed air her body was craving for, knuckles white as they gripped the black silken sheets in a moment of pure ecstasy, her legs stiffened and her body shook against him as he escorted her over the edge and into the realm of pleasure.

She didn't even have time to process what had happened before he roughly flipped her on to her stomach and dragged her to her knee's by her hair, pulling her to the end of the mattress in the process. She let out a scream in protest but it fell on deaf ears. His fingers still tangled in her sleek, soft hair he dragged her head back roughly. Sliding a knee between the middle of the back of her thighs while teetering precariously on one foot at the end of the bed he forced her legs apart roughly. Running his index finger along her folds a few times his finger vanished into her wet core for a moment, feeling her soft, hot, tight center. He assumed by her tightness that if she had been fucked before it was only once or twice.

"You want to be treated like a slut, don't you?" He purred seductively, tugging her hair harder.  
She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Sure, she had always thought of having rough and ready sex with him, but she had never had rough sex in her life. She was stepping into a whole new world, one in which that she didn't know her place in.

"Yes," She squeaked out, assuming that was the answer he wanted to hear.  
"That's a good girl," He whispered, before cracking her hard across her small, white ass hard with the palm of his hand, leaving a large, red handprint on her. She gasped in surprise more than she did in pain, not expecting it.

Grasping his cock in his free hand he guided it to her wet opening, resting his tip at the entrance she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She knew, given his size, it probably wouldn't be pleasant. And she was right.

In one smooth, forceful motion he sheathed his entire length within her, groaning in response.

"So fucking tight," He murmured, letting her hair go and grabbing her hips hard enough that he was sure they would be bruised by the morning. "You deserve to be hurt like you hurt me, don't you?" His voice husky.

"Yes… Yes," she stammered.

He watched as his cock emerged from deep within her, wet and glistening with her arousal in the dull firelight. He slammed into her once more with such force; she shifted a few centimeters on the mattress.

There was no slow, and there was no sensual. There was no making sure the girl was happy or comfortable, there was only the need for his release, and his needs to fuck the girl hard and his need to impregnate the slut to appease the Dark Lord, because he knew if he didn't, the poor bitch would be tortured beyond comprehension until she complied, and if she didn't comply and push a child out, she would be forced onto the front line to charge blindly into the next battle into no doubt her impending death, and as much as he hated her, he couldn't let that happen. Not now, anyway, that wasn't part of the plan.

With every stroke he felt as if he were fucking a brick wall, she was bracing against him with every thrust he took into her. He released his grip on her right hip, sliding two fingers into her folds, locating her clit once again he played with it while fucking the girl. That seemed to liven her up some, she began matching his pace instead of bracing against him which was welcome because it was much nicer to feel you were fucking a living, breathing person than feeling like you were balls deep in the cobblestone to Diagon Alley.

He bit his lower lip hard as his whole body began to tingle and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Together with her tight pussy, and the fact he hadn't fucked anyone in months, it was a recipe for early ejaculation.

Hermione's legs began to shake as she felt she was about to be taken over the edge again. His fingers meticulously worked their magic on her clit. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on her breathing, gasping, her chest felt like it was being compressed and her ribcage wouldn't allow it to expand. Her legs shaking she sunk a little lower towards the mattress, her body shaking, her legs trembling felt like jelly trying to hold her up. The little breath she had left caught in her throat, as he hammered harder into.

He knew she was closer and he needed to finish before the shrew collapsed into a puddle in the mattress and didn't get back up again. He felt velvety walls tighten around his cock.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned out softly as her tight pussy gripped his cock like a vice and in response, he spilled his seed deep within her, her pussy milking him for every drop, the hand on her hip griping her even tighter. His legs so shaky he was sure they were going to unceremoniously dump him on the floor that he stood on.

The only sound was their jagged breathing filling the air, the smell of sex could be smelt in the room. Hermione's legs gave out; she sunk into the mattress and lay silent trying to calm her breathing down.

She had mixed feelings about the entire thing. On one hand, she hated being kept here against her will, she felt like nothing more than a sex slave, and she assumed that was all she was. She was angry and she was upset and she hated this situation. But on the other hand, she could have been in a worse situation than she was now. Instead of being brought to the heights of sexual euphoria, she could have been down in the dungeons starving to death and being cursed to within an inch of her life.

Unfortunately, she would just have to grin and bear it, because right now, she had nowhere to go, and no plan to get herself out of here. The place was swarming with Death Eaters and if she were lucky enough to escape, they would easily track her down. She had no one and nowhere to go. Right now, she would just have to go with the flow and hope that somewhere out there, the remaining friends she had knew she was alive and were trying their hardest to get to her.

She felt worried for her future. Would she turn evil like everyone else here if she stayed too long, or was she strong enough to withstand their influences and brainwashing? She was strong, but was she strong enough? She could see herself easily getting tangled up in their depraved ways.

She felt the mattress shift beside her, turning her head slightly she saw he was climbing in beside her. Shimmying back up the mattress she laid her head on the pillow with her back to him. She honestly thought he would tell her to go away to another room now that he was finished with her, but he didn't say anything.

She listened as the pattern of his breathing softened and fell into a rhythmic lull that she knew he was asleep. She lay just staring at the wall opposite her, tears slowly fell down her cheeks, and she tried to hold in the sobs so as not to wake him. How did her life come to this? How did come to have fewer rights than a housecat?

Thoughts on how to escape crossed her mind. Could she just open the window and leap out into the crisp night and disappear forever? Could she put a pillow over his head, smother him, steal his wand and run as fast as her legs would carry her?

Her lids grew heavy with every thought that crossed her mind, and before she knew it, she was lulled into the land of slumber.

o-o-o-o

Hermione groaned groggily as her lids fluttered open. A loud tapping at the door had roused her from her slumber. Daylight tried to fight its way through the thick drapes, softly filling the room with the warm glow of the early morning sun. She felt the weight of another person against her, their warm body pressed hard against her back, an arm thrown over her midriff, their other hand tangled in her long, auburn hair.

She shifted on the mattress as the knocking became louder. She didn't even have enough time to pull a blanket over herself before the door flew open. Lucius Malfoy strode in, he had been the source of the knocking.

The door crashing into the wall behind it roused Severus from his sleep, a sneer graced his features at the abrupt wake up call, his wand that was beside him on the bedside table in his hand lightning fast, aiming it at Lucius as he untangled himself from the young girl he had just fucked into submission last night.

"What the fuck do you want?" Severus bit at him, as he lowered his wand, his judgment still clouded by sleep. Glancing sideways he saw Hermione was still in the bed with him. He would have thought she would have fled to another room as soon as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Lucius's gaze dragged slowly over the girl's naked frame, the rise of a single brow was the only look he gave, and Severus knew that the girl had piqued his interest.

She flushed crimson as he looked over her, she blindly felt around for a blanket before shrouding herself in it, getting some modesty back once again.

"You have nothing to hide, Miss Granger. Nothing I haven't seen before, or won't be seeing…" He trailed off, a small smug smirk played on his lips.

"And the answer to your questions, Severus, is The Lord wishes for you to partake in that certain activity for a two-week stint, leaving in an hour."

"You can talk in front of her, Lucius, she is 'one of us' remember?" He stretched in the bed, his spine popping back into place with a faint series of pops.

"But then she will know things."

"And whom is she going to run off and tell? She's a prisoner here, the Floo network is offline, there are wards up to stop apparition and every door, and window and vent have been charmed to not allow her any access in or out."

"Fine." He huffed. "The Dark Lord wishes for you to head to America to start your little business venture over there for the next two weeks. The girl can stay here, we don't want her fucking up any plans or having any whiff of escape."

"One fucking night. I get one fucking lousy night to myself to fuck her and now I have to leave her behind where you or Draco will no doubt fuck her over and over again and I come back to damaged goods."

"Life is hardly fair," Lucius, drawled raising another brow at the girl, as she lay idle on the bed watching the two men. It was true, he couldn't wait to sink into her hot core.

"Well fuck off then so I can get ready. I don't need you in here lording over the place supervising me." He threw a pillow at Lucius who held his hands up in defense, leaving the room.

"You know while I'm gone there is a chance either of those two will have their way with you."

She nodded solemnly in response.

"And you know it would be in your best interests to not resist, yes?"

"I know," her voice a sad, hushed whisper.

"He bought you so he has some claim to you. Even though he did gift you to me. But no one else outside of myself, Draco and Lucius and believe it or not, even Narcissa has a say in what befalls you. It was all bound by magic the moment Galleons exchanged hands."

"I don't want to sleep with anyone," Her voice pained

"You have no choice. You are owned and bound to us. If you want to be treated with a soft hand you will do as you are told, Lucius wouldn't hesitate to send you to the dungeons into solitary confinement for a few weeks. And I can't do anything about it when I am not here. He likes obedience."

"So I have no choice in any aspect of my life anymore?"

"I told you this last night,"

"That's hardly fair."

"I think you ended up with the good end of the deal here. You could be lying dead right now, instead you get to live in Malfoy fucking Manor with the most affluent Wizarding family, you never have to work a day in your life, never lift a finger, everything is served to you on a silver platter and all you have to give in return is sex every now and then and push out a few children."

"I want a job and I want to do things normal people do. I don't want to be waited on hand and foot by some enslaved house elves."

"What do you want me to do? Open the doors, hand you your wand and set you free? You wouldn't last five minutes out there alone. He would set Greyback or Rodolphus on you and they would drag you back kicking and screaming… Or not breathing at all."

"This is your life now, Lolita," he growled low in his throat, tossing his legs over the edge of the bed he stood up.

"Why are you telling me all of this, anyway?"

"I told you, I still have some deep-seated feeling that I am responsible for your care. And I don't want to see you dead, not yet anyway." He began to move towards the bathroom.

"Where are my friends?" She pushed.

"I told you, dead." He rubbed his eyes angrily; she just wouldn't let the subject go.

"But dead, where?"

"Hogwarts."

"Who got away?"

"Minerva, Flitwick, Some of the Weasley's, Tonks, Har- Hagrid." He corrected himself.

"You went to say, Harry!" She exclaimed, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I did not. I had full intentions of saying Hagrid you little wench. Now I am going to have a shower and I do not wish to be disturbed."

Taking the last few steps towards the bathroom he slammed the door shut behind himself, showing his annoyance.

Pressing his back hard against the cold, wooden door he slowly slipped down and sat on the floor and held his head in his hands. This had to be the most depraved and immoral thing he had ever done. And right now, he felt remorse for all that he had been part of and all that would befall Hermione Granger because of his actions and his actions only. But it would all be okay, wouldn't it? After all, it was for the greater good… Mostly for the greater good…

 **A/N: You know how when you write a story and you have it all planned in your head? Yeah, it's a great feeling. But then that story takes a sharp left turn, heads down a cliff and bursts into flames? That is this story right now.**

 **I had it planned to the last detail, unfortunately, it has basically written itself and who am I to stand in the way of its perversion. All I can do is sit tight and strap myself in for the long haul and hope I emerge out the other side sane and not a broken person.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	9. Chapter 9

Severus stalked out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut, causing Hermione to jump slightly. She was still in bed snuggled under the covers, trying to get herself to go back to sleep. She was exhausted and her body was screaming out for more sleep. Dressed in his usual garb he sat on the bed next to her lithe frame, the blankets covering her, holding her form. If he didn't have anywhere to be in the interim, he would have torn the blankets off her, bent her over and fucked her with as much hatred and fire as he did last night that it wouldn't be long before she was carrying his bastard child in her womb.

"Don't do anything stupid in my absence, Miss Granger. Don't patronize, insult, slander, denigrate or be impertinent. You may think you are superior to them all, and granted you may be, they don't agree with that. You are the lowly Mud Blood who has been dragged into their circle and they will not hesitate to make your life a living hell while I am gone. Not just the Malfoys but also anyone directly associated with Lord Voldemort. And if by some off chance The Dark Lord does call upon you, do not go running your mouth. Do not say anything incriminating and do not insult him. Don't get into a battle of wits with him and try not to strangle him to death. He may have a plan for you but he has a short temper and plans can easily be changed."

She nodded against the pillow; she wasn't stupid enough to get herself killed.

"I will be back in two weeks. Try to stay out of trouble." He stood up, casting his gaze on the girl once more before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Lord Voldemort sat in a high back chair, facing a bay window looking across the expansive emerald lawns of the Manor. He watched as the clouds slowly floated by in the blue, expanse sky. He wondered if perhaps he would have an army strong enough to take over the world. Sure, he was heading in the right direction but he still felt weak, he felt as if the Elder Wand wasn't as powerful as it should be, and he thought for one fleeting moment, perhaps it was he who was lacking the power.

The door creaked opened and closed and he spun the chair around to greet Severus. He had requested a meeting with him before he left for more than one reason.

"Remember, Severus. Not a whisper of my whereabouts while you are over there. As far as they know, the Ministry has not fallen and I have not reigned supreme. All you have to do is instill confidence, get their trust and the rest will follow. You will have an inside view of the goings on's and then we can plan accordingly to take over the United States next."

"Yes, My Lord, if that's all, I will just be going."

He held up a single, cold, corpse-like hand as if willing Severus not to move. "Just one more thing, Severus."

"Yes, My lord?" He tilted his head to the side intently, wondering what else the man could want. An icy cold feeling of dread washed over him.

"When Greyback was out at Hogwarts this morning, feasting on the poor unfortunate who have fallen, he couldn't help but notice Harry Potter wasn't amongst the dead," He impugned.

"He is, My Lord. I laid his body myself at the very bottom of the pile, in case the prick did by some divine intervention survive, that he wouldn't be able to get out of the pile of corpses piled upon him, My Lord."

"That's the thing, Severus, a very peculiar thing, Harry Potter wasn't there. It was almost as if by magic he rose from the dead and walked away. Which cannot be possible because I killed him myself, and you and I both know Severus that nothing can bring back the dead."

He tented his fingers, resting his cold forehead against them, closing his eyes as if this was all too much for him.

"Perhaps someone or something came back for him when no one was watching?" Severus offered with a shrug, trying to brush the subject off as if the Dark Lords claims were in vain.

The Dark Lord seemed to buy his story for the moment because he didn't press him any further for any more information and changed the subject.

"And are you any closer to finding those who escaped? They must be brought to justice."

"No, My Lord. Once they left Hogwarts on the night of the battle there hasn't been hide nor hair or any of them."

"That's Impossible, Severus." He slammed his fists on the arms of the chair for added dramatic effect showing his apparent frustration on the matter.

"My Lord. I have checked all apparition records and magic logs, I checked every Floo entry, and port key records. There has been no log of any of them using magic in any capacity at all, not in Europe, anyway."

"So you are telling me they apparated out of here and then vanished without a trace?"

"Yes, My Lord," his voice even and impassive.

"And you checked the place they last apparated to?"

"Of course, My Lord. It was the Weasley's home; there was not a soul in the house... If you could call it that. Wands were left on the bench. It's almost like they walked out of there wandless and defenseless. They are smarter than we gave them credit for, to totally cut themselves off of the magical grid and go undetected is interesting."

"So you are telling me they could be anywhere?"

"In essence, yes. It's possible. They aren't using magic and they could have moved underground, they could be anywhere in the world for all we know."

Voldemort growled deep in his throat in anger. "I will send my best trackers to find them, and if they can't, may I have mercy on their souls once I find them and if you should fail in this mission, Severus, may I also have mercy on your soul."

"Yes, My Lord," He whispered, turning on the spot, only to freeze once Voldemort spoke again, his back now to his master.

"And just one more thing before you go, Severus."

"Yes, My Lord?" He answered with a little too much force, irate at the grilling he was currently on the receiving end of.

"I expect a child from your Mud Blood bitch. You have twelve months."

"My Lord, I… What if-"

"Twelve months," he cut Severus off, staring him down.

"Why can't Draco fuck a child into her," he protested.

"Severus. You know very well why. You are more powerful, the child's magic will surpass many."

"My Lord, I don't want to do this."

"You will do this, Severus. It was your idea to spare the girl and bring her back here in the first place in some elaborate plan you had in your mind and I obliged because your argument you presented was flawless and well put together. If I stand corrected you are the one who told me of her great magical abilities and begged me to see the purposes I could put the girl too."

"I did, My Lord. But in no way, shape or form did I imply I was the one to sire the children you so desperately seek, my plan stopped at bringing the girl here. The rest was up to you. And if you are so hell-bent on your belief's that Muggle-born witches and wizards tore their magic from a magical entity, thus killing them, what makes you so sure the magic will be passed on? Why not just tear the magic back out of her and use it for yourself?"

If he had not had had his back turned, he would have seen the pure, white-hot rage flash across Voldermort's face. Severus was starting to grind on his nerves of late, back talking and disrespecting him. The only reason he hadn't thrown a killing curse at the cunt was that his army was already devastatingly depleted and he needed the man and his brilliance to help him move forward into world domination.

"Tread lightly, Severus. You are walking on rocky ground and I would not hesitate to be rid of you should I need to. You dare question my motives and my intellect? I know what I am doing and I know what I wish to achieve, I don't need you telling me what I am meant to believe in and what I should be doing with the girl. I have thought long and I have thought hard and I have mapped and planned and I know exactly what I want, Severus and your input is not needed nor is it wanted."

"Yes, My lord." Hatred coursed through his veins. He should have let the little slut perish in the battle, instead, now he was saddled with her. He hoped it wouldn't be for long. Hopefully, the bitch got herself killed with her over-inflated ego and her need to be heard. Perhaps one of his brethren will kill her for him.

"Twelve months, Severus," Voldemort snapped at him.

"And what if Draco or Lucius shoot a baby into her first?"

"We will worry about that if it happens, Severus. It wouldn't completely destroy my plans, they would merely be taking a detour."

"Yes, My Lord." He bit through gritted teeth, storming out of the room and slamming the door to let his annoyance be known.

Like he needed a fucking child, and he especially didn't need one with fucking Hermione Granger the little Harlot.

-o-o-o-o-

 **~~~~Flash Back: One week before the war~~~~**

"My Lord." Severus bowed low as the elder man gently stroked the head of Nagini. He wouldn't lie, out of everyone in his ranks; she was probably his most loyal.

"Severus," His voice low and husky, serpent-like eyes staring into black stoic obsidian ones.

Voldemort sat in the Malfoys library, sitting in a large, brown leather winged back chair, book in hand.

"The Granger girl, My Lord."

"Harry Potter's friend? The girl? Yes, I know of her, Severus. Time and time again I have heard you curse her name and wish her dead." He snapped the book shut and placed it gently in his lap.

"I think we could use her to our advantage. Her magical abilities are far greater than many. Use her to breed yourself an army of other, equally powerful witches and wizards. Have them all take your mark."

"Is she not a filthy Mud Blood, Severus?" He questioned. What Severus was suggesting was preposterous. To have a Mud Blood injecting children into his army was absurd.

"She is, but her abilities far outweigh that one undesirable trait, My Lord. She could be paired with a Pure Blood under the guise she could inject fresh blood into their lineage."

"And why are you suggesting this, Severus? What do you gain from this plan?"

"Nothing," he said simply shrugging. "I get to see your army come back to full power. You could age the children she births within mere days with an age potion."

Voldemort tapped his lower lip in deep thought, perhaps the girl could be of use to him, and if she were as powerful and as bright as Severus was saying she was, perhaps, later she could be of service within his ranks on the front line.

"And this has nothing to do with her sharing similarities with another young Mud Blood who once held your heart, Severus? You can't bring Lilly Evans back from the dead so you are doing the next best thing by asking me to allow Hermione Granger into my world, so you know she will be safe and she will be spared. You think that eventually, you may see enough of Lilly in her to fall in love with her. You can't re-write history and out you and Lilly Evans together, so you want to map out and write the future to include Hermione Granger because right now, she is the closest thing you will ever have to Lilly. Ok, Severus, if that is what you need and it will make you happy, bring the girl here if you must if it doesn't work, she can always be done away with."

He stiffened at the Dark Lords harsh words as they cut him to the very core and shook him. Was he that transparent?

"That's not what I want at all, My Lord. Why would I suggest that you pair her off with a pureblood."

"That's simple, Severus. You don't want anyone to know you want her. You don't want them to know you desire her so. It would play right into your game if I just paired her off with Draco or Lucius. It would give you time to sway the girl and warm her up to you. You desire the girl and deep down you know she isn't Lilly but your heart so desperately yearns for her, even a close second such as the Granger girl would fill the void in your heart and your soul. "

"It's nothing like that, My Lord," his voice low.

"You can't lie to me, Severus. I didn't spare Lilly Evans the first time around and now you come back a second time asking me to spare Hermione Granger. The girl who is so close to Lilly Evans in so many ways. You want her for yourself and you hatched out such an elaborate plan to get the girl, how could I deny you?"

 **~~~ End Flashback~~~**

-o-o-o-o-

"Good morning," Narcissa chirped brightly at Hermione as she opened the heavy drapes. The bright mid-morning light burst into the room, burning her retinas.

Still heavy with sleep, her mind tried to work out what was happening and where she was. Quickly making one end from the other, she brushed her palms over her eyes, willing them to wake up just a bit more.

"Do you always burst into peoples rooms while they are asleep?" Hermione snapped a little too snarkily, pulling the blankets tighter around her naked frame.

"You need to get up. We don't laze around here all day, Hermione. We get up and we do things, and now you are somehow part of this family, unwillingly on my part let that be known, you will act accordingly."

She tried to tug the blankets off of Hermione, Hermione pulled them hard against herself. Narcissa rolled her eyes before locking them onto Hermione's defiantly, willing her to just give them up.

Hermione eventually sighed, loosened her grip and allowed the blankets to be pulled off of her naked form. Heat crept into her cheeks as the older, more beautiful woman ran her gaze quickly over the girl's body.

"Shower and dress into the clothes in the bathroom. Once you are ready, meet me in the dining room for some breakfast."

Hermione scampered out of the bed like lightning she began to make her way to the bathroom, stopping when she felt herself being grabbed by the shoulder and stopped. Narcissa ran her hand over the dark bruises on her hips and the large handprint on her ass. She frowned and tutted. Feeling a tiny pang of pity.

"Do you people have no boundaries?" Hermione snapped when she felt the woman's hands on her naked form.

"We certainly aren't shy, dear. Is it normal for Muggles to be so coy and reserved when it comes to their bodies?"

"Isn't it normal for everyone to be coy and reserved when it comes to their bodies?"

"No." Narcissa shook her head.

"Quite the opposite with purebloods, we have no reservations to hide things. We are quite comfortable in our bodies, maybe something you will learn in time."

"I AM comfortable with my body, I just don't need to flaunt myself everywhere naked."

"I assume there is so bruising salve in the bathroom you can use. Just be careful, you never know what concoctions Severus has hidden in there."

Finally reaching the bathroom, she slammed the door shut, facing the large wall to ceiling mirror, she ran her fingers feather lights over the bruises of her hips, they were angry and purple and quite sore even to her light touch.

Turning around the looked over her shoulder, spying the large handprint on her white ass, glaring at her. Running her palm over across the print it felt raised and was sore to touch.

Heading to the bathroom vanity she opened the large mirrored cabinet hanging above it. She assumed that is where the bruise salve would be if he had any.

"Pain potion, more pain potion, even more, pain potion," She muttered to herself wondering why anyone needed thirty vials of pain potion, ten vials of dreamless sleep potion, ten vials of the draught of the living dead and three vials of pepper-up potion. If she didn't know better, she would almost assume he may have a slight potion addiction problem, or he just liked to keep well stocked.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed the story thus far. A few more plot bunnies are slowly finding their way into the story.**

 **-aliasmel1**


	10. Chapter 10

_May I present to you, the latest offering of Good Luck, Lolita. Nearly 5000 words written and edited in two hours, just for your amusement._

 _There is sex in this scene…. Just preparing you all._

* * *

"Miss Granger," Lucius Malfoy drawled, peering over the top of the Daily Prophet to greet her as she walked into the dining room for breakfast. Dressed in an ivory, silken dress that fell just below the knee, and sat off of the shoulders, complimented with a pair of silver heels, she ambled slowly into the room. The heels clicking with every step she took. Her hair still straight, brushed over her right shoulder and pulled into a side ponytail and then looped once, hiding the hair tie.

She detested heels, and now she was being forced to wear them whether she liked them or not, this was honestly one of the worst parts of the whole experience so far, far worse than having to dance and mingle with Death Eaters. Death Eaters she could handle… But one wrong step in these and they weren't very forgiving. Feeling like you are teetering an extra foot above the ground and every step was Russian Roulette as to if you were going to snap an ankle or not.

"Granger," Draco nodded curtly, his eyes sweeping over her from head to toe.

Swallowing hard she made her way over to Draco, who was flanking his fathers left side. Hermione took the seat next to Draco and sat down under the scrutinous gaze of both the men. Licking her lips nervously as Draco eyed her off for a moment as if waiting for her to tell him something, but she really didn't know what he wanted.

"Have fun last night?" He sneered at the girl; as if it was all her fault she ended up with Severus for the night. Jealousy was a curse, a curse he was all too familiar with.

Heat crept into her cheeks as the table became very interesting right at that moment. "No," she whispered meekly, adamant on avoiding eye contact.

"Draco." Lucius bit through gritted teeth, shutting the paper and folding it in half, placing it on the table to his left.

"Yes, father?" Draco questioned with just as much disdain in his voice, louring at his father.

"Mind your manners in company, Draco." He raised a brow to his son.

"Company? She's hardly company, you own her," he retorted.

"True," Lucius offered. "But you will do well to mind your manners in front of a lady."

Hermione blushed beet red as his notion as Draco snorted. "She's as much a lady as Dobby the fucking house elf." He glowered sourly at his father who shot him a disapproving look just as Narcissa entered the room to a symphony of her heels clicking on the marble floor below.

"Hermione." Narcissa smiled at the girl before greeting her husband and son.

She sat down and clicked her fingers, long red talons shining in the light as they moved rapidly before a house elf appeared.

"Huffy, breakfast please, now." The little elf bowed low and was back within seconds, placing a plate of pancakes in front of the four of them.

Hermione's stomach grumbled at the delightful smell that assaulted her senses. They had to be the best pancakes she had ever had the pleasure of inhaling the aroma of.

Grabbing her knife and fork she hastily began to eat her pancakes. The moment the first bite hit her tongue she almost let out a groan of ecstasy. They were the best pancakes she had ever tasted.

"These pancakes are delightful, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Why thank you, I made them myself, dear, and please, call me Narcissa," She looked pointedly at her husband, knowing full well it would invoke a reaction from him, if not directly now, but later. To have a Mud Blood call her by her first name was positively uncouth in his eyes.

She was starting to like this girl. Draco and Lucius never complimented her on the food she provided them, granted the House Elves usually cooked, sometimes she dabbled in cooking for them and this mornings breakfast was one such occasion.

"Draco, dear," Narcissa smiled at her son as he looked at her. "Please show Hermione around today." Draco only nodded in response. Still sour and seemingly taking out his issues with Hermione herself when she had nothing to do with anything.

Lucius wondered what his wretch of a wife was playing at by treating the girl with such kindness and civility, was there something about her that Lucius himself did not know about? No chance, he knew she was doing it purely to antagonize him and get a rise. To see him react in a negative way was always a positive for Narcissa. She disliked her husband a lot, that much was true and evident, but she would never divorce him, that was almost unheard of within the pureblood circle, to do so was blasphemy and frowned upon.

Breakfast had been eaten in relative silence. Hermione growing more comfortable around the three of them as breakfast dragged on before Draco got to his feet. Hermione took that as her cue to also get up, teetering for a moment on the heels before following close behind him as he exited the dining room.

"I'll show you around, haven't got much else to do, I'm a prisoner here as much as you are." He sighed angrily.

"How so?" She questioned, trotting alongside of him, praying the next step she took wouldn't be one that caused her to fall and break her neck. The clicking of her heels rhythmic on the floor, a filler for the otherwise silence that was shared between them up until now.

"You can't see it?" He stopped and turned so suddenly she ran straight into his chest, bounced backward, almost hitting the floor but he managed to grab her around the wrist and pulled her back to her feet swiftly.

"Well…I haven't been here long. Not long enough to see the dynamics and how everything works." She shrugged, smoothing her palms over her the skirt of her dress softly.

"While they are in and out all day, every day, I am stuck here, I don't get called upon for anything despite the fact I took this fucking stupid mark." He turned her arm over, showing her his dark mark. "I am a joke to the lot of them." He ran a hand wearily through his blonde hair.

"Do this, Draco. Do that Draco, fetch us a drink, Draco," He said in a mock, high falsetto. "Do I look like a fucking house elf to you?"  
She didn't know if it was a rhetorical question or if it were a genuine one, so she opted to stay quiet, which seemed to be the correct response.

"Like. I get I am younger than the rest, but I haven't been called on other than to look after you like your personal babysitter, my talents are being wasted here."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She looked to the floor.

"I… Look I didn't mean it like that. I'm just angry that I am treated like a child who has no talents, who never gets chosen for anything."

"I see," She replied almost forcefully. "So you are like the intern of the Muggle world," she stated, watching his face contort into confusion.

"An Intern," She interjected before he had a chance to ask, "In the Muggle world is when you need some work experience, you offer your services to work usually in an office environment and they take full advantage of you, making you get the coffee, treating you like shit, getting you to do the shit jobs in general that no one else would do," She stated.

"Oh, that sounds exactly like here. So it's universal then, not just in the Wizarding world."

She nodded to confirm as he began walking again. "That's the ballroom, but you already know that." He pointed as they passed it.  
"That's fathers sitting room, no one is permitted in there unless you are The Dark Lord, then you can go wherever the fuck you please around here," his voice dark and bitter.

"Never go down this long hallway here," he pointed to a long and dark hall, it almost felt as if it were ten degree's colder than the rest of the house. "That's where the Dark Lord stays and his most devout, he rarely comes out, he has everything he needs down there."

She shivered as they walked past it, the vibe it gave off made her feel uneasy.

"Kitchens are down there if you are ever hungry just help yourself. I am told the house and the elves now recognize you as one of us now and will obey you."

She continued to follow him through a door that led outside. She breathed in a much-needed breath of fresh air, he led her around the back of the Manor to a large swimming pool one of the biggest she had ever seen in her existence, which didn't surprise her because it was the biggest house she had ever seen.

"That's the pool, obviously." He shrugged, stopping so she could catch up.

"Down behind those hedges are the stables-,"

"Stables?! She almost squealed with delight, even as a young adult, she still loved horses.

"There are no horses, Granger. Just a few unicorns," she said matter of factly.

"Unicorns?" She asked with an upward inflection. "How is that possible? Unicorns are almost impossible to catch and tame."

"Father had them caught, The Dark Lord wanted them for something and that never came to fruition, so he thought what better way to show you have money than a few unicorns running around the place."

"Is the Dark Lord only here because of your families money?" She asked gently. Draco sat on one of the outdoor chairs by the pool, she followed suit.

"Of course he is. He couldn't plan world domination without money, copious amounts of money. By the time the old cunt is done, I will be lucky if I have two galleons left to me in the inheritance," He spat angrily.

"So world domination does come with a price then, besides the obvious bloodshed and death."

"Yeah, it does. He's burnt through millions of galleons already and my spineless father is too weak to stand his ground and tell him to fuck off."

"Somehow I don't think you can just tell The Dark Lord to fuck off Draco. Your father would be tried for treachery if he tried anything like that and I am sure you and your mother wouldn't fair well either."

Silence shrouded them for a few minutes, Draco mulling over her words.

Hermione spoke again, "Why did you do it…The Dark Mark, I mean. You clearly didn't want to take that path and it is clear to me your mother disapproves of the path your father had led your family down…" She trailed off, waiting for his answer.

"Because if I didn't take the mark, If I didn't become one of them, they threatened to kill her, my mother," his voice soft and sad as he looked out across the lawn.

"I had no choice, it is expected male children of the members join the ranks, females have the choice, but they are mostly used for breeding stock, to boost the ranks with more soldiers. I don't think my father wants any more part in this shit either but he has no choice. If he was offered a choice tomorrow he would leave, he would leave his house and fortune behind if it meant he got to live a free life, you know. Same with Severus I reckon, he just does this shit because he has no choice."

"Why doesn't anyone stand up to him… To Voldemort I mean."

He glared at her, "You can't just go around saying that, his name, it will get you killed. Don't ever say it again." His voice a low, dangerous whisper as he looked over his shoulder, hoping no one had heard her and Hermione suddenly realized the gravity of the situation.

Draco stood to finish the tour leading her back inside. "That's the drawing room…" He trailed off. "But you already know that," he whispered before hurrying past.

"Bedrooms are upstairs, as you know… Many, Many bedrooms. I don't know why we need so many. Dungeons are downstairs, but again you already knew that." He was glossing over many of the rooms, knowing full well the nosy little cow would help herself eventually and take herself on a tour. That just leaves us with the library, he pushed open two large oak doors and Hermione gasped at the vast size.

"I'll leave you here, for now, I have something to attend to with mother." He nodded curtly before turning on his heel and leaving. She wouldn't argue with him about being left here.

-o-o-o-o-

Hermione Granger stood in the Malfoys expansive library, a small smile tugged at her lips. At least they had allowed her to spend time in here, alone, to get away and escape from the reality that she was not only owned by Severus Snape, but the Malfoys could do with her as they pleased, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it other than play along, grin and bear it.

She stood in front of a large shelf, running her fingers tips feather-light over the spines of leather-bound books on Dark Magic. She had spent a few hours reading history books in general but if she had to be here, she was going to at least learn about some of the dark magic in which they dabbled in. She knew many of them were masterminds when it came to dark curses, and she wouldn't put it over any of them to try a curse or two on her, so she wanted to be prepared, she wanted to learn how to detect a curse to keep herself safe.

"Miss Granger," Lucius Malfoys voice a low husky whisper as he strode purposefully into the Library, she stiffened as he stepped right up behind her, watching her intently as she searched the shelves for a book.

"Best be careful with some of these, Miss Granger. Dark magic possesses many of these books. Evil and vile curses that no one would be game to try for fear of ill fate… Except for Dolohov, that mad prick will try any curse, came up with many of his own too."

"I know," She bit out dryly. "I was on the receiving end of one at the Ministry of Magic."

He tapped his bottom lip with an index finger as if in deep thought, "So you were."

"You can't deny, he is one of the best I have come across, Severus a close second… But don't tell him I said that. He already knows he is great, he doesn't need my accolades to boost his ego."

He ran a long slender finger down the exposed nape of her neck; she bit her lip in response and her breathing stopped. Why was he touching her? She felt uncomfortable. In the back of her mind she knew she should flee, but deep down, she knew she couldn't. She knew to get through this, the time in this house and everything that was going to happen to her, she would have to detach herself from reality to survive. She was going to have to try to learn to cut off her emotions and re-calibrate her moral compass. In essence, she was just going to have to become a shell of her former self just to survive.

Tilting her head to look over her shoulder at him, she saw the want and desire in his grey eyes and the pit of her stomach churned. She knew deep down that she would have to sleep with him, and she wasn't going to like it.

"You don't want me, Mister Malfoy," she whispered, hoping to throw his interest off of her.

He chuckled. "Oh, but I do, Miss Granger." He pressed his lips to her neck softly. She tasted fucking amazing. It had been so long since he had bedded a woman, and a woman so young and so pure.

"I am but a Mud Blood, filthy and impure of blood, you don't want to do this," she pushed, trying hard to throw him off the want to ravish her.

"True." He pressed his lips to her neck again. "Such a shame someone so beautiful has to be so dirty, so tainted." His long slender finger ran down the nape of her neck again curving around her collarbone, resting a hand on a breast. "But it is just sex, Miss Granger. Your blood status matters not in this situation."

"Please," her voice a pleading, husky whisper as silent tears fell, the light of the fire catching them, making them shimmer as they fell steadily down her warm, red cheeks.

Her heart hammering in her chest, the elder Malfoy snaked his arm around her waist and spun her around with force to look at him. She felt sick and she wanted to vomit. Eyes closed as a strangle sob was forced from her body. She didn't want to do this, but she knew she had no choice. Grabbing her chin with his long fingers, he forced her head up, her eyes fluttered open, brown orbs staring helplessly into cold grey ones pleading with him, but her gaze was only met with want and desire.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Miss Granger," He snarled at her viciously. "You can accept the fact of the matter, or you can try to run, but it wouldn't do you much good. You can't hide in this house and you will only be prolonging your own suffering."

"Surely you don't want me after Snape had me," she cried desperately. She was trying anything to throw him off, to stop him from wanting her. Dread digging its way into her very core tangling through her body and refused to leave.

"You think I haven't had Severus' Seconds before, Miss Granger." He threw his head back, his long blonde hair cascading down his shoulders like silk and as he let at a hearty, almost sardonic laugh.

"It won't be the first time and it most certainly wont be the last I have fucked someone after he has shot his load."

She was desperate now. She didn't know what else to say to stop him. Tangling his hands in her long, auburn ponytail he pulled her head back slightly, pressing his lips to her roughly, stealing a chaste kiss from her lips.

"Think of your wife," She said with total desperation in her voice.  
"My wife, Miss Granger? How very sweet of you to think of her and her feelings. The stupid insolent bitch hasn't been interested in me for god knows how fucking long. She gets up every morning, puts a smile on that pretty face and goes about her day living a lie. Underneath all of that makeup and that false façade lies a cruel, evil selfish bitch that cares for no one but herself. If it wasn't for my money, do you think she would have married into the Malfoy name?"

"And if she wasn't beautiful and pureblood do you think you would have allowed her?"

"Don't go there, Miss Granger," he hissed before pressing another kiss to her lips. Letting go of the grip on her long, silken hair, curling one hand down to her thigh, sliding it under the dress to rest on her ass.

"You know you want me, Miss Granger. To see what it would be like to fuck me. To feel me."

"Not really," her voice was shaky as his hand still rested on her ass, fingers teasing at the thin fabric of her knickers, the only barrier stopping him.

His other hand slid up the front her thigh; disappearing under her dress his fingers gently stroked her pussy through the fabric a few times before his fingers dipped behind the elastic of the offending fabric, sliding two fingers into her hot core.

A shuddery gasp emitted from within her as he fell forward onto him in response, an evil smile flashed across his face.

"That's it," he mumbled against her forehead as he placed a lone kiss, his fingers sliding out of her hot center, running up the slit of her pussy and locating her clit. She gasped again, he snaked his free arm around her to steady her as he flicked her clit and almost sent her to her knee's.

"See, it's not so bad, is it," he cooed in her ear before pressing his lips hungrily to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth, her senses overloaded. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to cry but she couldn't and she would lie if she said she wasn't enjoying the touch of the man right at her core.

He broke the kiss, flicking her clit once more and retracing his hand. She almost found herself about to protest at the loss of his touch.  
He sat down in a leather, winged back chair and pulled her atop of him sideways, her legs dangling over the arm of the chair. His musky smell assaulting her nostrils, the taste of him still lingering on her lips.

"This is your new life now, Miss Granger, and the sooner you realize that fact, it will be a lot easier for you. You can play along, or I can send you to the dungeons where your precious Severus won't be back to save you for a few weeks." The corners of his lips tugged, pulling his lips into an evil sneer.

"He isn't my precious Severus," she snapped at him.

"It certainly looked to me as if you have a soft spot for him when your tongue was rammed halfway down his throat last night."

"Not at all. I am here because I have no choice and I am obliging because I value my life. I am not enjoying any of this in the slightest."

"Well we will see if we can change your tune…" he trailed off.

She snorted, "I highly doubt that. I would never stoop as low as you lot."

"You say that now, Miss Granger… They all say that and they all come around, they see our ways and our means and they end up quickly changing their opinions."

He pressed his lips to hers once more, their lips battling for supremacy, he forced his tongue into her mouth again as she ran her hands through his soft blonde locks, she could feel his arousal digging into her ass as she snaked her arms around his neck. Maybe it was for the best if she played along, it would surely ensure her time here would be more pleasant than torturous. That was if she would ever be getting out of here, with her friends dead and others on the run… She had more hope of her playing competitive Quidditch than being saved.

"Stand," he ordered, pushing the girl to her feet, she obliged, sliding from his lap silently.

She tilted her head to the side looking at him, wondering what he would require of her next. She let out a little squeal as his large hands ran up her thighs, grabbing her hips hard and pulling her panties down past her knee's, the cotton pooling around her ankles and stepped out of them.

She closed her eyes again trying to ready herself, this was it, this moment was getting closer and she couldn't do anything. Severus wasn't around to save her; she'd rather him as the lesser evil than Lucius Malfoy if she were honest. At least with Severus what you saw was what you got, a cold sarcastic, bitter cunt, but with Lucius, he was like ten different people rolled into one package.

You never knew when he was going to show civility, kindness, chivalry, hatred, torment or pure evilness her really was a mixed bag.

Ceasing her by the wrists he pulled her roughly atop of him so she was straddling him with a leg either side of him.

"Is this all I am to you? A hunk of meat to have your way with?"

"Why would you think you would be anything more? You are no more than The Dark Lords incubator, we just get to have fun with you in the process." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You never will be anything more to me than somewhere to sink my cock into and don't start to think otherwise, I can't say the same for my inept son, he will likely be on one knee next week confessing his undying love for you, and Severus… Severus is, well, Severus. No one knows what he will do. You are even less than a piece of meat to him, you are burden heading towards distraction."

"Then why did he want me so much?" Her hands pressed to his chest, as she propped herself up to look at him.

"It's Severus; no one knows why he does anything that he does. He is complex and complicated. You have to remember he is The Dark Lords most devout now that Bellatrix is gone, but he marches to the beat of his own drum, he doesn't glorify him like she did."

"I see," came her dry reply

"You will never find love here… Even with Draco, I would never allow it, but you will find immeasurable power if you played your cards right, I daresay The Dark Lord would allow you to step right into his inner circle if you as much hinted you had an interest. The way you tried to kill Severus last night, the Dark Magic is there, it just needs to be wrangled and trained to its full potential. The look in your eyes, you had completely cut yourself off from reality and let pure rage and instinct take over, that is exactly what makes a great Death Eater."

"I don't want to become a Death Eater," She protested.

"My dear, you don't have much choice in anything anymore." He looked at her as her mind ticked over calculating what he had just said, and he wondered how he had gotten so off of track with the task at hand and instead ended up conversing with her instead of fucking her.

He stole a kiss once again from her tender lips and moaning in appreciation. His wife had not kissed him in years and he yearned for the lips of another on his own. He knew she would almost be close enough to a virgin and he couldn't wait to sink his cock into her hot core.

His cock twitched at the very thought, growing tight within his trousers he buried his hand underneath her, undoing his pants meticulously with one hand, freeing his hardened cock from its cloth prison. He was here now; he was going to finish what he came in here for.

His cock now free he rubbed it along the slick wet length of her pussy, just dying to sheath himself within. Morally he knew it was wrong to fuck a Mud Blood, but he could justify it because she was pretty and she was his to do with as he pleased.

Lining himself up with her, he slid his cock slowly into her. She gasped in response, not expecting it, looking down at him, she was unsure what to do next, she had never led the first few times she had had sex and she had never had it in this position before.

He almost wanted to groan and roll his eyes; at least he knew she was barely touched. Grabbing her gently around her hips he set her into the rhythm that he liked. Sweet fucking Merlin, he closed his eyes as she ground away in his lap, his cock penetrating her deep within her center. She was so fucking tight and it felt so fucking good it ought to be illegal. Never in all his years had he felt a pussy so tight and so pure.

He watched her intently, a few long stray hairs sticking to the sweat of her brow, her eyes closed in either disgust or concentration, he didn't know and frankly, he didn't give a fucking shit.

"That's it," He cooed encouragingly to her, as he got closer to his release with every stroke. His muscle started to tighten and his breath catching in his throat, lids fluttered shut, lower lip between teeth, all went black as he blew his load within her with a loud groan.

The only sound was their jagged breaths as his eyes fluttered open, cold grey eyes looking into warm brown ones for a moment before he tore his gaze away.

"That will do, Miss Granger," His voice stoic as he gently pushed her off.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for all of the reviews and alerts, favorites etc. You are the BEST readers ever.**

 **Send me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and or if you think Lucius will end up falling in love with Hermione… or if you think any of them will for that matter.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione Granger stood with her back against the warm tiles of the shower, the scalding water spaying over her as tears fell down her cheeks, heavy sobs tearing through her body, shaking her to the core.

She scrubbed at her skin rapidly in a hope to get the feeling of him off of her, the disgusting feeling he left behind on her skin made her want to heave the contents of her stomach up. He was vile, viler than Severus Snape. She just wanted to slide into bed and sleep and forget it ever happened, but she knew her mind would never, ever let her forget what had happened. All of a sudden it was so clear to her, she was nothing more than property now, to do with as they pleased. She had no say in anything to do with her own life and she hated it, she hated it with every fiber of her being.

Why did they have to spare her? Why couldn't they put a fucking end to her misery like they did to her friends? Now she was stuck here, like an animal in a cage for everyone to view and judge and mock. She couldn't do this, to be used for little more than sex, to be akin to a whore, this wasn't who she was. She was Hermione Granger, she was strong, she was fearless and she would never lie down and take this shit from anyone, yet here she was, wandless, defenseless and pandering to their every whim.

She fucking hated this. She fucking hated herself. Her tears mingling with the water swirling together and vanishing down the drain as fast as her pride and dignity were leaving her. She slid down the wall of the shower until she was sitting on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest as she sobbed even harder. She was going to end up pregnant soon if they didn't keep their filthy hands off of her and she would be bringing another weapon into the Dark Lords artillery, another poor wretch who would have their life taken from them just like she did. She had often heard people say there were worst fates than death, and it finally made sense to her now she was living one such situation.

There had to be someone out there, anyone looking for her. Looking to overthrow the Dark Lord and his weakened army, there had to be someone left that could bring the light back to power. She would strangle the fucking prick if she had to with her bare hands if it meant she had her freedom again. If it meant she no longer had to be locked within the manor and offer herself up as a cheap slut used for nothing more than somewhere to sink their cocks.

She honestly thought long and hard about it. The next time Lucius Malfoy wanted to use her for sex, she would refuse, she would much rather be sent to the dungeons to rot away than give him any sexual release at all. He had a wife and he could use her.

She stood back up, turned the shower off and exited. Standing in front of the mirror she looks positively terrible. She was as red as a lobster, her eyes were bloodshot from the crying, and her hair was once again a frizzled mess from the water and the humidity. Tight ringlets clung to her face and shoulders as she studied herself in the mirror only to see a stranger staring back. She no longer knew the person in the mirror, she no longer knew herself. She drew her arm back and with as much force as she could, she punched the mirror, it shattered on the impact of her fist, knuckles cut, warm sticky blood trickled down her hand and along her arm and dripping off of her elbow at an alarming rate. She studied the damage intently, wrapping her hand tight in a fresh white towel she knew the blood flow would eventually stop. The pain coursing through her body, she winced as she tried to shut the pain receptors down in her brain. She needed to learn to cut herself off physically, mentally and emotionally. She needed to merely exist. She needed to function at a bare minimum. But it was hard for her, it was hard for her to swallow her pride and follow their every behest. It wasn't her, she was too proud, she was too outspoken.

She sniffled, scrubbing her free palm over her face. She hated what she had become, she hated what she was but there was little she could do.

-o-o-o-o-

Severus Snape fucking hated this. He hated being in a foreign country and he hated playing along as the Dark Lords fucking puppet. He hated having to be pleasant and feign an interest in what they had to say. He didn't give a fucking flying fuck about how the Americans ran their show. He wanted to be back home in bed fucking the little Granger slut until he had blown in her so many times he was shooting nothing but blanks. He wanted to see the little bitch pregnant and miserable with his baby and he wanted to see the tears fall hot and heavy down her cheeks as the child she birthed was snatched from her arms moments after she brought the poor soul into this fucked up world.

He wanted to see her being driven mad with torment, he wanted to see the anger in her eyes, he wanted to corrupt her so much, he wanted to make her so fucking dark that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off the little wretch. And then he would fuck another baby into her and watch as she screamed as that one was taken, watch as she fell so far into misery and depression that she may feel some semblance of what he felt, and then and only then would he truly find her appealing. He wanted to see her spirit broken; he wanted her to trot along behind him like an obedient little bitch.

If he had to be saddled with the little bitch, he would at least mold her and manipulate her to his liking. He couldn't wait to leave here and fuck her into the headboard of his bed. He cock ached at the thought. It was the utmost cruelty to thrust a young, innocent witch upon him to do with as he pleased only to drag him away from the bitch the next day with only a sample of what she had to offer, that was the most unjust part of this ordeal.

Fuck the Dark Lord for sending him and fuck Lucius Malfoy for gifting the little tart to him. This was going to be longest two fucking weeks of his life while he had that tantalizing witch back at home waiting for him. He growled low in his throat. Lucius Malfoy had probably already shot his load into the little wretch and was corrupting her already. He couldn't leave well enough alone when there was a tight, hot pussy in the equation.

He didn't understand Lucius's fixation with young, pretty witches. His wife was no dog's breakfast, she was pretty, well schooled, well spoken and well mannered. She bowed down to his every whim and she rarely caused a fuss. She was great in bed too (He knew from personal experience.)

But Lucius still wasn't happy with what he had. Money, a trophy wife, notoriety and still he wanted what Severus had. He had always been like that, wanting what others had so they themselves couldn't have or enjoy it. He was the epitome of a narcissist if he did say so himself.

He wished he could have at least brought her with him, and then he would have something or rather someone to do as the time ticked by ever so slowly, instead of being left alone with his empty thoughts and a liquor bottle.

It was bad enough he had to go back and face Voldemort, he knew the cunt was onto him. He knew he was tearing down the façade piece by piece and it wouldn't be long before he realized the truth and then his life was as good as fucking over, not that it mattered because death would be a welcomed friend. At least then he could stop living the lie he was. But in the interim, he could at least have some fun with Hermione Granger, with or without her consent.

-o-o-o-o-

Voldemort sat crossed legged in his chair, a tumbler of brandy in his hand. Something felt off. Something didn't feel right. The last time he talked to Severus something just felt out of place and he couldn't put his finger on it. The problem with Severus Snape was, he was great at what he did, a little too great and it was even hard for the Dark Lord to break down Severus' barrier and into his mind to see what was really going on. He had grown accustomed to lying his entire life it was now a second nature to Severus. He rarely got caught up in the tangled web of lies that he weaved; he was careful, too careful.

But Voldemort knew Severus was lying about something. He didn't know if it were the where about of Potters friends, or something else. He got the feeling Severus knew more about the ones who escaped than he let on, but why was he trying to save them? Why was he protecting them?

He didn't like this. One of his favorites, the one he thought he could trust was perhaps not what he seemed. He was not as transparent as he once thought him to be.

Perhaps the Mudblood bitch could be of use here. She could be both a punishment for him and a motivator. He could use her to his advantage to play Severus Snape right where he wanted and needed him and he could see him for what he truly was.

The man said he hated the girl, he said he wouldn't care if she birthed his baby and it was taken away and killed. But what Severus Snape says behind his façade and what Severus Snape meant deep down were two completely different things. He wouldn't sit idly by if his infant child were plucked from its mother's arms under the threat of death to the child. He could manipulate him and put him right where he needed to.

Severus Snape was a complex man who had many, mixed emotions and many hidden talents and attributes but one this he had worked out with him was that what he showed on the outside, deep down in his core hiding from the world screaming to get out was a totally different man. The Severus Snape everyone had come to know and loathe was merely an act to distance himself and strike fear into anyone amongst him. The Dark Lord knew that Severus could be kind, and he could be caring but he managed to shut those unwanted attributes down, he managed to shut most of his feelings and thoughts down. He was running only as half the man he truly was.

And as for his punishment… He would work that one out soon but being betrothed to the little harlot was running along his thought process. That would be enough to make Severus Snape miserable for the rest of his fucking life. He tapped his bottom lip in deep thought; perhaps a wedding was not in the too distant future. Perhaps Severus Snape wasn't the person he thought he was and he had gotten his allegiances wrong this whole time. Perhaps, Harry Potter really wasn't dead after all and that is why he felt weak, that is why he felt as if something was wrong. Surely Severus Snape couldn't have hatched such an elaborate plan, not on his own, no. Not ever. Maybe, just maybe he was still acting under the behest of Dumbledore, long after the man was sent to the grave.

-o-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy tossed and he turned but he couldn't get sleep to welcome him into its clutches. His problem was a mix of many things, he was not trusted by Voldemort, he was left out of missions but the most annoying problem of all was Hermione Granger was lying in a bed sleeping downstairs all by herself and he should be the one that was curled up next to her, feeling her warm, smooth skin on his own and her hot breath on his face.

He should be the one to feel her tantalizing lips on his own and taste her on his tongue.

He punched the pillow is sheer frustration. He wasn't used to this whole not getting what you desired thing. All his life anything he wanted was handed to him or a silver platter and now he was shunned and cast aside like a piece of garbage.

Even his own father wasn't bowing down and giving into him like he always did. There was on one thing he wanted and that was her, Hermione, and he went and gifted her to Severus Snape. Severus Fucking Snape had no appreciation and no idea how to treat the girl. He should have been gifted her. He should be the one fucking her and he should be the one producing children for the cause (even if he didn't want to be any part of it.)

He didn't know how to prove himself to his father or the Dark Lord, but right now he felt useless, he felt insignificant and he shouldn't. He was a Malfoy he had money and he had power. People should be intimidated by him, not pushing him away and treating him like an inferior.

He threw the covers back and got to his feet. Wearing sleeping shorts and nothing on his top half he slowly padded down the stairs and to the room he knew Hermione was sleeping in.

He just wanted to see her, to talk to her. He needed someone to talk to, and who better than her. She wouldn't judge him, she listened and she seemed like she cared. He couldn't very well barge into his parent's room and put his feeling out there, that would be seen as weak and it was undesirable.

His soft footsteps could be heard on the lavish marble floor below as he made the way to her door, reaching out a hand his fingers brushed against the cold brass knob, gently twisting it he opened the door to a darkened room but it wasn't silent.

He could head soft sobs emitting from somewhere in the pitch black room, lighting the tip of his wand he quickly made his way to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Granger?" He asked softly. "Are you okay?"

He heard a sniffle and felt her roll over to face him, he shone his wand at her only to see her face covered in blood, he reeled a little and jumped up. What the hell had happened to her?

"Shit, fuck what happened to you?" he questioned, illuminating the lights in the room so he could get a better look. It was now evident she not only had blood on her face but on her hand and down the length of her arm.

"Shit, what did you do?" He demanded, shaking slightly at the sight of the blood.

"I punched a mirror," she whispered to him, feeling incredibly stupid now she had said it out loud.

"Why did you do something that stupid?" He questioned as he took her hand and held her fingers gently inspecting the damage. He was no healer but he felt confident he could fix this mess that she created.

He pointed his wand at her hand and muttered "Episkey." Her hand felt hot and twitched a touch. The pain instantly vanished. She flexed her fingers, looking at her hand, he didn't do too bad of a job.

"Thank you," She muttered, her eyes still red and full of tears. "What can I help you with?" She asked as he cleaned the blood off of her with his wand.

"The question is, what can I help you with?" He shakily ran a hand through his hair, grey eyes fixated at the girl lying in the bed.

"I'm fine, nothing."

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing. Normal people don't go around punching mirrors and lying in bed bleeding."

She didn't know if she should relay the exact reason she was crying or if it would be too much for Draco to process, knowing that his father had no qualms about having his way with her.

"There is nothing normal about this situation, is there?" She shrugged.

"I suppose not," He agreed, slipping in the bed beside her, facing her back. She stiffened as he got in, was he expecting sex off of her as well? She didn't think she could do this, not again, not today.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to lay here all night until you do?"

"You wouldn't."

"Don't try me." Defiance glittered in his eyes as he rested a hand on her hip under the blankets.

"Looks like you are here all night then," she bit.

"That's fine by me, I don't have anywhere else to be."

Narcissa Malfoy quietly padded into Hermione's room the next morning, grabbing the curtain she pulled it back forcefully, honestly, she didn't know how the girl could sleep for so long every day. She liked to be up with the sparrows preparing herself for the upcoming day (not that she had much to do other than look pretty and antagonize Lucius for her own amusement.)

A low gasp emitted from her when she finally turned to the bed to greet the girl for the morning. She wasn't alone. Draco had one hand tangled in her long, wild curls, another hand wrapped draped lazily over her hip, his hand gently grazing her flat stomach through the fabric of her sleep clothes, Hermione's hand tangled in his while he draped a leg over he leg, snuggled in so very close to the witch.

She looked around in a panic, this was the last thing she needed Lucius or anyone to see, yet they both looked so peaceful. Draco looked like his father when he was that age when he was madly in love with her instead of full of loathing and snide remarks.

A tiny smile tangled on her lips before she rearranged her features as the two of them began to stir at the offending sunlight blazing into the room.

"For fuck sake mother, do you have to pull this shit every morning," Draco bit, his eyes still closed but they soon fluttered open in sheer panic. Why was he pressed against a warm body, whose warm body was he tangled in? Then he saw the bushy brown hair and relaxed a little. She never did tell him what was up with her.  
 **  
A/N: Here you all go. I hope you like it. Almost at 200 reviews! I am so humbled and appreciative of you all taking the time out to read my story.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	12. Chapter 12

Narcissa Malfoy was simple, she liked life to be simple and she was proud. Sure, she hated her husband, the reason for that totally fell on his shoulders and his shoulders alone, but she knew it was easier to stay with him. Being unhappy was easier than a divorce, never in the history of the Malfoy lineage had anyone divorced and Lucius wasn't about to let it happen to him. Besides that, she knew too much. She would be slaughtered at the direction of the Dark Lord should she up and go.

She hated her husband because he was stupid, not in the sense of his intelligence, although sometimes she did question that, in the sense of the choices he made in life. She begged and she pleaded with him not to allow the Dark Lord into her home, she knew no good would come of it and she was right. So, he only had himself to blame for the deep-seated hatred that she felt towards him.

Prior to the resurrection of Voldemort, she had a great life where her biggest worry was what day she was going to get her nails done or where she was having lunch that day. Now her life was much more complicated and she hated it.

Not only did she have the Dark Lord himself imposing in her home and half of his army taking over, but also she had to deal with Hermione Granger as well. She didn't hate the girl, she tolerated the girl and so far, she liked who she was as a person, even if she was of impure blood. She was slowly coming to realize that blood status didn't make a person and that it meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. All of the prejudices and animosity she had held for years over Muggle-borns was stupid and like a slap to the face, the realization hit her hard.

Hermione seemed smart, brave, loyal and very resilient and she had a backbone, she wasn't scared and she didn't back down even in the face of pure evil, even if she was terrified. She would stand tall, jut her chin out and move through whatever roadblock was in her way. She liked that about her. She was young and she was pretty so she could see the affinity that her son would have for her. What she didn't like though was that her husband would be touching the girl. She would never blame Hermione for that, she, of course, had no say in any of this and if Narcissa had her way she would give the girl her wand, lift the wards on her home and set her free.

She didn't think it was right that she was sold like a commodity; she hated how her husband and everyone else treated the poor girl as a belonging with no feelings rather than an entity with feelings. And she wondered how would it feel if she were there daughter? Would they like it if their own pureblood princess was treated this way or would they put a stop to it? She already knew the answer to that one.

She still loved her husband perse, after all, how could you be married to someone that long and not still love them? And she would be lying if she said there wasn't a tiny pang of jealousy on her behalf when she saw him ravenously staring at the girl, almost drooling. And she knew it wouldn't be long before he touched or engaged sexually with her, and more than likely it would be under duress rather than reciprocation. And that made her feel even worse for the girl but there was nothing she could really do.

And perhaps it was her fault for denying him sex and failing to perform her wifely duties for over a year, she couldn't bring herself to lay her body down for him to do with as he pleased. They still shared a bed but she never allowed him to touch her anymore and he knew his place well. At first, he tried but after many denials, he took the hint and hadn't tried in months.

She pitied the girl being saddled with Severus. He was complicated and he wasn't the most pleasant person to be stuck voluntarily with, let alone forced to be with him, to be tied to him. She knew from personal experience that he wasn't the tenderest lover and if someone wasn't familiar with that it could be very daunting off-putting.

He was bitter and he was evil if she did say so herself. She had seen him in many a mood, from jovial through to murderous and in those times, he was scary. He could change his mood as fast as someone could switch a light on. She had seen him called on by the Dark Lord to murder many a person and when he did so he was totally disconnected from the real world. The light would leave his eyes and all rationalization would be gone and he would become someone else. He killed with ease; he killed without a second thought.

It was okay for her, she knew how to treat him and she knew how not to rub him the wrong way but the girl, the girl didn't and she was in peril, it didn't take much to anger him and it didn't take much for anger to escalate to murderous rage and she only hoped the girl knew how to diffuse hostile situations and do so quickly.

She knew her son liked the girl but deep down she thought perhaps she was better with Severus. Maybe, just maybe he needed a woman in his life to calm him down and put him in his place. Sure Draco would whine for a while that he didn't get the girl but she only had herself to blame for spoiling and coddling him all his life and handing him everything he desired in a silver platter wrapped in a bow.

Yes, maybe the girl's good nature would rub off onto him and influence him, especially if she were to bear his child, surely he would treat her with a kind hand… She hoped. Maybe once he knew she was carrying his child if it was ever to happen that it would settle him down and make him feel as if he had to protect her and she hoped for the child's sake that is what would happen because she knew the Dark Lord wanted the child and she knew it wouldn't end well for the child.

The girl might also be good for Draco, toughen him up a bit and give him some responsibility, and it didn't bother her in the slightest if her son sired a half-blood. It meant nothing at all to her, she would still love that grandchild with every fiber of her being and she knew Lucius would too despite his blood supremacy. She knew how much of a pushover he was and she knew he would come around. He was all bark and no bite if she were being honest.

However, the girl would be no good for Lucius because she wasn't being shunned out of her position as matriarch of the Malfoy family She was going to hold steady in this position and she wasn't going anywhere. One day when her husband came to his senses, kicked the Dark Lord out on his ass, got on his hands and knee's and groveled to her for forgiveness then and only then she would take him back with open arms. She wasn't a pushover and she was happy to go the distance with her coldness and hatred towards her husband, after all, she was a woman who knew how to get what she wanted when she wanted it. She could be very persuasive if she had to.

She tapped the stem of her wineglass filled with the finest elf mead with a long red talon in deep thought. She wondered what the future would hold for everyone. She just wanted this nightmare to be over and deep-down she wished that Harry Potter had won the war, her husband would have greased a few palms with wads of cash and he would have been off Scott-free and they could go on living their lives as they were before all of this happened.

She downed the contents of the glass and poured herself another one. She would have to invite Hermione out to her favorite spot under the large oak tree by the pool and get to know the girl better, after all, she had all the time in the world.

-o-o-o-o-

Lucius Malfoy loved his wife, but he also loved debauchery just as much as he loved her. And besides, she was being a most unpleasant little bitch towards him of late. He felt as if she were playing a game of how much could she antagonize Lucius Malfoy before he snapped. So far, he was winning.

She should be glad that he was her husband and not Snape because he would have snapped long ago, snapped her neck, that is. He wasn't really evil by nature, he just knew how to manipulate people. There were very few people he couldn't manipulate and Severus Snape was one of them. He liked Severus, obviously, because he was his best friend and his son's God Father. But he felt as if he was hiding something from him and he didn't like it. If he had some grand scheme out of the mess they were all in, he wanted in on it too. Unfortunately for him, Snape was tight-lipped and couldn't be manipulated in any way, shape or form.

He just wanted his home back and he wanted his loving wife back. He missed cuddling into her every night and he missed fucking her even more. He hated to say but his wife was right in her assumptions when she told him she didn't want the Dark Lord and his devout in her home. He assured her it would only be a few weeks, unfortunately, the Dark Lord overstayed his welcome and it wasn't as if he could just kick him out, could he? No, that was just signing your own death warrant.

For now, he would just have to quench his sexual thirst with a certain little bushy haired Mudblood slag who wasn't as bad a fuck as he thought she would have been if he were being honest with himself. She was tight and with a little training he could train her up to fuck him just how he liked it. She wasn't as good a fuck as his wife but maybe he was biased maybe it was because he spent years training her to be the perfect fuck and he missed that.

He remembered her the first night he had taken her to bed on their wedding night. She looked at him with wide eyes and wonder but her performance was lackluster and pitiful. But now, now she would pander to his every whim and she knew how he liked it and it was killing him not to fuck her for so long. He had given up trying a long time ago because it was evident he wasn't getting anywhere with her and his wife was more stubborn than a bloody mule and when she set her mind to something there was no changing it.

But it was nice to fuck someone new, someone different someone so young, young enough to be his daughter that was. And that didn't turn him off in the slightest, in fact, it only added fuel to the fire for him.

He tapped his foot on the wooden floor of his sitting room in deep thought, a tumbler of brandy in his hand swirling it absentmindedly. He would have to remember to fuck the little chit a few more times before Severus got back and destroyed his fun.

And with a bit of luck, he could at least blow a child into her before Draco had the chance to sully up the Malfoy name and end the pureblood lineage as he knew it, now that would be a true travesty and unjust if he had ever seen one.

-o-o-o-o-

"I don't care how you do it, just do it. I don't care. Find them." The Dark Lord was angry, angry that Lucius Malfoy had failed to track the escapees- again, and he was showing his displeasure by tearing him a new one.

"My Lord, we have exhausted every avenue, they are no longer in the country."

"What, do you think they just walked into the ocean and swam away?" He spat coldly, unable to comprehend how someone could be so fucking inept.

"Well, there is no other real explanation."

"I don't fucking care if you go to Romania, get a dragon by any ways or means needed and train it to track their scent."

"Is… That possible?" Lucius asked with utmost sincerity.

"I don't know but it is better than any idea you have come up with." He looked at Lucius with a you-have-to-be-fucking-kidding-me-if you-thought-I-was-serious look.

"Does it matter if we find them, my Lord? Wouldn't it be best to focus our time and energy into moving further abroad and taking over othe-" he was cut off by a pale hand held up.

Voldemort rubbed his temples, "It's not that I need them, or I want them, it's the fact of the matter. How will we make an example if we just let everyone who doesn't want to side with us run away? You see Lucius, with every action, comes a reaction and my reaction to people running is to hunt them down and kill them. I don't care if it takes ten hours or ten years, I will find them and I will kill them." His voice now sitting at the maximum octave level it could as he shouted at Lucius who shifted from foot to foot under the man's cold gaze.

"My Lord, we will try harder." Lucius wrung his hands together nervously as the Dark Lord pinned him under his murderous gaze.

"Bring me the girl, Luciusss," he hissed holding the s, something he did when he was either in deep thought or irate.

"The Mudblood?"

"No, Narcissa, of course, I meant the fucking Mudblood, bring her to me now. Maybe the little bitch knows something that we don't."

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed his head and exited the room.

He headed straight to the library; he assumed that is where she was because that is where he had seen her spend most of her time as of late.

He burst through the doors with urgency.  
He was right.  
She was there.

"Miss Granger, the Dark Lord wishes to speak to you," He purred as he strode towards her, grasping her arm and pulling her to her feet with the utmost ease, fingers digging into her upper arm tightly.

He inhaled her scent and he wondered if it would be ok to keep Voldemort waiting while he fucked the little bitch for a few minutes so he could blow his load right into her and keep going on about his day.

She protested at the rough treatment with a scream of surprise tangled with anger, the book she had in her hand fell heavily to the floor.

"You're coming with me, but first," He forced her to face him, snatching her around the hips he pulled her forward roughly, causing her to stumble forward into him and he kissed her, heavily, hard and hot.

He loved the way she tasted and she loved the way she felt against him. He loved her lips on his own and he loved the way she fought against it. That was the sweetest thing of all, that she hated it and she fought him, it was appealing to him and it drove him to do what he did.

He broke the kiss knowing he would be waiting and dragged her along by the arm forcefully, she trotted alongside to keep up with him

Appearing ten minutes later dragging Granger along beside him forcefully, he threw the girl at the Lord's feet, she landed with a thud and a gasp as she looked up to those cold, red eyes.

"Misss Granger, Please, Stand." Hermione shakily and tentatively staggered to her feet with as much grace as a newborn foal, dazed and confused as to why she was there and why Lucius had dragged her away from her book in the library, truth be told, she thought he was going to engage sexually with her again and right now she didn't know if she would rather that or be under the gaze of Voldemort. On second thought, engaging in a conversation with Voldemort would always come up trumps over sleeping with Lucius.

"Yes?" She asked coldly, pulling herself up to her full height, which wasn't tall by any stretch of the imagination.

Lucius grabbed her roughly by the back of her neck and shoved her down low into a bow. "Manners, bitch. We always bow in front of the Lord."

She tried to fight against him but gave up, allowing her body to be forced down and then back up.

"Miss Granger. Perhaps you can help us. Perhaps you could enlighten us to the where your friends are. Surely you all had a plan on where to go if you got away and don't you think of lying to me."

"I… I know nothing," She stammered swallowing hard as her voice shook.

"Again, Miss Granger, do not lie to me," He bellowed, his eyes changing from murderous to borderline psychotic as he contemplated holding his wand up, aiming it between her eyes and killing her.

"I don't know. Please, I know nothing." Tears trickled down her cheeks as her body began to shake; the anger in his voice was unsettling.

"Get out of my sight, the both of you," he bellowed as Lucius dragged her from the room. From what Voldemort could tell, the girl was telling the truth, as he burrowed deep in her mind he couldn't find anything that would aid in the location of her friends and he assumed the girl was not a skilled Occlumens in the least.

Lucius figured whilst he had her, he might as well put her to use and fuck her, why let an opportunity go wasted?

Fingers still digging into her arm, enough to leave faint bruising he dragged her into his sitting room, slamming the door shut behind them he warded it for good measure.

"We need to get a little more acquainted," he purred in her ear, making her want to vomit all over his shoes. She knew what was going to happen and she knew she would have to learn to live with it.

He nipped her earlobe seductively, running a hand over the swell of her ass through the dress she wore. If his wife did one thing right, it was to attire the girl in a dress.

"I'm going to make you scream," he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer, "In pleasure or pain, I'm not yet sure about that one." His tangled his lips in her own, lifting her willowy frame up, she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips to balance, both hands sitting on her ass propping her up as he ground his hard cock against her, moans emitting from him with every thrust through the cloth of both of their clothes.

He broke the kiss, breathless, cold stormy eyes searching hers for a sign of hatred and loathing to turn him on even more. "You are doing alright for someone who is so repulsed by me."

"I could say the same thing to you, Mister Malfoy." She looked at him with hatred and amusement as his features faltered at the words she spoke.

He stepped towards the wall, pressing her up against it hard to take some of her weight and free up at hand. Entwining a hand through her hair he pulled her hair to expose the bare nape of her neck before he sunk his teeth in hard. She screamed in response.

"I told you I would make you scream," he muttered moving his hand to unfasten his trousers, free his cock from its cloth prison.

"And now, Miss Granger, I am going to make you scream again."

-o-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy found his feet led him to her room again the next night. He had enjoyed waking up beside her, pressed against her warm body, tangled in an embrace.

He loved the way she felt, and the way she fit against him as if they were made for one another, he loved how soft her skin was and he loved inhaling her scent.

Draco Malfoy was never one to show much love or affection towards another, displaying affection was not something he saw many people do in his life and as such, he didn't see it as the norm, but he liked lying next to her and listening to her breath and feeling the beat of her heart against his own. He loved watching the rise and fall of her chest and the way her lips tugged into an innocent smile in her sleep.

Yes, he would admit it he had spent most of the night watching her sleep than he actually did sleeping and he didn't care.

He pushed the door to her room open and snuck in, tiptoeing across the floor he slid under the covers of her bed. She stiffened for a moment and then relaxed against him.

"What are you doing back here?" She questioned, her back against him turning her head just so to peek at him over her shoulder.

"I told you I wasn't leaving unless you told me what was up, and you didn't so here I am." He could hear in her voice that she had been crying again. He assumed she was crying because of this whole hopeless situation, it never actually crossed his mind that his father would be fucking the girl, he hated Mudbloods so why would he fuck one? Draco had reasoned with himself.

His bare chest pressed into her cloth clad back, wrapping an arm around her she leaned back into him, enjoying the comforting touch of another. He kissed her shoulder gently once, twice thrice. She closed her eyes. She was only doing this because she had no one else because she needed someone on her side. This and only this was the only reason she was allowing Draco to slide into bed with her and hold her and to comfort her.

-o-o-o-o-

Severus Snape casually walked down a street, his head hung low looking at the ground as he strode out purposefully hands stuffed into his pockets and he stopped at a dull, grimy wall covered in black soot. Looking left and right he pulled out his wand and tapped the wall twice, the bricks sprung to life, peeling back and revealing a large red door. He pushed it open and entered.

His eyes had to adjust in the small dimly lit room, the musty smell assaulted his nostrils and he could tell this place hadn't been used or aired out in a long, long time.

"Nice of you to finally make it," a raven-haired boy with glasses scrambled to his feet to greet Severus.

"I can't say the same about seeing you Potter," he sneered casting his eye over the small sitting room where people were practically piled on top of each other. He stalked over to a small kitchen bench and began unloading his pockets.

 **A/N: And with that little cliffhanger, I will end this chapter. I am so evil.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	13. Chapter 13

Severus Snape casually walked down a street, his head hung low looking at the ground as he strode out purposefully hands stuffed into his pockets and he stopped at a dull, grimy wall covered in black soot. Looking left and right he pulled out his wand and tapped the wall twice, the bricks sprung to life, peeling back and revealing a large red door. He pushed it open and entered.

His eyes had to adjust in the small dimly lit room, the musty smell assaulted his nostrils and he could tell this place hadn't been used or aired out in a long, long time.

"Nice of you to finally make it," a raven-haired boy with glasses scrambled to his feet to greet Severus.

"I can't say the same about seeing you Potter," he sneered casting his eye over the small sitting room where people were practically piled on top of each other. He stalked over to a small kitchen bench and began unloading his pockets. _  
_  
"Here you go," he spat. Dropping a handful of wands on the bench with a clatter watching one of them roll off, shoot out a red light and just missed Molly Weasley.

This place was absolutely dilapidated and horrendous, threadbare maroon carpet assaulted his eyes and the musty old furniture was a sight to behold.

"I don't know how I got conned into doing your dirty work and bringing your wands all the way from Britain. Do you understand how much I have had to lie to keep all of you safe, you better be fucking working on a plan, Potter, and a fucking good one because if you aren't I will strangle you with my own fucking bare hands you incompetent twat."

"Nice to see you too, Snape," Harry bit as he got to his feet to peruse the collection of wands on the bench, fingering his own gently before picking it up and stroking it softly likes a long lost friend.

"And these are untraceable? " He looked to him with a raise of a brow.

"Of course they are. Do you fucking think I would risk harboring all of these and creating an elaborate plan to get you all out of the country if I was just going to lead him straight here to you? Do you even use the brain you were given or is it merely there to weigh you down and stop you from floating away?"

"Where is Hermione?" Ron demanded, getting to his feet and plucking his own wand off the bench, sheathing it within his pocket.

"Dead," he said simply, averting his gaze to the floor, gently wringing his hands together as a collection of gasps one after the other were heard around the room.

"She is not!" Ron countered tears pricked his eyes, his voice full of animosity.

"Prove me wrong, Weasley," he snapped in reply. He really didn't have the patience to deal with this inept idiot right now.

He couldn't let them know she was alive; the girl was never part of this segment of his plan. The girl was a totally different game altogether and he needed her for motivation. To motivate them, that was.

And he couldn't very well divulge the fact she was holed up in Malfoy Manor probably being fucked ten ways from Sunday by both Lucius and Draco and he may or may not have fucked the little trollop as well and she was more than likely going to be bearing one of their children soon to be used as a weapon in the war in world domination, no, that wouldn't go down very well at all.

"Where is she, Snape?" Harry asked this time, his voice dark and menacing, his brows knitting together in question.

"I told you she was dead. She is dead. What, do you think I am harboring her back in my room, fucking the little slag over and over again?" He glowered menacingly as if willing him to come back with a counter argument knowing full well it wasn't exactly that far from the truth.

Harry balked at this notion, Ron jumped to his feet to strangle the brazen cunt but Harry Held him back. "No, I suppose that idea is even too outlandish for even you," Harry mumbled, still holding Ron in a death grip to stop him killing Snape.

"Just lay low, the lot of you. I am not risking myself to save you lot for you to run in ill-prepared and wands blazing to destroy years and years of my work. That goes for everyone, especially you Potter."

"Fuck you, Snape," Harry bit.

"Well, I'm not a broom polisher by any stretch of the imagination but any hole is a goal so if you are offering…" He trailed off sneering as the boy paled considerably at the offer.

"Go suck a dick, Snape." Ron bit, irate, still trying to get to him but Harry had thus far managed to hold him back easily.

"I didn't put my fucking life on the line to get you all here to be insulted. Especially you and Weasley, do you have any fucking idea how hard it was to get two Aurors to masquerade as you two with the help of the Poly Juice Potion knowing full well that they would no doubt meet their demise, not even Granger knew it wasn't you bloody two. Meanwhile, you two are tucked up here across the other side of the world safe and sound why the rest of us fought and lost might I add. But it had to happen, it wasn't the time for the Dark Lord to be slaughtered at your hand."

"And now he gets stronger because I didn't kill him," Harry's voice was full of frustrations, rubbing his open palms over his face and sucking in an angry breath.

"No, now you get stronger as you better prepare yourself for battle. He killed your friend you know, he killed Granger, now let that be motivation enough to hone your skills and prepare for the kill, Potter."

"Why couldn't Hermione be part of this plan? If you had had just told her, let her know she would be alive now," Harry's voice was so low and so cold it sent a shiver up Severus' spine.

"Because, Potter. The plan was to have you vanish only and hide, and then once Wesley managed to extract the information out of you because you are weak and easily manipulated the last thing I needed was her finding out too and destroying any plans that Dumbledore had arranged prior to his death. The death of your friend is but a drop in the ocean in the grand scheme of things, when one death equates to the peace of the entire world in due time you will see it was worth it."

He left it at that, stalking from the dimly lit room and back out onto the street. There was only so much Potter he could stomach for a day, and today he had his fill.

A thin hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder whipping him around, face to face with Minerva.

"What do you want," he spat at her rudely but it didn't garner a reaction, she was too used to him and his persona.

"Where is the girl?" She asked calmly, her eyes searching his own, begging him to tell her.

"Dead," His words a ghostly whisper.

"Severus, I'm not stupid. I know you are lying, I've known you long enough to know when you are lying. You have little idiosyncrasies when you lie. Your eyes flicker and your hands twitch, your voice drops a few octaves and you wring your hands."

He sighed haughtily, closing his eyes for a moment as if weighing up if he should tell her or not, she knew, she always knew.

"You can't tell anyone, not Potter, not Weasley no one, got it?"

"You have my word." she nodded her head curtly, her Scottish brogue thick with promise.

"She's alive. She's fine, well as fine as she can be." He rubbed his eyes with his palms before sliding them over his face in frustration and hatred of himself.

"And where is she?" Minerva asked with a tilt of her head and concern etched into every line in her face.

"I can't say too much, Minerva, I cannot risk it. She's alive, she's fine, that's all you need to know."

"But why was she spared, what makes her so special?" She questioned, her mind running a mile a minute as she tried to process all of what she was being told right now. Why Hermione, why not another girl, a pureblood? Why not Ginny Weasley?

He looked around to ensure no one was watching them, taking a step closer to the elder witch. "I begged him to let her live. I needed her but I made him see she would be powerful and useful to him. I needed her as motivation for Potter, if he thinks she's dead, all of his anger and hatred will do him well in his training and then when he realizes she is still alive it will give him something to fight for. She was the ultimate motivator for him," his voice was a low, forced whisper.

"And what happens with the girl in the interim?" Her brows knitted together in worry and concern, Hermione was by far one of her favorite people, she was pleasant and intelligent, and she had her head screwed onto her shoulders right.

"He has a plan for her. To bear a child Minerva, a fucking child having a child."

"And who is to sire this child? She asked, worry etched into every line of her face, her stomach dropping as she realization flashed across her face, she didn't really need to ask.

A mix of sadness and anger flittered across his eyes and he didn't even have to say it, she just knew. She gasped holding a hand over her mouth.

"You?"

He nodded, confirming.

"He needs more people, he needs more power, he is using her to create the ultimate weapons in this stupid war."

"And then he will become harder for Potter to stop," she protested.

"I realize that Minerva but it was either that or kill the girl. I managed to spare her life and that was all I could do. What befalls her after that; there is nothing I can do. Do not breath a whisper of this to anyone. I've been through enough shit already without this plan coming undone."

She nodded sadly before turning and leaving him to mull over his thoughts on the walk back.

-o-o-o-o-

Severus threw a full bottle of Ogden's finest at a wall, watching it explode on impact and rain down a shower of glass and whiskey like a baptism of realization; He hated this. He fucking hated it all. He hated having to play both sides still and he hated how Dumbledore was still dictating to him from the fucking grave.

He hated how he had to lie to everyone, but most of all he hated lying to himself, telling himself this would soon be over and just push on through the pain and come out of the other unscathed. He hated holding Hermione Granger against her will but he didn't hate fucking her, which was one of the perks he did look forward to. He didn't mind that aspect of it. But once Harry Potter came back and he won, which he would because that is how brilliant Dumbledore was, he had planned this to the last Minute detail to guarantee a victory. Once this was all over and truth came out the little slut would run straight back into the loving arms of Weasley, and he would once again be left cold and alone, no doubt rotting for the rest of his life in a prison cell while whatever bastard children of his that he had sired run around spreading the terrible Snape name even further than it needed to be. It was meant to end with him.

He didn't want to do this but he really had no choice in the matter, he had to do this, he had to keep pushing through all the self-doubt and all the hatred, he couldn't very well open the doors to the Manor and let Hermione Granger run free. He liked the girl, but he couldn't get close to her, not emotionally anyway, that would ruin things and that would make him vulnerable to the dark lord, he would use the girl to punish him, he would hurt her to motivate him and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her to make him pay. He had to keep reiterating in his mind over and over again that she was there for his sexual gratification only and if the bitch were so desperate for love and affection she would have to seek it in the form of Draco Malfoy.

 **A/N: Just a little filler chapter to clear up some plot points for everyone and tie together some loose ends so I can progress further with this story. I was only going to do around 20 chapters but I keep getting more ideas and the story just keeps growing and growing, it will probably end up around 50 chapters I am thinking.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hermione." Narcissa nodded her head curtly acknowledging the girl as she approached her at the table under the tree in Narcissa's favorite spot, a long-stemmed glass waiting for her filled with Elf Mead. She had been requested to sit outside and talk with Narcissa and who was she to reject the offer when she was so graciously although begrudgingly allowed to reside in her home.

"So nice of you to join me." Narcissa gestured to the empty seat, Hermione took it, eyeing off the glass suspiciously, was she trying to poison her? Probably not but it was a possibility at the forefront of her mind.

"Elf Mead, perfectly fine to drink and no, it hasn't been poisoned." She arched a sculpted brow in amusement. "You really are very transparent in your actions, Hermione, I could practically read your thoughts just by the look on your face."

"I..I don't drink…" She trailed off, that had to be the nicest way to reject the offer of alcohol without offending her.

Narcissa tried to process her words that she had just spoken, how did she pass the days sober?

"Don't be silly, everyone needs a little something to pass the days."

"I assume someone only needs a little something if their life is otherwise boring or they need to escape from reality for a while." She smiled sweetly.

The nerve of the little bitch to imply she was boring and needed something to escape her otherwise dull life.

"Around here there isn't much else to do, Hermione. Not right at this moment anyway, I am afraid my day-to-day life has been put on hold for the time being with everything going on… Lucius is worried I will be snatched and held hostage in exchange for information or money. Terrible times we are in and besides it won't kill you to have one glass will it?" She cocked her head to the side studying the girl for a moment.

"No, I suppose not…" She lifted the wine glass to her mouth and instantly her taste buds were tantalized with the best liquid she had ever had in her mouth in her entire life. The perfect mix of honey and spices crafted so perfectly, mixed together in harmony were pure perfection and she wondered how she had gone this long without tasting something this amazing.

"See, I told you that you would like it. Of course, only the finest Elf Mead tastes this good, the cheaper stuff tastes like Hippogriff piss," She said nonchalantly.

"You've tasted hippogriff piss?" She quirked a brow perhaps there was more to this woman than she realized.

"Under the duress of a dare in my younger years, yes, and I am ashamed to admit it."

Hermione continued to sip her mead as they sat in silence under the clear blue cloudless sky, a warm, gentle breeze floated past them making it the perfect bearable temperature out here.

Narcissa cleared her throat before speaking, pulling Hermione from her revere "You and Draco… Pray to tell me what is going on there… Have you…" She trailed off hoping Hermione would get what she was grasping at.

"Nothing is happening between Draco and me, Narcissa." She held the elder witch under her scrutinous gaze for a moment, waiting for her reaction. While Draco had been sleeping with her every night, it was just that, sleeping and no more. He would hold her all night as they slept and he was the perfect gentleman if she did say so herself which came as a huge surprise.

"No?" She asked, eyes wide in surprise, wineglass almost slipped from her white fingers, perfectly painted talons grasping hard at the stem in a bid to stop the glass falling to the ground.

"Totally Platonic. Your husband on the other hand…" It was her turn to trail off this time, looking out across the perfectly manicured lawns of the Manor, not a blade of grass was out of place, taking in some much needed fresh air and for a moment, she almost forgot she was being held here against her will.

"You and Lucius?" She looked almost offended; her voice was shaking as she spoke as white-hot rage coursed through her body. She was stupid to think that it hadn't happened already, of course, it had, she was a beautiful young witch and he was a wizard with needs and he wasn't scared to chase what he wanted. The arrogant ass probably expected Hermione would throw herself at his feet and worship the ground that he walked on.

"I tried to stop him but he doesn't take no for answer. He's very persuasive, no that's probably not the word I am looking for. He's very forthcoming in what he wants and he doesn't take no for an answer." She took another sip of mead, watching as anger washed over the woman's face and she could tell she was angry, but it wasn't like it was her fault, she didn't want anything to do with Lucius Malfoy, he was the one who was seeking her out, it wasn't like she could fight him off, he was much too strong and she didn't have her wand, and whilst she knew a little bit of wandless magic, it was best not to exhibit that fat in case she was thrown in the dungeon in shackles or worse, killed.

"No, he doesn't" she retorted a little too forcefully, anger tangled in her tone souring her mood greatly. It wasn't the first time her husband had gone off and fucked someone else but she always turned a blind eye to it, ignorance was bliss. But to know he was seeking out the girl in their own home while she was in there made her feel ill.

"I'm sorry, it's not my intentions to upset you Narcissa."

"I don't blame you in the slightest, Hermione." She looked down her perfectly pointed nose at the girl, of course, she blamed her, and if she weren't here he wouldn't be doing it. Well, that was her logic anyway, no matter how flawed it was.

An extended silence hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity, Hermione too scared to talk out of turn while Narcissa was clearly seething with blinding anger. So she just sat and emptied her glass of Mead, taking in the beautiful day and appreciating the fact that even though she was technically held against her will, at least she was afforded such luxuries.

Narcissa clapped her hands together, pulling herself out of her stupor and poured the two of them another hefty pouring of her favorite Elf Mead.

"I suspect Severus will be back soon in the next few days," She said too cheerily, at least then Lucius wouldn't be able to get at the girl as often as he probably was now. She didn't think she was the jealous type, but clearly, prior to this she didn't have to fight for her husband and thus had now been proven wrong.

Whilst Lucius was totally against Mudbloods she knew that if the sex were good, he would follow his cock anywhere and let his second head do the thinking and that worried her somewhat.

Hermione almost smiled but managed to hide it well. "Yes, I suspect he will be." She took a sip of the Mead, closing her eyes at the amazing taste as she appreciated the liquid dancing from her tongue and to the pit of her stomach. She hoped he would be back soon. She would rather put up with him and his dark personality and terrible attitude than have Lucius Malfoy Lording himself all over the place like he was Merlin's gift to women, forcing himself upon her at every opportune moment and sexually assaulting her.

"Draco's birthday is coming up," She changed the subject once again which annoyed Hermione that she couldn't stick to the one subject, she was a terrible conversationalist.

"Oh, is it?" She asked with false interest, she really didn't care as horrible as that sounded. But why should she have to feign an interest in something she had zero care about?

"And let me guess, there will no doubt be a lavish party for that too with the most important Pureblood families?" She asked with sarcasm that came much too easily to her but went straight over Narcissa's head.

"Oh, of course. It's not every day that you turn Eighteen, Hermione. Nothing but the best for my Draco."

Hermione rolled her eyes and almost gagged she also felt like slapping her, when she was turning eighteen she was stuck in a dingy tent in the middle of nowhere with none of her family around to celebrate chasing Horcruxes and sacrificing her life, but hey, she was just the lowly Mudblood who should think herself lucky that she was afforded this treatment and not slain at the most opportune moment, she thought bitterly to herself. Fuck Draco and his birthday.

"I can hardly contain my excitement," she said with total sarcasm and bitterness that she thought for a moment she was channeling Severus Snape. And either Narcissa was absolutely terrible at picking up sarcasm or she chose to ignore it because she didn't pick up on it for even one second.

"That's the spirit, dear. It will be nice to have something to take our minds off of everything that's going on, a bit of an escape from reality," she said sadly.

"Indeed."

"And it's customary for a Pureblood wizard turning eighteen to show up to his party with a pretty young witch," she hinted.

Hermione snorted, "Well, I guess you better see if Pansy Parkinson is free then." She looked boredly at her chewed fingernails, a total opposite of Narcissa perfectly shaped and polished ones, she was so out of place here in the Manor, she was Hermione Granger… She was simple and she liked life to be simple, she didn't have the desire to sit in a salon and get pampered when there were things to do and books to be read.

"I said pretty," Narcissa said stoically but tried to fight a hint of amusement that wanted to play within her words.

Hermione snorted, amused, at least the woman had a sense of humor, which was more than could be said for others around here.

"May I suggest one of the Greengrass sisters then?" She looked up smiling sweetly, she knew exactly what Narcissa was getting at and she knew exactly how to press her buttons and annoy her.

Narcissa rubbed her temples; she didn't have the patience to deal with the girl's smart antics and terrible attitude. "You. I am hinting that he is going with you, you daft girl. You will smile sweetly to everyone, greet them as an equal and feign some sort of interest in the whole thing. That's all you have to do is look pretty," her voice dark and threatening as she captured Hermione's gaze with her own.

Hermione was actually quite taken aback how fast the woman could go from nice as pie to total demonic wench. "So I am basically just an accessory then?" Her voice raised a few octaves, disbelief crept into her face.

"I didn't say that Hermione," her voice defensive.

"You basically implied it," she snapped.

"Who implied what?" Draco asked appearing out of nowhere and taking the spare chair at the table, sitting down with as much grace as a Hungarian Horntail.

"Nothing dear," Narcissa spoke with forced sincerity, plastering a smile on her pretty face and pretending nothing was going on that shouldn't be, and she was good at doing that. "We were just chatting about your party, that's all." She rested her small hand on her son's forearm, squeezing it gently and smiling.

Hermione's hand twitched on her wineglass as she contemplated throwing the rest of her Mead over Narcissa and storming off. What a lying, conniving bitch she was who's audacity was bigger than her own ego, and that was colossal from she had seen so far, clearly her and Lucius were perfect for one another and it was no wonder their son was as stuck up as he was throughout the years with those two raising him.

"Yes, your party," she spoke through gritted teeth, hand grasping her glass so hard her knuckles were turning white and she was sure if she tried, she could have cracked the glass with a little more pressure. How dare she call her an accessory, she was more than that, for fuck sake she was a living, breathing highly intelligent human being. Not a bit of meat to be paraded around like a show dog on a leash when it suited them.

"Do you think Snape will be back by then Mother?" He questioned, conjuring up a wineglass for himself and pouring a hefty serving of Mead for himself.

"I dare say he will be, Draco. He wouldn't miss it for the world, after all, what are Godfathers for," Her voice was almost edging on singsong and was about to make Hermione's toes curl.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes right into the back of her skull, she was sure attending the party of Draco Malfoy was probably further down on his list than keeling over and dying. The man basically hated everyone so why the hell would he want to rush back for the party of an eighteen-year-old.

The truth was Draco didn't care if Severus went to his party or not, he only cared to know because he knew once he was back, he would be relegated back to his bedroom once more, cold and alone and he could no longer press himself against the girl, feeling her warmth and watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. And if he wanted to fuck her, he damn well better make a move before such a time when Severus came back because then any chance he might have had buttering her up would be gone by the wayside and it would have all been in vain.

And what better time to try his luck with her than his party, after all, he could easily get her to partake in the consumption of alcohol under the ruse of the celebration and then she would be like putty in his hand.

Sure, he liked the girl, he really did but it was hard lying next to her every night watching over her, inhaling her sweet scent and denying himself the pleasures of her body because he wanted to be a gentleman about it all. He didn't want to rape her, and he didn't want to force her into something she didn't want to do, he wasn't like that, but like any hot blooded male he had needs and desires and when that carrot of desire was not only dangling in front of you but smacking you in the face over and over it was hard to ignore it.

He just wanted one taste, one time to see what she was like, so see how she felt and taste how she tasted. Just one night and he would be happy that the curiosity was finally filled and he could go on living his life. Or at least that is what he told himself over and over again, whether that would actually happen was another thing. Who knew, once he had a taste he might want more and more of the girl… But for now, he was happy with just a sampler and he would get the idea into her head by any ways or means how because right now, time was running out and Snape would be back soon.

 **A/N: Just another little filler chapter for you all before Severus comes back in the next chapter (It's been killing me inside not to write the past few chapters without interaction between Severus/ Hermione but I promise the next one will have some smutty goodness.)**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	15. Chapter 15

Here we go again, she thought to herself as her arm was looped through Draco's as they made a grand entrance down the same stairs she had just a few weeks previous, only this time, she hoped all of the focus would be on Draco rather than her, how wrong she was. Wearing a form-fitting, strapless floor-length silver gown that shimmered with every step she took, enchanted to look as if the stars above were adorning her dress. Her hair in ringlets pulled over her shoulder and cascaded down her front, partially obscuring her chest from sight. If everyone here didn't know she wasn't a pureblood, they would have never guessed it. She was elegant and she was incredibly well dressed and hanging off the arm of Draco Malfoy made her look even more so. Her mouth was dry and her heart beat out a harsh tune. She didn't want to be there.

Instantly harsh gazes staring down pointed snooty noses met her. No one could believe that Draco Malfoy would have brought Hermione Granger as his date to his party. To have a Mudblood as the chosen girl you took was incomprehensible. It was almost a punch in the face to Pureblood society and their ways but here was Draco Malfoy bucking the trend and he didn't care one single bit. After all, he didn't need to impress any of them; he could quite happily cut himself off from their world and never see any of them again. Unfortunately, his parents had other plans and wished to hold their current social status that thrust them above a pedestal even amongst their own kind. Afterall, they were the richest Purebloods in the world and it held them in high esteem.

"Awkward," Draco whispered in her ear and she clutched onto his arm tighter as if willing him not to leave her, especially not with any of them.

"You think?" She bit back, shooting him a worried glance as they descended the final few stairs, the crowd parting way like the red sea parted for Moses and he led the procession straight into the ballroom and Hermione was sure, had she not been with Draco and did Severus Snape not own her, she would have been shot from behind with the killing curse. But she knew they were too scared to cross Snape and get on his bad side, she remembered Narcissa and Draco telling her how she didn't want to end up with him because he was a terrible person, but this far, she was glad she had been saddled with him and not someone else who no doubt would have treated her far worse than he had so far.

Granted she had to put up with Lucius Malfoys busy hands that knew no boundaries but she kept telling herself over and over again that one day this nightmare would be over, he would be brought to justice and she would push it to the furthest depths of her memory and it would never, ever see the light of day again, she would plaster a smile on her face and she would pretend that none of this ever happened and she would still be the same happy-go-lucky Hermione Granger she always had been. She was good a lying to herself like that.

-o-o-o-o-

Hermione stood in the ballroom alone and feeling as if she was being pressed under the weight f a million tonnes as eyes bored into her. Even though they all knew her and they were all the same people from the night she was auctioned off like an animal, it was still a bespectacled that a filthy Mudblood was allowed to enter their circle and reside at Malfoy Manor as if she were equal when she should have been banished to the dungeons and treated like the scum of the earth that she was. But to allow her such free rein and to allow her to socialize with them in such a capacity as their sons birthday was unheard of and uncouth.

Draco had excused himself to head off for a few moments with Blaise and Goyle and she didn't like standing here by herself one bit. Lucius was prowling, eyeing her off like a cat eyeing a canary in a cage and he ever so closer, inch-by-inch, centimeter-by-centimeter was heading in her direction. He didn't want it to look like he was approaching her directly, so if he did it at such a rate that no one else would have noticed he was heading towards her, it was all about tact.

So, she left. She walked out of the ballroom and away from Lucius, she knew he wouldn't follow because it would have looked like he was chasing after her and Lucius Malfoy didn't chase after anyone, much less a Mudblood bitch like her who was good for not much more than a fuck and a way to pass the time.

A hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her roughly into an alcove, she shrieked at the sudden assault as she teetered sideways before hitting a hard, warm body.

"Draco?" Her voice shook as her back pressed against a tall, warm body that pressed back against hers with need. She really hoped it was Draco as panic set in for a moment as she tried to remember who else was missing from the party as she left. She really, really didn't want this to be Greyback, she didn't feel like being snacked on right now. She wouldn't have minded if it was Dolohov as terrible and as scary as he was, he seemed to have more charm in his pinky than Lucius Malfoy had in his entire body and with his sharp features and a deep, husky Russian accent could melt the most hardened witch she was sure.

"Guess again, Lolita," came the low husky baritone of Severus Snape as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to himself into the darkened space, her silver dress glittering like the brightest stars in the galaxy, casting a shimmering glow in the tiny space.

"Oh you're back!" she exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm and relief in her voice for someone who was meant to hate him with every fiber of her being as she melted into his touch just a little, happy that it was him and not someone else who may have had bad intentions.

"Miss me?" He growled low in his throat, spinning her around to face him, she could just make out his features in the dimly lit alcove just outside the ballroom, the light of her dress just making out his form. She could still hear the music drifting past them with the laughter and chatter of voices dancing on the notes.

She snorted. "Not one bit."

"Why lie to me?" His voice a ghostly soft whisper, reaching out a long finger to trace the rise of her collarbone, a shuddery breath managed to worm its way from between her perfectly painted lips, a chill running the length of her spin, eyes closed for a moment enjoying his touch.

"I don't lie, Snape," her eyes snapped back open as he quirked a brow, willing him to say otherwise. "Do you always just hang around in dark spaces hoping I will come along and you can drag me in here?"

"I told you, I am everywhere and I am nowhere, you don't need to be privy to my ways and means of being everywhere you are going to be, Lolita," he purred in her ear, nipping her earlobe playfully. "My, my what a lovely dress you have on Lolita, although I am sure it would look much better crumpled up like newspaper on my bedroom floor."

She almost groaned as the deep tone of his voice assaulted her ears, his breath hitting her skin ghostly soft.

"And I suppose Lucius and Draco have been keeping you… occupied," he drawled pulling back and, gently grabbing a stray lock of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear which in turn caused her to shudder and a chill ran down her spine once more. How the hell could his touch and voice do this to her, she was meant to hate him, she did hate him, she recited that mantra in her head daily to cement that fact.

Would it be wrong to fuck her right here before he went and saw The Dark Lord? Surely he could wait a little longer…

"One more than the other, I will let you guess which one."

"Lucius?"

"Bingo."

"That doesn't surprise me… He likes the younger ones…"

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to Draco, apparently I am meant to hang off him like a sought-after accessory all night." She rolled her eyes and went to turn but he captured her tightly around her wrist and spun her back around to face him.

"Now, now Lolita, not so fast." His hot breath washing over her face like a warm summer breeze and she closed her eyes just so relishing in the moment.

"I really have to go, please."

He dropped her hand, lifted her chin so their gazes met and he pressed his lips to hers so hungrily and so hot as if he had been starved of her touch and he needed to get every last little taste of her on his tongue as if he might die without her touch and her kiss.

She met his kiss just a fiercely, finally glad he was back to afford her the protection she would need against Lucius Malfoys sexual prowess and she melted against him even more as she felt a wave a relief sweep over her like a wave crashing onto the shore.

He was first to break the kiss, his hand still holding her chin gently. "That's a funny way to greet someone you didn't miss, Lolita."

She only snorted, very un-lady like and left him behind.

-o-o-o-o-

"Get the fuck out," he snapped as Lucius Malfoy strode into his bedroom while he was fucking the little bitch later that night when he had come back to his room to find her in there, she had told him she was just grabbing something and heading back to the party, but he had other plans for her.

"Unless you want to join in on the fun, I don't need a fucking audience," he gritted his teeth and never missed a beat during the conversation as he fucked the little chit with all the anger and all the hatred he had racing through his body.

Hermione paled even more, no, this couldn't happen, she didn't want this to happen, one at a time was bad enough but having the two at once was incomprehensible, all she fucking needed was Draco and Narcissa to walk in and it would be quite the family affair.

And just on cue as if she had written the entire thing herself Draco stalked into the room looking for her.

"Her- Oh for fuck sake, what the fuck." His face twisting into disgust as he was watching his Godfather fucking the girl he was rapidly falling in love with and he couldn't help but feel anger and jealousy rear its ugly head from the pit of his stomach. This was horseshit, tonight was meant to be his night with the girl, tonight was the night he was going to pluck up the courage, woo her into making love to him, she would love it and confess her undying love for him and they would live happily ever after. Well, that's what his wild imagination had planned in his head… But as usual, even the best-laid plans come undone, especially when they involved Severus fucking Snape.

"Same deal as your father, either you are joining in, or fuck off because I don't need a fucking audience." His anger grew; evident by how hard he was now thrusting into the girl and how hard his grip tightened on her hair that his fingers were currently knotted in.

She closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek; this is all she fucking needed. Could you imagine the names she would be called amongst her peers when they all found out she had fucked three Death Eaters at once? Could you imagine how their perception of her would change and no doubt they would think she asked for it herself.

"Please, no," she sobbed, eyes still tightly shut.

His heart skipped a beat and for one fleeting moment he felt compassion towards her, he felt as if he should tell Draco and Lucius to leave now because she was clearly against the idea but at the same time they would suspect he either cared for the girl or something deeper was going on. When one Death Eater had a woman they didn't care for, it was customary they offered her to others around at the time and this was obviously no different, especially since both Draco and Lucius had a claim laid to the girl.

It was bad enough he had already gotten her into this situation and perhaps death wasn't that bad compared to what she had gone through and the heartache and pain she was yet to feel. Maybe, he should have let her die that night and not begged the Dark Lord for her life.

This was but the tip of the iceberg for Hermione Granger, and if she couldn't deal with this, she certainly wouldn't deal with the trial and tribulations that would befall her further on down the track, such things as when she would be forced to take the Dark Mark and forever be branded as a Death Eater, there really was no coming back from that, she would be a social pariah amongst her friends if they ever did get out of this mess and there was nary a fucking thing he could do to stop her from being branded. It wasn't like he could throw himself in front of the girl and stop her from taking the mark; he would be disposed of for meddling in the Dark Lords affairs and he was already fairly certain he was onto him right about now.

Not only that, she was going to be subject to the cruelty, torment and utter heartbreak of having her baby snatched from within her arms and taken away, she would never get o the know the child, she would never get to hold the child and she would never get to see the child grow. And that would be the hardest thing of all for her to overcome her motherly instincts after just giving birth and having her baby snatched away from her. He knew she would fight and he knew how powerful she could be when the time comes they had better be prepared for the shit show that would come with it.

Not that he cared… At least that is what he told himself she was merely a bitch to warm his bed and a tight hole to fuck, he had to keep his head and his heart separate and that was usually easy for him. How hard could it be? He hated Hermione Granger and he hated her friends, so loathing the girl was a second nature to him if he were being honest.

He wanted to see the heartache in her eyes and he didn't care if the child he sired was taken, he didn't honestly care if it ended up killed, one less wretch in the world that would carry the Snape name was always a good thing in his eyes. He needed her to hurt, he wanted other around him to hurt and feel the pain he carried around daily, the constant pressure of a tight metal ring encasing his chest cavity and getting tighter and tighter till he felt as if he was barely breathing. The constant worry of being found out that he was lying this whole time and he had kept Harry Potter alive and was harboring him so he could come back at the most opportune time and kill the Dark Lord. The constant worry of being found out was eating at him, a lump always in his throat a headache throbbing behind his eyes. He had to shoulder all of the responsibility alone and if he could make anyone, just one person feel as miserable as he did then he would be happy. He wanted to break her, he wanted to see the joy and love of life leave her eyes, he wanted her to be nothing more than a former shell of herself. He wanted her, he got her, but now he wanted more from her. He wanted to see if he could break Hermione Granger, he wanted to see if he could corrupt her beyond measure. It was so dangerous he thought to himself, to finally have someone he could manipulate and he could do with as he pleased. To finally be in control of something, to be in control of someone when after all these years he had been controlled by the maleficent puppeteer with the name Lord Voldemort.

But at the same time, he knew he would be the one left to deal with the girl as she slipped into a downward spiral of depression and despair as she would be forced to be impregnated again and again. Rinse and repeat. Have a baby, have it torn from her over and over again until she either died, she was of no use anymore or she proved herself to be a most powerful asset to the Dark Lord, a killing machine of sorts. The dark magic was there within her and she had the potential, it was just lurking beneath the surface and the night she tried to kill him was a testament to that fact. She was powerful but he was sure she didn't realize exactly how powerful she really was and that power would only get stronger and that power would get darker with each evil and twisted obstacle in life that she would come to and have to cross.

He wasn't at all surprised when Lucius decided to stay but Draco had opted to go, anger evident on his face. He slammed the door hard, almost breaking it off its hinges and Lucius tutted, not his highly polished mahogany door thank you very much. The door flew back open again and Draco stepped in and dragged his father from the room. He couldn't stop Snape from fucking her but he could at least try to stop his father.

The door slammed again and she visibly relaxed now that the two of them were gone.

"Thank fuck for that." He would have to remember to ward the door next time.

-o-o-o-o-

Draco laid his head on the dark mahogany table at breakfast the next day, groans of pain coming from within him. "I'm so fucking sick," he cried pitifully as Hermione walked into the room and sat down gracefully beside him.

"That's what you get for drinking too much," She said primly, laying her hands in her lap waiting for breakfast. She had become accustomed to the daily routine and mealtimes now.

Severus wasn't in the bed when she had awoken that morning and she assumed he was off running an errand for the Dark Lord, as usual. She didn't even feel him get out of the bed but she knew he had fallen asleep beside her after he had finished fucking her. He had put a great distance between them after that and she was certain he was clinging to the very edge of the bed to distance himself from her. Which was fine by her thank you very much.

"Didn't the hangover potion work? Narcissa tutted as she strode into the room laying a hand on her son's forehead to feel his temperature. He was cold and clammy to the touch.

"If only there was someone around here who could brew a decent potion," Severus' tone dripped sarcasm as he walked into the room, sitting beside Hermione; she was now in the middle of both Severus and Draco

"If only," Hermione sighed. "Do you know of anyone?" She asked with full sincerity in her voice.

Draco wanted to laugh but he could only manage a half-hearted snort, his head splitting with every sound that met his ears.

"Oh, Severus good to see you back. We must have missed you last night at the party."

"Indeed."

"I'm dying," Draco wailed like a petulant child as he began to turn a sickly shade of green and Hermione put a few centimeters between the two of them, almost ending up in Severus's lap and she jumped out of fright when he draped an arm casually over her shoulder, resting it on her.

Lucius was the last to walk into the room and Hermione reeled a touch leaning subconsciously into Severus just a touch more. His hand around her shoulder tightened in a protective manner sensing she was upset by the arrival of the elder Malfoy.

He stopped to look at the sight before him, how pathetic, he thought. His son clearly couldn't hold his liquor, his wife was still coddling the boy despite the fact he was more than old enough to take care of himself and Severus was holding the Mudblood as if he _cared_ for her. How disgusting, to show your affection to a Mudblood in public. Pathetic.

"How sweet." He sneered at the pathetic sight before him, taking his seat at the head of the table. "And the Dark Lord wishes to speak to you after breakfast Severus."

His heart dropped, he knew no good would come of this. He only saw the Dark Lord last night so for him to want to see him again so soon was unusual and he knew deep down that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Oh, and he wants her with you." He looked up over the Daily Prophet that was now clutched in his hand just in time to see her pale and turn the same shade of green as Draco currently was and all of a sudden, she too wanted to throw the contents of her stomach up and her appetite all but vanished.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't as good as they usually are. I am pushing through major writer's block right now and wanted to get at least something to you. I have three chapters written but they are for further on in the story around the time Hermione gives birth… I have to steer the story in that direction as best I can and unfortunately my muse decided to up and leave without notice.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	16. Chapter 16

The Dark Lord's head snapped to the door as it creaked under the weight placed upon its hinges. He stood by the bay window again, looking out over the grounds of the Manor. A small table sat in the middle of two stools, Severus cocked his head to the side wondering why there was such an arrangement in the middle of the room that wasn't there last night.

"Ah, Severus, how are you this morning? And Miss Granger, how are you fairing? I hope your stay at the Manor is satisfactory?"

"I'm good my Lord." He bowed low, glaring at Hermione sideways as if willing her to do the same, she did.

"I am being held against my will and forced to live in a house full of Death Eaters. I have been subject to more atrocities than I have ever had to face in my life and I daresay there is more to come. My friends are dead and I am only here because you need me for my reproductive capabilities. How well do you think I am?" Sarcasm practically oozed off of every word she spoke.

Severus turned his head to look at her; brows knitted in worry at how brazen the little bitch was to speak to the Dark Lord in such a smart-ass way that she may as well have signed her own death warrant right now.

A deep raspy laugh came from Voldemort and Severus breathed a sigh of relief, well the bitch wasn't getting killed, not yet, anyway.

"I suggest you keep her on a tighter leash, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord," Sincerity in his voice as anger flashed across her face and he just knew she wanted to say something, she opened her mouth and he shot her a stern look, warning her against doing such a thing. She shut her mouth and stood stock still, aborting the mission to tear Voldemort's ass out and hand it to him on one of the Malfoys expensive silver platters.

"Severus, I wish to speak with you over here if we may," his voice low and cold and Severus knew something was going to come of this and he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Of course." He took the few steps to reach Voldemort who instantly cast a non-verbal wandless silencing spell around the two of them.

"Severus, my most loyal and my most faithful." Severus stiffened at this statement, he was neither his most loyal nor his most faithful and he wouldn't have cared if Harry Potter killed him tomorrow, in fact, he would have welcomed it. This was a true testament to the fact of how well he was playing his role, or perhaps, the Dark Lord was being facetious.

"The girl. I need her to be bound to you." A look of seriousness shadowing his face as he talked.

Severus paled so much that even the Dark Lord noticed the color drain from his pale, ghost-like skin.

"My Lord," he spoke in a low whisper which was redundant and not needed given the silencing charm Voldemort had cast around them, his head turning to look at the girl standing by the door who was oblivious to just how much her life was about to change.

"We really don't need to do this, my Lord. Bind her to Draco if you need her bound to someone," His voice wavering with anger. "Why me?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Severus. You are here to do my bidding and help the cause. I need her swayed, I need her to see that the dark side isn't as bad as she had been led to believe." The truth was, he needed him married and bound to the girl so he could dangle her in front of him should such need arise. He knew that he wouldn't be able to help himself and he would develop feelings for the Mudblood slag and he could use her as a motivator.

"But Draco, he can show her the missions and objectives, he can train her up and teach her all there is to know."

"That won't be necessary, Severus. She is to be wed and bound to you."

"My Lord…This is a terrible mistake." His brows snapped up, no one said anything about being married.

"You dare question me, Severus?"

"No, my Lord. Please forgive me."

"You aren't using old magic, are you? Where she will be bound to me until the death of either one of us that is irreversible?"

"The one and only Severus."

"That is preposterous. Those types of magic are old and outdated for a reason. It would be barbaric to subject her to that."

"Don't tell me you have grown to care for the girl? I care not what you think is barbaric Severus. You begged me to spare her and I did, I am making full use of her."

"Never. Never have I grown fond of her nor will I."

"Then you will have no qualms in doing so."

"But why me, My Lord?" His mind raced, he just knew he was being punished right now because he couldn't track down those who escaped.

"Can't you see Severus? You are my strongest and my most devout. If anyone can sway her views to align with ours it will be you. You can be very persuasive in any ways or means necessary. Draco is weak and Draco's heart is not in it. To have him in charge of the girl would be a wasted opportunity. Train her up Severus, teach her to crave the dark magic and she will come to our side willingly. She will accept her mark and she will find her place within our ranks and once she has done so the rest will come to accept her in due time once they see how strong she is."

His eyes fluttered shut as worry ebbed into every line on his face. How the fuck was he going to get out of this one? He hated the girl but the hatred they felt for each other is what made him desire her. The chemistry they had together made her desirable to him. But he didn't want to be married and bound to her for the rest of his natural life. He would pay someone to kill him just so he could be free of the little trollop. Of all the wretched things the Dark Lord had done to him or thrust upon him this was by far the evilest and foulest. To bind him to Hermione Granger was the end of his life, as he knew it. He would try one last attempt to reroute his idea but he knew it would be in vain.

"My Lord, what about Lucius Malfoy? He won't be too happy when he finds out his multi-million dollar investment has been bound to me and me only. I suspect he won't be too happy when he finds he can no longer have his way with the girl."

"I care not for what Lucius Malfoy will say or will think. He is spineless and he is a wretch. He wants to sit around on his laurels and he barely wants to offer anything to the cause and you think that I am worried about his feelings?" He bellowed, eyes flashing red in anger.

"No, you are very right my Lord. Forgive me for bringing it up."

Well, fuck. He tried to get her out of this, hell he tried to get himself out of this situation but it appeared that wasn't going to happen. He was used to failure, his whole fucking life was a failure from the moment he burst forth into this cold, lonely and fucking miserable world.

Voldemort dropped his silencing charm, "Miss Granger, please come and have a seat." The Dark Lord gestured to one of the empty seats that were facing each other in the middle of the room. She did so without having to be told twice, primly placing her hands in her laps. She was doing well to compose herself, Severus thought.

Severus sat opposite her, grabbing her gaze with his own, a look of dread washing over his features as his eyes almost begged for forgiveness. Her heart dropped at the look plastered upon his face and she could tell something terrible was about to happen.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger. Today is the day you get to marry," his voice rasped huskily and a cold, evil laugh followed when he saw the look of utter terror knotted with bewilderment on her face.

"Wh-at," She managed to choke out, her throat now drier than dirt, her mind trying to process what he had just said to her.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong, did you just say marry?"

"Yes, you will be bound to Severus until death do you part, only unlike lowly, disgusting Muggles, we have the ways and means to make that saying just a little more permanent."

She blanched as the words fell from his thin, cold lips. She looked at him incredulously as if she was expecting him to burst out in a fit of laughter and declare that he was only trying to elicit a reaction from her but the look on his face and the annoyance wrapped in his tone told her otherwise.

"You…You," She stammered in disbelief, deep sadness and frustration in her voice. " You are forcing me to be betrothed to someone I completely dislike with the use of old magic that will see us bound to one another until one dies? That is totally disgusting."

"Now I don't think you dislike Severus," his tone flat, no emotion was evident.

"Well I think you are wrong," She snapped at him. She didn't care who he was; she wasn't going to pander to him. He tried so hard to drag the fear from everyone in his presence but Hermione was having none of that.

Severus sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair, showing his first sign of emotion in front of the Dark Lord in a very, very long time. If she didn't shut her mouth soon he might just do away with her and then he wouldn't be bound to her and he could go on living his simple life pre-Hermione Granger.

"You have no choice, Miss Granger. You will be wed and you will be bound to Severus today and there is no point in arguing because it will all be in vain.

A strangled sob caught in her throat as he shoulders began to convulse silently, hot, silent tears fell one after the other in silence as she finally realized how much more fucked up her life was going to become. There was no going back from this, from being bound to another and she was certain Voldemort was playing mind games with her, to see how much he could break her before she would beg to be killed.

Severus shot her a look of pity, that was all he could muster up, he was already dead on the inside so forcing him did little more than add another element of inconvenience to his life. He was always sure he would end up dead sooner rather than later so to be bound to her wasn't going to be as painful as she may think it would be as he would be dead soon, or, at least that is what he hoped.

Voldemort wordlessly summoned a piece of parchment and a quill from a side table, it floated over effortlessly and he clutched them in his hand before laying them flat on the small table.

Bile rose in Hermione's throat when she read the heading, a marriage contract. This time a giant sob ripped from her slender frame. Severus tried not to look at the girl, he felt anger, and he felt wholly responsible for what was unfolding right now.

This wasn't at all how Hermione had imagined her wedding day; she wanted to be marrying someone she loved, not someone she loathed. She wanted the white wedding with the beautiful white stallions to pull her carriage, she wanted to four-tier wedding cake and she wanted her friends and family with her. But this, this was just cruel.

She swallowed hard; her throat drier than the Sahara desert as a shaky hand reached out and grabbed the quill. She tried to take a deep breath to steady herself but it just came out as a loud sob. Quill bouncing in her hand rapidly she looked to Severus who only inclined his head, indicating she should sign it. Thoughts fluttered through her head, if she declined to sign it would she be forced or would she be killed? She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

Mustering up the last bit of courage she had she laid quill to parchment, a single tear fell from her cheek, staining the parchment below.

"You can't do this, you know," she choked out looking to the Dark Lord. "You aren't an official Ministry Celebrate with the authority to do this."

He couldn't help but laugh at her, for someone so smart, she could also be so, so stupid. "Miss Granger, I am the ministry, I run the ministry, I know everything that goes on at the ministry and I can do whatever I damn well like. Sign the contract like a good girl." His tone condescending and she realized right about now that she really, really hated him, more than she hated Severus Snape, more than she hated Lucius Malfoy and more than she hated anyone in her life. To do something so unnecessary just because he could was incomprehensible to her.

She looked back to the parchment as if hoping her harsh stare could set it alight and this one problem in her life would be gone. Nothing happened.

Shakily, she signed her signature on the parchment. That was it, there was no coming back from this. She may as well die right now because she felt dead already.

Severus snatched the quill from her, looking at her for a moment. Well, he could have done worse in the wife department and he was glad he hadn't been paired with Alecto Carrow. With finesse and without a second thought he signed his life away, agreeing to take Hermione Granger as his wife. She sobbed again and he didn't blame her, he wouldn't want to be stuck with him either.

The parchment rolled up on its own and vanished, and Hermione was surprised that she felt no different. She still hated him and she thought she was stupid to think signing a bit of magical paper would change her view of him somehow.

A knock sounded at the door before it was pushed open. "My Lord," Draco Malfoy said, bowing low before pulling himself back to his full height entering the room. "You requested me?" His voice almost a soft whisper, and Hermione could tell Voldemort intimidated him.

"Ah, Draco. I need your assistance for a few moments if you would."

Draco looked at Hermione, noticing her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks and he knew whatever was wrong with her, he was about to find out. Dread swirled in the pit of his stomach and his palms sweated heavily. It wasn't often he was called on by the Dark Lord, but when he was, he dreaded it.

"Relax Draco, I just need a witness while Miss Granger and Severus are bound together."

Draco's eyes widened in panic and horror. Well, fuck. He only nodded, that's all he could muster up the energy to do as his heart fell into his stomach.

"Miss Granger, grasp Severus's hand." She looked at Severus apprehensively as if expecting him to get her out of this situation like he had done on so many occasions over the years and was upset when nothing eventuated. Sadly she took his outstretched hand, tangling her fingers with his own and for a second, his hand twitched at her soft touch.

Hermione didn't even get another chance to protest, he had started quicker than a flash.

A purple light emitted from Voldemort's wand breaking into two, starting at their elbows it gently wound itself around their arms towards their hands. Draco balked for a second and out of her eye, Hermione could see the cogs of defiance ticking over in his head slowly as if he were about to do something incredibly stupid that he really shouldn't do.

Severus must have seen the same thing because just as he went to tell him not to do anything stupid, he reached forward, intertwining his arm under their clasped hands and linked them in the crook of his elbow just as the light was about to tangle with their hands. The slow-burning purple light kept slowly snaking around their arms, shooting off to run the length of Draco's arm and to his elbow.

"You stupid fool," Severus's tone was full of exasperation. How the hell could someone be so fucking stupid?

The now three strings of light come to meet in the middle and fizzled out within seconds, leaving a faint purple mark on each of their skin where it had touched, the mark of being bound.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you have just done to yourself, Draco?" Severus dropped Hermione's hand and stood up with such force his chair skidded back across the room.

"Your fucking father is going to be beside himself. You have not only bound yourself to me but you have bound yourself to her as well and there is nothing anyone can do, this magic is irreversible."

"I know what I did and I don't regret," He shrugged.  
"Have fun fucking explaining that one to your father because I am not coming to your aid this time. Enjoy his wrath when you break the news to him that his only son is bound to a Mudblood and a fucking Half-blood."

The word Mudblood stung her as they passed his lips, but she would never let him know it got to her but he could have shown her a little more respect.

Voldemort stood blinking, trying to work out what had possessed the young Malfoy boy to want to be bound to the two of them. It was absolute lunacy to do that to yourself when there was no need.

And then he saw the way Draco was looking at Hermione, the want and desire swimming just below the surface of his eyes and the infatuation for her deep in his soul. He did it so he could be closer to the girl. Interesting.

"So I'm married to the both of you now?" Hermione almost wailed in despair, sadness flashing in her eyes as her heart sank. Forever she would be bound to two Death Eaters.

"No. You are married to me," Severus began. "We signed the papers, but you are bound to both Draco and I know."

This was all too much for Hermione. Her life may as well be over right now because that is what it felt like. She turned a sickly shade of green before vomiting all over the polished wooden floor below.

 **A/N: Good news guys. My muse decided to return and I belted this chapter out in about two hours. I was in two minds in regards to Draco being bound to the two of them or not but I have had so many requests for less Lucius to have his way with her, and some romance between her and Draco, I found this to be the most logical answer.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let's see if we can get over the line for 300 reviews.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	17. Chapter 17

Seething, Severus left the room with Hermione and Draco hot on his heels, the two of them having to take two steps to his one as they shot one another look of worry and uncertainty. Hermione had never in her life seen him this angry; she could almost feel it vibrating off of him as he stalked with purpose.

"Do you have any fucking idea what you have done to yourself?" Severus spat with venom, rounding on Draco once they had left the icy-cold corridor in which The Dark Lord resided within the Manor, he grabbed the boy by his shirt, lifting him off the ground he slammed him hard against the wall and a pained groan was emitted from Draco, the pictures hanging above them shook violently with the force. His nose pressed hard against Draco's, inky black hair curtaining both their faces. Hermione looked on helpless as her stomach churned with sickness and worry. She felt terrible, she wanted to vomit again.

"Severus, Please," she begged him, clutching the black sleeve of his robes and tugging hard. He glowered at her, although his expression softened and he lost his train of thought for a moment when his first name fell from her soft, pink lips so effortlessly and without fear. He shook his arm and her grip loosened and let go without any more bother, her thin frame no match to his strength and with no wand she had no chance of pulling him off of Draco. All she could do was watch helplessly as Severus Snape was moments away from tearing Draco's throat out with his bare hands.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" He asked again through gritted teeth. Anger dripped off of every single word he spoke, white-hot rage coursing through his veins and threatening to spill out more so than the wrath he was already unleashing and Hermione was sure she didn't want to see what next level angry Snape was.

Draco shook his head no, as he went a shade of ghostly white, all of the blood draining from his face as sickness chewed away at him, he had never seen so much anger in the elder mans face, he had never seen the anger in his eyes like he had in them now, he had never heard such animosity in his voice, anger etched into his face, teeth gritted so hard, he was sure they may crack.

"You have bound yourself to not only myself but to her." He inclined his head toward Hermione violently, who looked as if she was about to pass out from the scene that was unfolding in front of her, she had no color left in her cheeks and she was shaking from both fear and the sickness swirling and bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She felt weak like she may fall to the floor in a heap any time soon.

"You cannot be unbound, Draco. You are now segregated to the two of us for the rest of your natural life. Your father is going to fucking slaughter you when he finds out his only son, his only fucking child, has done something so fucking stupid," The anger in his tone began to falter as his grip loosened just a touch as pity gnawed at his insides. The poor wretched boy was in as much a hopeless situation as Hermione Granger was and both of their lives were changing exponentially all due to his actions, and his actions alone. If he didn't beg for Hermione Granger to be spared, he wouldn't have been gifted her, Draco's infatuation with the girl wouldn't have been given the chance to grow and then the fucking Dark Lord wouldn't have decided to bound them together and Draco wouldn't have been there to do what he had done.

"This is old magic and it's not used anymore for good reason. When two, or three people, in this case, are bound, they are forever destined to be with the others for the rest of their lives. This was around back in the time when divorce was unheard of and ways and means to stop infidelity were needed. You cannot run around spreading your seed in many fields now you imbecile. And because I lack the correct anatomy to be of any use to you, unless you swing that way, she is the only one you will be fucking for the rest of your life. Try explaining that to your father that his only son is now saddled with one woman for the rest of his life because he decided to do something ridiculous. And as a result, he may now only sire a child with a Mudblood. Actually, when you tell him to ensure I am there so I can see the prick squirm and hopefully he knocks some sense into you because Merlin fucking knows you need some."

It was Draco who now looked like he was about to heave the contents of his stomach all over his godfather's shoes as the realization of having to face his father hit him square in the face like a right hook to the jaw.

"I… I didn't think of that," he stammered in a hushed whisper, a lump forming in his throat that he tried desperately to swallow away and it just wouldn't budge.

"That's the problem Draco, you don't think. Your ineptitude will be your undoing one day and you will have no one to blame but yourself." He let go of Draco who pressed himself hard against the wall in a bid to add some distance between Severus. His hand dove for his wand in his pocket as he fingered it gingerly, fighting every fiber in his being from whipping it out and dueling him.

"Don't you even _think_ about it Draco, unless you can cash the cheque your mouth will write."

"I can take you, you know," Draco's voice a low hushed whisper and Severus almost threw his head back in a haughty laugh, only Hermione caught his attention once more.

"Please," Hermione's soft voice hit Severus's ears so weak and soft he almost didn't catch them. Her hand came to rest on his arm again and he shrugged her off once more.

"P…Please, help." She stammered with utter desperation in her voice as her heart raced, unwavering. She felt herself growing hot and her mind spun around and around like water caught in a downward spiral. Her vision was becoming blurry and her head was clouded so much she could hardly think. She clutched at the sleeve of his robe once more in absolute desperation; only this time he didn't push her away. "What is-," he cut himself off as he saw how pale the girl was, sweat beaded on her forehead as her breathing become rapid. He went to grab her but it was too late, she had fallen in a heap on the ground, her eyes almost rolling in the back of her head, a gurgling sound coming from deep within somewhere as she clutched at her stomach in agonizing pain. Her fingers digging hard at the flesh of her cloth clad abdomen as if trying to tear the pain out with her bare hands.

All of a sudden the ass chewing he was serving Draco went by the wayside. He kneeled beside the girl, brushing a stray lock of hair off her sweat-covered brow and behind her ear. The utter desperation and pain that swam in her eyes unnerved him so.

"Please!" She screamed in sheer terror, fear slowly spreading on her face. She had no idea what was wrong with her, the only thing she knew was she felt like throwing up everywhere and this was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life.

Gently sliding an arm under her neck and one under her legs he made short work of her small frame, pulling himself up to full height with the girl sobbing into his robes he began heading to his room, Draco trotting behind like an obedient dog following its master, worry washing over him with every scream and every sob he heard coming from her.

Halfway to the room, she heaved heavily, vomiting all over his robes. He looked down at her; pity mixed with worry cast down on her but never once was there any anger. He just kept on walking.

He made it to his room with haste, gently laying the sobbing girl on the bed, her body heaving with each one that tore through her. She honestly thought she was going to die. There could be no other answer to pain like this, she was sure pain of this magnitude would equal death. Pulling out his wand he cleaned not only himself but the girl as well before moving away for a moment.

His long legs strode to the bathroom and back in record time, handfuls of vials clutched in desperation in his hands. He grabbed anything he thought that could be of use.

He threw them all onto the bed beside her as another blood-curdling scream tore through her, and he stiffened, her body rigid and unmoving as a sound like a strangled cat passed her lips. He had never seen a reaction like this- or heard of one like this in regards to someone being bound to another, or at least that is all he could think of what it could be at this stage. His tried to wrack his brain quickly trying to think back to the books he had read many a year ago on such a topic, perhaps this was something to do with three being bound instead of two. He had never recalled the spell being used to bound three together.

Uncorking a pain potion he held it to her lips, shakily she drank it down in one gulp, appreciating the pain wavering and faltering into just a dull pain in her abdomen rather than her entire body. The next potion he gave her was a calming potion to help settle her down, she drank it down with vigor and her body instantly and visibly relaxed, the third potion was an anti-vomiting potion.

She eyed him off apprehensively before she drank it down. It had just occurred to her that he could have been poisoning her with not one but three different poisons and she wouldn't have been any the wiser. The fact she had trusted him enough to drink them surprised even him.

"Thank you," She muttered. It actually pained her to thank him for his help, but it surprised her even more that he had offered her help. She assumed unless he was told directly by the Dark Lord, or he was fornicating with her that he had no interest in her what so ever. And it amazed her that he had actually helped after being bound to her when he could have just walked away and seen how the whole scenario panned out and hoped that she had died.

"Care to tell me what happened?" His voice passive, his face stoic as he sat next to her on the bed, Draco sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"I don't know… The pain is still there but it's very dull. I just felt like my head was spinning, my abdomen was about to burst open and the pain was incomprehensible. I've felt nothing like that in my life."

"Interesting." He tapped his lip as if in deep thought. "Unfortunately I'm not a healer by any stretch of the imagination so I cannot dig too much deeper into your medical issues, however, I am sure we could arrange one somehow. It's hard to get them to agree to come here give the circumstance of who resides here."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to come here either knowing Lucius is stalking around here and could round any corner without warning."

Draco snorted with amusement, dragging his feet up on the bed he reclined casually on the bed beside her, tucking his hands behind his head.

"Your humor is unwarranted, Miss Granger," His tone bored and flat. "But it's good to see you are in high spirits."

He began collecting the now empty vials off of the bed where he had thrown them in his haste to administer them to her. "And Draco, get the fuck off of my bed."

"I think you will actually find it's my parent's bed considering they own it, and by extension I too own it, so no, I will not get off of my bed."

He rolled his eyes in response, "If that's what you need to tell yourself to boost your ego and get you through the day then more the power to you. I have to step out for a few hours to conduct some business with your father. Keep an eye on her and if by some off chance the symptoms come back, send me a Patronus without delay."

Draco only nodded as Severus left the room. He rolled over onto his side, reaching a pale hand out to stroke Hermione's cheek. Her eyes were closed as she willed the dull ache in her abdomen to reside. It just kept gnawing away at her, spreading to her back and shoulders. Soft, slow breaths were drawn in and let out as she tried in vain to control the pain. She knew eventually once this pain potion wore off she may be under the duress of the worst pain she had experience in her life and she really, really hoped a Healer would come to her aid if she so needed it.

"Why did you do it?" She asked softly, eyes still closed. His cheek stroking stopped and his hand twitched softly in place.

"I don't know, honestly. I just panicked and jumped forward. I mean my life is already fucked up so why not add to it, you know? I couldn't let you go through life being cinched to that miserable cunt, it would have pushed you towards murder."

"I'm sure I could look after myself," She said stiffly, lids fluttering softly as her mind grew heavier.

"What's that suppose to me?" He pulled his hand away so fast from her cheek as if he had just touched an open flame.

"I don't mind Snape…" She trailed off groggily.

"He's a terrible person," Draco scoffed at her revelation.

"I think he is just misunderstood," her voice a low whisper and that was the last thing she remembered saying.

-o-o-o-o-

Hermione awoke suddenly, a deep breath sucked hard into her chest cavity as she sat up lightning quick, a sharp pain stabbed her in the abdomen again and radiated through her body followed quickly by a second and a third. A pained scream tore from her lips and Draco, who had fallen asleep beside her sat up in fear, his mind trying to process where he was and what he was doing after being dragged so abruptly from slumber.

"Help, please." She clutched hard at Draco's arm with enough strength he knuckles began to turn white and he pulled his arm roughly from the vice-like grip.

Without a second thought, he fumbled for his wand, casting his Patronus but looking on helplessly as she writhed in pain. Hermione curled up into a ball on the mattress, her fingers digging with unknown strength against her abdomen again as if the pain she inflicted upon herself may ease the pain her body was emitting.

It seemed like an eternity before help came, Severus bursting into the room with Lucius Malfoy ambling along behind.

Tentatively he sat beside her on the bed, his hand on her shoulder she turned her head just so, her eyes half opened to look at him, pain swirling in the depths of her orbs. He fished in his robes for some more pain potion which she downed in record time, the grip in her stomach releasing as the pain slowly eased but not vanish.

"I think we need a healer," He looked to Lucius as he spoke who only nodded in response. He couldn't let his multi-million Galleon investment perish.

"I'll be back to deal with you later, Draco," his words so cold, a shiver ran the length of his spine and he knew he was in for another tongue lashing this time from his father and he assumed Severus had told him all about the debacle.

Lucius turned briskly on his heel, striding from the room with a purpose to find a healer or someone who could help at least. He knew any healer from St Mungo's would be apprehensive about visiting the Manor, and then there was the whole them harboring Hermione Granger thing that perhaps no one else should know about just now but he could make quick work of that with a memory-altering charm.

"So. Much. Pain." Every word she spoke was done so with a clench of her teeth and shudder of her body. Even the pain potion was having little effect on her, merely taking the edge off of the pain now and it was one of the strongest he had brewed, usually reserving such potions for after Death Eater meetings when he would crawl back into his bed bleeding and bruised.

"I know," he cooed softly stroking her hair as if he were petting a cat and forgetting he was consoling Hermione Granger, the girl he hated with a vengeance.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper as her eyes closed again heavily and tightly as another wave of pain crashed over her and a loud, violent scream forced its way passed her lips again. Her body convulsing heavily he wrapped his arms around her body, pressing it hard to her own trying to limit her own movement.

He knew it could be a while before Lucius even arrived back with help if any could come at all. He just pressed her against his body trying to console her as Draco looked at helplessly and silently.

 **A/N: Thank you all who reviewed and added my story to favorite. Unfortunately, I am sorry I cannot make everyone happy. I had many who were happy she was bound to both Draco and Severus and I had others who expressed their disappointment that Lucius was out of the picture. I really am sorry but I just write and what happens, happens. I don't actually plan my stories out. I have a timeline in mind but often than not my stories deviate hard from these and I am left with a shell of the original story I have envisaged in my mind.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRIGGER WARNINGS. FIRST AND LAST WARNING FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. ABORTION, DEATH, AND MAYBE EVEN SOME TORTURE LATER ON.**

"Please," Her voice barely audible as she doubled over in his arms in the bed as the pain intensified. Their gazes caught and her eyes were full of pleading and pain and his heart skipped a beat at the expression on her face as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. He couldn't but help feel a little useless and a little hopeless. Of all of the atrocities he had faced in his life, of all of the problems that he had encountered, this was the first time he had a sobbing girl in his bed, lying in his arms pleaded with him for help. Only, he couldn't help, he didn't know what to do and he had already exhausted his potion supply giving them to her, which seemed to have a very little effect on her. Those potions were strong enough to knock out a Hippogriff.

"Is she pregnant?" Draco managed to bring himself out of his trance of worry.  
Severus's eyebrows knitted together at Draco's revelation and he thought for one tiny, fleeting moment perhaps the boy wasn't as inept as he first thought.

"It's possible. But I daresay it has more chance of being your fathers than mine," He said nonchalantly as if he was talking about the weather and not about the father of the potential child she was carrying, and almost like he was oblivious to the fact the girl he was talking about was lying solely in his arms. He stroked her hair trying to comfort her as she buried her head in his thick robes. She didn't have anyone left, but at the moment, he was the closest thing to the only thing she had so it seemed only logical that she would seek some comfort from him.

"What!?" Draco exclaimed, his head snapping so fast to look at Severus he almost gave himself whiplash. His face contorted into sickness, disbelief and anger all rolled into one.

"You didn't know?" Severus asked in a surprised, upwards inflection.

Draco paled even more and the color drained from his face. "He… no… I," he stammered and the bile rose from his stomach and burned his esophagus. He wanted nothing more than to vomit right where he was. No wonder the poor thing was crying all of the time. He felt angry that his father had touched her but he was absolutely livid that his father could do that his mother.

"I'm more inclined to think perhaps she has been poisoned," Severus interrupted Draco's stammering. Hoping to change the subject, because right now talking about this in front of the poor girl in unbearable pain just didn't seem the right thing to do.

"Who would want to do that to her?" Draco protested, watching the girl once again writhe in pain as another bout of agony washed over her small body. He tilted his head to the side, almost as if he were in deep thought.

Severus gave him a you-have-to-be-fucking-kidding-me look before speaking, "She is a Mudblood living in a house full of Death Eaters, Draco. They would all want to kill her and your mother would be the number one suspect to me." His hand halted and he stopped stroking her hair. Any single person could have slipped her something in her morning breakfast. They lived in a house full of murderers with little to no conscience and Draco didn't think any of them would try to do away with her? He was deluded if he thought that.

"Bullshit!" Draco snapped. He knew his mother could be judgmental, cunning and conniving, but a murder she was not.

"She knew your father was having extramarital affairs and she knew it was with Hermione; it's the perfect reason to want to kill and do away with the girl. Your mother isn't the angel you think she is Draco. She could be your best friend to your face and ten minutes later she could be stabbing you in the back. I've seen it first hand. I don't trust your mother as far as I can pick her up and throw her. She's cunning, she is very, very sly, in essence, she is the quintessential Slytherin, and if you can't see that I suggest you take off those rose colored glasses and step out into the real world."

"My mother isn't a backstabber…" he trailed off, trying to defend his mother. He was her son; it was his job to defend his mother, wasn't it? Or at least that is how he felt it should be.

Severus let out a snort so loud, he almost scared himself. "Your mother is a backstabber, Draco. Not to mention very manipulative."

"So like you said, a typical Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"No. A typical bitch I would say."

Draco went to open his mouth to protest but the door burst open and Lucius ambled in slower than someone probably should have in an emergency such as this, a young, thin witch with honey-colored hair down to her waist and pale snow white skin was hot on his heels. Draco tilted his head to the side trying to work out where he had seen the girl before. He was certain she was a Ravenclaw a few years above him back at Hogwarts. He only remembered her because of the extraordinarily long hair she always wore loose and free-flowing.

A healer stepped around Lucius looking positively like she were about to throw up with fear and confusion as to why she had been dragged here and walked tentatively to Hermione's side. Severus gently slid out of the bed leaving her there on her own.

The young healer gasped when she laid eyes on Hermione, "Is that Hermione Granger?" The healer asked casting a backward glance at the two men standing near the door.

"It matters not who she is," Lucius spat.

"She's meant to be dead," the healer countered.

"Wonders will never cease," Lucius retorted.

The healer looked at Draco for a moment, "Can you all please leave the room, give the girl some privacy for a moment while I run some tests on her."

The three of the begrudgingly left the room, closing the door gently behind them as they went.

Taking her wand the healer began to slowly run it from Hermione's head to her toes a few times, Hermione's watery, tear-filled eyes following her every movement, hands clutching hard at her abdomen still.

Placing her wand gently on the bed beside Hermione she moved Hermione's hands away from her stomach, looking down at the faint purple binding marks on her hand and wrist before pushing gently on the offending area. Hermione winced and wailed in pain once again as the healer grimaced.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" The healer whispered, eyes darting to the door to ensure no one were there watching them.

"Yes," she managed to choke out, not really up for conversation.

The girl stood up, collected her wand and left the room. She was met by a barrage of questions from the three men standing in wait by the door.

"She's pregnant," the healer whispered softly, dread in her eyes as she had to tell them.

"Pregnant?!" The three of them exclaimed in unison and for one fleeting moment dread and worry chewed away at Lucius. What if he was the father?

"She is, but it's ectopic."

"Ecwhatic?" Draco asked, looking perplexed as if the girl had just spoken Chinese to him.

"Ectopic. Instead of the embryo fusing the wall of the uterus where it is meant to grow, it fuses to the wall of the ovaries instead. Although I find it peculiar that it is affecting her so early on at just a few weeks, it usually takes a little longer to see symptoms. I couldn't help but notice she has been bound very recently. Which makes me believe the child is that of someone she hasn't been bound to and her body is trying to reject it."

Draco glared at his father with the ferocity of a million daggers being thrown his way and Lucius balked just a little to see such hatred from his own flesh and blood.

And dread washed over Lucius, his mouth went dry and his palms began to sweat. Well, shit. The fucking little bitch better lose the fucking baby or he would kill her before she had a chance to give birth.

"So what happens now?" Severus asked with utmost vexation etched into every word he spoke. He couldn't let anything happen to her, not yet anyway. He still needed her for his plan.

"Well, ectopic pregnancies are dangerous to continue with so I suggest an abortion… And her magic is already trying to reject the fetus because the father is someone she is not bound to. However, that could take weeks for it to eventuate fully if at all and she will be in excruciating pain the entire time. Sometimes, the body isn't successful in expelling the embryo and it will continue to grow and cause her a world of trouble. I suggest going to kind route, if that is at all possible to your type of people and help it along. She will be in for a rough night but she will come out the other side fairing ok."

The young healer fished inside of her pockets for a moment before pulling out a small vial containing a shimmering green liquid.

"Give this to her and prepare yourself for a rough night. The fetus will be aborted overnight and the pain will disperse. I will keep quiet about you harboring Hermione Granger in exchange for letting me leave this place unscathed."

She handed the vial to Severus before Lucius led the young healer away, and hopefully to her freedom and not to her demise.

-o-o-o-o-

"Miss Granger?" He pushed gently, sitting beside her on the bed. She blinked rapidly looking at him, the cogs in her head ticking over.

"Snape. My last name is Snape, we are married now." She managed to mumble between the waves of pain that kept washing over her like a violent wave breaking on the shore during a violent storm.

"You are quite right I suppose." He played with the vial of potion in his hand twirling it between his fingers in deep thought. He had almost forgotten he had been forced to marry the wretched girl and now he was going to have to play nursemaid for the entire night.

"Don't go getting it in that mind of yours that just because we are bound and we are married that I like you."

"Of course not."

"Good."

"Great, I feel better now we have cleared the air and we both know what to expect." She sniffed.

He had sent Draco away and told him not to come back to see her till the morning, the fewer people she had to deal with right now was probably for the better.

He had always assumed the Snape name would die with him, but as usual, all of his best-laid plans came undone time and time again. He couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the girl being saddled with a dour and miserable old cunt such as himself.

"I need you to drink this… please."

"What is it?" She eyed him suspiciously, pushing herself up with her arms and resting on them as they were splayed out behind herself.

"You are regretfully pregnant to Lucius…" he trailed off as her face dropped, her heart dropping into her stomach like a lead weight of dread.

"However, it is ectopic and your magic is rejecting the child since you were bound to me and that fucking moron Draco. It's for the best Hermione."

He reached out to stroke her cheek softly, his hand twitched at the warmness in her cheek and the softness of her skin.

She looked at him apprehensively, blinking rapidly trying to hold back the tears that were on the verge of spilling forth. She was against aborting, but she was also against bearing the spawn of Lucius Malfoy and against her own magic trying to kill off her own child. She looked at the glimmering vial of green liquid shimmering with the light of a thousand stars and she wondered what would happen if she did keep the child. She hazarded a guess that she wouldn't be around much longer if she kept it.

She held her hand out begrudgingly and he placed the vial in her palm. She shut her fingers tight around the soft, warm vial, closing her eyes for a moment as if trying to weigh up the options in her mind. Finally, her eyes fluttered open, she uncorked the potion and downed it in one mouthful.

"You're in for a rough night," the words had only just passed his lips before she collapsed back down in the bed yelping in pain.

He looked at her pitifully for a moment and wondered for one quick, fleeting moment if he should leave and let her ride this out alone. He didn't care about her in the least and he didn't care if she would be in here suffering in pain alone, in fact, he wanted her to suffer, he wanted her to feel some of the pain he felt putting up this stupid, fucking façade that he always had on. Well, that's what he told himself anyway. Any emotions he had towards Hermione Granger may be dangerous and needed to be quashed sooner rather than later.

"Are you staying with me?" She asked with chattering teeth, shaking in violent pain as the potion got to work without delay.

"I-" He sighed haughtily and ran a single rough, calloused hand through charcoal black hair. He looked to the door and back to the girl in his bed. There were twenty other beds in the Manor he could retire to tonight and be none the wiser to what she was going through.

He could quite easily leave her here on her own, wandless and in immense pain as the unfortunate bitch expelled the child of another man. He could, but would he? He may be cold, condescending and rude at times but he wasn't a total monster detached from reality. Sure, he had killed many a person in cold blood under the orders of Voldemort, but they were strangers, people he hardly knew, well most of them were. The history behind the two of them went back many, many years even if it wasn't all good and she had annoyed him to no end time and time again.

"I'll stay." He finally resigned to the fact perhaps he did have a tiny bit of goodwill deep down, hidden under the tough, cold and hard exterior.

"Let get you out of that dress and tucked in, you will be here for a while."

She managed to drag herself out of the bed and turned her back to him in a hope he would get the hint and undo intricate lacing on the back of her dress.

She tossed her hair over the front of her shoulder and she waited. He looked for a moment at her and then at the lacing. Well, he could extend the kindness a little, he thought to himself.

Long, nimble fingers stretched out to touch the tip of the ribbon gently he pulled it undoing the knot. Fingers worked with little effort to loosen the ribbon, running a hand feverishly across her bare shoulder as he went. Eyes closed half-mast for a while and for one minuscule moment, she forgot all about the pain she was in.

"There you go," he announced, pulling her from her trance. She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality.

"Thank you," Her voice soft and husky, quickly she undressed, the dress pooling at her feet on the floor, leaving herself in just underwear and a bra. She didn't care how she looked in front of him because she was so used him now and his scrutinous gaze. Hell, the man had seen her naked, the had fucked her. There was no point having reservations about standing before him scantily clad in a few meager bits of cotton.

Getting back into the bed she scooted across the opposite side, gesturing for him to join her. He looked at the door one last time. No, he couldn't leave her.

She watched as he meticulously undid the buttons on his vest and then his undershirt. She found it interesting that he put as much thinking and effort into just undressing as he did when he was making a potion.

She had to quirk a brow when he finally finished and he was wearing nothing but black boxer shorts underneath. He had always struck her as a person to wear uncomfortable and tight underwear.

Sliding into the bed beside her he kept to his side of the bed, on his back looking at the ceiling. He had never really just lain next to a woman, sure he did after he fucked them but never in this capacity and he felt dirty and awkward more so now than he had when he fucked her.

"Thank you for staying." She wiggled closer to him. He stiffened in response.

"You are welcome," His reply was almost forced and so very dry.

"I appreciate it." She wiggled closer, doubling over in pain against his side. Instantly his hand hovered above her shoulder for a moment before stroking it so very gently. He felt hopeless that he couldn't help her.

She laid her head on his bare chest; instinctively he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her tight against his body.

He found it interesting that all of a sudden he had the urge to be close to her and something inside of him sparked that he had to protect her. Something else reared it's ugly head and gnawed away at him; desire for the girl.

He shook his head as if trying to shake these nonsense thoughts and feelings away. And then it clicked in his head and the cogs began to move slowly at first and then rapidly, almost at double time. He was feeling this way because the moment they had both signed the marriage contract it had bound their magic on a deeper, more intimate level. Add to that then being bound to one another on a physical level was sending his sense into overdrive.

His heart sunk. Well, fuck. Would the bonds of holy matrimony only intensify his want and need for the girl? He hoped not. All he needed was to fall for the little chit laying so softly and so sweetly in his arms that his heart clenched tight in his chest at the sight of her needing him and cuddling into him.

This could be dangerous, very dangerous.

 **A/N: Here you all go… I am sure it answered many questions you all had. I hope you enjoy it. My plot bunnies in my head have gone off on a writing spree and made me start a new fiction, a Lumione one. Sure, let's add another WIP to our already growing list. If you are interested in that sort of thing, it's called 'positive reinforcement'.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	19. Chapter 19

Severus lay in the bed with Hermione, the least he could do was stay with her while she went through what he could only imagine was a traumatic experience. He wasn't sure, he lacked the required anatomy to have such a thing happen so he could only assume, be there for her and show some compassion for the girl.

She had been writhing around in the bed for a few hours in agonizing pain, with every wave of pain that had washed over her; she had crept ever so slightly towards him until her back was pressed firmly against his soft, warm chest, a welcoming feeling right now in her time of desperation to feel as if someone cared for her, even if he didn't really.

With every movement she made closer to him, he had found himself involuntarily and almost subconsciously stroking her hot cheek, warm and sticky with tears of pain and anguish, as an arm lazily draped over her hip, gently tracing lazy circles over her flat, bare stomach that convulsed and rumbled beneath his touch. His gentle touch had seemed to settle her somewhat, the writhing in agony gave way to soft rhythmic breathing and at a guess had assumed she had drifted off to sleep and he wouldn't lie, something about laying with a beautiful young witch who wanted to be near you was nice for a change and he couldn't help but smile at the young girl tangled in his embrace and pressed against him like she wanted to be touching him.

He would never love her, he had only truly loved one person and he saw how well that ended for her, so to do the same to another poor wretched bitch was just out of the question. Not only that, he would never, ever, in a million years fall for Hermione Granger. It was only a marriage under the direction of the Dark Lord and if and when the cruel prick met his demise he would see to having the marriage annulled and letting the girl live her life without being harnessed to a miserable cunt such as himself. Sure, she would still be bound to him, but she was also bound to Draco and the boy was a much better match for her than him with his anger and short temper that could see him fly off the handle at the most trivial things.

So no, he would never, ever love her, but he would still fuck the little slut as much as he could, of course not now… although Merlin fucking knew with her tangled in his embrace pressing against him that she was more than desirable to him right now and he would do anything to be able to sheath his hardening cock within her wet folds but he would spare her, even though he could have rolled her on her back and fucked the bitch while she slept so soundly, he wasn't a totally cunt, almost, but not quite.

He found his own eyelids getting heavy as he fought to keep them open but he was fighting a losing battle and before he knew it, sleep had reigned supreme in the battle as he succumbed to its clutches. He was tired, so tired. Tired of doing this, tired of living a lie, tired of pandering to the Dark Lord, he was just tired in general and the only thing that might keep him going was the little witch snuggled against him like her life depended on it. Despite all of the atrocities she had faced in such a short space in her life, despite him being less than welcoming to her, despite being subject to having to fuck two death eaters, she still remained the same girl. She still had her wit and she still had her fire, but ever so slowly he could see it wearing her down, he could start to see the hairline cracks that were starting to develop and before anyone knew it he knew they would become bigger and wider and she would become a shadow of her former self. He knew eventually she would become beaten and broken and a whisper of the person she was before and he knew Harry fucking Saint Potter would lay the blame squarely on him and the truth was, it was his fault so he would shoulder the blame. And at the same time he knew he would more than likely end up in Azkaban and he could only hope that he could shelter the little bitch from having to do dark and depraved things under the guidance of Voldemort because then she would be thrown in there with him and that was the true tragedy here, to have such a life wasted, to rot away in Azkaban was a true atrocity but there was little he could do to shelter her from having to do his bidding. He was at the intersection of fucked and royally fucked and there was no alternate route he could take to change the course of their lives.

It had only seemed like a few minutes when in fact it had been a few hours when he was awoken by a blood-curdling scream that had him sitting up bolt right in bed and his wand in his hand in a flash. He looked to Hermione who was sobbing, her hands covered in deep crimson blood, looking at her hands intently. He cast Lumos to get a better look and his stomach done a backflip when he saw the girl sitting a pool of the deep crimson blood, it decorated her legs and her stomach and in the silvery light of his wand, he caught of glimpse of his own hand and legs. It looked as if the two of them had either been rolling around on the victims of a gruesome mass murder, or they had, in fact, killed someone themselves.

It took a few moments for his mind to click through the sleep haze before he worked out that the blood was actually coming from the girl while she was aborting the bastard Malfoy child. How lucky, he thought, that just at the right moment she was bound and in essence had to abort Malfoys child. Lucky fucking break on Lucius's part, he thought to himself. Or perhaps Hermione was the lucky one because he had no doubt linger in the back of his mind that Lucius would have slit her throat and done away with her if he had found out that she was carrying his child not only out of wedlock which was blasphemy within the sect of the Malfoy family but to impregnate a little Mudblood slag was the lowest of low.

He was used to seeing blood, but never this much blood and never coming from such a young girl. Shakily he dragged himself from the bed, extending his hand out to the girl he pulled her from the bed. She looked mortified and he wasn't sure if it was because she was covered in her own blood, that she was aborting the child she was carrying within her womb or if she had just covered her ex-potions master come captor and turned husband in her own bodily fluids.

"I'm sorry," she whispered jerkily looking back at the now ruined bed covered in blood and he just waved it off as nothing. "It's nothing you could control, Miss Gran- errr Hermione, he had to force himself to call her by her first now from now on, she wasn't Miss Granger anymore… She was his fucking wife. At that revelation, he went as white as a sheet as he led the girl to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He helped her remove the blood-soaked underwear and bra she had on and pushed her towards the shower. She grabbed his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, come with me." She searched his eyes for a moment, resentment briefly crossed them before giving way to acceptance, he nodded, and taking his blood splattered shorts off he stepped into the shower behind her.

The warm water was welcome on his body, the warm spray hitting his skin like rain during a storm, washing away the blood, diluting it in the water to a light pink and watched as it swirled down the drain and he wished for one fleeting moment that he could wash the worries of his life away as easily as the tainted blood on his skin.

Hermione had her back to him a hand rested on the cool tiles, leaning forward under the spray of the shower. A giant lump in her throat, right now she didn't care that she was taking a show with her Potions Master turned forced husband. She was despondent and sad and she couldn't believe so much that had happened to her today. Not only was she in the process of losing Lucius Malfoys bastard child but she was married to her Potions Master who also happened to be a Death Eater, for fuck sake she had just lost Lucius Malfoys child all over Severus Snape's sheets as he held her while she slept. What fucking kind of alternate universe has she been dragged into? And then to add salt to the wound she had been bound to not on Severus but Draco as well. Why her? Why was her life so fucked up?

Ever so gently Severus touched her bare, wet shoulder with his equally wet hand. The spray of the shower hitting his head and soaking his hair which now hung limp and stuck to his face

She turned her head just so to look at him and despite the water droplets running down her face and he could tell tears were mingled within them as she smiled sadly at him and those hairline cracks that he could see before were starting to intensify and turn into open fractures.

He couldn't blame her though. The things she was being subjected to were nothing short of depraved and vulgar.

Gently, he spun her around by her shoulder looking down into her eyes, her long wet hair clinging to the bony shoulder blades and hung limply, her eyes were red from the tears she was spilling. Their eyes searched one another sadly, he was looking for anything that would tell him she was ok but she was totally despondent, sad eyes only met his harsh gaze and he felt a pang of guilt wash over him.

It didn't help that the magic within the marriage contract had made him desire her just a touch and he hated that. Ok, so it was more than a touch, he wanted to fucking ravish her right here on the floor of the shower, against the wall, on the vanity, the bed, in the bath, the hallways, on Lucius's bed… every inch of the Manor basically, but given the current circumstance he knew that wasn't going to happen. In another moment of weakness, of marriage contract induced euphoria he reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, her flesh was warm and welcoming and something deep within him stirred. He needed her so fucking badly and he couldn't have her. Something in her must have flickered as well because she was on the tips of her toes, steadying herself with two hands rested gently on his chest as their lips came together softly and she moaned again his lips.

She wasn't sure why he was so desirable to her right now, and given the circumstances, she didn't want to be near him or be touched but she couldn't help herself. She almost felt as if she may expire without kissing and touching him.

He wouldn't lie if he said he wasn't surprised when she kissed him but he was also grateful because the yearning that burnt bright within him for her was reaching an almost unbearable level and he needed this.

He met her kiss with ferocity and need. Snaking a hand around her waist he pushed her hard back against the tiles, as he continued his assault on her lips under the harsh spray of the shower. She never once wavered under his touch and she needed this as much as he did. If he thought he needed to fuck her before there was no denying it now, this was going to be fucking agony to touch her with his lips only. He groaned in frustration and satisfaction against her lips before breaking the kiss. He couldn't fuck her but he could still go through the motions and tease himself beyond recognition in the meantime.

Peppering her neck with kisses she tilted her head to the side to allow him better access to the soft, tangible white flesh of the nape of her neck. His tongue lapping at the hot skin and she let out a shuddery breath in response.

She wanted to push him away but she couldn't. There was something stopping her from doing so and that was the desire of needing him so.

The assault on her neck gave way to her shoulders as she slumped her weight against the wall and him equally and for a second she almost forgot what she was going through right now. It was at that revelation, her demeanor snapped and changed faster than Clark Kent in a phone booth.

The wanting and desire gave way to body shaking sobs. Sobs so hard she shook not only herself but for him as well. He ceased the assault on her shoulders, confused as to what had happened. It was official; Hermione Granger had finally been broken.

He drew her in against his chest and just held her tight. He held her tight as all of the anger and sadness released from her body, that was all he could do, there was little else he could offer her other an comfort and a literal shoulder to cry on. He wanted to say something to her, anything but what does someone say to another in a tragic situation such as this? And he had an inkling the girl was not only mourning the loss of the child she had held in her womb but the loss of her life and the loss of her freedom and perhaps she had finally come to realize just how much of a hopeless situation she was in and there was no getting out of it, not now, not so easily.

He couldn't help but feel a little sad for her and he had wished if he could have taken some of the burdens for her and bear it, he would. He wished he could tell her that her friends were alive and there was a glimmer of hope that she was getting out of this alive, that they all might come out trumps here and have their freedom (well, for some.)

He was used to pain and sadness and hopelessly but she wasn't, to him it was all second nature now but to her…this was new territory and all he could do was take her hand and guide her through it in a hope she didn't lose too much of herself and come out of the other side a whole new person.

And he knew sooner or later she would come to loathe him and want to slit his throat and watch him bleed out before her and he knew, he just knew this would be when she found out that her friends were alive and he still put her through all of this knowing there was a chance she could go back to living her life pre-capture and he could hardly blame her. And then there was the retribution from Potter and friends, he could hear them now screaming at him about the disgusting, twisted things he had allowed and subjected her to and then there were the million and one questions as to why he had kept the fact she was alive a secret, that was the one thing he was not looking forward to.

The girl sighed heavily in his arms, her tears mixing with the water and washing down the drain. She pulled a little away from him, slipping from his grip easily thanks to the water they were both covered in.

"I think I need to get out now," she said with such levelness he wasn't even sure it was the same girl who only moments ago had been sobbing helplessly in his arms as if she were reliant on his comfort to get her through.

He only nodded; watching as she left the shower, grabbed a towel and left the bathroom. It was his turn to show a moment of weakness now he was alone.

He pressed his back against the smooth tiles, sliding down the wall so he was squatting. His hands scrubbed over his eyes before they came to hold his head in his hands sadly. He couldn't do this anymore. He didn't want to do this anymore, but in the grand scheme of things, he really had no choice. He had to keep playing the big bad wolf and he had to make it believable. The façade he had up had to remain up for now and probably well into the future.

There was only one way out of this fucked up life he had paved for himself and that was death, and right now, that wasn't a feasible option. The greater good relied on him to claw its way to the top and become supreme once more, the surly cunt of a Death Eater was all that was stopping the greater good from collapsing and becoming obsolete and he knew without him and what Dumbledore had tasked him with (help Harry win at any cost) that the world would eventually crumble and fall to its knee's. The entire world and its survival was literally resting on his shoulders amongst all of the other shit he had to burden and now, now he had a sobbing fucking witch that was his wife who was starting to break and he had to somehow by some act of Merlin hold her together despite his own life falling into a million pieces.

He stood back up, turned to face the wall and landed a hard punch on the tiles, the cracked a little but he was sure he had broken his hand and come off second best and for one moment the pain was welcome to him because it reminded him that despite all this, he could still feel.

 **A/N: Sorry it has been a while between updates. I have been flat out working and I hope you can all forgive me. I hope you like this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I can't believe we are 19 chapters in, where the hell has the time gone?!**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	20. Chapter 20

"Your ineptitude worries me more and more every day, Draco," Lucius said coolly as he held a tumbler of brandy in one hand and looked over his son with utmost disappointment and hatred.

"I just didn't know what I was thinking," The boy said softly, his eyes darting to the door of the library in a hope the doors would burst open bringing a distraction and he could get away from the tongue lashing he was on the receiving end of.

"That's the problem, Draco. You don't fucking think," Lucius's voice cold and angry, stormy grey eyes portraying the anger bubbling deep in the depths of his being. Fucking Severus and a Mudblood, his only son, the only being to take forth the Malfoy name and carry on with it was now bound to the two people furthest from his ideologies on Pureblood marriage and breeding.

"There is only one option here, Draco, you know that, don't you?" Draco nodded in response, his cold, grey eyes he had inherited from his father sad and despondent.

"We have to kill the Mudblood, and we have to kill Severus."

And just on cue, as if Lucius had written the script himself Severus burst forth through the doors causing Draco to jump slightly at the unexpected interruption.

"Good luck killing me, you prick. You don't have it in you and I am your only ticket out of this fucking mess we have all dug ourselves into and if you as much as harm a hair on the girl's head you will have me to deal- I mean you will have the Dark Lord to deal with." His hair still damp from the shower he had not long ago taken, clung gently to his face like a wayward coal curtain, wrapped in a Gryffindor red dressing gown.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Lucius questioned, a brow raised half-mast in question. What secret was the cunt hiding from him?

"You never know what way this war will go and I have all bases covered for survival, I suggest you stick close to me, even though heaven forbid I show you even a shred of kindness and you will come out trumps in the end, but if you kill me you will be destined to suffer for the rest of your life, and if you kill the girl, I will end you." He said simply and he could see the cogs ticking in Lucius's head. Severus sure did drive a hard bargain.

Severus sat in a leather chair opposite Lucius, resting his hands behind his head he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, but seeing as Hermione was currently down there with Narcissa for the moment as the elder witch tended and mended the younger one he opted to leave for the moment. He was sympathetic to the girl and what she was going through he had no idea what she was going through and given Narcissa had her fair share is miscarriage's (the reason Draco was an only child) he had opted to seek her out to help Hermione. She had told him she only had limited resources but she would do her best to patch the girl up and get her through this unscathed, even if the child she was expelling was her husbands and Severus had a feeling that may have been the only reason she was, in fact, helping, to ensure she did expel the child of her husband.

-o-o-o-o-

"The girl, Severus…" Voldemort rasped huskily as he paced the length of the room he spent almost every waking hour in, usually alone with his thoughts but more often than not in the company of one of his comrades be it barking orders at them or torturing them, no one was immune from his wrath, not even his most devout.

"Yes?" He questioned, watching the Lord pace up and down like a caged tiger slowly going insane.

"She might not produce a child like I had hoped…" He trailed off and Severus knew he meant the fact she had an ectopic pregnancy.

"My lord it was one child, only one. There are plenty more opportunities for me to impregnate the girl and let her produce the child you so desperately seek."

"And what if she doesn't, Severus? He stopped pacing, his eyes full of rage despite his voice being cool and even.

"Then we cross that bridge when we get to it," Severus said stoically although internally he was in a panic as his stomach churned at the possible outcome of her not producing a child. He wouldn't hesitate to kill the girl if she were of little to no use to him.

"That's the problem with you all, Severus. You have piss poor planning and get sub-par results. I am a planner and I am a thinker and that is why I reign far more superior and why my success far outweighs that of many others. I can see a problem before it arises and I have a solution before it manifests into something exponential. " His pacing resumed only his steps were heavier and angrier than prior.

"What do you suggest then?" Severus asked, curiously.

"Take her and Draco with you…" He trailed off but Severus knew exactly what he meant and what he had to do.

"My Lord… The girl she is only recovering now she isn't up to this."

"I fucking care not for what the Mudblood bitch is or isn't up to. Take her, and if she doesn't fulfill the task than I will kill her. She needs to show and prove where her true allegiance lies. We have been more than patient and accommodating to such a filthy little bitch, the least she can do is repay us for the kindness we have afforded her."

"My Lord… She has been here a few weeks, her allegiance couldn't have been swayed in such a short time."

Voldemort's eyes flashed red with anger, how dare he fucking question him. "Don't make excuses for the little slut, Severus. I find you doing so more so than not in an indirect roundabout way. I'm not totally inept, Severus. Don't tell me you actually like the girl?"

He snorted. "I do not like the bitch and I never will. She merely warms my bed and is an outlet for my primal, male urges."

"If you tell yourself that, you might start to believe it," Voldemort said softly as he continued to pace the room in a bid to release the pent-up energy and anger he was harboring within his soul. Being stuck in one house for so long was enough to send even the most hardened crazed man spare. And add to that he had a suspicion his most devout and his most trusted (after his beloved Bella) was hiding something but the cunt was too smart to let his guard down so he could mind rape him made him even angrier.

-o-o-o-o-

"Put these on," Severus said solemnly, throwing a set of Death Eater robes and mask with intricate silverwork onto the bed where Hermione lay.

She looked incredulously at them, her heart dropping to her feet, what fresh hell was she going to be subject to now?

"What? No!"

"You have no choice in the matter; the Dark Lord wishes to see if you are worthy of being thrust within our ranks… He worries after the loss of your spawn that you may not be the worthy breeder he had anticipated and needs a backup plan for you," He said nonchalantly as if exchanging pleasantries with her. His back was turned rummaging around his closet for his own robes.

"That's bullshit!" She leaped from the bed, seething in anger, fists clenched with so much force her knuckles were white and for a moment the dull aching of her uterus that was only just getting over expelling Lucius's child was all but forgotten.

"I agree fully with you. Taking you out to kill is the last thing on my list of fun things to do in Britain, but here we are." He began unbuttoning his frock coat with finesse and grace, each white finger meticulously pushing the button from its hole until the entire length was now free and open.

"Kill?" Her face turned a ghostly shade of white sitting down shakily on the bed before she fell down involuntarily.

"Indeed. He seems to think that if you kill you are worthy of being thrust one step closer to taking the mark…"

"The mark?" She blanched as the acidic taste of bile burned her tongue as it rose from the deepest part of her stomach which had now begun to twist and swirl with worry and dread.

"Well, you can't be a Death Eater without it, Hermione." Her name almost rolled off his tongue a little too easily for his liking. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to push the bitch against the wall and assault her lips with his own and force his tongue deep down her throat. This whole trying to keep his hands to himself while she was healing was a fucking injustice and a testament to his patience.

She was the whitest shade of white he had ever seen on a living, breathing person, the shade was often reserved for the dearly departed and he had to check to see if her chest was in fact rising and falling with each breath she took to ensure he hadn't had a heart attack and died on the spot on his watch.

He began to pull on the thick, heavy robes, which were much too hot for this time of year. They were itchy and cumbersome and he wished he could just forgo wearing them all the time.

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she hesitantly fingered the robes gingerly as if expecting them to bite her, as if they were cursed and should she put them, on they would tighten around her body and expel all the air from her lungs and she would die.

Gently she grasped the heavy black material in her delicate fingers and with trepidation threw them over her head and shimmied them down into place. Bile rose once again, she wasn't a Death Eater and she didn't want to be one.

She stood as the black material cascaded down her legs before the hem stopped an inch from the floor. Clutching the mask she held it tightly staring at it apprehensively as if wishing it would kill her now and she would be free from the clutches of hell she currently resided in.

"I almost forgot," Severus spoke softly pulling her from her reverie. Fishing around in his robes he produced her wand and held it out to her to take. She grabbed it lightning fast and she could feel the magic thrum through her. Like two old friends reunited after years of missing one another and nothing had changed.

"Did Draco have to kill to show he was worthy of entering the ranks?" She asked, distractedly, running her fingers gently over the wooden shaft of her long, lost friend.

"No, but he has to tonight…" He said sadly, he didn't want to drag in essence two children along with him and corrupt them beyond measure, not in this way. Sure, he wanted to corrupt Hermione but he wanted to Drive her mad and have her desire to kill, not expect her to kill and drive her mad with the guilt.

"Who are we-"

"Killing?" He finished her sentence.

"Muggles," He whispered, sadly. He hated killing, he hated destroying families and he hated the guilt that gnawed at him as they pleaded with him to spare their life. The pleading in their eyes was soul destroying, especially the children who had fear plastered upon their faces and the pungent smell of urine lingered in the air as they became incontinent with fear. He had killed more children than he cared to ever reflect. He had killed so many people he had long surpassed the hesitation to kill and he afforded them death quick and swiftly.

He was a terrible man and a terrible person. The fact he could sleep soundly every night knowing how many lives he had taken amazed even him. He was immune to doing it now but she wasn't and he knew those cracks that were starting to appear would soon be wide open and raw.

He placed his mask over his face, shielding the sad expression that crossed his features and she did the same. This was it, tonight was the night he would corrupt and destroy Hermione Granger.

 **A/N: Gah, again, sorry for the length between updates. I've been flat out working and looking after my son and partner, life sucks and gets in the way. I wish I could get paid to write as a full-time job. If only.**


	21. Chapter 21

The pungent, acidic smell of urine assaulted their senses and made Hermione want to vomit. The pitiful sight before her was enough to bring her to silent tears and make the bile rise in her throat. Fear and horror hung thick in the air and if fear had a smell, she knew this would be it.

They had raided a small, modest Muggle home in the countryside, a small cottage whose neighbors were a good kilometer away so no one would hear a thing. It was a small farming family with two young children, a girl, and a boy. Hermione's eyes darted around the living room, it was quaint and smiling photos of the family adorned the walls during happier times and guilt chewed at her soul.

The two children huddled together, urinating themselves, screaming and begging not to be hurt, their eyes pleading and full of worry and sadness. Hermione had put them at a guess around eight and nine years old. They both had raven hair and piercing blue eyes, they were of slim build and looked almost alike.

Their mother and father bound in the corner and under the watchful eye and wand of Draco who she could only assume were as disgusted in what was unfolding in front of him as she were.

The mother and father of the children were back to back; tied tightly from ropes Draco had produced from his wand. Their eyes had grown wide in disbelief when they saw what was happening and the looks on their faces were almost as if they couldn't comprehend what was happening. The mother was a medium built blonde woman with pert breasts and blue eyes and a friendly looking face. The father was a stockier build with messy raven hair and warm brown eyes. Neither of them looked as if they were a threat what so ever to anyone in the world.

Hermione only knew they had been sent here because one of the children, the daughter, was showing very faint magical abilities and Voldemort didn't want any more filthy Mudbloods thrust within the magical society, he was making it his mission to vanquish the Mudbloods at a young age before they could join the ranks of Hogwarts, and seeing as he had overthrown the Ministry, he could do whatever the fuck he liked now.

Hermione had asked on the way over why they couldn't just take the girl and leave her family instead of slaughtering them all, and the only reply he had given was the Dark Lord didn't want them to have any chance of reproducing again and producing another putrid Mudblood.

Severus would take care of the children; he didn't want to corrupt Draco nor Hermione into stealing the lives of babes, not now, anyway. He knew they would have a hard enough time killing the parents of the children let alone innocent kids that the only crime they had committed was being born.

And without even a second thought, he brought his wand up, staring down at the two children holding onto one another for dear life, bawling their tiny eyes out, covered in urine soaked clothes and vomit covered feet and he inhaled a sharp, shuddery breath. Their eyes pled with him not to do to it, not to hurt them and he felt his heart clench and he lowered his wand just a touch as he thought about what he was doing, he was already destined to hell, he wasn't only boarding that bus to hell but he was driving that fucker to the deepest pits.

Closing his eyes the bright green light flashed from his wand and the two children went silent, the life and light left their eyes and they slumped together on the floor, still in an embrace.

Hermione screamed and looked away tears welling in her eyes and a lump forming in her throat, she couldn't look at them and she couldn't do this. Draco had let out a strangled sob that sounded like a cat dying a slow, painful death and he too turned away. Even having a father like Lucius, being a Death Eater and attending many a killing, he could have never been prepared for the two young children to be slaughtered in front of him in cold blood and for no other reason that the little girl had shown a scrap of magic.

The parent's shrill screams of heartbreak and desperation filled the otherwise silent night air and that tore at Hermione's heart even more. At least the children wouldn't be around to witness the horrors that would befall their parents.

"Draco," Severus hissed sharply and angrily from behind his mask. Draco stepped forward, shaking as he held his wand out in front of him, still trained on the mother and father.

"Kill the wife, Draco."

"I… I can't," He stammered, bile rising in his throat, he was a lot of terrible things, but a murderer he was not.

"Do it now, Draco," Severus pushed with urgency. He knew Draco didn't want to do it but he also knew he didn't want to see his godson end up with his own head cut from his shoulders in the fury that the Dark Lord would unleash upon him when he couldn't fulfill a simple fucking task.

"I won't." Draco lowered his wand to his side, their two hostages shaking in fear but listening intently to names or anything that would identify them should they make it out alive.

"It's kill or be killed, Draco. Make the right decision, if you don't kill, the Dark Lord will have no qualms in slaughtering you in front of your dear mother, is that what you want?"

Draco paled, which the others would have seen had he not had the mask on, his palms sweated and his tongue was so dry he could barely form any words to answer back.

Severus knew bringing his mother into the equation would quickly sway his views on the murder he had to commit.

Without even a backward glance, a second thought or a minute to mull it over, Draco raised his wand with an incredibly shaky hand and aimed it at the woman in front of him. She was a mother too, how would he have felt if someone killed his own mother? He knew he would be devastated and that is why he had to do this. What if Voldemort punished him by killing his own mother? He had to do this.

"Please," The woman screamed in sheer terror. "D….Draco, is it, Draco? We can talk this through you don't have to kill me."

He had never killed before; he had never used the killing curse in his life so he was only guessing how to cast it. He remembered back to when his father told him you have to feel utter hatred and desperation mixed in with one another to produce a viable kill. And right now, Draco felt all of those, desperation for his mother's life and hatred that he was brought here and hatred that he was doing things against his own will and hatred towards his father who in essence had put them in this fucked up situation by joining the ranks all of those years ago.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Draco whispered to the woman.

A green light burst forth from the end of his wand, hitting the woman right in the chest. She went limp and slumped against her husband's back who let out a shrill heartbroken scream at the death of his wife. The man leaned forward and vomited all over his own legs and shoes and when he looked up, Hermione could see the light had already left his eyes and he was pleading with her silently not to spare his life but to kill him too.

"Lolita," Severus whispered huskily.

Her heart thumped hard in her chest, almost bursting from her ribcage with force, her ragged forced breaths were becoming shallower and shallower as an invisible band tightened harder around her ribcage with every breath she exhaled, making the subsequent inhalation even harder.

"I can't," She pleaded with him, sadness ebbed into her tone as he could tell she was crying without even seeing her face.

"You have to. Kill or be killed," He warned her sternly as he did with Draco and she knew the Dark Lord would kill her if he felt like it, he was short-tempered and even if he did have a grand plan for her, he could quite easily slot anyone else as close to her in brilliance right into the empty slot once he killed her.

Severus stepped behind her, pressing his body close to her back and she slumped just a touch, she was tired and sick and needed to rest her body a little. Her head thumped with a migraine as her saliva became thick and almost syrup like.

An arm snaked around her waist; the other first gripped his mask tightly and removed it, before grabbing her wand hand around the wrist and raising her arm for her to point at her victim.

He could feel her magic thrumming against his own, her pure, non-corrupt magic tickled and tantalized his own. His own dark magic thrumming through her and she felt cold, she felt evil, as if maybe she could kill as if maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"You can do it, Lolita," his husky breath hit the bare, exposed nape of her neck and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Teeth nipped at her neck playfully next. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he was in such close proximity to her and the magic of their marriage wanted him to fuck her right there on the floor, or if she appealed to him even more now she was about to corrupt her soul and board the bus to hell with him.

He held her hand steadfast pressing hot kisses to her neck before bringing his lips up to nibble on her earlobe. She didn't know what to think, right now wasn't the time or place but something felt so right.

"Do it for me, Lolita," He whispered in her ear, her knee's growing weak in response to the deep baritone of his voice soft, dark velvet voice that just dripped sexual undertones.

She didn't want to be a murderer but she didn't want to die, either. Something deep in her also stirred and made her feel as if she needed to make Severus happy as if she needed to do what he wanted and she had never felt like this before and she knew it was the old magic in the contract she had signed to marry him. Something within the old magic and when she was bound to him made her want to please him.

"I can't," She whispered back, tilting her head to the side to expose more of her neck for an assault with his mouth, he obliged then turned her to face him, removing her mask also.

Coal eyes searched warm chocolate ones, pleading with her. He needed her to do this and she couldn't fail. He knew the Dark Lord might be onto him and he couldn't keep making excuse after excuse for her, not when he was meant to hate the girl so.

He cupped one of her ass cheeks with his large hand, drawing her in closer to him before pressing his lips to her own hungrily. She moaned in response and kissed him back with every feeling of hate, desire, loathing and want showing in her kiss, and he responded back with gusto.

Draco watched on, disgusted, from where he stood, his wand still trained on the husband who looked incredulously at the two who looked as if they were about to fuck each other right next to the corpses of his family.

"Please, Lolita," He said breathlessly as he pulled from the heated kiss, his cock throbbing and rock hard, her pussy ached with desire.

She turned back to the husband who looked back up at her, confused, sad and disgusted at what he had just witnessed. She held her wand up again, her hand shaking violently as Severus once again steadied it.

She thought of how much she hated the Dark Lord, and how much she hated being in the situation she was in. She thought about her dead friends and she thought about how desperate she was to come out of this alive and the green light flashed from the tip of her wand and the man was dead as soon as it had touched him. She stood shaking, before collapsing back against Severus who held her tight as she came to terms with what she had just done. She had just committed murder and she felt disgusted but she also felt incredibly turned on like she wanted to fuck him right here and right now. Like if she fucked him she would fuck all of the guilt that now swirled around and consumed her into him like he would take the burden of it off of her. She needed to feel the closeness of another and she needed to fell that she actually still had feeling and emotions and she wasn't the horrible wretched person she thought she was.

She turned to face him with want in her eye, he knew the look, he knew she wanted it rough and hard and he knew he would oblige. Of course, he would oblige, he had been itching to fuck the little trollop for days and now he could sink his cock into that hot wet hole knowing she was just as corrupt as he was.

Draco saw the look also and wanted to vomit, he didn't need to watch this and he didn't want to see it.

"I'm going home," He hissed and threw his arms up in frustration.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Severus asked seriously, nipping at the girls bottom lip hungrily.

"I'm not that fucking desperate," He spat before apparating from the house and Severus could only guess back home.

Severus pushed her across the room before the backs of her thighs hit the dining table and she fell on it with a thud, her back hitting the mahogany, her hair sprawling out perfectly. He continued his assault on her lips, running a hand under the thick woolen robes, up her thigh before coming to rest on the lips of her hot, wet pussy. Slowly and gently he slid a finger under her panties and deep within her folds. She moaned in pleasure as his finger glided across her clit with ease, she was incredibly wet and slick and he knew he would have no trouble sliding into her tonight.

He stood back up removing the disgustingly heavy robes until he was naked and her eyes quickly raked over his frame before he stood her up, and removed her robes with finesse and ease.

He spun her around and forced her to bend over the table, he needed her now, his cock and balls were aching from the arousal he felt and he needed to sheath himself deep within her velvet walls.

Tangling a hand in her hair, he pulled her hair hard so her head was pulled back as far as it could go, with his free hand he positioned his cock at her slick, moist entrance and nudged the head in followed by the rest in quick succession. He moaned and his eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy and she moaned in appreciation and pleasure. Ever so slowly he moved his hips and rolled them around and around in different ways, he wanted nothing more than to come deep inside her, to fuck a bastard child into her womb and zero fucks would be given when he had to hand it over to Voldemort. And then he would have the pleasure of fucking another one into her and have the little bitch warm his bed for eternity.

She spread her legs just so, in a bid to encourage him to slide his length in even further, her velvet walls tight on his cock as she brought her own hand down to stroke her clit. How fucking hot, he thought to himself as his pace quickened, his balls slapping her hand every few strokes as she played with her tight, wet little cunt.

"Severus," She whispered huskily as he let go of her hair and grabbed her shoulder in a death grip and he knew it would bruise her later.

"Fuck me harder, Severus," She pleaded. So he did what any hot-blooded man would do when he was balls deep in a pretty little bitch, he fucked her hard.

His balls slapping her hand as her hand movements became faster with every one of his strokes, her breath caught in her throat and she knew she was close, every thrust into her was threatening to spill her over the edge. All he could think about was how much he wanted to shoot his load deep within her womb and impregnate the little slut with his child. And at that thought she came, her velvet walls clamped down hard in his cock, causing him to blow his load in her as he groaned deep in his throat. Their breathing loud and hard slowly made way for softer, shallower breaths as he relaxed against her, his ever-shrinking cock fell from her incredibly slick hole. His grip loosening in her shoulder and neither gave a second thought to the corpses laying a few feet away, neither gave a second thought to what they had done tonight. Not right now, anyway.

 **A/N: Thank you all for the previous reviews. I hope you like this chapter… I wasn't sure where it was going but the tension between them built to the point where they had to have sex I think.**

 **I will try my best to make the next chapter Dramione for all of those fans out there.**

 **Thanks**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	22. Chapter 22

"The Mudblood, she did as was expected?" Voldemort's ice cold voice cut through him to the core. The raspiness in his voice sent an icy shiver right down his spine. There was something about him lately that didn't bode well will Severus. He thought perhaps maybe it was the fact he forced him into marriage with the little swot, or maybe it was because he had a niggling feeling Voldemort knew there was more to him than met the eyes. That could be dangerous, very, dangerous he thought to himself.

"I-well-yes-" He was cut off by Voldemort as he raised a cold, corpse-like hand to silence him.

"Show me, Severus. Show me and prove to me she did as requested."

He closed his eyes briefly before opening them right into the cold, steely gaze of the Dark Lord who without even a second of warning had delved into Severus's mind without as much as a verbal invitation and he shuddered hard at the intrusion.

Severus quickly began to shut off his mind quicker than Voldemort could detect and threw up the memories he only needed to see. Severus could outwit and outsmart Voldemort nine times out of ten, which is how he kept ten paces ahead of him. Whilst Voldemort believed he was the smartest and the most powerful, Severus knew otherwise.

Severus began to shake, trying with all his might to keep the Dark Lord from the deepest, darkest depths of his mind where he was no welcome, without making it look like he was forcing those memories deeper and deeper.

Moments later, which seemed like a lifetime, the Dark Lord finally pulled from Severus's mind. Severus visibly spent at the intrusion into his mind shook gently on the spot.

"How very depraved of you, Severus," He rasped with a toss of his head and a hearty laugh. "Your lust for the girl knows no bounds." He had watched a small snippet of Severus fucking the girl hard from behind.

"My lust for the girl was merely awoken when she slaughtered the father. There is something strangely lust-inducing to see someone so innocent take a life." Severus almost groaned at the thought as he willed the erection that wanted to rise at the thought of the girl to go away.

"Indeed there is. I probably would have done the same to her had I been there. Maybe there is some evil in the little bitch after all," his voice full of hope.

"There is no evil in the girl. The only evil in the girl is when I am balls deep fucking her hard as the little wanton slut begs for."

"You can corrupt her, Severus and I know you will find great pleasure in doing so."

He couldn't deny it, he would find great pleasure in corrupting the little bitch, if tonight was anything to go by, he would have her out killing every damn night if it meant he could fuck her till she screamed. Fuck her while she begged for a release, and fuck her while she screamed his name in pure pleasure as he brought her wave upon wave of pleasure and rode them out with her. He groaned as the erection that wanted to grow began to do so and he was thankful the thick robes were covering his immodesty.

"And Draco?"

"He succeeded my Lord. He didn't hesitate as much as the girl. With time it will come second nature to him."

"Of course. He comes from a long line of wretches and the depraved. It's bred into him. Just look at dear Bella, she would have killed her own mother without a second thought about the implications."

"Indeed," came his single, uninterested reply.

-o-o-o-o-

"Let me go!" Hermione protested as she squirmed under the tight grip of Antonin Dolohov. He had a hand tight around her throat as he pinned her to a wall in one of the many hallways in Malfoy Manor. She couldn't scream because she could hardly breathe and she didn't know if it would attract more undesirables to the party. She had been minding her own business heading out to sit in the garden and get some fresh air to clear her head when she was assaulted from behind.

"Such a pretty little princess for a filthy Mudblood." He spat on the floor and Hermione visibly recoiled at the filthy action of the slim man with the harsh angled facial features, his accent thick an heavy.

"Or is it Lolita. Isn't that Snape's little pet name for you? The one you both think no one else is privy to? The name that positively soaks your panties when he breathes it into your ear The same name that turns you into a wanton little slut as you jump on his cock and ride it."

"Please let me go," She pleaded, gasping for air as his grip loosened just enough for her to bring a much-needed breath deep into her lungs oxygen-deprived lungs. Of course, he wasn't going to kill her. He just wanted to toy with her. Like a cat playing with a mouse, it has no desire to kill.

"You must be an alright fuck if Snape keeps going back for more." His lips ghosted hotly across the shell of her ear and she struggled with all the power within her to get away. Her hands clawing feverishly at his neck in an attempt to escape from the clutches of the angry Russian but they were futile. He was too strong and she was wandless once again.

"Lolita," He whispered softly into her ear hotly. His touch like acid to her burning and unwanted.

"I see the way you look at him. I see the way you want him. The way you desire him. I see the look on your face the one where you think you are going to run off and live together happily ever after." He snorted. As if that would ever happen.

"You think you are special because you are the object of his desires. You might be for now until the next little slut with a tight hole comes along and then you will be cast aside like yesterday Daily Prophet, forgotten and left to rot." He grabbed her chin hard and forced her to look at him. Her breath stuck on her throat as the murderous eyes of Dolohov almost stared through her soul.

"You smell different." He licked her cheek and she recoiled in utter disgust.

"You taste different." He dropped her chin and ran a hand under the hem of her dress and up her thigh. "You feel different."

"Ho…w do you know I am different, you have never touched me!" She snarled.  
"Not that you know of anyway." A sardonic glimmer flashed across his face and she felt sick to her stomach.

He's just lying she continued to reiterate over and over again in her head. He's only doing it to throw you off and rattle you.

"You seem darker. Evil. Almost like you have delved into the lowest depths a human can and stole a life too soon."

She didn't answer but the look in her eyes was enough to tell him.

"That's why you seem desirable to me. Your soul is confused. It doesn't know if you are good or evil. You could be so easily corrupted and led astray, although I am sure Snape is already trying his luck in that department. You might pique his interest for the moment as you play out his little fantasies in his mind. Soon he will have you calling him daddy as you fill every one of his sexual desires and you will fall deeper and deeper in love with him thinking he loves you but the feelings won't be reciprocated. You aren't the first little slut from Hogwarts he has fucked. Go ask Nymphadora Tonks about her little extracurricular activities with Snape. He loves little school girls-the object of his desires."

"First off. I don't love him. I don't even like him."

"Liar."

"And second of all. Fuck off." She spat as hard as she could right at his cheek. She didn't want to. She thought spitting was one of the most disgusting things a human being could do but it was the only move she had left.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her intently.

"I'm not sure if I want to kiss your pretty lips or cut them off for being a disobedient little bitch."

"I'd rather you cut them off than kiss them with your filthy mouth." Her hands flew up to cover her lips so he would have a harder time kissing or cutting them off.

He threw his head back animatedly as a haughty laugh passed his own lips. "I didn't say which lips I wanted to kiss or cut off." He whispered back in her ear.

It took her a few moments to process what he had said. Her nostrils flared in worry as she tried to remain calm on the outside.

"If Severus sees you, you will regret laying a hand on me," Her voice even her tone very matter of fact.

"You think Severus will come running to your aid? You are nothing to him. He would let me have my way with you and then take you back once you are a broken mess on my bedroom floor."

Hermione's mind worked overtime. Would Severus let him have his way with her? No. He was better than that. Then she remembered the fact she was bound to Draco and Severus and a small smirk spread across her lips.

"Try your hardest."

"Wh..at?" He looked almost taken aback at her sudden change in attitude.

"Go for it. Fuck me," She whispered almost seductively and she could see his mind slowly ticking over trying to work out what was going on.

He almost let her go in utter bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" Severus strode down the hallway with a purpose in his step when he saw Hermione pinned to the wall.

"Just a friendly chat between comrades," Dolohov threw Severus a glance before releasing the grip around Hermione's throat fully.

"You wouldn't know the meaning of friendly if I underlined it in the dictionary for you."

Dolohov backed away from the girl rapidly like a dog that was about to be scolded and Hermione thought perhaps Dolohov was more scared of Snape than she had realized.

"If I see you touching her again, next time you won't be walking away."

"Yes, Snape." Dolohov cowered before backing a few paces, turning and running with the proverbial tail between his legs. Snape scared him somewhat. He knew Severus outranked him and he knew Severus could outsmart and overpower him and he knew he would be better off not to go down the route of angering him more.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked almost flatly. As if she were a huge inconvenience in his day.

"No. It just shook me a bit."

"Are you okay?"

"I just said he didn't hurt me."

"No, are you okay? With, with everything that has happened. Last night."

"I haven't really thought about it honestly. I've pushed it to the deepest depths and tried to lock it away."

"Don't do that, it will eventually break from its confines and consume you. If you need to talk, just ask."

He placed a gentle kiss atop of her head and she stiffened. This was so out of character for him and she wondered if she should be worried.

"Go see Draco and talk to him. He would be feeling the same way."

She only nodded solemnly and watched as he ambled away.

-o-o-o-o-

She had found Draco in the garden by the large pond in the Malfoy grounds. He was lying on the emerald grass staring up into the sky looking somewhat forlorn.

"Draco?" She pulled him from his thoughts as she gently sat beside him on the thick, lush grass.

He rolled over to face her. She could tell he had been crying and she knew why but it stunned her to actually realize that perhaps Malfoy had feelings far beyond what she had comprehended.

"I just. Those kids. You know." A loud sob forced its way from his throat as he looked at her.

She lay next to him on her back staring up into the expanse clear sky as the sun kissed her light skin and she basked in its warmth and her mind flashed to the night prior as her heart sank into the pit of her stomach as she recalled the pitiful sight of the children huddled together in a panic.

"I know. I know exactly where you are coming from." She shuddered.

"I just can't get it to leave my mind. Every time I close my eyes I just see them all begging. I see the looks on their faces so scared and full of terror and I can't rest knowing I was the cause. We were the cause."

"Mmmm." She hummed in reply almost dreamily as the suns rays continued to bore down upon her milky skin.

"You don't seem like it's worried you one bit," Draco almost hissed in disbelief that she could be so nonchalant about what they had done. To act as if she had done nary a fucking thing wrong slightly angered him.

"It worries me Draco but I am not going to sit here beating myself up about something that I cannot change. I am here to survive and if survival means killing someone else then so be it."

Silence hung in the air between the two of them and the tension was thicker than wet cement.

"I can see he has rubbed off on you faster than I thought he would." He still lay on his side, eyes angrily boring into her unbeknownst to her as she continued to have hers closed as she relished in the warm kiss of the sun.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She cracked an eye open and glances sideways at him.

"The way you just brush this off like it is nothing. I am here consumed by guilt and you couldn't give two flying fucks. This is just the attitude he adopts in life and cruises through without losing a wink of sleep." His chest rose and fell in angry breaths. Fuck this.

The truth was she was slowly cutting herself off from reality. If she didn't she would be so consumed with the guilt she couldn't bear to live any longer. Cutting her emotions off from the reality of what she had done was her coping mechanism.

"You are a little sensitive to be a Death Eater, don't you think?" She asked, bored. her eye snapping shut again as she rested on the plush grass below that was so thick, she sunk a little into it.

Quick as a flash he had straddled the girl; eyes opening in surprise an angry steely stare met her. Anger flashed and swirled within his eyes and deep within his soul. He pinned her hands by her wrists above her head and held her down with his weight.

"Is this how you like it? Is this how you want me to be to? To be evil and depraved. Rough and hard. That's how you like it off him, isn't it? What about me? When do I get my fucking turn?"

She blinked rapidly trying to take in what was happening. It was official. Draco Malfoy had finally snapped.

"What are you talking about?" She struggled against him but with his weight bearing down on her resistance was futile.

"You always want him and you never want me. I've waited patiently. I haven't laid a hand on you. He forces himself on you and you drop your knickers for him like a cheap slut on the corner."

Ah. There it was. He was so clearly jealous of Severus.

"Just get off me," her voice shook as she struggled against him again to no avail.

He leaned down and stole a kiss from her lips. His lips warm and soft as they brushed her firmly shut ones. She didn't know what to think.

Her head spun with a million thoughts swirling and clashing inside of her mind. She didn't know if she should fight against him or kiss him back the same want and need that he met her with.

She didn't have to make a choice because Draco winced in pain and looked to his arm in disgust. Could there be any worse of a fucking time? He thought sourly to himself.

He got to his feet and walked away, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. Well, fuck.

She scrubbed her palms over her eyes as a lump formed in her throat. She liked Draco and despite being bound to him, she didn't know if she liked him more than just a friend. In essence, she knew she would eventually have to come to want to partake in deeper, sexual activities with him seeing as she was the only one that could sate his sexual desires now but not now, not this soon. She was only coming to terms with having to sleep with Severus and she didn't know if she could come to terms with having to fuck the two of them.

 **A/N: I don't know what happened. Antonin and Hermione just screamed to be written in a scene together and who am I to deny them that pleasure? I'm just the writer after all.**

 **Hermione and Draco went way off track of where I was taking them, but again, they pick the path and I just write…**

 **Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I appreciate them all more than you could honestly imagine.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	23. Chapter 23

It was the last day of summer and it was unseasonably warm, usually, by now, the weather was starting to cool off slightly, but not today. Hermione paced the length of the bedroom she shared with Severus, much like a lion confined to a cage that was slowly going crazy.

She was bored, Draco wasn't talking to her and she had read so many books in the library she couldn't bear to bring herself to read another right now. She had taken to exploring the grounds more often than not and she knew every single blade of grass and every tree she passed. She had been out there so many times she was well acquainted with every rock and every dip of the ground.

She had nothing else to do. This sitting around doing nothing and being waited on hand and foot bullshit wasn't for her. Severus had gone off again for a few days, or at least she assumed he had. He hadn't graced their bed for a few nights and she had seen neither hide nor hair of him in the Manor.

Every time she walked around a corner and Draco was there he would cast a shadowy look at her and scuttle off as if she were a leper. To say she was bored beyond measure was an utter understatement. She was angry and frustrated and she felt like heaving the contents of her stomach up as it rumbled out a disgusting tune. The eggs she had for breakfast must have been bad because it was a sudden onset.

She growled deep in her throat. She wanted to cry, the boredom was consuming her so much that she couldn't handle it. She was too intelligent to be left alone with her thoughts as her only companion. She wanted her wand back, she wanted her life back and she wanted her friends back, and those thoughts only bode to cement her foul mood even further.

The whole Manor had been eerily quiet and void of much life now she thought about it. The usual Death Eaters that she saw hanging around were not to be seen and now she put even more thought into it, the only two other living human entities she had come across were Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa was, as usual, imbibing her worries and days away with her imported elf mead she drank like she breathed oxygen.

She had already gone through Severus's extensive potions collection and re-arranged them into alphabetical order, cleaned the bathroom without magic, arranged his closet for him, from the lightest black to the blackest of black and she assumed, the lightest black bordering on a dark grey was for when he was in a good mood, which was never and that is why she had never seen him wear them.

Then she arranged her vast closet, appreciative for all the clothes Narcissa had given her, most the elder witch had bought and never worn and others were purchased or charmed, she wasn't quite sure what especially for her.

Then she had cleaned the room from top to bottom, not that it was dirty by any stretch of the imagination but it had made her feel useful, right down to polishing the brass doorknob until it gleamed and shimmered and she could see her distorted reflection in it.

And now that there was nothing left to do she felt frustrated.

She threw herself down onto the bed, angry and frustrated beyond measure. Scrubbing her palms over her eyes with force, she stared at the ceiling blankly for what felt like an hour but it was nary five minutes.

She had literally never been this frustrated in her life and she realized how reliant she was on both Draco and Severus to keep her company and pass the days. Well, fuck. Never in her life did she think she would ever rely on those two for anything and she had to admit, they weren't as bad as she had remembered them to be back at Hogwarts and perhaps she now realized her judgment may have been shrouded with influence from Ron and Harry.

She hadn't given much thought to the life she took or bearing witness to the lives that were taken around her. She didn't feel anything towards what had happened and she knew it was either kill or be killed, and she would do anything to try to survive, the sheer thought of death scared her and while they were treating her okay to a degree she would keep her will to live.

She fanned herself to relieve herself from the hot air that was assaulting her; she didn't even have her wand to perform a cooling charm on herself. How uncouth, she thought to herself. Leaving a witch to sweat. The fanning was futile, all it did was serve to push the hot air around her and make her even hotter, and so, she decided she would go swimming.

She stood and made her way to her closet, she knew she had a one-piece bathing suit because she had wrinkled her nose up at the ghastly shade of pink as she pushed it towards the back when she was cleaning and she remembered saying to herself she would never be caught dead in that thing, but at the same time, she didn't think it would be this hot and she hoped by next summer she would be free by some divine intervention that would come to her.

-o-o-o-o-

Wrapped in a towel and barefoot she quickly made her way out to the pool, stepping out towards the pool her feet hit the incredibly hot pavers and she winced as the heat burnt her feet. She threw the towel on the ground and ran towards the pool trying not to burn her white, tender feet. Halfway along she realized she wasn't alone and stopped for a moment.

Draco caught her gaze for a moment before he tore her eyes from her. He still couldn't look at her, as much as he wanted to with her taught body leaving nothing to the imagination under that skin-tight bathing suit. She had all but forgotten about the burning sensation in her feet as she tried to weigh up if she wanted to still swim. She didn't want to run, and she didn't want to keep getting ignored by Draco, so, she lowered herself onto the edge of the pool and dipped her burning feet into the cool water and almost moaned at the relief.

"I'll just be going," Draco muttered to her with his back turned, the water sitting at his waist, opaque droplets of water cascading down his back glimmering in the hot sun, every one of his muscle accentuated by the moisture that clung to his pale skin.

"Draco, look. Please stay," Her voice was a ghostly whisper. She was so bored and so alone she would have probably talked to a house elf right about now.

"And why should I?" His shouldered stiffened as he turned his head just so to look at her over his shoulder. Blonde hair clung to this forehead with the weight of the water within it.

"I'm going to go spare if I don't talk to someone. Anyone. There is literally no one here."

"I know. They all went 'on a mission'," He made air quote with his fingers. "Which is usually code word for slaughter the Muggles in some town in a bid to compare how manly they all are and who metaphorically has the biggest penis."

"I see." She slipped into the pool. The water lapping welcoming at her skin, leaning against the wall for support, she was just happy to stand here in the cool, crisp water.

"And you didn't go obviously."

"Obviously," He retorted back.

"You didn't want to or?" She questioned, closing her eyes and appreciating the cool water on her skin.

He chuckled. She really didn't understand the magnitude of this whole situation.

"You don't just get to pick and chose what you do and where you go, Hermione. You can't just say to the Dark Lord, sorry mate, I don't feel like pillaging and plundering today. Or I don't feel like going on a mass murder spree for you." He snorted and she cracked an eye open to look at him.

"You get told, you don't tell. You do what is expected of you or you feel the full wrath of his punishments and this is something you need to know. You don't want him to grow impatient with you if you are ever called before him. He has a vast library of spells and they hurt and he isn't afraid to use them."

"Why doesn't anyone stand up to him? I mean, why do you all sit idly by and take it when you could band together and form an uprising?" She asked with sincerity and Draco's few screwed up into disbelief.

He turned slowly on the spot, the water rippling silently around him as he did so.

"Fear, first and foremost. Not knowing any better. Dedicating just about their whole lives to the cause. Inability to let go and not wanting to be killed. Most of the followers have family, wives and children, mothers and fathers. They are scared of the retribution that will follow if they were to abandon the cause. Imagine if one of them went to another with the idea of an uprising and that Death Eater wasn't on side? They would run off and tell Vo- the Dark Lord and that person would be tortured beyond measure and their family would be killed."

"So you all do it out of fear?"

She watched as he began to walk closer to her, the water rippling with his every move and she could help but bite her bottom lip in both awe and frustration. The water droplets clung to his toned chest and her eyes raked over his form that was pleasing on the eyes.

"Basically. I mean I am sure there are many who are sick of living this way but what can they do? They have dug a hole and they can't get out. The only thing they can do it dig deeper and hope they come out of the other side soon."

"And Snape?" She asked with a little too much enthusiasm in her tone

"What about him?" Draco asked stiffly.

"Do you think he is sick of it, or do you think he is one of those that would follow him forever?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. He's hard to read at the best of times. He's just there floating around doing his own thing hoping for the best I think. He just goes with the flow. He does whatever is the easiest thing to do."

"I've noticed. But he could have at least told me he was going."

"Why would he tell you? You are literally nothing to him. You warm his bed and give him some company. We all warned you he wasn't a nice person."

"He's also my husband." It was her time to stiffen and avert her gaze. She would never get used to saying that.

Draco stiffened and clenched his jaw at that statement. "He is but under the orders of the Dark Lord. Don't think he loves you or even likes you. If this were any other situation outside of where we were now he wouldn't glance sideways at you."

"I'm aware. It would be nice if he could eventually come to like me. Tolerate me even."

"He tolerates you well; you are one of the few people I have seen him tolerate. But does he like you? No. He doesn't like anyone. He's dark and he's broody, he finds comfort in solitude and doesn't get lonely with his own company."

He was standing half a foot before her, reaching out he stroked her arm softly as if comforting her. Her arm twitched beneath his cold, wet hand.

"And you?"

"Do I like Snape?" Confusion tangled in his tone.

"No. Do you like me?" She asked with trepidation laced in her tone and worry etched in the lines of her face. Steely eyes locked with sad warm ones. Right now she needed him, he was one of the only people she had in her life, someone that was on her team. Someone that understood her to a degree. They may be worlds apart from where they came and their upbringing, but both of them really wanted no part of this.

He didn't answer her. He just leaned in and touched his lips to hers. She closed her eyes in response, matching his kiss with her own, and her arms snaking around his neck and pulling him closer. She didn't know if she was attracted to him but there was something incredibly comforting about feeling needed and desired.

His hands slipped around her hips and pulled her close as he ran his tongue along her wet bottom lip asking for permission to enter her hot, welcoming mouth. She obliged and almost moaned when his tongue slipped in to meet her own. She held him tighter. She held him like he was her lifeline and the only thing that mattered right now.

He moved one of his hands to cup an ass cheek hard. There was no space between them now. His erection pressed into her thigh, hard.

Her heart beat in her chest and she felt as if it were about to break her ribs with the force it was emitting. She had a niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was doing wrong by Severus and that she was being unfaithful. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Like he cared about her fornicating with Draco.

He broke the kiss and breathlessly he began to place gentle kisses along her neck. She threw her head back in ecstasy allowing him better access to continie his barrage of kisses on her sweet, soft skin.

She nibbled her bottom lip worryingly. She would admit that in her days at Hogwarts she might have fantasized about fucking Draco after one of their heated arguments. She imagined him pushing her against the wall of the library and fucking her right there in the dead of night when they were all alone.  
She might have wanted this moment more than she would let on and maybe, she would let him. Maybe she just wanted to try it just once, just to see what it was like. She wanted to see if it was exactly as she had imagined it.

Picking her up in the water, her already light frame was easy for him to maneuver. He was surprised that there was no resistance from her as he carried her to the step and sat her down upon it and he thought perhaps right now all of his stars were aligning.

She pressed her hands into his chest, feeling the muscular frame beneath his skin ripple under her touch. There was a stark difference between Severus and Draco. Severus was thinner and had less muscle, Draco was beefier and had plenty of muscle and she had to admit she liked either of them. Perhaps deep inside of her, far beyond the good-girl persona lied a promiscuous girl who was screaming for release.

Tender and gently he slid his hands under each strap of her bathers, pulling them gently over her shoulders she moved her arms to allow him to remove the offending garment.

He almost mewled in appreciation when her creamy, pert breasts were free of their prison, floating gently in the water; nipples were in peaks at her arousal and the chill of the water.

She finished removing the wet, sticky bathers, placing them on the edge of the pool with ease and was left under his ogling gaze. Finally, he thought to himself, good things do come to those who wait.

Running a hand over each of her breasts she sucked in a shuddery breath at his gentle touch, a warm heat between her legs and a thrumming in her clit made him desire him all the more right now.

Struggling with his own wet, hard to remove shorts he, after a struggle had removed them and threw them on the edge of the pool with little care. His only hope right now was that his mother didn't walk outside and find them, although he doubted that because the last time he had seen her, she was passed out in the parlor with a half drank glass of mead.

Their lips met once again, only this time the kiss was gentle, soft and not rushed. It was slow and it was sensual and she pressed herself closer to him, trying to close the gap between them like she was dependent on him for her life.

Nudging her thin legs open at her knee's with one of his own, she obliged without an ounce of hesitation. One had grasped the girl's shoulder and the other moved his own length to her hot, moist core. She braced herself for the first thrust, which came quickly and needily. Lips still slowly working with the others in a moment of pure passion and Hermione wondered why she had waited so long for this.

Grasping the edge of the pool with his now free hand he moved slowly as if savoring every moment he was in her.

There was a stark difference between the way Severus and Draco both executed their lovemaking. Severus was the hard, rough type that liked it hard and fast, where as Draco was a total polar opposite, slow and sensual and savoring the moment and she was fine with either of them. Variety was the spice of life.

He thrust within her at an almost glacial speed, yet her needs were being met, she felt tingling within her loins and a warmness rush through her body. A hand ran through his hair shakily, throwing her head back and trying to suck in the much-needed air that was currently not wanting to be sucked into her lungs. Her toes curled, a loud mewl forced its ways from her lips as he pushed her over the edge into sexual euphoria.

Draco almost rolled his eyes in utter pleasure as her tight, velvet walls clamped down on his hard cock. The pressure made his balls tighten and before he knew it he was blowing his load right into the girl he had been lusting over since the night she walked into his room ready to be sold off like a commodity.

Breathless, he rests his forehead against her own, almost panting as he tried to get his breath back.

-o-o-o-o-

"You know, Severus, humans are very fickle creatures and so easily manipulated. You can get someone to do almost anything should you offer the right reward or release."

"I think the girl is smarter than that, my lord." He sat in Voldemort's private room that overlooked the Manor grounds, a tumbler of brandy in his hand. They had just arrived not only ten minutes prior, from their slaughtering spree.

"How do you know I am talking about the girl, Severus?"

"Because you always talk to me about the girl with me, like I am her keeper, like I care about her," He snapped, anger in his tone.

"Settle, Severus. I give you the girl, I betroth her to you, I bind her with you so she is forever yours and you are still angry. Do you not appreciate my gift?" He hissed angrily and began pacing the length of the room.

"I appreciate anything you give me, my lord. Forgive me."

He chose to ignore Severus and press on with the conversation. "I think she will be incredibly easy to sway our way and take the mark willingly. She wants to please you, she wants your accolades and she wants your attention. Right now, you are probably the only person she trusts."

"I think you are seeing things that aren't there. She trusts Draco also. Probably more so than me."

"I see things in a very logical way, Severus. And if she doesn't want to take the mark for you, there are other ways to get her to. I can be very persuasive."

"Indeed you are, My Lord."

"If someone doesn't want something, there are ultimatums and if that fails there is always torture." He stopped to look out of the window for a moment; movement caught the corner of his eye in the pool, his head snapping violently to see what was going on. Now he wasn't one to partake in intercourse all the often but he knew it when he saw it. Interesting.

"There is always a way to get something from someone, it just depends how headstrong they are as to what avenue we need to take. I am sure she will see it our way when I offer her something she can't refuse." He rested his forehead against the glass watching Hermione and Draco embracing in the water and fucking slowly.

Severus knew Hermione was a headstrong little bitch and she wasn't easily swayed, but he also knew she had fears and worries and she was breaking every day she was here and he was right, she had been latching herself onto him, looking to him for comfort and guidance even if he was a cold, hard cunt toward her most times.

"Interesting," he whispered softly.

"What is it, my Lord?"

"Perhaps the girl does trust Draco more than I realized."

"My Lord what-" Voldemort held a hand up to silence him and then beckoned him to the window, stepping aside he allowed him to watch the two out of the window for a moment.

He went whiter than he usually was. His stomach sunk and he felt sick. Jealousy gnawed at his entire psyche, white-hot rage raced around his body.

"This upsets you, Severus?" Voldermort rasped, intrigued.

"Not at all." He lied.

"You care for the girl more than you let on Severus."

He snorted in response tearing himself from the window before he punched it.

"You lie."

"I've never had anything to myself in my life when I finally get something of my own handed to me someone tries to take her away from me."

"So you see her as a possession?"

"Something like that."

He had to take in a few calming breaths. He couldn't believe how angry he felt, how betrayed he felt over what he had witnessed. She was his wife for fuck sake. His wife… He would never get used to saying that. Not now, never ever.

But at the same time, she was just a little Mudblood slut that he sank his cock into over and over again when he felt the need to do so.

Thoughts flooded his mind and swirled around like a whirlpool. Did he like the girl? He shook his head, that was preposterous. He was merely exhibiting rage over another male fucking what was essentially his mate. That was all it was. Draco could have her for all he cared, but then if he thought that why was he still so angry.

Fuck this and fuck feelings. His life was better before the little harlot came to destroy his life.

 **A/N: Here you all go. This one was for the Dramione fans, I hope you liked it. Poor Severus really might just have feelings for Hermione after all and perhaps they are stronger than he had first anticipated.**

 **I've noticed the reviews declining with every chapter. Shoot me a review so I know how many of you all are still reading, I know this has probably gone off the track most people had thought but I am sure some of you all are still out there reading it I hope.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh, you came back," Hermione said with surprise in her voice jumping slightly as she walked almost silently into their room toweling her wet hair off, still in the pink bathing suit which she had managed to struggle back into with the grace and air of a fish floundering around out of water, despite it being sopping wet she managed to eventually get it back on before she made her way back and parting ways with Draco.

"Mmm," He growled angrily, not even looking up from the book he was reading as he sat precariously on the edge of the bed. His body langue and posture stiff and angry and she wondered what was up his ass, and then she remembered everything was always up his ass at all times of the day.

She began to rummage through her closet looking for something to change into after she showered and washed the pool chemicals out of her hair when he snapped the book shut hard, it startled her and she jumped in turn, glaring at him as if he had just done her an injustice.

"Enjoy your swim? A raised brow told her he wasn't really at all interested if she had enjoyed it or not and he had some other gripe with her.

"I… Well yes actually, thank you for asking." She turned back towards the closet choosing the clothes she wanted to wear when she felt a hot breath on the top of her head and a warm body just behind her. She stiffened jerkily as a chill ran down her spine, turning her head she caught his gaze with her own. His eyes flashed angrily, almost like they didn't even belong to him. She knew he could be angry but the look in his eyes was bordering on maniacal.

She was also equally as surprised that she didn't even hear him make a single step across the room towards her and she wondered how the hell he did it.

"Anything else of interest happened while you were out there?" The tone in his voice was ice cold and evil and she couldn't help but think there was more to this conversation then she had first believed.

"No. No. Nothing," she said in a high falsetto that made it sound like she had something to hide as she began to shake slightly both out of guilt for what she had done and feared that he was about to lash out at her and she wouldn't be able to defend herself against him. They did warn her he could be civil one moment and then hostile the next.

"Why lie to me? To your husband." In one fluid movement, he had her spun around facing him and had her back pressed hard against the wall, a hand tight on her throat, his hand twitched over her throat as he felt her pule increasing rapidly beneath his touch as she looked at him helplessly fear swimming in the depths of her eyes.

"You are only my husband under orders of Voldemort," She spat as the pressure on her throat tightened viscously at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"None the less you are my _wife_ and you will do well to _remember_ your place." His free hand ran lackluster up against the length of her bare thigh, still a touch damp, sticky and cold from the pool water.

"You think you can run around the Manor fucking Draco when my back is turned?"

"No… Please. It's nothing like that," She pleaded with him at a whisper, lack of air was becoming an issue right now as she began to feel light headed and dizzy.

"Where is he now? Are you expecting him to burst into the room wand blazing and save you? You think he is going to be your knight in shining armor? Do you think you are going to get your happily ever after with him?"

"Please, Severus."

Her plea fell upon death ears, like a bull in a fighting ring he was only seeing red and nothing more. White-hot anger being pushed around his body with every angry beat of his heart and his train of thought and judgment were clouded beyond measure. He wanted to strangle her, he wanted to find a knife and slit her throat, he wanted to aim his wand between her eyes and fire off the killing curse. But then what? That would prove nothing.

"You are mine and you will do well to remember that. You are my wife and you are bound to me."

"I'm also bound to Draco!" She managed to scream at him forcing the last few breaths of air from her lungs.

"I don't fucking care. You. Are. My. WIFE," He spat at her harshly. "Being my wife trumps being bound to that inept moron who had no right to be bound to you, to us. You will do well to remember your place and not spread your legs for every sweet nothing that is whispered into your ear."

"You don't fucking own me!" She struggled against his grip, which was futile because he was stronger than she was. She was helpless against him and she knew no one would come looking for her and judging by the gleam in his eye, he may just murder her right here and right now.

"Actually, you forget that I do. And as such, I can do anything I want to you."

"Is that all I am to you? Something you own? Your plaything?" She muttered as the tight grip loosened on her neck just a touch allowing her to breathe again.

"You thought you were anything more? You think you are special? You think I would fall head over heels for a little Mudblood slut like you?"

She looked at him with tears welling in her eyes, which only served to stoke the fire within him more at her apparent weakness and inability to control her emotions.

He released her throat and instead tangled his hand in her hair and pulled it hard, she yelped in pain as he did so but he just ignored it. He liked to see her writhe in pain, especially pain caused by his hand.

"This turns you on, doesn't it?" His lips ghosted of the shell of her ear and moved to her neck. Hot kisses placed down her creamy neck and along her prominent collarbone had her head spinning with lust and confusion. Was he pissed off with her or did he want to fuck her? And she thought perhaps that is why he was so angry because he was the one that couldn't control his emotions and he didn't know what he wanted from life and she just happened to be the one there that he could throw his anger and frustrations out on.

He loosened the hand in her hair just enough for the pressure to be taken off her scalp, the pain, however, remained. She spied the handle of his wand peeking just out of the top of a pocket in his robes and the cogs of defiance in her head began to work overtime.

"What do you want from me?" She hissed, angry. First, he tried choking her, then he nearly scalped her and now he was almost bordering on fucking her.

"I thought about fucking you but not after he's blown his load in you. I don't stoop that low and I'm not that desperate. If the magic joining us in marriage wasn't so strong that I felt I had to protect you I would have no qualms in slitting your throat right now."

"You are so fucking confusing. You say you hate me and I mean nothing to you, but then the ferocity in your eyes and the passion in your voice tells me otherwise! If I didn't know any better I would say you might actually care about me, heaven forbid that you, Severus Snape feels something towards someone other than raging hate."

She began to slowly reach her hand out towards his pocket inch by agonizing inch and to her relief and amazement, she couldn't believe her luck that he had not even noticed. She gently curled her fingers around the handle of his wand and like lightning she had whipped it out and was pressing it hard into his stomach.

His eyes widened in surprise, which quickly gave way to anger. "Don't you fucking dare you bitch," He hissed through clenched teeth at her, not wanting to make a quick move and upset her while she currently held the power between the two of them.

She only smiled like the Cheshire cat. She had the power now. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want him to lunge at her and grab his wand back and reprimand her for her bold and outlandish move.

So, she used Petrificas Totalus on him. It was all she could think of in the heat of the moment, something that would stop him coming for her but nothing that would hurt him. And she wondered why she didn't just cast the killing curse at him; heaven fucking knew the dour old prick deserved it after almost strangling her to death.

He stiffened and hit the ground hard with a resonating thud. Running a palm over he sore, tender neck she stepped straight over the top of him. She would rennervate him… Eventually. Maybe after she had a shower.

For one fleeting moment, she thought about running. She had a wand, she could lift the wards and she could run as fast as she could and never look back. She could catch the next plane to Australia, far, far away from here and Death Eaters. She could find her parents and cross her fingers she was never found again.

But then she knew they would send their best trackers for her, they wouldn't rest until they had her and then who knew what they would do to her once they caught her. Petrifying Snape was but a drop in the vast ocean compared to running.

The two of them were like fire and fuel. Neither were good for one another and once too close and a spark was involved in the situation they became volatile. And when it went off with a bang, it was in spectacular fashion with terrible consequences.

She stepped over his ridged body as if he weren't even there and went about her business, twirling the long, dark polished piece of wood between her long fingers. It thrummed in her hand almost like it knew her, almost like it had an allegiance with her. She could feel the darkness within the wand and was surprised that it was as cooperative with her as it was its master and she wondered if now they were married, the wand sensed an allegiance with her now.

He watched from the floor where he now lay, totally unable to move but his brain still fully functioning. He couldn't have reversed the charm even if he wanted to because despite him willing himself to move with all his might, he was stuck fast. He was totally at the bitch's mercy now and he mentally scolded himself for leaving his wand in such a careless place in which she could reach it.

The little trollop would pay as soon as she revived him that is if she did. Otherwise, he would have to lay around with his mind-numbing and deafening thoughts until someone came looking for him and who knew how long that would be. Hours or days, it all depended on who needed him and when.

He would have snorted if he were in control of his body right now. Who did she think she was, to insinuate that he had feelings for her? He had feelings for no one and he never would. He could be bound to the wretched bitch for the next fifty years and he would never feel anything other than, annoyance, loathing and hatred towards the girl and this little act just cemented that fact.

-o-o-o-o-

She took the longest time she had ever taken in her life to shower. She had even gone as far as to shower with his wand in her hand which proved somewhat difficult but she didn't know how extensive his wandless magic was and if he could have countered the spell she had cast on him. She knew when she brought him back around he wouldn't just be angry, he would be fucking seeing red and she had to mentally prepare herself for that, but at the same time he shouldn't have flown off the handle and try to strangle her.

What the hell did it matter if she fornicated with Draco? He wasn't even upset when Lucius had forced himself on her and fucked her so what was different here? Was it the fact that Draco liked the girl and as such he felt threatened by him, whereas when Lucius fucked her, it was totally without feelings and was just sex and nothing more.

But again, what did it matter. He had reiterated the fact over and over again that he hated her so if she should have affections for Draco it shouldn't matter one bit.

She groaned in angry frustration. Why the fuck was he so confusing? She swallowed hard, resting her forehead against the now warm tiles as the warm water cascaded down her bare back. She was angry, frustrated and confused. She didn't know how to feel nowadays, she felt she was slowly losing her grip on reality and grip on who she really was.

She was feeling herself becoming someone she wouldn't have become in a million years if her life hadn't have deviated this way. Never would she have slept with Draco and never would she have fucked her ex-professor let alone paralyze him and walk away as nothing had happened.

She never would have killed, not intentionally anyway, and if she had she would have been consumed with guilt for the rest of her life, but here she was, no guilt at all and not even a second thought on what she had done. She had fucked Draco and Lucius and Severus, all Slytherin's and all total polar opposites of herself but, she did what she had to do to survive but she wouldn't say it was terrible. She got to take her anger and frustrations out through sex, through fucking them and if that is what she had to do from totally being consumed by anger and guilt and loathing then so be it.

She banged her head over and over again on the tiles lightly; the soft thudding could be heard from their bedroom, which left Severus questioning exactly what the silly cow was doing in the shower.

She hated being confused. She hated being alone. She hated who she had become right now and she knew if her friends were still alive they would have been totally disgusted in her and would probably never talk to her again.

She hated the feeling she had towards both Draco and Severus. She felt protected around Severus, which Circe fucking knew she needed around this hellhole but with Draco, she felt as if she had someone who sort of understood her, she felt a sort of comradery with him.

She wanted her old life back when her and Harry and Ron would wander down to Hagrid's and sit around for hours telling stories and laughing. When the biggest worry in her life was if she fancied Ron and if they would ever end up together. Now her biggest worry in life was being married to the bitter, twisted dungeon bat and not trying to step on his toes. Now her biggest worry was when the Dark Lord would call on her and expect her to kill again. Right now, her biggest worry was if she would ever conceive Severus Snape's child and then have to hand it over willingly to Voldemort when he saw fit.

She sighed angrily as she shut the water off. She had way too much time on her hands to stew over her life and the exact moment it had gone all wrong. She had way too much time to sour her mood with her thoughts.

-o-o-o-o- 

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," She quipped with an evil glint in her eye as she prodded his fabric clad shoulder with her bare foot, a throwback to the moment she had first woken up in the dungeons and he had shown nothing but coldness and animosity towards her.

She rolled the long polished wand between her fingers as she thought the best way to do this. She knew he would be irate but she knew deep down he deserved it. The show of violence towards her was unneeded and unwarranted no matter the situation and whilst she was still royally pissed off over it, it was no worse than other things she had been subjected to while here and she was just happy that it was nothing more.

She knelt beside him, watching him intently for a few moments. She wondered if she could revive him and obliviate him simultaneously at the same time but she knew with the lack of wand use of late, she would be fairly rusty and probably could not execute the task.

She straddled him, a leg either side of him, she could do whatever the fuck she wanted to him right now and a few wicked thoughts had crossed her mind, perhaps an impromptu haircut while he was defenseless?

"Now," She began softly, running his own wand across his cheek and down his neck.

"You will not retaliate against me when I bring you back around or the next time I have my wand, I will kill you, I don't care how I do it, but I will," She threatened sardonically.

"And as my husband, you will treat me with a little more respect." She leaned forward, running a single white hand through long inky hair.

She sucked a breath in, it was now or never, sink or swim. He couldn't be that angry with her, she didn't hurt him, and she merely did it to show him a lesson.

Pointing his own wand at him she reversed the hex and in response, he sucked in a deep breathe but he didn't move. Not right away, anyway.

She still straddled him and his wand with still pointed at him. He blinked rapidly but he didn't retaliate, he didn't do much of anything as if he were contemplating what to do.

Her heart was hammering hard in her chest she was waiting, time ticked by as if every second was a minute and he still did nothing.

His fingers began to twitch slightly but he had made no move for his wand. In one fluid movement he had grabbed her around the waist, flipped her on her back, pinned her hands to the ground beside her body and now he was straddling her. His face mere inches from her own, his wand still held gently in her fingers.

"Do anything like that ever again and I will slaughter you." He pressed a kiss hard to her lips as the grip on his wand loosened and it rolled from her grip a few inches from her hand.

"And now that you have showered and washed every filthy remnant of him off of you and you don't reek of him I think it might be time to punish you," His voice never once wavering as he pressed another kiss to her lips. For some reason, her clear defiance and ability to outsmart him and take control of a situation had turned him on beyond measure and now it was his turn to take the reins.

A/N: Thank you, everyone! I honestly cannot believe how many of you are still reading the story and took your time out to review it. I've had this chapter open for a week on my computer as I deleted and added and deleted and added some more...

At first, I had Severus a lot more violent than he was, he did hit her but I couldn't bring myself to do that so it was edited out. I just couldn't see him doing that no matter how much he lost his temper with her.

-Aliasmel1


	25. Chapter 25

A few days had passed and tension hung so thick in the air between Severus and Hermione that at times, she thought she could feel a tight band of it weaving its way casually around her ribs and chest cavity and squeezing the breath right out of her.

The tension only built ten-fold whenever Severus and Draco were in the same room together. Severus wanted to do nothing more than slowly wrap each one of his long fingers around Draco's stark-white throat and squeeze as hard as he could until the light left Draco's eyes and he fell limp within his hands as he tried to suck in his last breath.

Hermione must have mentioned something to Draco about what had happened, because as of late, Draco had been giving Severus an incredibly wide berth whenever he happened to come upon him. Either that or guilt was gnawing away at Draco for what he had done and in turn, he decided it was best to give plenty of leeway when it came to being around Severus.

Severus wasn't a jealous person by nature, he didn't really care if people had things he wanted, or if people had better things than he did. He was quite happy to live his life simply and easily but when it came to Hermione and the thought of anyone even laying a single finger on her, the anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach and the rage inside awakened, like a beast that had lain dormant for an eternity, it reared its head and it growled loudly and it growled with viciousness.

He could only put it down to the fact the wretched fucking marriage contract they signed tainted him with its filthy magic that made him like this, that made him desire the girl as much as he currently did, and that in itself made his hatred towards Voldemort ignite tenfold for putting him in this fucking shitty situation.

He had this overwhelming urge to be near her all the time, or to touch her and to kiss her. He managed to over-ride those deep primal feelings but they gnawed constantly at him all day and all night until they consumed him wholly and he would have to brush a hand over her cheek whilst she slept or brush past her in the hall.

He had awoken a few times during the nights to find the girl tangled in his embrace, listening to the rhythmic breaths of slumber whilst watching the soft rise and fall of her chest and he couldn't help but imagine what could have become of them and if she would have even glanced at him sideways outside of their current situation. He often thought about them happily married outside of these trying times and what it would be like to have Hermione Granger as a willing wife rather than a forced one.

Hermione hadn't really said anything to him since the day she had pinned him down under her body after she had hexed him. He had fucked her hard and given her all of him that afternoon. Something about being pinned beneath her while she possessed all of the power was somewhat of a turn on to him and he could only hope it happened more. He found it sexy when she had the power and he found it even more so when she was being assertive over him.

She didn't want to talk to him and he was trying not to talk to her, he knew eventually she would come around and he knew she was hurt and she was clearly giving him the silent treatment over his claim to her ownership in their argument. He knew it was wrong, he knew technically a person could not or should not own another human being, but deep down he wanted to own her and he wanted to control her. He wanted to be able to control every single aspect of her life and stop her from ever going near Draco again.

It didn't help the fact that Hermione had become somewhat moodier and snappier towards him when he did try to talk to her on the odd occasion, she was also off-color and often complaining to herself about feeling the need to throw up over the past few days and he couldn't help but wonder if she had conceived his child already and thought that if she ignored it, the issue would go away for a while. Denial was a place many people easily lived in.

His thoughts wandered to what would become of his spawn if she was with his child and he decided that thought was best to be pushed to the back of his mind for now because worrying wouldn't change anything in the interim. He knew the child would be snatched from her arms and he knew he would have to fuck another one into her. That was all that was guaranteed here.

He blinked rapidly pulling himself from his slack-jawed stupor at the breakfast table that morning. He had just been pushing his eggs around the plate in a bid to entice himself to eat but he couldn't. Not whilst Hermione sat next to Draco at the complete opposite end of the table to him as she shot daggers with her eyes at him and would throw in a little laugh and a toss of her hair for good measure whilst conversing with Draco which only angered Severus more.

The fucking little slut knew how to play him like a finely tuned piano and he hated her for it.

He had to physically grab onto the table to stop himself from launching onto the expensive piece of wooden furniture, strutting down the length of it and kicking Draco square in the nose.

Hermione would always come back to their room at night and settle down beside him to sleep but she barely said a word to him and he hadn't touched her sexually since the day on the floor of their room. He at a guess assumed she hadn't touched Draco either because she didn't reek of the little prick so that was something he could at least revel in.

He tried to ignore them and take his mind off of them but every time he heard her laugh his body would stiffen and his gaze would creep towards her and snatch a look. He wanted to apologize for saying all of the horrible things to her but he knew he couldn't. Apologies were just something that he couldn't do, his lips would refuse to form the words he needed and his mouth would go dry. He was literally incapable of doing so.

So instead he would sit and watch her every morning forlornly wishing it was he beside her. Wishing it was him that she looked at with that glimmer of fondness in her eye.

-o-o-o-o-

Harry Potter couldn't breathe. He was frustrated and angry. He paced the small, dingy unit he had been prisoner in for way too long to even think about. He wanted to smash something. He wanted to hex someone. He wanted to go home, well, to whatever semblance of a home he would have on his return to the life he had wholly fucked up with the help of Voldemort.

He was going stir crazy, everyone was going stir crazy staring at the same four walls and it didn't take long before it felt like the walls were closing in on them and they were all at each other's throats. They needed to get out of here and they needed to get out of here soon before one of them went on a mass-murder spree and killed every single one of them and at the moment, the most likely person to do that was Harry himself.

So when one rainy day Harry jumped to his feet and proclaimed that he was going back to England to go into hiding there in preparation to Kill Voldemort, Ron was quick to side with him and agree to go amidst the protests of the others.

"Snape said he would come back and see us, give us more information," Ginny pleaded with Harry, desperation overtaking the tone in her voice.

"You think Snape cares about us sitting here? You really think he gives a fuck about us all? He is sitting back at home, probably on his ass doing nothing without even casting a second thought about us." Harry threw his hands up in frustration as the came to brush down his face with anger.

They all knew it was much too dangerous to head back, but right now Harry wasn't thinking with his head. He was angry and he was sad at the loss of Hermione and he blamed himself for that. If he had just told her their plan to escape, she could have come with them, instead, because of his stupidity, she was dead and he would never, ever forgive himself for that. But he would have rather her dead than thrown into the dingy dungeon in Malfoy Manor to be taunted by Snape and heckled by Draco.

The fact Minerva knew Hermione was alive kept niggling in the back of her mind, a deep, dark secret she wanted to spew forth to ease her mind, she hated letting everyone carry on mourning the death of their friend but Severus had been so adamant that they shouldn't know, so she kept it to herself and she would take that secret to the grave if she had to, but she wasn't going to sit idly by and watch Harry walk out of here with Ron and back into mortal peril.

If he insisted on going, then all of them would be going, even if it meant she had to lay out the footwork and orchestrate a plan for them all and to do that, she

"You really want to go back there?" Ginny spat angrily at Harry. "Are you fucking stupid or do you just look it? You don't think Voldemort would have his best trackers poking around for us at every fucking corner? If one of us sneezed they would find us." She shook with sheer anger and worry and she needed to literally bite her tongue to stop her giving him a thorough tongue lashing.

"Don't hold back, will you Ginny?" Harry almost spat in her face with pure irritation.

"Well if you don't want me to, I'm happy to speak my mind." She smiled a mix of sweet and sardonic at him before Ron jumped in the middle of them diffuse the situation and to stop them drawing wands and murdering one another.

"Look. I know we all hate being here, and I know we are all going stark, raving mad but you both need to settle down, turning on one another will not help the situation." He held a hand up at either of them and they both backed down and the tension began to diminish.

Minerva spoke softly from the corner, "If you wish to go back, we will go back but we have to lay low, Potter and you have to be ready to fight should you be found."

Harry nodded solemnly. He was ready to fight if need be. He was sick of hiding like a coward and he was sick of lying low.

-o-o-o-o-

Hermione tousled her hair over her shoulder as she heaved the contents of her almost empty stomach up the next morning. Severus leaned against the doorframe coolly with a brow quirked and a half smirk plastered on his face.

She had finally chosen to talk to him, or rather argue with him and in the middle of her screaming at him like a fucking woman possessed, she had clamped a hand tightly over her mouth and dashed for the bathroom. Now she was keeled over, beside the toilet bowl with her head resting on the edge as her body heaved unceremoniously once again.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself that the little bitch got her karma for screaming at him and throwing a high-heeled shoe right at him with a perfect fucking aim, hitting him in the chest.

The brazen little bitch had no qualms in telling him what she thought about him and how much she really hated him with every fiber of her being. Not long after the shoe had come sailing towards him in a blur of silver glitter as it hit him hard enough to emit a groan from him. It was seconds after that, that she had been sick.

"I fucking hate you," She forced herself to whisper at him while throwing shade in his direction and the pure hatred in her eyes was enough to make him recoil.

"And I daresay you are about to hate me even more because whilst I am no healer I am ninety-nine percent sure you are the unlucky incubator of my spawn."

"It could be Draco's," She protested as another wave of sickness swept over her and she was now vomiting nothing but the bile in her stomach that burnt her throat as it forced its way out.

He snorted loudly. "Really, Hermione? A few days after you sleep with him and you think you would be this ill already? I thought you were a smart girl." He tutted.

"I am living in hope it isn't yours, at least let me have that much," She snapped. The truth was, she was petrified. Petrified of the possibility of being pregnant, petrified of giving birth. Did it hurt? Was it hard? She knew millions of women gave birth every year and many went back time and time again, but this was different, this was her.

But most of all, she was petrified of what would become of her child, that was the thing that scared her the most. She didn't want to have the baby torn from her arms for a cause that she didn't believe in. She was merely a pawn in this game and she hated it.

"I can't do this," She sobbed hard, turning to look at him with tears running fast down her cheeks.

"Throw up any more, or…?" He trailed off with utter uncertainty, still leaning against the doorframe.

"This. Everything. Having a baby. The uncertainty of it all."

"I know what is happening at the moment is hard… It's hard for everyone but you just have to take one step at a time and deal with whatever comes your way," He tried to sound sympathetic but right now he couldn't help but feel the same uncertainty that she was feeling about the whole thing.

"This is not how my life was meant to go. I had everything in my life planned out. The next twenty years of my life were perfectly planned and prepared. I like structure, I need routine."

"Well, to be honest, I never planned on being married and especially not to you but I am slowly coming to terms with it."

"I really, really hate you," she muttered as she vomited once more.

"I really doubt that," He whispered and she was almost sure she had imagined it.

 **A/N: Thank you each and every single one of you who have reviewed. I read every single review I get and I am so humbled. Welcome to the newcomers who have just discovered the story and I thank you for taking the time to binge-read my story.**

 **This is just a filler chapter. I felt totally horrible that I haven't updated you all lately. Hopefully, the next one will be here quicker than this one.**

 **Thanks!**  
 **-Aliasmel1**


	26. Chapter 26

The same healer that had seen to Hermione when she was carrying Lucius's unfortunate spawn had come again to see her. She looked at the young girl with sadness and pity mingling in her eyes, as she had to confirm that she was, in fact, pregnant and she was much further along than if it had have been Draco's child.

Hermione knew deep down it was Severus's child, and she knew it would have never been Draco's but it was the only thing that had kept her going. At least Draco was tolerable and kind to her.

Since that day a week ago when the healer confirmed and her whole world fell apart around her piece by agonizing piece, Hermione had been incredibly withdrawn and quiet. She wasn't even talking to Draco to make Severus jealous anymore. She just sat quietly at breakfast and tried to stomach what little bit of food she could before her stomach would protest and want her to hurl it up not long after.

She spent her days just lying on the bed, sleeping or peering out of the window across from the bed at the autumn-kissed trees and the bitter winds that would blow violently sending the dying leaving flying carelessly across the grounds like her hopes and dreams so easily flew away.

He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for the girl's misery; after all, it was he that had gotten her into this current situation. Fuck, it was him who had gotten her into every situation she had been in lately and he felt solely to blame, the constant regret of his decisions weighing hard on him.

This one particularly bitter autumn day, Severus had decided to lay with her, to try to comfort her and to talk to her. She couldn't go the entire length of her pregnancy withdraw and miserable tucked up in the one room and barely seeing the world. Well, what little of the world she could see and right now her entire world was little more than the Malfoy Manor compound and all within its well-warded fences.

She hadn't even gone to breakfast this day, instead, she lay in the bed, looking sadly out of the window, still clad in her nightgown. Her brown hair tangled and knotted from not being brushed or washed for a few days made the scene even more pitiful.

He kicked off his boots and sidled into the bed beside her, gently pressing a hand to her bare forearm, she pushed him away forcefully and scooted further across the bed to put a wide margin between them without even casting a glance his way.

The silence hung thick and awkward in the room almost driving Hermione insane with the intensity of it, she hated being able to hear her own thoughts, the ones that told her this was her own fault, the thoughts that cast judgment and threw the blame onto herself. What if she had have done this differently? What if she had have turned her own wand on herself and ended her life long before this, then, she wouldn't be in this hopeless situation, one where she would be dragging a poor, defenseless child in amongst the most dangerous and powerful.

"Hermione, I'm…" He finally broke the silence and trailed off unsure what the next words were best to use in this situation as he drew in a long shuddery breath quickly followed by a deep, sad sigh.

"Don't you fucking dare say you are sorry," She hissed through teeth gritted so hard they began to hurt. The ferocity in her voice was unnerving to him and the silence set in again for a few moments. The only sound was her heavy, anger laced breaths and the heavy beating of his heart.

"Don't you dare say it like you think that will fix everything. You have ruined everything. My life, my body, my sanity. I wish you had just killed me instead of doing this to me, doing everything to me. The kindest thing you could have done was to aim the killing curse between my eyes and end it."

Severus desperately wanted to tell her about her friends, about how there was still hope and how she really needed to be strong right here. How she needed to keep her sanity about her and push through and maybe, just maybe Saint fucking Potter would be able to come through for them all and kill The Dark Lord. Of course, IF he did kill him, Severus knew he would be tried for murder and kidnap, possibly rape if Hermione wanted to go down that route as well as tried as being a Death Eater, but at least she would be free, still bound to him and Draco, but still free.

No doubt she would be seen as a victim, no matter who or how many she may kill by that time. The woe is me story of being held against her will in a Death Eater infested cesspool of misery, being fucked over and over again would certainly sway the Wizengamot in her favor and have the bleeding hearts beating the hardest for her.

Perhaps Draco would get off lightly, after all, he had really only killed one person and it was under total duress and force that he had killed them. Maybe Hermione and Draco could go off and have the happy ever after that Hermione so clearly desired and Draco so desperately clung to.

But he couldn't tell her. His Occlumency was outstanding, but had zero reasons to believe that the girl had any knowledge of how to partake in such activities and to tell her would ruin just about everything he had been single-handedly working towards because she lacked the knowledge and practice on keeping people out of her mind, especially someone as gifted in Legilimens as the Dark Lord. He could probe deep into your mind and fuck with your head without as much as a fucking twinge.

"Do you think I wanted any of this?" He asked, whisper quiet, anger beginning to bubble just beneath the surface of his skin, which was apparent in his now caustic tone.

"Don't try and turn this all around and make out that you are the victim here, Severus Snape." She rolled over to face him, hostility swam in the depths of her eyes and irritability laced in her voice.

"Aren't we all victims here?" He asked simply, his eyes searching hers for something, the same fondness in her eyes that she afforded Draco had all but up and ran away when she looked at him and his heart clenched sadly in his chest.

He didn't know why he wanted the girl to like him. Perhaps, he had been rejected in love and life one too many times and his broken and black heart could not bear another rejection, especially from the little witch in front of him that was meant to be his wife.

"You weren't the victim when you were pressing me up against walls whispering sweet nothings into my ear and clouding my sense of judgment."

"You weren't the victim either. From what I recall you were a _very_ willing participant in the mix. Or was that someone else? You seemed to be very willing and very able as you begged me to fuck you harder and harder that night we slaughtered that family, perhaps if you didn't beg me, you wouldn't be in your current situation." He propped his head upon his hand, pressing his elbow hard into the mattress.

"My current situation?" She mirrored his current position and glowered at him.

"Last time I checked, it took two to tango, Severus Snape. So my current situation is as much yours as it is mine!"

He had to smile; the little bitch still had some fight in her, even in the darkest of times. "What's it matter anyway?" He shrugged his shoulders heavily, almost sad and defeated.

She looked at him perplexed for a few moments and the look on her face told him he should elaborate a little more on the subject.

"Well as I see it. You are merely an incubator and I am merely a sperm donor. There is going to be no raising the child and there will be no happy families, Hermione," He was glad he was so good at hiding his real emotions and feelings because he didn't want to let her know that despite not wanting the child, he still had some emotions. He still felt guilty.

Her face dropped at the sad realization, a large lump forced its way into her throat and she tried to blink back the tears that were fighting to spill.

"He's going to take my baby, isn't he?" She choked. Of course, she knew this, deep down in her darkest depths she knew he would take the child from her arms and use it for his own gains, but she needed to hear it. She needed to hear it from Severus. She had hoped that deep; deep down he could pull some strings and change Voldemorts mind. Voldemort trusted him; he liked Severus so maybe, and just maybe Severus could buy their child some time. Maybe Severus could sway Voldemort like he had been able to sway so many other peoples minds.

"Yes," He said simply and sadly. Whilst he didn't care about what happened to the child, a mere inconvenience in his life, he couldn't but feel the tiniest shred of sadness that a part of him would be manipulated and used. Something that he had a hand in creating.

"Can't you stop him? Change his mind?" She asked hopelessly as her hand fell to her stomach protectively, almost as if that her motherly instinct alone would stop the power of Voldemort single-handedly.

"He's… Difficult. I don't think he trusts me as much anymore. He certainly doesn't trust you. He worries you won't come around to our side and you will sway others with your direction." Gently and without warning, he placed his hand on her own over her stomach. He had an overpowering urge to do so, to comfort her, to let her know that despite all that was happening, she would be all right.

She looked down at his hand on hers, her skin was burning hot to his touch and his was freezing cold to hers. The small gesture of comfort was so welcomed right now in her time of uncertainty and emotional trauma.

"Severus?" She asked whisper quiet and he thought for a mere moment that he had imagined it.

"Mmm?" He hummed at her gently, relishing in being able to touch her without her screaming at him or throwing something in his direction.

"I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close. Not even a little bit, not even at all." She really didn't hate him. Sure, at times she disliked him and wanted to kill him for the harsh and terrible words that would fall from his lips and cut her deep, but there was never any hate.

In an uncertain world, one where she didn't know if she would survive to see another day, he was her rock. He kept her sane, he was a familiarity from a life she once knew and that helped her cope through these times. She saw him as a figure of protection and power, one that almost felt as if he were on her side, and not the side he claimed to be.

"I know. You just hate the situation you are in. I get it." He gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her and with that gesture; Hermione saw the surly, irate, irritable man had another side, a tender and perhaps caring side. The side that she had never particularly seen before and a side that was hidden deep beneath the surface, hidden so far down in the darkened depths that it had trouble clawing its way out towards the light.

 **A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I promised I would post a new chapter soon, and here it is.**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter will see Draco confront Severus about his utmost displeasure that Severus knocked Hermione up.**

 **Ten points to Slytherin if you picked up the ten things I hate about you, reference.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione's eyes scanned the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand at breakfast that morning. She was looking and feeling a little better than she had over the past few weeks thankfully because she was sure that if she vomited anymore, her stomach would literally fall out of her mouth with the force in which it emptied itself the wrong way.

The color instantly drained from her face when she read the article splashed on the front page in giant letters, bouncing around drawing her eyes to the page.

"That can't be right," She choked out, reading the article with vigor, catching Severus's interest.

"What can't be right? He drawled smoothly, trying to peer sideways at the paper but couldn't get a proper view.

"It said here someone spotted Harry," she whispered in disbelief, eyes widened with every word she read.

"Harry who?" Severus asked absentmindedly, shooting daggers at Draco from across the table. There was still a mountain of hostility between them and tension that was building and starting to simmer. It wouldn't be long before the pressure cooker of animosity exploded in the most spectacular fashion.

"Potter," she whispered, thrusting the daily rag at him, usually filled with lies to pull in the readers and in this instance was probably no different. She didn't hold the paper in very high esteem.

His eyes widened and then narrowed. Surely the fucking shit stain wasn't stupid enough to leave the protection he was shrouded in to travel back to England. Surely he wasn't that obtuse, but then again… It was Harry.

Severus snorted and threw the paper back towards her with fake disinterest. "I suggest they go get their eyes checked because dead people don't just rise from the grave and start walking around." Of course, they did do that when they weren't really dead…

She picked up the paper once more and continued to read the article with the utmost interest plastered on her face. If she hadn't have been so preoccupied with the paper, she would have seen the way the two males were eyeing one another off, almost like they both wanted to go hand to hand in combat.

Their postures stiff, steely gazes unnerving as they both chewed, gazes locked, each daring the other to look away to make them the victor of their now staring battle, but neither gave the other the satisfaction.

Severus feather light laid a sprawled hand on Hermione's shoulder, small circles traced on her fabric covered shoulder only served to anger more, and it garnered the exact reaction Severus was hoping to entice from Draco.

The past week or so, Hermione had been flanking Severus almost everywhere he went. He didn't know why, perhaps she felt unsafe and wanted to be close by him, being so vulnerable now and carrying the child the Dark Lord needed wouldn't be an easy task. But he knew that deep down she was probably scared and upset and didn't want to spend her days lying about with her thoughts. A girl this young not only forced to carry a child to term but to have it snatched away was a cruel hand to be dealt.

Lucius eyed them both with a piqued interest and the truth was, he could stop this right now or he could see where this morning's entertainment was going to go. He chose the latter, of course.

Narcissa eyed Lucius nervously, eyes pleading with him to stop and intervene but he chose to ignore her.

Breakfast was usually a fairly private affair in the Malfoy home with Severus, Hermione, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa. Whilst there was a plethora of other Death Eaters scurrying around like the filthy rats they were, they all chose to eat away from the tainted and vile Mudblood unless they were forced to eat with her.

The tension was palpable as neither shifted their gazes.

"Do you have a problem, Draco?" Severus asked sarcastically stoking the proverbial fire within Draco.

"Actually, I do." He threw the fork that was clutched tightly in his hand down on the table with a metallic clatter that cut through the otherwise silent but tension-filled room.

"Do divulge what is eating you," Sarcasm dripping from every word spoken.

"You," Simple words fell from thin lips, eyes shooting harsh daggers at Severus.

"What have I done?" Severus asked with an air of mock innocence, knowing full well what Draco was annoyed about.

"You knew I liked her and you went to knocked her up!" Draco rose to his feet with anger, teeth bared at his Godfather.

"What did you expect would become of her, Draco? That she would be rewarded with a colored television set for fucking me instead of ending up carrying my poor, wretched spawn."

Hermione gently lowered the paper and put it on the table. This again? Same shit, different day. She sighed sadly.

"Do you both have to speak so crudely when you are talking about me?" Hermione sniffed, leaning back against the chair as she watched the show that was about to unfold. She liked them both, of course, she did. Draco was sweet, as much at it pained her to even think that, but he was. His only downfall was he was guilty by association and was sired by a prick of a human being.

Severus was, well, Severus. He was cold and calloused. He was brazen and he was Valliant. He hid a lot behind his inky black eyes, pain and secrets, deep, dark secrets. She knew he hated himself but he intrigued her. He was nice enough to her really, civil, kind, but she knew he didn't want anything to do with her if he didn't have to and now they would be sharing something so much deeper and stronger than just being bound. They had created a living human together and she couldn't help but feel somewhat closer to him in a weird unexplainable way.

She didn't love him, she didn't feel romantically attached to him, and she just liked his company and found solitude in his company and safety in his arms.

"Better me than you anyway, Draco." He shrugged with forced interest.

"Why do you care, Snape?" Draco snapped, puffing his chest out, trying to bring himself to full height but he will still a head shorter than Severus.

"I don't," simple words hissed harshly from behind gritted teeth. Steely, unnerving stare locked upon his godson, who right now was walking a tightrope between safety, and dangerous territory.

"Then why are you acting like a fucking jealous sod?" Draco threw his hands in the air dramatically, eyeing his Godfather with a mix of hatred and trepidation swam in the depths of his eyes. "I see the way you recoil when I touch her, when I talk to her and when she laughs at my jokes."

"I am not jealous. I care what happens to her because oLordord needs her." He waved a hand dismissively.

"Why do you lie, Snape? It's more than that. I see it playing in the depths of your eyes when you look at her. You want her for yourself; you have never had a love of your own and you think she is a substitution for Potters mother."

Severus's nostrils flared silently and his whole demeanor changed.

"If there wasn't something lurking beneath the surface you wouldn't look at her with that look in your eye. Is it a coincidence that you are always by her side, or always popping up whenever she is in trouble?"

"As if you care about her either," Severus roared with white-hot rage getting to his feet so forcefully his chair skidded across the room and hit the wall. "You only want her for the shock value it brings your father, you don't give a fucking shit about her. Why don't you tell her about the time I walked in on your father contemplating murdering both she and I. Have you told her that? No, I didn't fucking think so."

"You are so very wrong, _Snape,"_ he hissed defiantly.

"You hated her for years, and now she practically lands within your lap due to a series of unfortunate events, you want her? Pull the other one, Draco."

Draco's fists clenched with anger, knuckles whitening with the force placed upon them, grey eyes full of hostility as his godfather's words cut him deep to the core, and so, he retaliated.

"Why do you want her? Do you think by some divine intervention that you are going to get your happily ever after with her? That you are going to run off together and raise that child together and play happy families? People like you, like us, we don't get that. Especially people as wretched and horrible as you."

Severus shifted awkwardly on the spot and his eyes fell to the marble floor as his posture stiffened slightly at the shock of the words that cut through him.

"That's it, isn't it. You genuinely care about her. Do you actually think she feels the same about you? She would never feel the same about you."

At that statement, Severus lightning fast pulled his wand at Draco, pointing it at him, Draco followed suit with his own wand.

"I don't feel partial to either of you two, honestly," Hermione mumbled, looking up at them with strained, feigned interest Daily Prophet clutched in one hand. "I certainly wouldn't have chosen either of your outside of here. Only under duress that I am pleasant towards the two of you." She lazily turned the page of the paper.

"Hermione is right, why are you two at each other throats over her? She doesn't care how either of you feels, you are both acting like fools. Neither of you wanted to pursue her when she was free and now all of a sudden you two look as if you want to tear the other's throat out to have her for yourself. I don't think either of you genuinely cares for her, I just think that you have been locked up here for so long without the affections of anyone that you are clutching at her to fulfill your lusts," Narcissa finally spoke, albeit very softly.

Lucius raised his brows at her and opened his eyes wide, tilting his head sideways, a shut up now look on his face. This was the best entertainment he had seen in a while.

"Severus, you will never care for her. She is just a convenience for you to warm your bed at night and a tight hole to fuck."

"Still here." Hermione waved her hand lazily, eyes still fixated on the paper. The truth was, nothing they could say would actually surprise her now.

"Draco, you are young. Finding your place in the world and your hormones are running rampant. That is the only reason you find her desirable. Now both of you sit down before I throw you out into the bitterly cold garden for the day." Narcissa smiled sweetly. Her perfectly painted lips twitching at the corners.

Both men looked at one another for a moment. Severus could easily end Draco's life now, or hurt him or permanently incapacitate him, but he wouldn't.

The doors to the dining room swung open with force, garnering everyone's attention. The Dark Lord walked in the room, his feet barely touched the ground with every step that he took closer to them.

"Have I interrupted an impromptu duel? My apologies, perhaps you can both display your talents tonight for me at our meeting. Miss Granger, I wish to speak to you." He stopped on the spot. red eyes staring almost through her as she slowly, shakily lowered the paper. Her knees grew weak, palms sweaty.

She jutted her chin out and threw her long, sleek hair over her shoulder. "To what does the matter pertain to?" She questioned, trying not to let fear ebb into her voice., she didn't know if she was any good at it or not.

"I think it's about time we talked about you taking the dark mark."

Silence.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

Severus slowly lowered his wand. Draco followed suit.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. She couldn't do this. Please, this couldn't be happening.

"My Lord," Severus began but was cut off with a single, cold, corpse-like hand being held up.

"I grow tired of your excuses for her, Severus. Stop trying to protect the girl for whatever stupid reason it is you have in your head. It's about time she showed me we can trust her…" He trailed off, malice glimmering in the depths of his cold, unnerving eyes.

"No more excuses, its time. Miss Granger-Snape, whatever it is you go by now. Come, we have many things to discuss."

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and love for the last chapter. I had this chapter half written for a week now but just needed some motivation to push me over the line. Obviously, I got here in the end.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	28. Chapter 28

"He wants me to take the mark," She sobbed heavily into his thick robes as an arm snaked around her waist tightly, pulling her close to him as she sniffled sadly. The gravity of the situation falling from her eyes in the form of clear, crystal-like tears, each one filled with more sadness than the last.

Not one to offer many words or much comfort, he just let her sob into his shoulder until she stopped.

"I can't do it. I don't exactly fit the prerequisite of a Death Eater. I'm not evil, drunk on bloodlust with the love of killing."

"I was unaware there was a stereotype." Slow moving hand traced feather-light circles on her hip. "Draco isn't any of those and he is a Death Eater," Severus offered.

"Only because he was forced." She sniffed into his shoulder sadly.

"Draco was a victim of circumstances. If he wasn't born into a family so set on family values and tradition I daresay he wouldn't have the mark. There are only two ways to get it, be the product of someone who has already taken the mark, or kill and thus injecting a little dark magic into your soul."

"That's why he made me kill?" She whispered into his shoulder.

"Indeed."

"I won't take it. I would rather die."

He ceased the circles on her hip, recoiling back; she slid from his shoulder as he looked at her sadly. "You do what you have to." He looked away, closing his eyes shut tightly.

o-o-o-o-o

Severus stiffly led the way that night, Hermione taking two quick steps to his one lanky stride. Guilt and worry chewed incessantly at him over and over again. He knew tonight was the night, he knew this was the night that Hermione would have to take the mark, be it voluntarily or by force and there was not a thing he could do to sway the mind of Voldemort.

He almost felt as if he were leading her to her impending execution, and in a way, he wished that he were. She would be better off dead than here, than taking the mark.

The mark was a death sentence once this was all over. Society would view her as a maniacal puppet, controlled by a maleficent puppeteer and the Wizengamot would perceive her as a murderer with an insatiable bloodlust. Nothing more than a lowly, wretch worthy of no more than a putrid cell in Azkaban where she will be left to rot. And as much as he disliked her most of the time she was much too sweet and innocent for that to happen to her. For all of the unjust and all of the trials, she had been through she was clutching tightly to her sanity but he could see it was slowly slipping from her grasp inch by agonizing inch.

Hermione knew exactly what was going to happen too. Voldemort had pulled her aside at breakfast that morning and gave her two options. Take the mark, or die by the wand. So far she was doing her best to suppress any emotions she felt towards the matter but the giant lump in her throat and throbbing in her temples almost made it impossible.

Severus straightened up, pulled his shoulders back, and took a deep breath in as they reached the dining room where the meeting would be held. He pushed open the door, holding it open for her. Every set of eyes landed on her and she wanted the ground to swallow her up and never bring her back.

She did the only thing she could in this situation, she held her head high and she sauntered into that room, she wasn't going to show she was intimidated, she was going to show she was strong and not easily scared.

"Have you made your choice? I hope your husband has talked some much-needed sense into your head on this subject. Will you accept the mark?" Voldemort asked her evenly as he sat at the head of the table, all eyes on Hermione, the room so silent you could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall, enough to almost send someone mad.

She stared right through him with a doleful look playing in her eye, as if he didn't exist, mind ticking in time of the nerve grinding clock. She would rather die before she took the mark, she didn't care. She had nothing to live for anyway. In a forced, loveless marriage carrying a poor unfortunate child who was wanted more by a nefarious maniac than its own father, no friends or no family, left her little to really want to live for.

Aware every eye on in the room was on her, she maintained her gaze, watching as he rose from the table and began to walk towards her. She shifted backward slightly and felt Severus behind her, the only thing stopping her from turning and running, an almost comforting hand placed strategically in the middle of her back aided in a show of tenderness from him or a block to stop her from fleeing, she wasn't sure which one.

The gap between a villainous psychopath and the unfortunate victim of circumstance began to close at an almost glacial pace. Her palms sweating, heart rate picking up yet she still eyed him stoically, unmoving, unfazed.

"Have you made a choice, I hope it's the right one." Red eyes glittered dangerously with question.

"I think Severus can do the honors of branding you tonight."

He stiffened at the statement; stoically he pulled his wand from within his robes, resting his hand lazily at his side. So, this was all a test not only for Hermione but also for him also to see where his true allegiance was resting. Well, fuck.

Refuse, and his cover would be blown without a doubt, oblige and the girl's entire life would take a turn off the well-worn path and into the unknown.

He only nodded slightly. He knew what was the right thing to do and what was the logical thing to do.

"I knew I could trust you, Severus," The Dark Lord rasped coldly.

"And you, have you decided to do what is right?" Tilting his head eyes locked onto Hermione's.

"The baby," her voice soft etched with worry a hand swept over her stomach. She was trying to buy time in case by some divine act of Merlin, something would happen and she would be free of making this choice.

"Dear Narcissa took the mark when she was pregnant with Draco and he turned out fine." Voldemort waved a hand dismissively.

"That's debatable," Severus muttered under his breath with a snort.

"I'd rather die than take your filthy mark," She snarled with the ferocity of a rabid dog, bits of spittle hitting Voldemort in the face but he remained unfazed.

"That can be arranged, Severus, do the honors."

How the hell was he getting her out of this?

Hermione lunged for Voldemort with her bare hands but was forcibly stopped when cold, long bony fingers glided easily through silken locks and tightened. With downward force he threw her to the ground by her hair, landing with a resonating thud on the cold, marble floor to cheers from the Death Eaters. She was sure she heard Draco and Narcissa gasp in unison.

So, this was how she was going to die. Alone, pregnant on the cold, sterile floor of the Malfoy Manor dining room at the wand of her husband who was forced onto her without even a second thought. Great.

Draco glued to the spot, he wanted to help but he couldn't. His mother dug long, red talons into his soft, light skin urging him to stay where he was.

Hip in agony from her landing and scalp burning from the force in which she was thrown, her head spun. She looked desperately for a way out; she had no wand and no way of escape.

In her last, sheer desperate attempt to escape, she launched herself with all of her might to the wand hanging loosely at Severus's side and she snatched it from his grasp. The wand hummed pleasantly in her hand like she was reconnecting with an old friend.

Before anyone else had a chance to react she had cast Diffindo and Depulso in quick succession at Voldemort who flew backward, hitting the wall hard.

Clambering to her feet with urgency to a curtain of spells firing at her she began to run, casting Fiendfyre behind her. The large, blazing, fiery horse galloped away from her towards everyone in the room began to run. She didn't care who she hurt or whom she killed, she needed to get out of here.

She ran; kicking off her shoes as she went, bare feet slamming against the marble floors as she ran with urgency, his wand clutched tightly in her hand.

She was so close to the front door. Tears filling her eyes as the lack of physical exercise over the past few months and being idle had caught up to her. She was breathless.

She forced herself to push through the burning in her lungs, and the stabbing pain in her legs. Someone was right behind her, she didn't even turn to see who it was.

She blasted the door open with the wand as she watched pieces of it rain down upon the floor. She could smell and feel the bitterly cold night air filling her lungs.

Launching herself down the stairs she sprinted, a stitch in her side as she tried to suck in much-needed oxygen. Her bare feet painfully smashing down on the white gravel pathway to the front gate, the person right behind her almost was breathing down her neck.

She didn't even know if this would work. She knew there were wards and she knew they would be set to allow specific wands through that they were set for. They would never set them on face value alone before Polyjuice potion could easily get them through.

She was rapidly reaching the gate, leaping at the wrought-iron bars. This was going to hurt if it didn't work. A hand grasping tightly to her shoulder she tried to shrug them off.

She fell through the gates, shaking the hand off of her shoulder, she continued to run, the heavy breathing of the person chasing her almost in her ear.

She was tired, shaking, out of breath. The magic she had exerted was too much for her, not using her magic for so long had made her weak and required almost all of her energy. She needed to apparate, she didn't know if she could but she would try.

The only place she could think of was Hogwarts, the front gates; she would go there and compose herself. Just as she apparated a hand reached out, grabbing her by the wrist as they were pulled along with her.

o-o-o-o

Her chest heaving heavily, sobs mingling with the need to draw in a breath, she whipped around to face him. She knew it was him, she knew the feel of his hand and the pressure of his touch. She felt him grab her at the very last second as she apparated from the Manor.

Hogwarts, the only place she could think to apparate to in the heat of the chase and the only thing keeping her from the castle were the large, wrought iron gates. The large gates separating her from her old life, her dead friends and her sanity that she left behind that day.

"Stupid girl," He snarled, baring teeth, breathless. "You can't apparate when you are pregnant, you could have killed the baby." Slowly he ran a shaking hand through his black hair, not that he cared, of course.

Taking a few large steps backward she held his wand high, aiming at him. He never once wavered. "You can't kill me. A wand will never kill its master." He shrugged, taking a step forward as she took another one back maintaining the generous gap between them.

"I can try." Her hand shook rapidly, fear swimming in her eyes. "I hurt him. Voldemort. I can hurt you," she said nonchalantly with an upheaval of her shoulders and a wave of her hand

"Try as you might but failure will be the only option." He took another step forward as she took another back only to find her back pressed up hard against the solid icy-cold stone pillar to the front gate. The bitter Scottish winds whipping her dress around her ankles, nipping hard at her delicate white flesh, bare feet turning a soft shade of blue on the icy ground.

"We all know you won't." Closing the gap in three strides he plucked the wand from between her pale, freezing fingertips and pocketed it before placing a hand on her tear-stained cheek, it was freezing to the touch but in the grand scheme of things, it was going to be the last thing she would be worrying about when he took her back. He didn't want to, he wanted to tell her to run, to hide. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay in the end but he couldn't. He didn't know if it would.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to take that mark," She sobbed heavily, resting a hand on his chest gently. His heart beating softly beneath her touch.

"I don't see that you have much of a choice, Hermione," Ghostly soft words were spoken so lightly they were almost carried off in the bitter winds.

"How can one stupid little mark mean so much? Hatred, death, murder, and ownership. He is basically branding you all as his fucking property and you all allow it," She raised her voice a few octave, utter helplessness filling her soul.

"We didn't have much choice, Hermione." Silence engulfed them for what felt like an eternity.

"Let's go. Let's run." Desperation filled her voice and her eyes as she looked around for an escape route. She would run without him if she had to.

Her words like a knife slash to the heart. She considered running and added him into the equation?

"That would be suicide, Hermione. They would track us down, we've nowhere to go, and you're wandless and pregnant." And without even thinking it through he dropped a chaste kiss on the top of her head. It was a slight show of affection to most but a giant show of weakness for him.

"You know what you did back there was the stupidest thing you could have done? Do you understand the magnitude of your actions? Do you realize I will have no fucking way to get you out of whatever wrath he will place upon you when I have to drag you back kicking and screaming? You have pushed the boundaries over and over again and he was kind enough to turn a blind eye, but this-this will see you punished."

"Kicking and screaming? I won't be going back at all." She jutted her chin out defiantly, almost daring him to say otherwise.

"You know that won't happen. You are safe for now, he would know I followed you by now and he knows I will bring you back in due course, he trusts me."

"Are you sure about that? I don't think he does trust you as much as you may think. I also think that if we were to run you would know how to scurry in the depths of the underbelly and remain undetected."

"And what makes you think I would take the little, wretched ball and chain with me that has turned my whole life around and totally destroyed it. My plans, out the window. My freedom-gone."

"I don't think you are as evil and sadistic as people believe. Severus Snape. Deep down in your eyes, I see something. Lies? Deceit? And not to me but to him. I see the way you carefully calculate what you are going to say before you say it, the way in which you choose your words just so, to not pique interest. There is more to you than meets the eye, something lies deeper."

"You are a fool if you think that, Hermione. To think that I am something I am not." Closing his eyes tightly he turned his head to the side and took a step back from her.

"I believe deep down under all of your complex layers and your sneer, there is a good person just wanting to be loved." She reached out running a finger across his cheeks as her teeth began to chatter uncontrollably.

"You're a fool if you think that." Eyes fluttered open harshly to see the girl almost literally freezing.

"Seeing as we are here, we may as well go in. Stay close to me, I don't think anyone is here, not human anyway."

She only nodded as he pushed open the gate, allowing her to walk in ahead of him.

 **A/N: Silly girl, the punishment she is going to get off Voldemort will probably far outweigh the implications of taking a dark mark. And we all know Severus will convince her to go back to face her fate…**

 **What did you all think of this chapter?**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione had managed three steps through the gates of Hogwarts with Severus right behind her before she began to shiver uncontrollably, her head began to spin violently and she unceremoniously collapsed to the ground. Severus's fingertips grazing over her back in an attempt to catch her but he failed.

The moonlight dancing over her from high in the sky was all the light he needed to see she probably wasn't in the best way. Her feet were not only blue from the cold but bleeding from running barefoot over the gravel. Her teeth chattered and her lips were changing to a purple hue. How she had managed to stand and walk this far actually amazed him.

She looked up at him helplessly, she wanted to stand and to move but her body was too weak, too tired and too spent to attempt it.

He knelt down beside her, scooping her up in his arms, he rose with ease, she weighed hardly anything and he assumed that was thanks to all of the stress going on in her life right now.

She wrapped her arms gently around his neck, nuzzling her cheek into his robes, inhaling the scent of sandalwood and parchment. He had to stop himself from groaning as she did so and he wished right now that their relationship were under different circumstances. The circumstance where he could enjoy her company and maybe even offer her the love and affection she so desired.

He walked slowly, not actually knowing what he was going to be walking into. He hadn't been back since the battle of Hogwarts. He didn't know if it would still be blown to pieces with corpses piled high, or if it had been repaired.

Tentative step after tentative step saw him marching closer to the castle that loomed dark and silent in the distance. He shivered against her as a cold chill ran up his back. He had never known the castle to be this silent, still, unmoving.

Relieved to see that someone had been back in to fix the castle up, it was no longer laying in ruin and the mountain of bodies that once lay in the courtyard of the castle but a distant memory in his mind.

Slowly he climbed the steps and stood at the front door, waiting, worrying and wondering. Would the castle open for him? He was once the headmaster and Hogwarts would always be there for those that returned. And as far as he knew, his belongings still resided deep down in the dungeons where he once lived.

The doors didn't move. The doors didn't open. The doors didn't even make a sound. It was almost as if the castle had died that night the battle took place.

Gently balancing Hermione on one arm he reached the palm of his hand up to touch the door. He couldn't feel any wards or magic shutting the castle up so he was perplexed as to why it wasn't opening. Just as he was about to try to hex the door open, the door came to life. Each intricate lock clicked one after the other, almost as if the castle was coming back to life.

"The castle remembers you," She whispered hoarsely as the last lock clicked into place and the door swung open, each lantern in their hangers instantly ignited, one instantly after the other in an almost domino effect lighting the long corridor. He stepped into the now well-lit castle and was taken aback to see it so still and he wondered if the ghosts or house elves had stuck around.

Quickly he made his way down the path he had taken way too many times to even think about anymore. The path to where he had just about spent his entire adult life. He wanted to say he hated this castle and all the memories that its walls held for him but he would be lying. It was like home for him and he liked being here.

He hazarded a guess and assumed they were the only living humans within the walls. The castle was much too quiet and too slow to open when he approached the doors, almost as if it had forgotten how to function from lack of use.

He pushed the door to his chamber open. She blinked rapidly trying to take in the sights within the dimly lit room as he carried her through. It was almost clinical without a single thing out of place.

Setting her on the bed he lit the fire and cast a warming charm, she was freezing to the touch and if she didn't warm up soon she might just die of hypothermia.

"Your magic is depleted. Only using your magic sporadically over the past few months has weakened your magical capabilities and power. The spectacle you performed back at the Manor coupled with apparating with me hanging on pushed you over the edge, and with being pregnant your magic is diminishing quickly." He stood over her as she lay on his bed. He looked down at her and had to fight every single part of him not to lean down and kiss her cold yet tender lips. She looked so helpless beneath his gaze yet so sweet and desirable.

"Will I be ok?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows from where she lay on his bed, shakily and slowly. She didn't have much energy left so to do even that was an effort on her behalf.

"I don't know," his voice dark with worry. "A witch without her magic is-"

"Dead," she offered softly, the lump that had formed in her throat earlier was starting to come back with force and she began to feel sick. She didn't come this far and fight tooth and nail for her life to die anyway.

"Exactly." He fished around in his robes for the one thing he needed right now, and it wasn't his wand. Pulling a small dagger out he unsheathed it, the silver blade glistening in the torchlight of his chambers like a freshly polished diamond.

"What are you doing?" Head cocked to the side, worry dancing in the depths of her eyes. Surely he wasn't going to stab her to death?

"Saving your life." The blade lay across the palm of his hand as he hesitated for a moment. Should he do this, or should he just let her die quietly here in the place she so deeply loved and felt at home in? At least it would be painless and humane.

"You're not…" She trailed off, eyes wide opened. She knew exactly what was about to happen. She had only ever read about magic transfer via blood in some dark books, it wasn't common knowledge and it was rarely practiced let alone known about.

"I am."

"You realize the implications of this?" She almost screeched way too loudly for someone as sick and weak as she.

"We are already married and bound by magic so dark it is irreversible, being bound by blood isn't going to change much." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"But why would you do this? Why not just let me die here and you can go on living your life prior to how you were before I came and destroyed it."

Broad shoulders shook with laughter and he thought she was smart. "You didn't ruin my life. Change it, yes. Piss me off beyond measure, usually. But you have shown me so much more. How one person can have so much bestowed up them, so much done to them, to befall them and still carry on the best they can, you are the most resilient woman I know."

"That doesn't explain why you want to see me live."

"I have my reasons. Reasons that cannot come to light right now but eventually you will see."

"So you are saving my life, binding us by blood, the strongest bond in the magical universe which comes with the price of me being transferred a portion of your magical power and ability and you won't even bring to light the reason?"

"Precisely."

"I don't understand you."

"No one does."

"No I've worked out, you like to march to the beat of your own drum."

"Now, where was that?" He muttered to himself fishing around deep in his robes and Hermione wondered if he had an undetectable extension on the pocket of his robes. It would explain why he was able to carry so much in his otherwise regular-looking pockets.

Pulling out a long golden chain with a small golden heart on the end he let it dangle freely swinging side to side like a pendulum.

"This was my mothers… She passed it down to me in a hope I would one day be able to use it, for a woman I would marry and… I would fall in love with, and seeing as you are the closest thing to that I guess it's yours at my mother's request. I guess one of the prerequisites of giving it to you is better than none." He shrugged, eyes fixated on the necklace as it swung carelessly without a worry.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. He didn't love her, she got that but it still hurt her so to hear it. To have someone you spend hours upon hours with, talking and hanging around, getting to know them on such a deep level and then stupidly falling for them, even though she would never admit it, it hurt to hear them say that.

"Your magic is dark…" She trailed off, lines of worry etched into her white face.

"Do you want to die, or do you want to forget about that fact and live?" Raised eyebrows questioned her.

"You know this can't be reversed. Ever. If we ever found a way to reverse the magic in which Voldemort placed upon us, we can't undo the bonds of this."

"I know." He shrugged.

Slowly she sat up on the edge of the bed, forcing herself to meet his gaze and was slightly upset to see no emotion sat in the depths of black orbs. For someone about to do something of this magnitude, you would expect them to show be showing some emotion.

He looked her in the eyes as the blade sliced his flesh deeply, he didn't even wince in pain and she wondered at this point if he was even human, or if he had some amazing ability to shut his brain off from his body.

The hot, crimson blood began to slowly trickle from his hand and down his wrist, dripping onto the cold floor below him.

Taking her hand precariously with the fingers on his cut hand he lay the blade over her palm and cut with force. She hissed in pain, trying to pull her hand from his grip but she was too weak and he was much too strong.

Placing the golden heart on his palm Hermione watched intently as the necklace glowed a soft shade of pink. Laying his palm to her with the necklace between them she felt a soft jolt of his magic run up her arm and land in her heart as it exploded around her body. Instantly she felt stronger and warmer but otherwise, she still felt like her normal self.

Severus closed his eyes as their magic met. He felt a little weaker as he focused on channeling a decent portion of his magic to her, not that he would tell her of course but she needed it more than he did right now. She would need it more than he would when she went to face the wrath of Voldemort. Once the tingling in his arm stopped he pulled his blood-soaked hand away from hers. The once golden heart now soaked in their mingled blood.

He wiped it on his robes, blood smearing on the fabric and almost undetectable against the darkness of his robes. Handing it to her roughly he turned away from her.

"Keep that close. You never know when it might come in handy."

Hermione only nodded and had a feeling that the necklace held secrets and abilities that he wasn't about to divulge. She was taken aback at how his demeanor had turned so abrupt in a matter of seconds and watched as he left her sitting on the bed, walking out and leaving her alone.

-o-o-o-o-

Later that night, hours after he had vanished he came back to bed, stripped down to his underwear and he sidled into bed next to her. He felt like he needed to be close to her and she obliged, resting her head on his shoulder.

She felt substantially better after showering and tending to her sore feet with the essence of dittany she had found in his bathroom.

"What drives a person to want to become a Death Eater?" Her voice soft and sweet, the warmth of her breath ghosting over his bare chest.

"When you are young and impressionable, and you are so lost in the terrible world of ours, and you need to find where you belong, where you slide into the world you live in, where you fit in the puzzle." He gently stroked her chocolate brown hair, fingertips gliding softly over the silken locks.

"And the only friend you have ever know or loved ignores you in favor of someone you loathe with every piece of hatred in your soul. And then, then out of nowhere when you are at your lowest, alone, in the deepest and saddest place you have ever been in and they pull you from those depths, treat you as an equal, and show you comradery… It's very easy to be led astray."

"So your entire life could have been totally different had Harry's mother chosen you?" She asked with an interested upward inflection, baited breath waiting for the answer.

The Silence that hung heavy in the air after she questioned him and it told her that maybe she had pushed the boundary just a little more than she should have and she wasn't going to get the answer she thought she would receive.

"We don't talk about that." The stroking if her hair slowed before it ceased harshly. He moved his hand to rest on her farthest shoulder as he stiffened awkwardly.

"I'm sorry… I just thought,-never mind." She rolled off of his chest, rolling over and facing the wall, her back now to him as she wiggled across the bed leaving a gap between them.

"You thought what?" He asked. Rolling to face her back, propping his head upon his hand.

"Nothing. I said forget it," She snapped waving a dismissive hand in the darkened room.

"You thought that because I sacrificed some of my magic to you that it was an open invitation to pry into my otherwise private and terrible life to find out more about me? That you think because I did it, that you have free passage into every aspect of my life, to read me like an open book? To peruse the pages and cast judgment upon me? That maybe, if you delve so deep into my life I might start loving you? That is what you want of me is it not?"

"I think you have the ability to love, Severus," Her voice monotone and bored as she tried to hold back tears. Yes, she did want to love, to feel loved, wanted, needed and desired.

"I think you are asking for things off me that are impossible, Hermione. I don't love, I don't care about you romantically and it would do you well to get those ideas out of your head. You are expecting things off of me that I cannot give nor can I reciprocate. If you want love, seek out the love you need from Draco. I can offer you physical contact, sexual satisfaction, and a decent conversation, but please don't think I can or will offer anything else outside of the realm of pleasantries and fucking you every now and then."

"I think you are just scared to love, to feel, to need. You are worried if you love someone as you did with Lily that they will be torn cruelly from your life like she was. I think you see similarities between her and me, and it scares you. You distance yourself and don't allow yourself to get too close for fear of retribution. You worry that if you did love me, Voldemort would use me as a pawn against you. If you didn't care for me, you wouldn't be around every corner ready to save me, you wouldn't have followed me here when I ran and you wouldn't have blood-bound yourself to me in a desperate attempt to save my life." She sat up in the bed, throwing her legs roughly over the edge she stood, grabbed a blanket and pillows in her arms and began to walk out of the room.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to sleep in the sitting room." He watched as she crossed the room in the almost non-existent light. Once she was gone he punched his pillow repeatedly out of frustration and anger. Could he have been any more brutal towards her?

Silence in the air gave way to faint sobs the carried on the air and through the thin door. He had made her fucking cry her heart out, all because he had to protect her. He couldn't get close to her no matter his heart wanted. He just wished fucking Potter would hurry the fuck up and do what he had to do and then maybe he could tell the little witch how he really did feel towards her. But then in saying that, perhaps that same little witch wouldn't want anything to do with him once she found out the real him, how he was hiding her friends from her and playing the lot of them like a finely tuned piano. No, she wouldn't want anything to do with him and that another reason he was hesitant to tell her how he felt.

The sobs continued to tear from her body, each one harder and more painful than the last. He couldn't help but feel guilt biting away at him that every heart-wrenching sob was because of him, because of everything he had done. Every single one of his hurtful words was spilling from her eyes, her heart breaking into pieces.

She cried with the vengeance of a river flowing out to the sea. She cried because right now she didn't know her place in the world. She was a lost soul wandering in a foreign world with no way of fitting in. She clutched to him because he showed her affection and attention in an otherwise cold and lonely world. She didn't want to admit it but she had begun to fall in love with the old, dour, bitter and evil potions master that she was once petrified of and she hated herself for it. She was carrying his child for Merlin's sake and he still couldn't love her.

He lay in bed, his mind never stopping, never once wavering. Should he go after her and tell her what she wanted to hear? Should he confess that yes, maybe, just maybe he did love her slightly but he was so fucking scared to open his heart to her any more for fear she would be ripped from his clutches like Lily was?

And what about Draco? Draco was closer to her in age and much more suited to her and right now, Severus knew his fate was to probably die a lonely and cold death at the hands of his maniacal over-lord. It was best not to tell her he may have strong feelings for her. It would be better to distance himself from her and allow Draco to get closer, as much as that would pain him. That way, when he perished sooner rather than later, she would have Draco to fall back on, to mend her heart and to help her through. That was the best gift of all he could give to her.

 **A/N: Here you all go. I hope you like it! There might be a few weeks before I post another chapter, I want to focus on getting my other story, Shattered, completed. It's only got a few chapters to go so if I can get it finished before Christmas that would be amazing.**

 **Thank you for reading my story.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	30. Chapter 30

"She's still alive, they are both alive but something feels off." Draco shrugged with a disinterested when the Dark Lord had interrogated him later that night once Hermione had fled the Manor. Voldemort was under the belief that perhaps Hermione had divulged some information about her plan to Draco, but was left severely disappointed when Draco knew as little as he.

He cast his gaze out of the window across the pitch-black grounds. Draco, being bound to the both of them had somewhat of a connection to their emotions and he could feel it within him that they were alive, possibly angry and hostile towards one another or someone else. He still felt somewhat of a bond towards them, but something had weakened. Something didn't feel right, almost like his bond between them had weakened substantially.

"I don't care if she is alive, personally," Lucius snapped with venom as he twirled around on the spot taking in the view of his now charred and ruined dining room that Hermione had all but destroyed in her little escape plan.

"She won't be alive for much longer if I have my way," Voldemort snapped, turning on his heel and leaving the room quickly, almost gliding.

"You can't really blame her," Narcissa tutted, hands on her hips. She wouldn't admit it but she kind of liked the girl, she was pleasant and she was smart. She could hold more of a conversation than anyone else here and she had grown fond of her now the younger witch wasn't fucking, or rather being fucked by her husband.

Of course, she would never tell Lucius that she liked the girl for fear of ostracization and retribution.

"She deserves death and nothing more. She is pathetic and she is a nothing more than a Mudblood."

"But she was good enough for you to fuck, wasn't she, father?" Draco smiled mockingly at his father who right now, looked as if he wanted to tear his own son's throat out with his bare hands.

"Draco," A low growl emitted from Lucius was an empty threat that told Draco he had hit a sore spot which was exactly what he had wanted.

"He has a point." Narcissa pursed her lips tight into thin lines, hands still pressed tightly to her hips.

"Don't tell me you both like the fucking little trollop?" He paled considerably, tossing his long mane over his shoulder in an almost arrogant way.

Silence told him that they did like her.

"My own fucking family turn against me for a stupid, vapid Mudblood bitch." He threw his hands up high in the air, leaving before he got angrier and burst a blood vessel.

o-o-o-o-o

"Severus awoke the next day to the chamber door slamming shut. Sitting bolt upright, his hand made a grab to the wand on the bedside table, clutching it hard in his grasp he strained to hear, then, his bedroom door opened. The lithe framed girl struggled into the room with a large ginger cat clutched tightly in her grasp as she flopped down on his bed.

"What is that?" He asked, looking disgusted at the way the girl clung to this cat like it was her lifeline.

"It's a cat, Severus. Something you would have learned before you even attended school."

"I am aware of what it is, but where did you get it?"

"He's mine," She snapped, stroking the ginger cat that had now snuggled into her lap. "The elves have been looking after all of the animals left behind, they are so lost without anyone here to tell them what to do, just sitting around in the kitchen looking forlorn. All of the ghosts are still hanging around too, had a lovely conversation with Nearly Headless Nick in the Gryffindor Common room." She tossed her messed mane over her should defiantly, not having a chance to brush it. Her eyes red and puffy from crying almost all night, tear stains littered her face.

"You went walking around in the castle alone?! You can have been killed, who knows what is lurking in the shadows around here," He snapped angrily at her, she reeled a little. For someone who hated her so, he sure seemed to care a whole lot about her.

"Nothing happened to me," She whispered, her hand stopped and hovered over the cats orange pelt for a few seconds.

"Just, just don't do it again." His hardened expression softened just a touch and the two sat in silence for longer than Hermione was comfortable with.

"Are we just going to pretend that I am not carrying a child both of us helped create? Are you just going to ignore me at best and hurt me at the worst?" Tears welled in her eyes and began to slowly spill down her face. She pressed her face hard against the ginger cats fluff and she sobbed into his gleaming coat.

"Are we just going to pretend that I don't have to take you back to face the music? Do you think we can stay here forever?" He counter-offered. He knew he would have to take her back, and it would have to be today before Voldemort sent an army out for their heads.

"Well, actually, yes," She managed to bite out through the influx of ginger hair that was almost being forced into her mouth and nose.

"You are going to have to go back. At best you can hope for the Dark Mark and sub-par treatment and extra eyes on you, at worse it will be death." He shrugged nonchalantly almost like he didn't care. His mixed signals were driving her mental. Did he care about her, or didn't he? He sure was a peculiar person.

"Wel,l I want to know how YOU could have given me the Dark Mark when only Voldemort can perform the spell and the magic to brand people." She looked up from the cat, still holding the purring feline in her lap.

"Well, first and foremost it was a test of my loyalty. The trust he has placed within me is diminishing rapidly and he trusts me not. It was also a way for him to gauge how mentally and emotionally attached to me you are. He knows there is some attachment on my behalf and he knew you would beg me not to do it and seek me out for help and protection. It was his way of seeing if there was any hesitation on my part. There is the ability for him to transfer the magic to others so they can do the branding. I have and always will have that ability. Something he instilled on my many a year ago."

She cocked her head to the side, some attachment, she wondered as her eyes gleamed with question, just what did he mean by that?

He sighed heavily, continuing his story. "Years ago, there were people the Dark Lord deeply desired but they wouldn't join his ranks, he instilled the magic upon me and a few others to brand at will. He wanted them done then and there upon capture should he not be around, and then we were to set them free. Once their family and friends could see they were branded with the mark, the plan was they would be shunned, cast aside from their circles and after retribution and with nowhere to go, they would come to seek us out. And it worked for the most part. They came, one by one, but their hearts were never in it and as such, lacking the dark magic needed to complete the Dark Lords tasks, so he made quick work to be rid of them."

"Well, I won't take the mark." She jutted her chin out in a motion to appear defiant and not scared of the situation, but on the inside, she was almost screaming.

"And you don't have to. It's your life to live." Shoulders shrugged heavily as his gaze cast across the room, suddenly the stone wall had become very interesting.

"Don't you care one little bit about me? After all this, after all, we have been through."

He stiffened at her statement as she asked, "Don't you feel anything towards me?"

Another awkward silence shrouded them like a thick cloud of despair and anger. He turned his head just so to capture her gaze. "No," He lied, closing his eyes tightly shut, turning his head as far away from her as possible, a single lone tear strayed from his eyes twinkling, like a single diamond shimmering in the light. He swiped it away quickly, covering it up as needed to scratch his nose.

"We need to go, you know?" Eyes fluttered open, head slowly turning towards her once again. "Before they send an arm out to drag us back."

She nodded solemnly, at this point, if she was killed, she was killed, there was no point worrying or trying to change the course of fate.

"I'll come, but I am bringing the cat."

"Whatever floats your boat, but if anything happens to you, don't expect me to feed the bloody thing." Eyes rolled mockingly as he got to his feet, clad in nothing more than underwear and she found herself staring at his lean frame with a mix of emotions; Sadness, anger, want, need and desire all coursed through her. She hated him for not feeling anything towards her. She couldn't help but feeling something towards him. Was it love? Maybe. It was something. You don't just spend an insane amount of time with someone intimately and not catch feelings no matter how much you don't want to.

He protected her, saw her at her best and picked up the pieces when she was at her worst and falling apart. Consoled her when she was upset and never once dragged her down or belittled her. And yet, he didn't feel the same way she felt about him and she fucking hated it.

She always lived by the saying, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade, and right now she was trying so very hard to do that, she was _trying_ to make the best of the situation and _love_ the husband she was given, but the feelings were far from reciprocated and it hurt. Really hurt.

Gently pushing the orange feline off of her lap she stood and rounded on him, tears misty in her eyes and a lump in her throat a hand gently pressed to his chest, pushing herself up taller standing on the tips of her toes she placed a chaste kiss gently on his lips and the show of affection had ceased as soon as it had happened.

"I love you, Severus," words so simply were spoken but so sincere sent a chill down his spine. Never had anyone told him that they loved him, and here he was with this little witch, held against her will, confessing her heart to time in such a way that it made his heart skip a beat and swell.

Internally his brain was screaming at him to tell her, to scream it from the tallest tower, to take the little witch and pepper her with kisses and hold her in an embrace so lovingly she would never feel alone or defeated again.

Instead, he looked at her for a moment with resignation before sighing sadly, fishing around in the drawer beside his bed, he began to pull vial after vial of potions out, laying each one on the bed.

"Take them all, before we go, pain potions, massive dosage rates of it, you will need it. Slow release calming draught to help with the shock, slow release pain potion to help later on down the track when the main potion wears off, pain dulling potion counter effects anything throw at you, it will make the Cruciatus curse only feel like five rusty daggers are being stabbed into your heart instead of ten.

She looked at him for a moment totally puzzled. She had just told him exactly how she felt, and he totally ignored her like she was little more than an inconvenience in his life

"I think you are a good person, Hermione and you don't deserve the pain that is about to befall you, nothing more, nothing less," He answered her before she even had a chance to protest.

The sad and despondent look she gave him was like a vice grip to his heart. How he desperately wanted to tell the little witch how he really felt about her. How he really loved her and he really wanted to come out of the end of this and start a new life with her. But then again, at the same time, perhaps her love for him would some simmer and diminish once she learned the truth he was hiding from her.

o-o-o-o-o

"She's back!" Lucius almost panted with glee, skidding sideways through the door to the Dark Lord's sitting room. Keeled over trying to catch his breath, Lucius had never run so fast or hard in his life, he was keen to see her meet her demise.

The Dark Lord almost smiled, thin cold lips twitching at the corners in delight, finally, the bitch would get her just desserts.

Her soft footfalls slowly followed Lucius into the room moments later, Severus close behind her, guiding her with a gentle hand on the small of her back.

The Dark Lord looked incredulously at the small yet gentle gesture, there was more to Severus than what he could see on the outside. The man claimed to hate her but looked so at home comforting her, almost wanting to be close to her.

"How nice of you to come back. Your magic is quite magnificent, I have never seen such a display like that in a long while."

Her eyes fixated on Voldemort as he paced the length of the room, agitated, almost as if he were worried she would pull the same spectacle again.

He stopped in front of her, mere inches separated them, she could feel his breath licking at her face like an invisible tongue to her flesh and she shuddered, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Your brazenness is commendable but your inability to follow rules and turn on me when I have been nothing but hospitable to you shows me your allegiance doesn't fully sit where it should be. I like a little spark and a little fight in my women and I only wished I had seen this part of you long before I had bound you or I would have taken you as my own."

"Thank god for Severus then," She bit dryly, her gaze upon him never once faltering.

"Because you have shown me your power is beyond what even I had anticipated it, I will let you live, but not without punishment."

"Hit me with your best shot," She almost mocked, trying hard to bite back a chuckle. She knew it was going to happen and she had been mentally preparing herself for this, but nothing would come close to the pain she felt just an hour ago when Severus had rejected her heartfelt confession of love.

"As you wish." Voldemort cackled evilly as he raised his wand to the girl. "Crucio," he bellowed almost with glee.

Hermione stiffened as the curse hit her, knocking the wind from her chest. The curse was like a sucker-punch straight to her stomach as she hit the ground with a loud thud before another Cruciatus curse hit her after the other; four in total.

She lay on the ground, writing and breathless, vision blurred she couldn't even make up or down of the situation. Panting for air the pain shot through her body like electricity before everything went black.

Severus wanted to rush to her, kneel down and pick her up and carry her away, to protect her, to save her, to be her knight in shining armor, but right all he could be was a jerk in black robes with a stoic expression plastered on his face while the little voice in his head nagged at him to remove her from this situation.

"Take her to the dungeons, Lucius. A few days down there should sort the little bitch out." The Dark Lord waved a dismissive hand over Hermione's convulsing frame on the floor, Lucius crestfallen that she wasn't slaughtered on the spot levitated her roughly out of the room.

"If you cannot get her to take the mark by the time the week is up, I will see fit to kill her. I have already done myself an unjust by letting her live on after what she had done to me, a lapse in my judgment but it seems such a waste to throw her life away over something so trivial." Voldemort slowly sauntered closer to Severus, an icy chill running the length of Severus's spine as he done so.

"Yes, my lord."

"And I know you wouldn't want to see her meet her demise, Severus. I suggest you be very, very, persuasive."

"I'm not sure what you are getting at, but I care not if she dies." An upheaval of fabric clad shoulders punctuating the fact she really couldn't care less.

"That's what you keep telling yourself, Severus."

o-o-o-o-o

Soft steps echoing off the cold stonewalls was almost enough to drive her crazy. Dry, chapped lips swiped at by an equally dry tongue in a bid to moisten them. Pain emanating through her entire body from being hung by her arms, restrained by rusty old shackles in the Malfoys Dungeon.

Thirst and hunger chewed at her needily but she had no way to sate either of them. She could only imagine what this was doing to the poor wretched child that was currently tucked up in her womb, totally blasé' to the going on's with its mother right now on the outside world.

Stiffening as the steps drew closer, eyes closed her breathing rapid with anticipation. She couldn't take much more of this and she hoped whoever it was, was there to end her suffering.

"How are you fairing?" His baritone voice cut her to the core. She didn't think he was ever coming. Her savior, her night in shining armor, perhaps? No, he was just a jerk in tin-foil.

"Oh, I am amazing. The service down here is first class, bright and airy and it most certainly doesn't smell like mildew mingling with the stench of shit and rotting flesh." Eyes fluttered open, wand light assaulting her retinas after being in the dark for, well, she didn't even know how long. Minutes, days and hours had all melted into one another after she had come back around, only to find herself peering in the inky darkness all alone.

"You didn't think to come sooner?" She spat with anger as he neared her, his pale face appearing in the white light of his wand."

"A few days down here didn't kill you, did it?" He retorted back with as much bitterness she had afforded him. The truth was, every single one of them had been banished from the dungeons for five days. For five days he waited, his mind raced, he paced, he stood and he sat, hour after agonizing hour. He barely slept, he couldn't eat, he had to know she was okay, just for his own satisfaction.

Tracing his wand tip along the exposed milky flesh of her arm she shuddered in response, closing her eyes softly.

"I'm sorry for this," words a ghostly whisper that quickly left his tongue and before she could even make an end of what was happening, his lips swooped on her cold, dry chapped ones. His wand tip pressed with vigor against her pale, white arm.

Pain radiated from where his wand tip sat just so, emanating up her arm and through her body into her core. She screamed with ferocity against his lips but it was futile, she couldn't move, she couldn't struggle against him, and no one cared that she was down here.

Eyes rolled viciously into the back of her head before she went limp and he broke the kiss, pulling his wand from her arm, he lit the tip once more, her flesh red and swollen, looking as if it had been burned now bore the skull and snake tattoo he had come to hate more than anything in this world, and now, she too bore the wretched fucking thing, and for some reason, all of a sudden, she was much more desirable to him. Perhaps it was the common trait they now shared, both condemned to a life of misery and wrongdoings. Both just lost souls that happened to be victims of circumstances that had etched out how their lives had panned out.

o-o-o-o-o

"It's done." Severus carried the limp girl slung over his shoulder into Voldemorts sitting room.

"She's branded? She's one of us?" His voice much too gleeful. He swooped around the back of Severus, taking the girls arm in his bony grip, rolling her arm over, there it sat boldly on her arm.

"Voluntarily?" Voldemort asked with curiosity.

"Forcefully," Severus bit.

"Never the less, it's done. Take her away, help her recuperate and come to terms with who she is now. Before she knows it, she will be birthing the child I desperately need."

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long between updates! I miserably failed at finishing any of my other Fan Fictions before Christmas so I figured I may as well update this one instead. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Also, holy shit! Happy 30th chapter :O I didn't realize it had been so many.**

 **-aliasmel1**


	31. Chapter 31

He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept in a deep slumber on their bed. The mark on her arm red and sore. The memory of giving it to her fresh in his mind and he felt like total shit that he had done this to her, but he knew it was for the best, he wanted her to survive, after all, while he may not have the same feelings that she clearly felt for him, he still liked the girl.

He couldn't love her like she had confessed to him, to feel those feelings that she felt towards him. He wanted to reciprocate the same feelings towards her but right now wasn't the right time, and it probably never would be. It was better to deny himself the simple pleasure of a woman's love than to break her heart when he was killed and knowing his luck in life, that fate was more than sealed.

He was going to be in for a severe tongue lashing when she came to and saw what he had done to her, but it was better to do this than for her to lose her life, well not only her life but her child's life. Not that that poor wretched thing would have much of a life. Destined to be a pawn for power and nothing more. Born to a wretch of a father who didn't want it and a Mud Blood mother who was nothing more than a convenience to those around her, kept alive on for her abilities to birth a child and wave a wand.

His interest piqued in that department. He wondered how she was still carrying the poor child within her womb when she had been victim to the Cruciatus Curse and then hung by her wrists and starved for a week in the dungeons. Surely, she was close to miscarrying... At least he hoped she was and then that one issue would be taken care of in the interim.

The next issue in his life was that fucking Harry Potter, the bane of his existence and proverbial pain in his ass. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the fucking twat and with rumours floating around he was back in London, Severus didn't want to go searching for him should he be followed and Potter caught out. So, he just had to sit back and hope Potter had the support he needed around him to send him in here, wand blazing and the knowledge and power to over-throw Voldemort, because right now, Severus would rather rot in Azkaban than be used as a puppet in a play he wanted nothing to do with.

Hermione stirred in the bed, tossing and turning, a trickle of dry blood from her mouth to her chin stood out to him, her mass of curls tangled probably beyond saving, and a bruise on her left eye. Lord knew she needed the sleep, her body growing a child and then starved for a week after being tortured without a second thought would be enough to send someone to sleep for a week.

He kicked his black leather boots off and sidled into the bed next to her, his arm extended out to sprawl across her stomach that he had noticed was slowly expanding, easy to see one such a small frame such as her own. Fingertips gently caressing at the cloth covering the soft flesh protecting the child within her womb as his imagination ran away with him. He wondered what it would be like to want the child, in better circumstances, when he wasn't stuck here and he was holding the girl captive against her will lying every single day to her. He wondered what it would be like to be in a loving relationship with her, for her to take his last name in the more traditional way rather than being forced against her will and to have a baby on the way, a baby bore from love rather than lust and desire to fuck such a young pretty thing.

The more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that the girl showed more and more signs of Stockholm Syndrome, where the captive falls in love with their captor and can see they are doing no wrong. Actually, it was exactly what Hermione was going through. No rational person who was forced into sex or more than one occasion, impregnated, forced to marry and bound to a person she once hated should so willingly confess love to the one who had all but made their life a misery.

He tried to push the gnawing feeling of guilt to the back of his mind. No matter how much he tried to tell himself this was fine, the few morals he was left with, told him this was not right, this was wrong and he was wrong for enjoying the comfort and company of someone who was basically forced into his servitude who pandered to his every whim and he knew, once this was all said and done and if he survived that he was going to Azkaban for abduction and rape of Hermione Granger, just a few more things to add to his list of demoralizing and terrible things he had done in life. Right now, he was at the point in time where he could no longer seek redemption for those actions, but he was at the crossroads of going big or go home.

Hermione took in a deep breath, stirring under his warm, velvet touch her eyes gently fluttered open, his hand stopped where it was, daring not to breath as she moved her eyes looking around collecting her bearings.

Her head thumping with a headache and clouding her thoughts it took her a few moments of blinking rapidly to finally sort out in her mind where she was and who she was with.

The stinging on her forearm told her that the dream she had, may just not be a dream at all. Tentatively she looked, heart pounding harder and harder in her chest and then, as her eyes laid on the mark on her arm so fresh and new, the sight of her marred flesh made her want to cry, to scream. To be disfigured was one thing, but to be disfigured in such a way that fell in line with pure evil was another thing.

"Why?" Her soft voice cut him to the core. He expected screaming and crying from her and was surprised when he wasn't met with any.

"I'm sorry... It was this or being murdered by his hand...And I know you wouldn't have wanted that, to give him the satisfaction of seeing the light leave your eyes. To give him the accolades to go around saying he was the one who killed Hermione, Harry Potters best friend.

She looked at him for a moment with deep regard, his words playing over and over again in her mind. Perhaps he was right, but at the same time, he really had no right to disfigure her and in essence, brand her as the property of Voldemort, mark her as nothing more than a low, evil nothing more than a reprobate and that wasn't her, that wasn't Hermione.

She shrugged her shoulders sadly, "I guess it doesn't matter, I am destined for a miserable life, a victim of circumstance beyond my control. I'm already carrying a child I don't need or want to a man who hates me beyond measure, right now the only way from rock bottom is up because my life can't go any lower."

"So, being married to me and carrying my child is rock bottom for you?" He asked with a curious upward inflection.

"Well it wasn't on my top ten list of things to do before I turned twenty, I can assure you that. And I can't help it if I have fallen in love with the bitter, dour potions master who hates everyone and everything and can't even show me a little bit of affection back right now in such a dark time." She sniffed sadly as she stood up.

"Hermione, I'm-"

"Sorry? You're not sorry, you are never sorry for anything. I'm having a shower to mull over the exact moment my life went to shit. To pinpoint the spot in my life where I did something so bad that my karma was landing here in this fucking shithole, married and pregnant to my Potions Professor who loathes me beyond measure and wishes he didn't have to carry the burden of being married to me on a daily basis." Her voice so soft and so low it was eerie and he knew right at that moment just how much Hermione was breaking, just how much Hermione was already broken.

He watched as she softly walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Long legs swinging over the edge of the bed with ease he sat with his hands pressed to his face. It was bad enough that they were both put in this situation but he hated her thinking that he hated her. That was the furthest thing from the truth.

He admired her for her courage in the face of such a villainous overlord. He loved that after all of this time, and what she had been subject to that she had kept her wits about her. He loved how smart she was, and he loved how she easily adapted to situations for her own survival. He loved how she loved him but most of all, most of all he loved how he loved her.

Well, fuck. The feelings he was trying so hard to push down in the deepest, darkest depth of his being were slowly starting to bubble to the surface and he hated it. There, he said it, in his head to himself where it would always stay, he loved Hermione. He shouldn't love Hermione, it was immoral, so very, very unconscionable, iniquitous, improper... All of the adjective he could think of and then some.

Just because he loved her didn't mean he had to go shouting it from the rooftops. No, he would keep that within him, like a seed that had the potential to bloom into something beautiful and amazing yet it never got the chance to sprout, to lay roots and take off and he was fine with that if he were being honest. He didn't need to complicate things any more, not right now anyway.

He always wanted to be near her, to touch her and feel her velvety soft skin against his own, to be sheathed deep within her as she moaned against his lips in euphoria. He loved all those things about her. Her sweet scent that tingled his every sense to her soft lips that clouded his every rational thought.

He groaned deep in his throat, he needed her now, to feel her and hold her but he didn't think she would reciprocate his actions but perhaps it was worth a try.

Hermione leaned against the tiles of the shower as the warm spray tried in vain to wash away all of her worries. She hated her life right now. Pregnant without a single friend, held against her will and married a man who hated her whilst carrying his child that he didn't even want. Great, just amazing.

Taking in a deep breath he scrubbed her palms over her face in utter desperation. She felt trapped and angry. She hated living like this but most of all, the thing that soured her mood the most was Severus. She had laid her feelings out on the line and he didn't even give her as much as a thank you. That is what pissed her off the most.

She looked down at her body as the water cascaded over her skin easily, glittering in the light of the bathroom, her once flat stomach now slowly starting to stretch and grow and she felt a little uneasy about it. There was no denying it now, no denying that a child was growing inside of her, basically like a parasite feeding off its host.

She was too consumed in feel terrible about herself to notice Severus stepping into the shower with finesse, looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

"What do you want?" She hissed angrily, turning her back to face him, the spray of the warm water hitting her in the face.

"Can't a man shower with his wife?" He ran a hand over her soaking wet back, the water wicking away at his touch.

"No," She spat dryly, looking over her shoulder at her husband who right now, she loathed so much.

"Hermione, look, I regret what I did..." He trailed off softly, his hand cupping her shoulder he spun her around fast to look at hi catching her right wrist in his hand he held her arm hard so she couldn't pull from him.

"I don't need your pity, Severus. Or your roundabout apology. I just want to be left alone to mull over my life in peace while getting fatter and more unattractive every day."

His eyes raked over her form, he couldn't deny the swollen stomach now he was seeing it without any clothes covering but it was doing wonders for her breasts too, a man could appreciate that, couldn't he?

"You are beautiful, Hermione. You aren't ugly and you are growing a child within you, what did you think would happen, nothing? You would keep your physique and then after nine months was up the baby would just walk out twirling a cane and wearing a top hat like nothing had happened?"

She avoided his eye contact for a long as she could before she felt the need to look at him again. "I'm not stupid," she snorted. "I knew what was going to happen, I was just living in denial that if I couldn't see it, then it wouldn't exist. I always said if I was pregnant, I would embrace it because I was carrying a child I wanted, a child I would love and now... Now, well... I'm carrying a child but I don't think I can love it. I am trying to distance myself from it already knowing that it will more than likely be torn from my womb during birth and taken before I even get a chance to look at it." She shrugged sadly and he knew, he knew exactly where she was coming from.

"I wish I could tell you differently, assure you that won't happen but I can't. I don't know what will happen." He wiped a tear from her cheek, mingling with the water and disguising itself as a mere drop of water, but he knew it wasn't.

He pulled her roughly with her wrist towards him, their wet bodies touching roughly and the warm kiss of her skin radiated through him like a ray of sunshine on a freezing day.

She could feel the beating of his heart against her shoulder and the tickle of his inky black hair on her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her wicking the water away from her lips with his tongue as it passed her lips into her hot, wet mouth where his tongue delved for hers in a fury of need. He kissed all the pain away, he released all his anger and sadness. He tried to force the bitterness from his body but most of all, he tried to show her that he loved her without trying to say it, as if hoping to push the words into her mouth so she would know.

He pushed her back forcefully until she hit the warm, moist tiles of the shower with an audible thud, their lips still locked in a battle of desire.

Slender fingers brushing past the pert nipple of her breast, her mouth opened wider as she tried to press herself closer to his touch. Arms snaked around her hips tightly, pulling her as close as he could get her to him, growing erecting digging into her thigh forcefully, silently telling her what he desired.

He pulled from the kiss breathless searching her chocolate orbs for any sign of hatred, any sign of loathing and he saw none. Fuck she looked so amazing pinned against the wall beneath him, totally at his behest.

Without even another moment of hesitation, he spun her gently, her back facing him grasping her hips with slight force. She placed her hands on the hard, ceramic tiles, tilting herself at the hips, just so. He didn't have to be told, he didn't have to wait any longer. Sheathing himself deep within her warm, tight wet heat he thrust slowly at first, his hands clutching helplessly at her wet hips, focusing on her wet hair clinging to her back his pace quickened second by second and he knew he wouldn't last long. He just needed a release. He loosened a hand on her hips, to slowly dip down and stroke her clit over and over again to meet his pace. Soft moans coming from the girl he was fucking served only to turn him on even more. She became breathless and reached her climax, biting her bottom lip and steadying herself against the wall.

Panting hard he finished up as her velvet walls milked him for all he was worth, legs shaking with the force of himself emptying within her, almost unable to stand while he was climaxing. His grip loosened on her body as he stepped back and she turned around to look at him. She draped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you, Severus," She whispered out, barely detectable over the spray of the shower.

I love you too, he wanted to scream but all he could muster up as a sad, "I know." As he stepped from the shower, leaving her to her own thoughts.

 **A/N: Well, when I first started this story, I had only planned to have about 20-30 chapters...Now we are 31 chapters in and I still have so much more to write. The story went way off track if I am being honest...**

 **In my mind, in the Lucius, Draco and Severus were all going to be fighting for her, all falling in love with her but it never eventuated... So I hope you all like Hermione/Snape stories because basically, this is where this is heading (sorry to disappoint some of you!)**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	32. Chapter 32

Severus hadn't really been talking to her since he pressed her up against the tiles in the bathroom and had his way with her. And the truth was, she wasn't really seeking him out to talk to him either. They would pass each other briefly in a hall of the Manor, like two ships passing in the night. They notice each other but are gone before anything can be said or done, but for the most part, Severus had either stopped sleeping, or he had started residing elsewhere within the Manor because he no longer graced her with his nightly presences or warmed the bed they shared.

She had been taking her meals in her room of late, unable to face any of them, unable to sit with them, marked as one of them but so far from being one. It made her want to vomit.

Of course, Hermione assumed it was because she was fat and ugly and less desirable now that she was carrying his child and that was fine with her, she still hated him for giving her the mark and she made a mental reminder to play on that a little more whenever he came back. He always came back, she knew that much but it still hurt her knowing he was avoiding her.

Sure, he saved her life back at Hogwarts when she had almost depleted all her magic but to mar her skin and condemn her to a life of treachery was another thing altogether and that angered her. She would be thrown into Azkaban without a second thought now she carried the mark if Voldemort ever fell again, she knew that much.

She also felt a lot angrier and she didn't know if it was the hormones running through her body or his dark magic coursing through her veins as her own. She shuddered slightly to think that some of what made Severus Snape, Severus Snape was now coursing through her body so easily and without care. Maybe that was why she was feeling particularly irate and short-fused today, maybe a little bit of Severus Snape was channelling through her.

Sighing forlornly, her stark white cheek pressed sadly against the icy windowpane gazing across the lawn, lightly dusted with a kiss of early winter snow. She was incredibly bored and angry. The walls were closing in on her, or at least that is how she felt right now. She needed to get out of here, she wanted to interact with normal, everyday people, she didn't want to feel like a prisoner. She wanted to walk down Diagon Alley, she wanted to taste butterbeer, decent butterbeer.

Her midriff swollen, pushing hard against the bodice of the dress she was wearing she was sure it wouldn't be long that she would be gasping for every breath forcefully. She looked and felt hideous, her own self-admission of course.

She hugged her knee's close to her chest, well, as close of her bump would allow, thankful for the roaring fireplace in her room to fight the cold off. Her head snapping to the door as it opened gently and closed quickly.

"Draco," Her voice a barely audible, sad whisper as she acknowledged the young man walking towards her with purpose.

"Hermione." He nodded back, squeezing into the settee on the window sill beside her.

"How are you?" He pressed on. He knew the question was probably redundant because he knew how she probably was feeling right now, but he wanted to make conversation.

She quirked a brow at him almost in disbelief. How the hell did he think she was?  
He made a grab for her wrist, pulling her arm forward the crude mark sitting boldly on her otherwise perfect, smooth flesh and she shivered in disgust. The mark so foreign on someone so pure, he thought to himself.  
She snatched her hand back, turning her arm so the mark was hidden against her swollen midriff.

"I had to see it to believe it," His voice a soft barely audible whisper with a hint of anger that hung strongly in the air. Draco hadn't seen or crossed paths with Hermione since she had escaped and then came back again with little argument.

"Yeah, well, you can thank Snape for that," she hissed, anger rising at the thought of his name. Anger that he had tainted her and anger that he couldn't even tell her he loved her back. He was literally all she had right now, all she could cling onto for safety and sanity. All she could hang onto for familiarity and all that she could clutch to for the hope that she so desperately needed from him.

Hope that this would all be over soon, hope that he would get her out of this mess, hope that perhaps Voldemort wasn't going to slay her child but most of all hope that there was a future for her. She had never felt more hopeless in a situation than now. She loathed with every fibre of her being not being in control of a situation, it killed her a little inside.

"I'm sure he was just doing what was best."

Hermione snorted in the most unladylike way Draco had ever heard. "Since when have you thought anything that he did was a good idea. You loathe him."

"I don't loathe him, I just loathe certain aspects of him. Things he does, things he has…" Scrubbing a pale white hand over his face hard he inhaled a sharp breath quickly as he bit his tongue that wanted to say something it shouldn't.

"Yeah well, he must loathe me because he doesn't even reside here in the room with me anymore. I am lucky to pass him in the hallway most days. I know I am ugly and fat now, but he did it to me."

Draco tried to smile but only grimaced painfully at her. Taking her hand in his own her flesh was warm and soft to the touch and before he knew it his thumb tip was dancing needily over the flesh of her hand willing himself not to reach out touch her cheek because he knew if he did that, there would be no turning back. He licked his lips needily as all the wicked and depraved things crossed his mind that he would love to do to her, even if she was with another man's child. He had to force himself not to lean forward and press his lips hungrily to hers, he had to will himself not to embrace her in a comforting manner because he knew, he knew he couldn't contain himself.

"You are neither fat nor ugly, Hermione." His fingertips grazed gently over the palm of her hand, flicking over the sensitive, freshly healed scar on her hand that Severus had given her when Severus gave her the life-saving magic she so desperately needed to survive.

His interest piqued, flipping her hand over the pink scar blazingly obvious against her pale flesh, raised on her palm, it was obvious to him it was done deliberately.

"What's that?" He stiffened, jaw clenching with anger. He knew what it was but needed her to confirm.

"He saved my life, Draco," She exhaled in a whisper as the young man searched her eyes, while pain lingered in the depths of his grey ones. Hurt. Anger. Hatred. He felt them all right now.

"He, you… A blood bond?"

She nodded meekly, tearing his gaze from him, staring back out the window silently.

"You shared magic?"

"Yes," She breathed in a husky whisper, still not wanting to look at him again, knowing the magnitude of the bond Severus and she shared now, Draco would easily be put out and envious. The silence that surrounded them for what seemed like an entirety was tumultuous.

"Look. Draco. I'm sorry. It wasn't something taken lightly, I was weak, cold…I was dying. I had depleted all my magic here that night I escaped. I was freezing cold, I would have died if it wasn't for his kind gesture."

Kind. Maybe Severus did have some kindness in him after all, she thought to herself.

"Was there anything used during the transfer? A vial, a vessel of some kind? Something that was used when the transfer was happening."

"Just this." Gently she pulled on a gold chain around her neck to reveal the small, golden heart that adorned the chain.

"I was worried it would be that." He stood and began to pace backwards and forwards as his mind ticked ever so slowly to start with and then began running over time.

"What is it? It's just a necklace." She waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"You have basically taken an unbreakable vow with Snape, you realise? That, that necklace right there is not something you see every day, it's dark. I'm assuming he got it from his mother because only a pureblood can own and then pass on one of those to a half-blood or a Muggle-born. There's so much dark-magic and so much power in that it would make even you dizzy thinking about it."

She cocked her head to the side in total confusion, why had she never heard about this before?

"That vow that we took under Voldemort's watch all that time ago is child's play compared to this. You have basically signed your entire life away to Snape and there is no coming back from this. You are connected as one now. The magic that rages through his body so dark and heavy now courses through yours. His anger and terrible disposition are now part of you. Sure, it won't be as bad as his, but it's there beneath the surface bubbling and you have to learn to control it."

Tilting her head to the side in total confusion she tried to digest exactly what he was saying.

"So, can he feel what I can?"

"Yes and no. Theoretically, he should but he is so good at controlling his emotions and thoughts and feelings that he could control that tiny bit of you in him like second nature. The bond you two share now is the strongest that can be held between two people and that is why no one uses it anymore. Of course, there is more to it than just sharing the magic and harbouring one another's feelings. The necklace has more properties than I could even fathom or understand. It physically contains a mix of magic from the two of you and that could be potentially volatile forced into such a small trinket, or, your magic could co-exist in perfect harmony and nothing will come from it. I guess what I am saying is the properties of the necklace depending on the magic of the two entities who forced it into there."

"So I am bound to him by the strongest forces but the necklace could have hidden properties based on our magic, or it could do nothing at all? It could explode in the most spectacular way, a pressure cooker of sorts? "

"Basically. I remember reading something one year in our holiday house on this exact subject. They can bring the wearer back from the brink of death by using the magic-infused inside, others will take the wearer to the one they are bound to no matter where they are in the world."

"So almost like an illegal Portkey?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting," She mumbled with feigned interest as she rolled the smooth golden heart between her fingers over and over again in deep thought.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Draco asked gently, still pacing but stopped for a moment to observe the girl.

"No," she snapped a little too forcefully, halting the playing with the small golden heart and dropping it against her collarbone.

"None at all? You grace his bed almost every night, you are carrying his child and you are telling me there are no feelings between the two of you?"

"None at all." She harrumphed, folding her arms tight across her chest defiantly almost willing him to press on with the questions.

"Drop the act, there has to be something there."

"Nothing at all," She said chirpily, trying to get him to stop with the fifty questions.

"He wouldn't have taken a blood-bond with you if he didn't feel something for you, Hermione. You realise that yeah?"

She snorted once again trying to stop herself from laughing right in his face. "Snape feels nothing for no one. I am merely a convenience in his life when he needs me, and when he doesn't, he distances himself from me."

"I don't think that's true. I think he is confused, he bottles so much inside of himself that it must come out eventually and when it does, he skulks off to be alone for a few days to let it all out and then he comes back to you. This is all so very foreign to him, you know? Having a wife is one thing, but to be forced to wed someone that is young enough to be your daughter and then getting her pregnant is another thing. He would be beating himself up badly over the whole thing. He probably leaves you because he doesn't want you to see it."

"You seem to be assuming a lot here, Draco. Is there something you know? Are you saying all this because you know exactly where he is but doesn't want to directly tell me so used an indirect method to deliver the new because he has told you not to tell me, but you just had to?"

"Not at all. I am just guessing." He shrugged and began pacing again.

"I think you know more than you let on, Draco Malfoy."

"I know more than you, yes, but not as much as you would think I know. I am kept in the dark over most things and the only reason I know more than you is because my father tells me. You forget that I am not the worthiest Death Eater, nor do I want to be one out of choice. I hard have The Dark Lord requesting my service at every opportunity. Hell, I would go as far to say you are of more use to him than I am. Without you, his plans for world domination fail. He knows you are strong, he knows what you can bring to the table. He would give anything to be able to pull your magic from your core and use it to his own advantage, but he also knows that is stupid. He can produce from you, breed what he needs at his behest and disposal and keep you here, tucked up safe to breed him one magical entity after another with Snape. He knows the two of you are powerful, and together, your progeny, as he so eloquently puts it would be indispensable to him."

He stopped pacing again to look out over the cold, icy grounds of the Manor. His mood felt exactly like the weather looked. Fucking miserable.

"There's nothing I can do to stop him from using me for that purpose is there?" an almost rhetorical question. She knew the answer.

"No," He answered sadly shaking his head sombrely before walking over and planting a comforting kiss on the top of her hair. "Not a damned thing any of us can do, Hermione," He whispered with sadness in his voice against her hair. Not a damn fucking this. Victims of circumstance were their only crime.

 **A/N: Sorry guys! The time is just flying. I think it's only been a week or two between updates and I check, and it's been months… I hope you like this chapter. I notice we have picked up a few new readers, so hello to all, and much love to those who are still here with me after thirty-two long, arduous chapters.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	33. Chapter 33

He was still ignoring her days later and she was miserable, that had made about two weeks since he had even as much as given her the time of day. Some husband, she thought sourly to herself.

Stuck in the same four walls day in and day out with nothing to do she felt her mood sour and darken. Gnawing on her bottom lip harshly she lay in bed under the thick duvet and she wondered. Wondered if she would ever get out of here, wondered if she would ever get to hold the baby in her arms, she wondered if Severus loved her or if he even had the ability to love, and she wondered if a person could really go insane with only themselves for company while being tortured by the thought of being trapped in the same four walls forever.

She wanted to feel fresh air in her lungs and the kiss of the warm winters sun upon her pale skin. She didn't care what anyone said, the air was staler and the sun not as radiant in the Malfoy compound marred and sullied by the darkness held within the walls that had seen darker magic than anywhere else in the world.

Smoothing her hands roughly over the covers irately she closed her eyes. Sleeping and eating were about the only two hobbies she had right now to pass the days painful days and the agonising lonely nights. Draco and his bed were starting to look more desirable as the days went on. She needed to feel the warmth of another body against her and the safety on an embrace.

-o-o-o-o-

Anger swirled in the pit of his stomach mingling with sadness that crept through his soul. Racing, pacing. One-foot in front of the other, step one, two three, turn- repeat. Teeth gritted like a vice, heart playing an angry, sad melody of woe as it hammered hard against his chest. Fingers curled against tender palms, talons digging, harming tender skin, but went unnoticed.

Black orbs swirled with hatred, flashed with hate, piercing with the anger that swum in the depths of his soul. Feet stopped moving, blinking once, twice, thrice into the almost onyx blackness of the room he was in. The wild, blistering cold winds outside pressed needily against the windowpane, trying to force itself into the room through the almost invisible barrier, to consume him. Shivering harshly, he sat on the bed with an undignified thump, holding his head in his slender fingers he tried to calm himself but the effort was futile and the stupid thing was, he didn't even know why he felt like this.

He wanted to murder someone, he wanted to wrap his fingers tight around someone's throat and watch as the light slowly left their eyes. The bloodlust tearing through his body right now wanted him to kill someone with his bare hands. He wanted to hear their rasped pleas as they finally succumb to the lack of much-need oxygen. He wanted them to scream and plead with him for their life. He needed to feel in charge again, he needed to feel mighty and feared once more. He was nothing short of an Enigma… Self-confessed of course.  
He needed to take someone's life to feel alive, to know he could still feel. He wanted to feel the euphoria his body released after he succeeded in a murder.

He stood once more, pacing resumed, head tilting to look out across the inky darkness of the Malfoy Manor's grounds. He could leave right now, find someone to kill easily enough to sate his thirst for murder, to cure his blood lust... It was either that or murder someone within the manor, and right now, that probably wasn't the best idea given that he was already under the watchful eye of Voldemort. No, right now he had to tread carefully, watch every step and ensure he didn't slip up or his cover would be well and truly blown and Hermione would be left to deal with the wrath of the Lord on her own without him to intervene she would be as good as dead.

-o-o-o-o-

Hermione awoke not long after she had lulled herself off to sleep, shaking in a cold sweat. She felt white-hot anger coursing through her body. Rage. A type of rage she had never, ever felt before in her life, even towards those who kept her here and done wrong by her. She wanted to kill someone. She shook her head rapidly. No, no she did not want to kill anyone. Yes, she did. An internal battle began in her head for supremacy, a battle of good and evil. She knew to kill was wrong but right now it felt so, so right.  
She didn't want to kill anyone at all but something kept gnawing within her that told her she really did want to murder someone in cold blood.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing, she straightened her pyjamas and threw one of Severus's cloaks around her that he had left behind when he decided to leave her room weeks prior. It trailed a foot behind her, but it was warm and that was all she cared about in the interim. Maybe a sedate walk around the manor would be enough to clear one's mind… Around the good side of the manor, anyway. The other side, well, she was certain dark and depraved acts would be happening to her before she was the one slaughtered in cold blood.

He stalked through the halls of the manor, robes billowing behind him conveying the image of fear that his students had come to shy from. The ticking of the Malfoys grandfather clock in the distance was almost enough to drive him crazy in his current state. He was going. He didn't give a flying fuck who he killed or why he just had to do it before he slowly drove himself wild. Nostrils flared, brows snapped together, silent footfalls saw him make his way to the front doors of the manor. He stiffened, a single brow twitched. Turning his head just so over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of her. Hermione. Her tender footsteps all but inaudible to him but her presence weighed heavily upon him. He could almost taste her lingering scent in the air and feel her gentle breath on his back.

Soft light danced on creamy skin, hair of silk danced lazily as she halted behind him, orbs of chocolate looking at him expectantly all while wrapped in his thick, black cloak, light and dark mixed into one made a tantalising picture before him. She looked so innocent and angelic but had a darkness about her lingering just beneath the surface that was all but taunting him to bring out. Oh, the depraved things he wanted to do to her right now. Pressing her hard up against the wall and defiling her right here and right now sprung to mind at first thoughts.

He didn't know whether to kiss her, fuck her or push her away. She appeared so perfect, eyes still heavy from sleep right down to the bump pressing hard against her silken pyjamas. His cock throbbed hard against its cloth prison waning and pleading to be free, to fuck the girl he so desperately desired. The girl he secretly loved and the one he wished he could tell.  
All three crossed his mind like rapid fire on the enemy line so instead, he chose to do nothing.

"Go back to bed," he admonished as he had to tear his own gaze from his bride. If she wasn't careful, she would be the one he would be strangling tonight for once he lost himself in the shroud and cloak of murdering it was hard for him to think straight, to know what he was doing. On autopilot, he didn't take much notice of who he was murdering or how. A way for him to break the

"I'm sorry Severus, I'm not doing that," she cried a little too loudly, arms folded tightly across her chest, showing her defiance to the elder man.

"I'm going for a few hours." Turning, robes billowing like untamed smoke as his hand reached out and pulled the door open with the speed of lightning and he stepped forth into the thick snow, untouched by human footsteps it reflected the moon upon its surface. It looked like something from a long-forgotten fairy tale of yesteryear.

Lightning-fast a small, slender hand reached out, fingers brushing against his robes feather-light before catching the woollen material in a hard grip. "No, you're not," stern words fell from her soft, pink lips, her usual soft, doe eyes now full of contempt.

Slowly he turned and stood, staring at her for a good minute in silence. Her gaze weighed heavily upon him like a tonne of bricks. The hide of her to tell him what he can and can't do almost threw him off guard.

"You dare tell me what I can and can't do, _child_?" Eyes flashed angrily with such ferocity he was almost sure she backed down just a touch, not much for anyone looking in on their conversation but because he knew the girl so well, he saw it.4

"I am your wife, Severus." Releasing his robes gently arms folded tightly over her chest once more, angling her chin up to stare him right in the face. She wasn't going to back down.

"Only under duress and order. If I didn't have to be formally wed to such a blatant little bitch I wouldn't be. I am only married on paper, in my head and heart, you mean very little to me. No more than a petulant child who can't get their own way. Now go run off to your paramour, I am sure he would be waiting with bated breath for you to warm his bed." Head turned upwards, neck cracking harshly with the sudden movement the sound resonating across the empty and eerily quiet foyer.

The blistering cold wind howling through the now open door of the manor yet both too enthralled in the current events to notice that freezing air now nipping hard at their faces and fingers.

"First off," She started, standing on the tips of her toes and began to press an index finger ferociously into his sternum over and over again. "Draco is not my paramour and secondly I am your wife whether you like it or not, Severus Snape." She pressed hard into his chest once more before standing flat on her feet before she had a chance to topple backwards.

"Oh, and another thing. I was more than just a child when you decided to fuck me and knock me up with this wretched child that I don't even want! I wouldn't want to be married to a coward like you anyway if I had a choice! One second you are all over me and the next you run off and lock yourself away because you 'can't deal with your emotions'." She made over the top, theatrical air quotes at the last of her statement.

An eyebrow shot almost up into his hairline. Who did the little bitch really think she was? "Is this the route you really want to stomp down, Hermione? Do you really want to make me irate? Do you really want to delve deeper where things aren't all rainbow's and unicorns? If I didn't lock myself away to deal with my emotions, I can guarantee you would be dead by my hands by now. And most of all, you dare call me a coward after all I have done for you? After every. single. fucking. time I have saved your ass from Voldemort. If it weren't for me, you would be dead by now! Oh, and I am also glad you don't want the poor wretch house within your womb so it will make it a hell of a time easier when it comes time for you to hand it over, so I won't have to be the one picking up the pieces as you sob your heart out that day!" Arms thrown high into the air in utter frustration. She really did have no idea the trials and tribulations he had subjected himself to in keeping the ungrateful swot alive.

"Whilst your intentions are admirable, I highly doubt my life has rested fully on your ability magical or otherwise." Clenching her jaw tightly she flicked a few stray hairs from her face all the while watching his expression change about ten times in the course of three seconds and for one fleeting moment, she thought he was going to kill her right there on the spot. He didn't.

Closing the gap between them, graceful digits slid effortless through her silken hair, tugged needily at the locks he pulled her hair gently, forcing her gaze to meet his own. He pressed his lips to hers, her lips filled a void within him instantly and he noted as she almost melted against him.

She moaned as his lips assaulted hers in a passionate show of desire, filling the void within her that he had left behind. He clouded her judgement and inhibited her mind. Of all the times he had been nothing but despicable to her, evil, twisted and cruel, she always melted at his touch and wanted him back. Stupid? yes, so very, very stupid but she couldn't help it. To her, his touch was as needed as much as the blood that coursed through her veins, he was her lifeblood, she needed him as much as she needed the air that she breathed. Sure, the magical bond that they shared may enhance the feeling of lust and want but she also felt true attraction just hidden beneath the surface. He wasn't a handsome man by any stretch of the imagination but there was something else that attracted her to him, and besides, looks withered away but true qualities stood the test of time.

Breathless, he pulled from the kiss. Her shoulders dropping gently indicating her displeasure at the broken kiss had him gently and almost lovingly tuck a stray hair behind her ear that had found itself grazing ever so softly over her cheek. And with that one kiss, he almost felt his blood lust melt away like icy snow in the springtime, it still simmered just below his stoic surface, hidden from all that tried to see.

Her lips swollen from the kiss he landed on them, eyelids slowly blinked as her mind ran much faster than what it appeared. She didn't know what to do or what to say. One second, they were throwing the worst insults at one another and now, well now she wanted to strip him naked and have her way with her in the Malfoy's foyer and she wouldn't care who the hell saw them of course, she would refrain from doing such a thing.

"I still meant all of those things I said," Her voice grinding on every one of his nerves as it hit his ears.

"And as do I."

"Good." She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently which only served to make him even more irate.

"Good. At least we know we are on the same page." He voice was hallowing, sans any expression and it sent a cold chill up the length of her spine.

It was at that moment the two of them realised perhaps just how volatile their relationship truly was. To go from arguing to kissing like their lives were at stake to reiterating their dislike for one another all within just about one breath probably wasn't the healthiest of relationships. But then again, this relationship wasn't exactly normal in the least.

"Why are you always a condescending, antagonistic asshole to me?" She had to know. After all, they had been through, after everything they had done together, he could at least tell her.

Shifting uncomfortably in his boots, eyes fixated straight ahead, just above her at a far wall, his mind tripped over itself for an answer. Because I love you and don't want the Dark Lord to take advantage of my weakness? Because I am a fool who cannot nor wants to show love? I know you can do much, much better than me if I push you closer towards Draco, at least you will have half a chance at a decent life. When I die, which I will, I don't want your heart breaking into a thousand delicate shards of glass to blow away in the wind, never to be repaired again. All valid reasons. All because he loved her.

Thoughts swirled in his head around and around like a vortex. Should he admit it? It was now or never, sink or swim. He couldn't keep pushing the feisty little vixen away every single time she came to him seeking out affection, guidance and protection.

"Because." He paused sucking in a shuddery breath before continuing. "Because I l-". He stopped, ears straining as the thudding of loud, brutish footsteps came thumping up the walkway outside, trudging, heaving breathing and finally that unmistakable stench of an unkempt werewolf.

"Well init this a sweet sight," Greyback almost barked out a laugh as he loomed ominously behind Severus. "The Mudblood finally left 'er room, o' course not witho' the protection of 'er dear usband."

Severus was tall, but Greyback was even taller. With piercing yellow eyes, elongated facial features and grey hair smattered all over his body, all while still holding some semblance of his human form. Hermione took a wild stab in the dark that years upon years or morphing into his canine counterpart had left him resembling the wolf more and more during non-transition periods.

"I 'ope I'm not interrupting anything, eh?" Clamping a large paw-like hand on Severus's shoulder, Severus almost buckling under the sheer power of the man.

Severus never flinched a single muscle at the intimidating man now standing right beside him. Either he was used to him or deep down behind the stoic façade was a scared man.

"Actually, you were." Severus shrugged off the brutish paw marring his robes hastily and without a second thought. Greyback was all piss and wind most of the time and he really had no reason to fear him. Besides, Severus out ranked Greyback exponentially, considering he wasn't even bestowed with the mark for services for many a year, just a lowly werewolf used to clean up the vile mess and destruction Voldemort left in his wake.

Well, there went the perfect moment for him to confess his love to the girl. Fuck. It was difficult for Severus to sound his feelings at the best of times, often needing to be caught up in a moment or to spend weeks and week of building up the courage and now, now fucking Greyback waltzes in and sullies the only chance he may have had.

All the anger and hatred that ran through his body before he kissed Hermione and felt it wash away like a wave of euphoria had washed over him now came running back tenfold. He really did need to kill someone now.

"That's a shame, Severus. My most 'umble apologies for disrupting you," Sarcasm dripped off every word like a thick oil.

"It's a shame such a pretty little thing ended up with someone like you, Severus." He reached a large hand with stubby fingers and long, sharp, yellowing nails out to graze harshly across Hermione's pale cheek, leaving a deep graze from just under her eye down to the corner of her mouth. Eyes wide in fear and breath caught in her throat she couldn't move, she didn't want to move. Muscles trembling and twitching willing her to run, to run far in flight and distance herself from this situation but her feet were frozen, planted to the marble floor she stood upon. The stench or rotting flesh and dog mingled together burned her nose as she dry-retched in response.

"Not so pretty now, are you, wee one?" He threw his haughty head back, dirty grey hair swingling wildly as he barked out even more laughter at her expense this time.

Severus's fingers twitched gently before gravitating towards his wands, fingering it gently in his pocket and pulling it out lightning fast at the brute before him. Never once showing an ounce of fear for the man now at the wrong end of his wand that wanted to unleash fury like no one had seen before.

Greyback held up his large, paw-like hands. "C'mon now, Severus. What is a joke between friends, eh. No need to go pointing tha' at me without reason. Tis' just a scratch, she will be fine in a few days, eh?" He spoke fast, almost falling over his own words as he stumbled to right the situation, he knew Severus was a gun with a wand and wasn't to be taken lightly. "Hey, it's not like the little slag means anything to you anyway." He kept digging the hole a lot deeper than it needed to be right now, just enough to almost bury himself and sign and seal his fate.

"You touched what is mine. You marred with your brutish hands what I own and then you insult her like she is little more than a piece of trash." His voice so even and calm it had an eerie undertone to it that had the hairs on Hermione's body standing on end.

"Severus," Hermione warned sternly knowing exactly what he planned on doing right now should he need to, glancing at him as the blood trickled down her cheek. Pressing a hand to her cheek the sticky, red blood tainted her otherwise unblemished fingers. "He's not worth it," she cried in frustration.

"I could kill you now and not a person would care in the world."

"And I you," Greyback snarled viciously showing his pointed yellow teeth in warning. "You wouldn't have the balls to kill me. You know Voldemort is watching you closely, on wrong move and-", He made to draw an invisible line across his own neck, indicating that Severus would be as good as dead if he fucked up too much.

Severus dropped his wand just ever so slightly as the thought of Greyback mingled in his mind, it was true, no one would care, and it was due time the mutt got what was coming to him. No more than a brute throwing his weight around where it usually wasn't wanted, a murderer of many, condemning others to a life of misery and lycanthropy, shunned and ostracised from family and society.

"Severus, come on, he isn't worth it," Hermione pleaded once more in utter frustration and fear.

"Well, I think he is worth it," Severus growled back, raising his wand once more just as Greyback lunged at him, knocking him to the floor, snarling he pinned Severus down hard, his wand loosening in his grip and rolling across the floor.

"You choose to do too many stupid things, Snape." The werewolf breathed heavily in his ear, saliva and spittle landing on his face as the werewolf drooled all over him. "Your problem is you always wan' to be the hero, and bein' the hero doesn' suit you." He snapped his powerful jaws in Severus's ear audibly.

"Fuck you," Severus spat in the mans face with hatred, eyeing his wand just out of his reach but also noticed Hermione inching closer, step by agonising step to not draw attention to herself. The little swot would probably take his wand and run anyway, leaving him to die by the hands of the barbarian.

She managed to grab the wand without being detected. She held it hard between her fingers not wanting it to leave her hand. Her magic hummed in unison with the magic held in the wand and she looked longingly at the door and then back at Severus. She should run, she could run. Or, she could save her husband, that was probably the right thing to do… But running seemed like the better option. Her head battled her heart, flee or stay? Run or Help Severus? She sighed. She couldn't do it, not after all he had done for her. Fuck having a well calibrated moral compass.

Aiming the wand shakily at the vile man upon her husband, jaws snapping fiercely at his face as Severus dodged each assault, she screamed, "Confringo." And watched as the wolfish brute flew into the air with ease like a leaf caught in an updraft and smacked into a wall, sending plaster and dust flying into the air. She knew it wouldn't be long before others in the manor would wake over the commotion.

Severus got to his feet as fast as he could and strode over to Hermione who was visibly shaking and had gone as white as a freshly washed bedsheet. Severus gently plucked his wand from between Hermione's fingers as she gladly relinquished it back to him and a flashback of the time he had stood before her and protected her from lupin came flooding back. Come to think of it… her really did put his life on the line for her, maybe she should show him how much she appreciated that later on.

Dazed and only slowly him for a moment Greyback shook his head hard, bringing himself back to his senses, shakily he got to his feet and began bounding towards the couple. This was it, nobody started a fight with him that wasn't going to be finished.

Severus hastily cast incarcerous and watched as the light blue ropes flew from the tip of his wand and bound the oaf before him, Tangling and intertwining with expert precision the ropes tightened exponentially as the man grunted in a mixture of pain and anger as he tried to break free of the bounds now cutting into his pallid flesh.

Hermione visibly relaxed now knowing he was tied up safely and couldn't hurt her. Shaking against the cold that she now felt nipping harshly at her creamy skin nastily. She watched as the man writhed and bucked against the thick, heavy ropes that were tearing into his flesh.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed sternly as she caught the man in the corner of her eye walking towards the now unarmed and harmless wolfman. She could feel the anger and hatred simmering ang bubbling within her that she knew just had to be what he was feeling. If she was going to be this in sync with his feelings and unbridled anger, she wanted to learn how to block it out fast.

The look in his eye was dangerous and it sent a shiver across Hermione's body, each single follicle on her body forming into a goose bump. She knew exactly where this was going, and she didn't want to witness it…Ok so maybe just a little bit.

With the agility and finesse of a wildcat stalking prey he stepped meticulously towards Greyback, yellow piercing eyes following Severus' every single step, a low, deep growl emitted trying to warn Severus off but it was futile, Severus's feared very little… Losing Hermione was probably at the top of that list.

"This is for everyone. Everyone you have killed, everyone you have committed to a life of ostracization and condemnation. This is for every child you have scared to the point they pissed themselves, every man, woman and child you have consumed with little regard for them as living, breathing humans," He spoke slowly, eerily, coldly. Enough to send another wave of goose bumps over Hermione's body as she watched the exchange of words between the two.

"That's a little contradictory, Severus," Greyback smiled coldly. "Have you not done the same heinous and unjust things that you are accusing me of?" His lead lulled forward in defeat, this was it, he knew he would die one day but never by the hands of Severus Snape.

"I have done only what I have had to in order to get me by in life, you on the other hand were ruthless, pleasure kills, seeking out anyone you could sink your putrid teeth in to and devouring them with little thought. Young and old, you were indifferent to who you shovelled down your filthy mouth."

"Well, actually, I did prefer the young ones… More tender and less stringy than the old ones." Throwing his head back he laughed a haughty laugh, amusing only himself.

Severus's fingers twitched once again, would be any better than Greyback if he murdered him Well… Probably, yes. An eye for an eye, Greyback wouldn't be around any longer to torture and maim and snack upon. But at the same time, he would be just as much as a lowly murderer. He shrugged, he had already murdered enough before and this wasn't going to change whether he would go to hell or not, oh, no, he was already signed up to drive that bus down into the deepest depths of the underworld, condemned to an afterlife of misery and torture and he was fine with that already having come to terms with it.

He lunged forward with the power and ease of a lion taking out the jugular of a gazelle, fingers gripping his throat tightly the bound man thrashed and tried to throw Severus off. Despite the sheer size difference Severus didn't give up, his strength far outweighed his appearance and he hung on, grip tightening, hand cramping and pins and needles ran up the length of his arm akin to tiny bolts of electricity. He wasn't letting go, he hurt Hermione and now he would hurt him.

Gasping, short, sharp breaths came in ragged waves. Eyes closing ever so gently, the writhing and fighting began to subside, body going limp, chest not longer rose nor fell. Severus released his grip, bending his fingers repeatedly to get some circulation back again he stood and silently unbound the man, ropes flying back towards his wand. Hermione stood, mouth agape at the sheer power her husband had shown, now she had a little more respect for him… Never had she seen anyone kill another with just their hands.

Footsteps in the distance pulled them both from their stupor as they looked at the dead man on the ground. Neither felt bad for him but neither felt thrilled over what they had witnessed. Severus's lust for murder had been fulfilled. Both turning around to see Lucius bounding down the hall closely followed by Narcissa, both clad in their nightwear and eyes heavy from sleep.

"What the hell happened here?" Lucius baulked at the sight of a dead man on his floor in his foyer. Narcissa only tutted, stepped over Greyback and closed the door, "What's the point of heating this place if you are going to leave the door wide open," She scolded.

"No idea what happened here." Severus shrugged looking to Hermione. "Hermione, any idea?" Severus asked trying to act totally dumbfounded.

"He just staggered in through the door and collapsed." Hermione waved a hand dismissively.

"So he just staggered in from outside and collapsed and you two just happened to be at the door?" Lucius's brows snapped together. He didn't believe it for a second. "That is exactly how it happened. Severus was dressed ready to leave and I was just seeing him off," Her tune was too airy and happy to be believable.

"Right." Lucius tipped his head to the side all the whole glaring at Severus. He would get the truth out of him later, he always usually did.

"I'm off to bed, Hermione interjected. Turning away in a flurry of the cloak she was wearing.

"As am I," Severus proclaimed.

"Weren't you just on the way out?" Lucius questioned.

"It seems my plans have changed, and I am no longer required to leave for the night."

"And what am I meant to do with this body?" Lucius yelled out as Severus stalked away.

"It's your house, you deal with it," He shouted over his shoulder, vanishing around a corner in a flurry of robes, following the girl he loved to their bed. He would tell her one day but maybe not now… The time just wasn't right.

 **A/N: Wow. I have no idea where that came from… Hermione was just going to be having a melt down and they were going to take her to Diagon Alley where she was meant to see Harry… That will probably be the next chapter now. I have no idea when this will finish, I love writing it too much! Also, ten pages just for you all because I have been slack with updating.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	34. Chapter 34

"Where do you think you are going?" Snape asked Hermione gruffly as she strode back towards her bedroom after he had killed Greyback. She didn't know how to feel about this right now. Her husband killed a larger, much stronger man with his bare hands, what else was he capable of and who would he stop at? Was she next on his list when he couldn't keep his incredible temper under control? Would her own temper push him over the edge until they both exploded in a spectacular fashion and were at one another's throats again, both fighting to tear the other's jugular out? Is this what he relationship with Severus had become? A massive build up, an explosion in fiery passion and hate, rinse and repeat.

"Bed," simple words hit his ears as he continued to follow close behind her. His black robes that she wore flowed freely behind her whipping around her legs every now and then almost hindering her stride momentarily just enough for him to catch her. Lightning fast his slender hand grabbed her upper arm whipping her around to face her with such force and speed it made her dizzy.

Chest heaved with every breath she took, eyes fixated on his own lust-filled ones. She licked her pink, plump lips in deep thought before grabbing one of the corners between her teeth absentmindedly but so seductively, he wanted to push her against the wall and fuck her senseless right now.

Fuck. He hated it when she did that. He hated how amazing she looked right now. Fear mixed with lust swam in the depths of her eyes as she tried to read him. She was worried, worried that she would perhaps be his next victim. Worried that she had no way to fight him off should he lash out at her.

With grace and ease, he leaned down and pressed his own lips hard to hers. She melted against him just enough that he could tell but to anyone who may have seen them, it would have been unnoticed. A fierce battle followed as their lips both fought hard for supremacy. Lips on lips they battled taking out all the worry, fear, anger and hatred they were both harbouring and just like that the hatred Hermione had for Severus melted away like ice in the spring sun.

He broke the kiss, breathless. Feather-light running a digit over her soft creamy cheek. Fuck, he needed her more than he realised. He needed her lips. He needed her body pressed against his. He needed her to function, to live, to breathe and to live. Only Merlin knew how he would go on living should anything happen to her.

This was wrong, but it felt right and while the wrong thing felt right, he would continue to do the wrong thing. Fucking hell, she was only eighteen, he shouldn't have this much pleasure fucking her, violating her and being married to her. He should feel dirty like a dirty old man but instead, he loved it. He embraced it. Maybe the relationship wasn't as crazy as it seemed. Perhaps putting two temperamental and volatile people together in a pressure cooker wasn't so bad. The worst that could happen is they explode in spectacular fashion, spend a few days apart and then make-up again. It wasn't ideal but it held his interest. He never thought he would fall in love with the Gryffindor Lioness. The little know-it-all that he had the displeasure of meeting all those years ago. Fuck. He said he would never fall in love again and here he was working on his next damn broken heart.

Chocolate orbs searched inky ones for something, anything. He wasn't sure what she wanted to see or what she needed to see. Love? Adoration? Someone to tell her it was all going to be alright. He couldn't very well give her that. He didn't know her fate, he didn't know his fate and he certainly didn't know the fate of the world or anyone they knew within it. He lived purely on hope. Hope that Harry fucking Potter would come through in the end as competent and able and put a finish to the miserable existence that he led. Hope that he could eventually leave this place, hope that if he survived and the truth came out that Hermione wouldn't hate him with the hatred of a thousand burnings suns. But of course, she would. All of this was his fault. Her downfalls, her fucking shitty hand she had been dealt, all his fault. The baby she was carrying and would be ripped from her arms; his fault. Every fucking little thing was his fault and he hated himself for it.

And let's not forget the fact he took her along with him to kill innocent victims. He encouraged her to partake in one of the most depraved acts a person could engage in. He forced her. He took away the last bit of innocence she had left. This whole ordeal was fucking bullshit.

Whilst he was screaming at himself internally, he face was entirely stoic on the outside and Hermione had no idea of the demons he was currently battling in his own head, holding him captive as he beat himself up over the past that he couldn't change.

Without a second thought, he picked her up. Gently sliding an arm under her butt and the other around her shoulder he lifted her off the ground with a little more difficulty than he had imagined, the baby obviously adding to the weight. The poor wretched child that he put there. The poor unfortunate sod that would bear the Snape name that he wanted to die with him. He didn't want to produce. He didn't want to continue the lineage of his filthy father that he hated more than words could honestly describe. No, he didn't want any of this. He didn't want a wife; he didn't want to fall in love with Hermione Granger. Out of anyone in the whole world, why did it have to be her?

A squeak of surprise passed her lips as he hoisted her gently into his arms and began to silently carry her back towards the room in silence. Nuzzling her head into his neck she inhaled the sweet, woody scent that lingered on his soft skin and she smiled. Of all the terrible things to befall her, at least she still had Severus on her side even if he didn't want her to think that. Deep down he wasn't the scary, harsh, vicious man that she and everyone else assumed he was. There was a tender side, hidden deep down beneath the hatred and the sarcasm, peeking out just from behind his heart, a side that craved love and wanted affection. She could see it there; she knew it was there, but it rarely emerged willingly.

Would she change having him as her husband if she had the chance? Probably not. But she hoped that one day they could live together in a less volatile setting. One day, maybe, somebody would come along and kill Voldemort she hoped. Until then she would just have to settle with the shitty hand she had been dealt.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"My Lord," Severus asked quickly with a sweeping bow as he entered the room. Voldemort was perched in his armchair by the roaring fire, soaking up the warmth of the flames that licked at the logs, a large glass of whiskey grasped lazily in his pale white, elongated fingers.

"There are whispers, Severus. Very loud, very certain whispers that I cannot ignore any longer. Harry Potter is still alive and there is something you aren't telling me. The consensus is that he may be using Poly Juice Potion and he is hanging around Diagon Alley," His voice steely cold as red eyes bore into Severus making him recoil just a touch under the sociopaths hardened gaze.

Severus sighed haughtily. Not this shit again. "My Lord. I saw him dead, with my own two eyes, do you honestly think I would lie to you?" He began to pace, worried. Why did the ineptitude of Potter know no fucking bounds? Surely, he wasn't stupid enough to come back and be seen traipsing around under the nose of the wizarding world while Voldemort held rank over the lot of them. But then again, it was Potter, he was stupid, he was brazened, and he had an amazing talent for doing stupid things that he shouldn't. It wouldn't be long, and Severus would be saving his ass again.

"My trust for you is almost non-existent and my patience for you is very limited, Severus. Tread carefully around me because I grow tired of your antics," warning held steadfast in his tone.

Severus was starting to really step out of line of late and if he continued, he would need to be punished directly or indirectly via the Mudblood slut, he claimed to hate but seemed quite fond of.

"Tell me, If he has been sighted why didn't anyone grab him and bring him in? What makes you so certain that he is out strutting around brazenly almost begging to be caught." Severus continued pacing backward and forwards along the length of the room. "Are you sure people aren't just telling you what you want to hear?" His voice raised a few octaves.

"You dare question me, Severus? You dare second guess me?" He threw the entire glass with whiskey hard into the fire, anger evident in his voice. The whiskey igniting on the flames causing the fire to roar brighter and higher before dying back down.

"I just think you are wasting time and attention on something frivolous when you could be focusing on things much bigger and better than latching onto a few rumours that Harry Potter may or may not be alive." Annoyance laced in his tone as he stopped to stare out the snow-covered grounds of the manor in thought.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Severus and you will do well to keep yourself in check. You forget who I am at times and that is totally my fault for giving you more rein than others. Now you can tell me what you know about Potter and where he is, or we can do this the hard way."

Severus turned to look at Voldemort, schooling his features into the most stoic expression he could muster and shrugged his shoulders. "I've no clue what you are talking about, My Lord." He looked him square in the eyes as he bullshitted to him, something he was quite well skilled in the art of now.

Voldemort growled low in his throat. The prick wasn't going to give up the information easily, perhaps he would have to sway him by other ways and means later if he didn't cave soon. But for now, he would bide his time.

"Take your wife to Diagon Alley, Severus. She will be able to spot Potter by a mile even under the guise of Poly Juice Potion."

Severus snorted loudly. "And where do you think the very inept and very obtuse Harry Potter, who is dead might I remind you, would source the Poly Juice Potion or the ingredients in which to make it, let alone find the intelligence to brew such a potion? "

"I'm not sure. Perhaps the very inept and very dead Harry Potter has connections to a very sly, very sneaky Potion's Master who has supplied him with the very difficult potion to brew."

"Are you insinuating I gave Harry Potter Poly Juice Potion?" Severus asked dryly.

"Well I don't know any other Potion's Masters," he almost mocked.

Severus snorted again and rolled his eyes. He was right. He totally did give Harry Potter large quantities on the potion, of course, nobody here knew that.

"I'm offended that you would accuse me of such a thing." Severus shook his head, staring dead straight into the red piercing eyes.

"Offended over the truth, Severus?" Voldemort sighed haughtily, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair as he grew bored of listening to lies.

"It's far from the truth, My Lord," Severus said tightly, teeth almost gritted.

Voldemort ignored him

"Take your Mudblood to Diagon Alley, Severus. Have her look for Potter."

"But she assumes Potter is dead. My whole foundation of work with her has been pinned solely on the fact that she thinks he is dead." He threw his hands up in the air, frustrated.

"Well, you don't need to tell her. He will still have the same mannerisms, the same walk, the same way he carries himself. She was friends with him for so long she should know him intimately. She would be able to pick him out of a crowd even under the effect's Poly Juice Potion. She might make a passing comment that it reminds her of Potter."

"And what if people notice her, My Lord."

"Put a glamour charm on her, dye her hair, bleach it bloody blonde, ask Narcissa what she does to her hair to get it so fucking platinum. You are a smart man Severus, don't make me think for you. Take Draco with you and pass her off as his cousin, that is if he isn't too inept to play the part in a tiny lie."

"Draco would do anything if it involved Hermione," Severus muttered almost to himself but just enough for Voldemort to hear.

"I am aware. And She would do anything for you. She's grown quite fond of you I have noticed from a distance. She trusts you. She almost idolises you in a way, but she doesn't feel the same way about Draco. She likes him, she trusts him but there is something missing from her eye when she looks at him compared to looking at you."

"I've never noticed." Severus shrugged, almost trying to brush Voldemort off and leave. He had noticed, of course, he had fucking noticed, how could you not notice a young, not too unfortunate looking girl throwing herself at you and confessing her love for you every other night.

"You have impressed me with the way you have gained her trust. The foundation work you have laid is solid and you haven't disappointed me in that aspect. She would follow you blindly into hellfire and not question it and that may come in handy one day."

"Thank you, My Lord," He bit out a little too dryly and with a little too much sarcasm. "Now if that is all, I best be off to tell the two of them to prepare for travel."

Voldemort only waved a dismissive hand and Severus was on his way.

 **A/N: Here you all go. Just wondering how many people are still reading this. I'm curious because I got four reviews for the last chapter that was something like ten thousand words.**  
 **-Aliasmel1**


	35. Chapter 35

"But why do I have to go, and why do we have to lie?" Draco protested, dragging his feet to the apparition point outside of the Manor gates. The icy wind-chill and bitter snow made him even crankier than usual. He didn't want to go out, not today and not to Diagon Alley. Why did Snape need him and Hermione? This was just stupid.

"Your whole life is built on a foundation of lies and you sit on a throne of lies, so one more small lie won't bloody well hurt you," Severus stated, marching forward down the path with haste.

"Well, I for one cannot wait to get out of here," Hermione stated, crossing her arms tightly across her chest to ward out the bitter chill that was trying to nip savagely at her skin. Pulling her cloak tighter around herself as Snape strode behind them rolling his eyes at Draco's petulance. Lucius obviously made the boy a precious sod giving into his every whim.

"Hermione is in a vulnerable state. Do you wish for somebody to grab her and make off with her if they worked out who she was? We need you to put up a front, without you, there is no lie," Severus stated, bitterly.

"I feel ridiculous though," Hermione began to protest. "My hair feels like straw after Narcissa assaulted it with her bleach, I am certain she has destroyed it. I always assumed she was a natural blonde."

Severus Snorted. "As natural as Filches magical ability."

"But he has no magical ability," Hermione stated matter of factly as they continued to walk up the long pathway, and she was sure that it was getting longer each and every time she had to travel up it.

"Exactly." Severus snorted. "She's as much a natural blonde as I am."

"I assumed all Malfoys were blonde." Hermione shrugged, mostly against the bitter wind chill but also in reply to Severus.

"Yes, anyone born with the Malfoy name. She, however, was married into the Malfoy name," Severus bit over the cold wind whipping him headlong into the face like an icy brick being thrown at him.

"Makes sense." Hermione's teeth chattered as she walked beside Draco, their arms brushing every few steps, causing Draco to look sideways at her and relish in the small touch, although accidental, that she afforded him. He still liked the girl, a lot. Even if she was carrying the child of another man. Who knew, perhaps Snape would die, and he would finally get his chance with her. He could only hold out hope. And he wasn't even sorry one bit for wishing death upon his godfather for his own personal gain.

"Is… Is it safe for me to apparate?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, causing Severus to run up the back of her with a soft thud and a groan of surprise. Her eyes grew wide, how could she have been so stupid.

"Women have successfully apparated while pregnant." He took a step back and smoothed his hands over his robes gently.

"Are you sure, Severus?" She turned around lightning fast; worry etched in every line of her face as her eyes almost pleaded with him to tell her the truth.

"As sure as this fucking wind is bitterly cold." He lied. The truth was he had heard many a story of apparition that had gone wrong with pregnant women. Of course, there were many that had done it without issue also. It was the quickest way to Diagon Alley, and they couldn't risk opening a Floo, which was the safer option, should it be intercepted. For now, she would just have to suck it up and hope for the best. The only other way was flying on brooms and he sure wasn't going to be throwing a leg over and jumping on one of those in this weather, or any weather, really. Flying wasn't one of his strong points, he hated it at best if he were being honest.

She eyed him apprehensively, Draco went to open his mouth, probably to be the big hero and jump in to save the day and tell her exactly what may happen but Severus just glared at him and his mouth shut tight.

"So I'll be fine?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips and lips pursed. She never actually thought to ever research the ramifications of apparition with pregnant because she never actually thought she would be pregnant at this tender age. It wasn't exactly part of her ten-year plan, it was further along, in her fifteen-year plan.

"Very much so," he lied again. Waving a dismissive hand, he took a few steps forward, willing the two of them to pick up the pace again.

Finally, they had made it to the apparition point. "I'll apparate, you two can come side-along."

"I can apparate myself, thank you very much," Draco spat out through gritted teeth. He wasn't a child anymore and he was more than magically willing and able to guide himself to where he needed to go without the helping hand of his godfather or the like.

"And have someone latch on, take you and hold you hostage, or worse…" He trailed off coldly. He knew he had made his point when Draco's face fell in an instant.

"Fine," Draco huffed, obviously irritated at the fact he was being treated like a child who couldn't even look after himself.

The two of them flanked Severus and laid a hand each on an arm. If she got splinched and lost the baby, so be it, he really didn't care, he loved her, not the spawn she was carrying that was destroying her uterus and using her body for free rent, and besides, it would just prolong the time that the Dark Lord got the child he needed, till he had to fuck another one into her and present it to him at a later date and hopefully, before that happened, Harry Potter succeeded with his task at hand. With a deep, steadying breath, he apparated.

Blinking and unmoving he stood in the middle of Diagon Alley. There was no cold, bitter wind here. In fact, the temperature was almost… pleasant. Save for a light dusting of snow it was unseasonably warm here for this time of year, which was strange considering they were only a mere 80 miles from Malfoy Manor. He could still feel Hermione to his right, and she hadn't started screaming or wailing so he assumed she was fine. Tentatively he turned his head to see her just standing, waiting, unassuming and he released a breath that he didn't even realise he was holding it. They made it safely. For now.

Hermione looked around, eyes opened wide in shock. This wasn't the Diagon Alley she knew; this was far from it. Every second shop was boarded up, people scurried around with their heads down low so as to not draw attention to themselves. A heavy helplessness hung thick in the air and she detested coming here now, the ambience here was worse than at Malfoy Manor, and she didn't think that was even possible. How wrong she was. And it was at this moment she realised the magnitude of Voldemort's take over. It was far beyond what she could have imagined.

"Stay close," Severus growled low in his throat. He didn't like being here at all. He didn't know who was playing for the dark and who claimed to be playing for the dark but really had an allegiance to the light. Anyone of the people here could and would take any of them in an instance as leverage, to gain much-needed information by ways and means of torture or gain.

Draco could be taken and held for ransom. Desperate times called for desperate measures and people needed galleons, and what better way to obtain them than to kidnap the heir of the wealthiest wizarding family. Severus could be taken and held for information, everyone knew now that he was a most loyal Death Eater, and Hermione could be taken and used for more ways than one and with some of the depraved types around here, anything was possible.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she felt the heavy gaze of somebody upon her. Looking around, she saw two older, greying men with beards, dressed in tattered robes. She pulled her cloak tightly around her and turned from them. She didn't know who they were, but they made her feel uneasy.

They walked silently, Severus taking up the lead, hand in his pocket, fingers white-knuckling his wand should the need arise to use it. He was Hermione's only way and means of defence, she had no wand of her own and Draco, while not totally useless with a wand wasn't in the same league magically as he was.

Hermione and Draco flanked one another, Hermione stepping in close to Draco, their arms constantly touching as they walked. A security blanket for Hermione who knew she was incredibly vulnerable right now.

Silence shrouded them and the only sound that could be heard was their soft footfalls on the cobblestone walkway as they walked with haste through the almost desolate alleyways. Draco's hand twitched as hers brushed it gently and without even thinking, he tangled his pale fingers in her cold ones. His breath hitched in his throat worried she would pull away and distance herself, but she didn't. It was comforting to her, and truthfully, she did really like Draco in a way. Sure, she didn't love him with the same enthusiasm that she loved Severus, or with the same feelings that consumed her whole being when she looked at him, but there was some semblance of feelings for him lingering just below the surface. It wasn't love, it was a type of fondness, a familiarity with him. Perhaps she felt something towards him because they were so alike in ways. Victims of circumstance beyond their control.

They continued to walk, holding onto one another's hand with little regard for Severus. To Hermione, it was just a show of comradery and comfort, but to Draco… To Draco this was hope, hope that maybe, one day there could be something between them. Hope that one day he may get his turn with Hermione seeing as he was bound to her and couldn't stray to another, that perhaps he would be able to continue the Malfoy line with her even if it were against his fathers wishes to bring the Malfoy line into disrepute by ways and means of injecting impure blood.

Hermione jerked to a stop, Draco being pulled from his revere almost ran up the back of Severus. Pulling his hand from Hermione's almost as if her hand had scalded him before Severus could see what he had been doing.

Severus entered Borgin and Burkes, he needed to pick up something for Voldemort, Voldemort didn't want it sent by owl and without a Floo open, the safest and quickest option was to have Severus pick it up. At least it would arrive safely.

Hermione followed Severus in, and Draco followed in hot pursuit. Draco really, really disliked this shop of evil and dark artefacts. Her eyes wide as she looked around the shop quickly. There were things in here that she could have never imagined in her life. Schooling her features to remain stoic she followed Severus to the counter.

"Borgin." Severus nodded curtly to the man behind the counter as they approached.

"Severus," Borgin nodded back curtly, his eyes falling to Hermione and made no attempt to hide the fact he looked her up and down, licking his lips as he did so. "And who is this?" Boring asked with interest.

"I'm Lyra," Hermione lied, thinking quickly on the spot. She knew the Malfoy line were all named after stars, so she had to think incredibly fast being put on the spot. "Draco's cousin." She looked pointedly at Draco expectantly, waiting for him to back her up. He only nodded in agreeance and mumbled, "yes, Lyra."

"And what is a pretty, young, very pregnant thing such as yourself doing skulking around dark back alleys with the likes of these two?" The man inclined his head to Severus and Draco. "You should be out with your husband… For protection. You never know who or what is lingering in shadows just waiting to take pretty young prizes such as yourself." Desire flashed behind his dark, evil eyes.

Hermione shuddered under his vile gaze. "Well actually," Hermione began matter-of-factly, "I am out with my husband."

"Draco?" The man asked, perplexed. It wasn't the first or last time that a pureblood or a Malfoy had kept it in the family and married cousins or closer. That was one of the reasons why half of them were unable to reproduce any longer between them and had to bring in fresh blood to keep the lines viable.

"Severus," She said simply. Inclining her head to the man standing beside her.

The man's face fell and twisted into disgust. "Who do you have to kill to have a pretty young thing like that hanging off you?" He asked Snape.

"Shutting up and minding my own business before I ended up with a size eleven boot up my ass," Snape snapped savagely, curling his top lip back snarling just a little. "Now if you wouldn't mind giving me what I came for and we will be on our way."

Borgin only nodded, fishing around under the counter for something small wrapped in brown paper and thrust it at Severus who took it begrudgingly.

"I trust that will come in use to your master." Borgin grinned wickedly while side-eyeing Hermione, making her shiver under his gaze.

Severus didn't even give the man a second look before turning on his heel, pressing a hand firmly into Hermione's back and marching her from the store. Something about that man made him incredibly uneasy and he wouldn't have trusted him with Hermione in any instance should he get half the chance.

Once outside the shop, Severus dropped his hand and he strode before the two of them again, she began to follow Severus, just ahead of Draco, when something caught the corner of her eye and she stopped abruptly, Draco skidding into her from behind jolting her forward a few centimetres. She was certain she just saw the same two men dart down an alley to the side. Almost as if they were trying to follow without notice. She shook her head. She was being stupid.

"Sorry," She muttered. "Thought I saw something."

They continued to walk as Hermione still felt uneasy like she was being stalked very much like a gazelle being hunted by a lion. She walked a little quicker, her footfalls falling in time with Severus as she walked next to him, Draco taking up the rear.

"Somebody is following us," She hissed in a low whisper.

He looked sideways at her, not wanting to draw attention. "By who?" He asked casually, wanting to turn around and see who it was but at the same time, he knew it would give them up and they may stop following.

"Two older men in tattered robes. They have been following us since we arrived."

"Is that so?" He raised a brow into his hairline. How interesting… Was this Potter and Weasley? Or was this something more sinister?

He stopped in the desolate alleyway without another sign of life besides the three of them, bending down to tie his shoelace that had conveniently come untied just at the most opportune moment. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw exactly what Hermione had seen. Well. Hopefully it was Potter and Weasley, otherwise, they had very unwanted and possibly very dangerous company.

"Why have we stopped?" Draco whined, looking down at Severus.

"Somebody is following us," Severus snapped in a low growl.

"Who?" Draco whispered back.

"Well, how the fuck am I supposed to know that, Draco? Let's go to The Leaky Cauldron and see if they follow."

The three walked at a sedate pace, Hermione still feeling uneasy as the put of her stomach began to churn painfully from the stress of all of this. She wanted to so badly to leave the Malfoy compound now she was given the chance, she wanted to retreat to the safety that the Manor afforded her.

Severus pushed the door open and led the trio to the table, pulling a chair out for Hermione he sat down gratefully. Being this far along was hard on her back, hips and he ridiculously swollen ankles. She wondered why women actually enjoyed being pregnant. It wasn't fun.

"If they come in, I am going to see what they want." Severus eyed the door apprehensively. Every single fibre of his being wanted it to be Potter. He wanted this fucking stupid game to end and he didn't even give a flying fuck if he died in the process. His body was growing tired and weary from everything he had to go through and if he were thrown in Azkaban for the rest of his life, at least he could rest albeit in a dingy, filthy cell. Hermione would have Draco and he could go on living a life without love, the type of life that he deserved for all his atrocities. But all the mattered to him was that Hermione would have somebody in the grand scheme of things, and Draco would care for her better than he probably ever could. Well, he did have the Malfoy fortune to back him up.

Hermione slumped against the table, one hand on her stomach and the other grasping feverishly at the wood. A wave of pain washed over her and the colour drained from her face, she wanted to vomit or pee, she wasn't quite sure what one it was yet.

"Hermione?" Severus asked, concern in his face as he saw the girl looking worse for wear from the corner of his eye, and he hoped that this wasn't a delayed onset from apparating. Shit.

"I'm fine." She waved a dismissive hand. "Just the baby moving… I think." The truth was, she really didn't know. She had tried to detach herself from the baby knowing what may be coming, so everything the baby did, she ignored to the best of her ability. But this, this felt… different.

The door opened, and the two older men walked in, eyeing the trio apprehensively and sat down a few tables away. Severus couldn't be tortured by this any longer, he had to know who he was dealing with.

"I'm going to buy drinks," He said gruffly and began to walk to the bar, detouring on his way to the two men.

"What are you playing at?" He snapped, savagely at the two of them who sat staring at Severus for a few moments.

"Lightning has struck," the taller of the two men whispered. Shit. It was them.

"Just what game are you fucking playing, Potter." Severus was seething. "You know he knows you are flouncing around here right under his nose. Have to play him for a fool and try to convince him that he is wrong isn't fucking easy you dolt."

"Well," Harry snapped back. "How else was I meant to get into contact with you?"

"Well, it wouldn't be by hanging around here waiting on the slim chance that I may or may not stop by here." He ran a shaky hand through his inky black hair.

"Who's the girl?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"My wife, Draco's cousin. Now you will do well to mind your own business."

"You're telling me that a young Malfoy, married someone like you?" Harry quirked a brow in question.

"I don't have long, and not enough time to tell you about every twist and turn of my bloody love life, what information do you have for me? The longer you leave it, the more power he gains and the situation will be desperate. He is growing more suspicious of me as the days go by and I don't know how long I can hold him off for."

"Three weeks to the day. We will be there." Harry looked around to ensure no unwanted ears were listening in. "You know where. Lift the wards. Seven P.M sharp. Prepare yourself, we have gained more followers and will be at full power."

Severus nodded once and headed to the bar to fetch the drinks. Three weeks he had. Three weeks to hope that Hermione had the baby. Three weeks until she knew the truth and fucking loathed him with every beat of her heart. Three weeks until she hopefully got her life back. Fuck.

This was going to end with heartbreak. But now, now he had to come up with a lie to tell Draco and Hermione about the two men. Fuck, he really hated having to spin an intricate web of lies on a daily basis.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus had apparated them back in one piece not long after they had finished their drinks at The Leaky Cauldron. He had managed to come up with a solid alibi as to what the two men had said. They were merely lost travellers in the wrong place at the wrong time. Draco had seemed to have bought it, but Hermione… She was way too smart for her own good at times.

He had pushed open the gate and ushered them both in before setting the wards once again when a shrill scream had him jumping on the spot, heart racing.

Hermione keeled over on the pathway of the Manor, looking at him helplessly. Nails clawed feverishly at her abdomen as a gush of clear liquid appeared from between her legs. Well, fuck.

"Severus," She pleaded in a strangled sob, looking to him for some semblance of comfort in this situation but the truth was, he had no fucking idea what to do.

"Are… Are you due?" He asked, stupidly.

"I… I think so, close to it anyway. I wasn't exactly afforded pre-natal care as I should have." A strangled sob tore from her body again, tears welling in her eyes.

"Draco, run ahead, tell your mother, get your father to call for a medi-witch."

Draco nodded nervously and ran ahead, leaving Severus and Hermione alone in the bitter cold as she began to breathe heavily in panic.

He hoisted her up with ease as adrenalin ran through his body with vigour. This was it, he was about to be a father. Him. And then the wave of despair hit him like a slap to the face, he wouldn't be a father for very long.

He carried her with ease, easier than he did days before, although this time, he had to power from adrenaline to back him up.

He carried her down the path with haste, through the doors and into their bedroom, gently placing the sobbing girl on their bed just as Narcissa came skidding in through the doors in the most unladylike way he had ever seen her manage. She was no medi-witch but she had been through this before so could at least offer a little more support than any male in the house.

"I didn't think you were due for at least another few weeks," Narcissa cooed softly to the girl, sitting on the bed and running a hand gently over her sweat-covered brow.

"I'm not sure," She bit through gritted teeth as her entire body radiated with pain.

Narcissa really did like the girl, she had known her long enough now to know she was sweet and intelligent with her head firmly on her shoulders, the type of girl, she could only hope Draco had ended up with. For a Mudblood, she was actually very tolerable, and she hated the fact she let Lucius sway her opinions and views on those with impure blood for all of these years. Hermione was the type of girl you would welcome into your family with open arms and it saddened her to know that the child she was going to bring into the world shortly wasn't going to be around for very long.

Hermione would never get to see it grow up, celebrate milestones, throw birthday parties or stop the tears in a way that only a mother could. She hoped that maybe one day, Hermione could do all that with Draco, to bring happiness to their otherwise dark and desolate lives. What she would give to dote on a grandbaby, and she knew Lucius would dote just as much, regardless of who the mother of the child was, deep down, he did have some empathy.

Severus paced the room as Narcissa ran a hand through the girl's hair in a comforting manner over and over again. It wasn't long and Lucius pushed open the doors, followed hot on his heels by the Medi-witch that had seen to Hermione earlier on in her pregnancy.

The girl ran her hands over Hermione's stomach, feeling the baby. "It's engaged and on the way." She ran her wand over Hermione with finesse She looked pointedly at Narcissa. "She's about four centimetres dilated, all we can do is wait it out and keep her calm. This could take hours, or it could take days. If she progresses anymore, call for me and I'll be here within seconds."

Severus tried to suck in a few calming breaths, but he was falling apart. His once stoic demeanour now replaced by worry as he shook with every step he took, this was going to be a very, very long night.

 **A/N: A bit more progression within the story. I hope to update the next chapter within a week or two, so keep an eye out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It honestly brought a smile to my face and made me write faster.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	36. Chapter 36

He paced the hallway of Malfoy Manor as Lucius looked on, amused at what was unfolding before him. Never did he think he would see the day that Severus Snape would become a father, much less anxious about the impending birth, which was strange in itself given that he had let it be known on more than one occasion that he had little desire to sire a child, let alone bring one up.

Severus Snape didn't have what Lucius Malfoy did. He didn't have a bloodline to protect, he wasn't on the receiving end of millions of galleons, a large, ostentatious mansion nor the artwork from many a famous painter through the ages hanging pride of place to accentuate. No, he had nothing to pass on but a filthy old shit-shack, a deep, bitter hatred for the world and deep-seated hate for all that he was- as Snape.

"Why are you so anxious?" Lucius asked Severus as he leaned coolly against the wall watching the man pacing backwards and forwards with the likeliness of a caged big cat at the zoo. "It's not like you want the child." He inspected his manicured nails with boredom.

He stopped and stared at him for a moment, looking him up and down with regard for a moment. "I care not for the child; however, her feelings of anxiousness and pain are so strong I am feeling them somewhat and cannot block them out in this instance no matter how fucking hard I try." He gnashed his teeth painfully, showing his disdain for the current situation he found himself in.

Lucius snapped a brow high in question, this was foreign to him. "I'm sorry, I am lost here. When did you become an empath?" Confusion tangled hopelessly in his tone. This was news to him. Severus Snape had the empathy of a pebble.

Severus sighed and resumed his pacing as he ran a shaky hand through his inky hair, looking left to right to ensure there was nobody lurking around trying to pry into conversations that they shouldn't be privy to.

"When she escaped-" He began in a hushed, low whisper, looking around once again to double check they were truly alone.

"And blew apart my dining room?" Lucius added pettily. How would he ever forget that?

"Yes. When she escaped." He chose to ignore his petty statement and continue on, "she used all of her core magic and was dying. Her magic was depleted and when a Witch or Wizard depletes their magic you know what happens. She was weak and cold so I…" He trailed off and stopped pacing, facing Lucius once more watching as he came to realisation what had happened.

"You didn't, did you?" Lucius's jaw almost hit the floor at the revelation. "You don't even care for the girl and you go and do something as stupid as taking a blood bond with her to save her life? Wouldn't you have been better off letting her die peacefully than go through all of this? To go through a life of torture and pain? You fucked a child into her and then branded while she was hanging helpless in my dungeons. There really are some fates worth than death, Severus and you chose to continue her pain."

Severus raised a brow and the look that flashed past his eyes told Lucius everything he needed to know. "You don't… care for the girl, Severus?"

Severus looked pointedly at him again. The two had known one another for so long, words were sometimes not needed.

Lucius threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? You are in love with another fucking Mud- someone of her blood status" he quickly corrected himself knowing how much it would anger Severus if he called her for what she truly was.

"Was losing the first one not enough for you when I had to pick up the pieces of that failed fucking mission several times and then again once she died. Next, you will tell me you really want this kid. You know what happened the first time you fell in love with one and you know the probability of her not getting herself killed by our Lord is very, very low. She has a sharp wit and an even sharper tongue. She is bound to get herself killed at one stage. Talk about history repeating itself."

"No. I don't want the child. I never did want the child or any child, but I do want the girl. I can't help it the heart wants what the heart wants." He shrugged.

"You have a heart?" He mocked.

"Yeah, I do actually, thanks for the concern. And besides, hopefully, everything will be over soon."

"What do you mean will be over soon?" Lucius asked with an interested and confused upward inflection. How could this be over? How could any of this be over? Harry Potter was dead, and they were doomed, nay condemned to a life of misery.

"Nothing…" Severus looked away. "I said nothing."

"I swear to fuck Severus if you have heard a whisper if you have a plan if you know a way to end my life of fucking misery, Merlin you better tell me now. I'm only weeks away from begging you to turn your wand upon me and utter the killing curse."

Severus snorted loudly. "And get charged for yet another murder, I think not."

"I think you would be given a thank you party for doing the ministries work for them, honestly."

Severus had to chuckle at that one. And technically, he was already driving that bus to hell, so what was another life taken anyway should the need arise. There was no coming back from this, not morally, not legally, he was well and truly bent over and being fucked hard from behind.

"And then that son of yours could live out the life he wants with the girl he likes very, very much. You realise if you want the Malfoy line to continue you must allow it via her, there is no if's why's or maybes. How terrible, a Muggleborn continuing the great Malfoy line. Tragic."

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose hard. "I am aware of that, Narcissa has made me aware that every single fucking day since it happened, and I am not ready to come to terms with it. Not a day went by that I didn't think of sneaking in and slitting her pretty, white throat to release my son from this insidious notion that he has to procreate with someone of her… type, but I restrained because of the backlash I am sure I would have received from not only the Dark Lord but most definitely you and now I know where your true feelings lie I am so very glad I didn't slaughter her at my hands."

Severus almost felt highly offended that Lucius wanted to kill the woman he loved, his brutishness knew no bounds when it came to protecting the Malfoy line from impure blood. But the truth was, without it, it would die off anyway. When you bred with cousins, brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles, the gene pool eventually got so muddied up, so toxic that nothing would ever survive without outside influence.

"If you lay a finger on her…" Severus trailed off, anger flashed beneath the blackness of his eyes dangerously. He was almost livid that someone he considered a very good friend had even thought about killing the one person in the world that brought him some semblance of happiness.

Lucius waved a dismissive hand. "I'm not stupid enough to do it now. I know how dangerous you can be and if you have a way out, I daresay I want to stay on the right side of you."

Silence clung to the air, a weird awkwardness shrouding them. Severus a little upset that Lucius wanted to kill Hermione, and Lucius very taken aback that Severus Snape, the hard, cold and bitter man had opened his heart once more after it was stomped on and shredded to what he thought was beyond repair.

Lucius was first to break the silence moments later. "So, are you going to tell me what the dark and mysterious Severus Snape has up his sleeve to save the world, or am I to assume you are keeping tight-lipped about it?" Jutting his chin out he folded his arms tightly across his chest.

Severus sighed with resignation. He had to tell someone, he guessed should ill-fate befall him before Harry Potter graced them with his appearance. After all, this was for the greater good of the Wizarding world with or without him in it. He couldn't condemn the rest of the world to this fuckery just because he was going to be around to be in it.

"Lightning will strike twice," Severus said simply, raising a brow quickly.

"Really?" Lucius asked with the utmost interest, head titled. This was a revelation. "One can only hope that this storm has a little more power than the last."

"Indeed. It would be a shame if the wards around here were to fail in three weeks' time at Seven P.M. and nobody realised." Severus smirked dangerously.

"That would be a travesty." Lucius grinned wickedly with a wink. Fucking Harry Potter might just be his ticket out of this fucking fuckhole of a lie he had dug himself into. Merlin knew he wanted to live a life of peace again, gone were the days when he wanted to stand beside a master and take over the world. No. Now he wanted to stand beside his wife who still refused to touch him and ravish her beyond measure.

"Remember, Azkaban awaits most of us. Choose wisely and plan for this storm accordingly." Severus nodded his head curtly. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do. Would he run like a coward, or would he stay and fight as he should? He knew Hermione would be beside herself when she saw Harry and Ron march through the front doors, wands blazing, and it would be hard to convince her to leave with him and run to safety. Oh, sweet baby Merlin was there going to be some fucking back-lash from her when she found out.

The chances of her being locked in Azkaban were low, she murdered once, yes, but taken into account of where she was, who she was and what she had been through, they would most likely wipe the charge and hail her a hero on a good day. On a bad day when they saw she had taken the mark and became one of them, perhaps she would get a stint in Azkaban, not long, but long enough to break her. She appeared hard on the outside, but deep down he knew she had a breaking point far weaker than his own and it was only a matter of time before she snapped in spectacular fashion.

Severus on the other hand, he had amassed more murders and wrongdoings than she had. He had basically kidnapped her and made her his bride. He had been a Death Eater for many long, torturous years and that wouldn't fall in favour of him. No. If he were caught, he was certain he would end up with a life sentence and the kiss.

Draco's sentence would probably be on par with Hermione's and thus, she wouldn't be alone, and she would at least have somebody. She really had no choice in the matter right now or ever. Vows and bonds could not be broken so even if she hated the two of them beyond measure after that, she was tied to them for life whether she liked it or not.

The situation was hopeless right now and probably the worst time to be bringing a child into the world. But it wasn't like he had any say in it anyway. It was done as you were told or face the wrath of Voldemort's fury.

The only silver lining here was that Azkaban or no Azkaban, there was a small, shining light that this could all be over sooner rather than later.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Brow hot and sticky with sweat she breathed raggedly. Pain shooting across her entire body and settle right in the small of her back exploding through each of her nerves. She couldn't do this; she didn't want to do this. She knew once she pushed the child out that was it, it was game over for them. But at the same time, she didn't have much of an option, either. It wasn't like she could keep it there forever. Well, she could try.

"I can't do this," she groaned, breathless to Narcissa who was sitting patiently on a chair next to the bed stroking the girl's hair that was damp with sweat in a sweet gesture to help her feel better. Make her feel as if someone cared. She knew how scary it was to birth a child.

"You really have no choice," She chuckled softly. "The baby has to come out one way or another. You can't just close your legs and hope it stays there."

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the sheets as another wave of pain washed over her as she gasped for breath. The contractions coming fast and hard and making her want to vomit she was sure the birth of the child was imminent.

"Another contraction so soon?" Narcissa asked, her interest piqued as Hermione only nodded yes as the pain made her vision blurry and her tongue dry.

Draco paced the length of the room, looking like he was about to faint. How did women do this? It was almost barbaric.

"Draco be a dear and alert your father and Severus that I am quite certain the child will be here soon. Tell your father to fetch the healer also."

Draco only nodded; he would have walked across hot coals for five minutes out of that room, but his mother had insisted he stay should they need anything.

Hermione's teeth clenched, and a wail fell from her lips. Fingers raking the sheets once more so hard her fingers were starting to tingle. This was nowhere near as fun coming out as it was making the baby, she thought bitterly to herself. She was never, ever going near another male again- ever.

Draco raced back in the room flanked by Severus, Lucius and the Healer only moments later.

Draco resumed his pacing, Lucius stood by the door preparing to make a quick exit, Narcissa stood back watching the whole thing unfold before her only a few feet away.

Severus gently grabbed Hermione's hand which was probably the worst decision of his life, because the next contraction that washed over the girl saw his hand almost crushed in the vice-like grip as she screamed at him almost incoherently. A woman possessed now lay in the bed.

"You are never touching me ever again, Severus Snape," She bit harshly through gritted teeth as he was certain the blood supply to his hand was being cut off and he wondered how long it would be before he lost all feeling in it and it would fall off, because right now, he didn't think he was ever getting his hand back and he wondered if gnawing it off was an option.

"You're very close now, you are going to have to push," the healer gently urged.

"No!" Hermione clenched her teeth hard together almost breaking them.

"Well, unless you have come up with a way of keeping that child where it is for the rest of your natural life, I daresay you don't have any choice," Severus interjected.

"No! Because… Because then he will get my baby." She broke out into heavy, gut-wrenching sobs as she broke down, crying into his thick, black robes. And it was at that moment his heart raced and his face dropped. His stomach fell to the floor and the total look of sadness in her eyes almost broke him.

"Hermione," he whispered softly, gently caressing her matted mess of hair that had managed to twirl itself into multiple knots. "We will worry about that later, right now, you have to birth this child."

"No. I don't want t- " She stopped midsentence and her eyes grew wide as the unbearable urge to push swept across her. An urge she couldn't control, she couldn't turn off, an urge she couldn't stop. No, no, no. This wasn't what was meant to happen. She wanted to be in a calm room, music playing birthing a child that was planned. That was in her ten-year plan. Not this, not terrified to push because as soon as that baby sucked its first breath in it became the property of a filthy, vile, maleficent overlord who was nothing short of a sociopath.

She sucked in a breath, gripped his hand tighter than she had it already and screamed the loudest, pained scream he had ever heard escape a human body, and he had tortured and murdered many people.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Do. This," She huffed between breaths as she felt the overwhelming urge to push again. Her body growing tired and the pain she was currently feeling made her want to vomit as she shook violently.

"Shhh Shhh," Severus cooed softly to her, still stroking the matted, messy blonde hair on her head in a bid to calm her down. A small gesture that maybe he did care about her more than he let on.

"I can't." Her body heaved with sobs as she bit her lower lip once more, her body convulsing. She willed herself not to push again but she was on autopilot.

Draco looked over and gagged at what he saw, that was not natural in any sense of the word. How could something that big, come out of somewhere that small?

A loud, shrill wail filled the air. A wail that only an infant could make. Despite all of her effort to keep the child where she wanted it, she failed.

Hermione, spent, laid breathless in the bed, not caring she currently had blood and amniotic fluid running down her legs, down her butt and pooling on the sheets beneath her. She was so very, very tired. And sore. She wanted to sleep.

The healer wrapping the babe in a blanket that had been sitting on the floor beside her, she fished around in her pocket for a pair of scissors and cut the cord with precision and finesse as she checked him over.

Narcissa almost swooned at the sight of the newborn in the healer's arms. She was sure her uterus was going to jump out of her body and get itself pregnant if she didn't.

The look on her face made Lucius reel. Surely the daft woman didn't want to bring another pretentious and almost useless child into the world, did she? Well, they could only improve on the last one and that was if she could even hold a pregnancy, something that hadn't happened since Draco made a dog's breakfast of his mothers once delicate lady garden.

The young healer stood up and gently went to place the baby in Severus's arm. He froze, breath stuck in his throat. He wanted nothing to do with this wretched child and he didn't care if he ever laid eyes on the inconvenience. It was better if he didn't take it. He didn't want to take the child.

After an awkward pause and felt every pair of eyes in the room focused solely on him and what he would do, he felt obliged to take the child. He gently cradled the newborn in his arms. "Your son." The healer looked pointedly at Severus before going back to tend to Hermione.

Looking down at the tightly swaddled bundle his heart skipped a beat or two. Shit. Was this love at first sight? The child had his eyes. Light, perfect skin. The small smattering of hair that the baby had on its head was inky black, just like his. The innocent babe cooed softly to him as he stared down at the perfect human he had helped make. He held the baby tighter to his chest and just stared at him with adoration in his eyes. He was perfect. Now he totally understood it, the instinct that a person seemed to inherit the moment their child was born. Love, at first sight, was possible.

He traced a long finger over the baby's tender forehead before dipping down and gently brushing his lips over the child's soft skin. He had no idea what had overcome him, an almost animalistic magnetism to his son.

"Weak," he heard Lucius whisper, which only earnt him an extended middle finger.

Just as he went to pass him to Hermione when the door to the room flew open. Voldemort.

"Ah. I hear congratulations are in order," He hissed, snaking his way over to Severus and peering at the young boy. "Looks just like you, Severus. Poor child."

Severus clamped the tiny child closer to his chest and Hermione tried in vain to leap from the bed but couldn't. Her insides felt as if they were about to become outsides if she moved too quickly or moved at all.

"I thank you two for your loyal service." He looked pointedly at Hermione and Severus, "But I am here to claim what I have waited nine long months for."

"M…My Lord, surely you don't need the child right now. She hasn't even had a chance to hold him."

"Well actually, I do need the child right this instance, Severus and it is best if she doesn't, you know, create the maternal bond by holding him. Sullying him with her filthy blood any further is not needed."

Severus stood slack-jawed at what was unfolding before him. He knew the man was cold and heartless, but he didn't realise the extent of that until right now. Voldemort reached out and carelessly took the child from Severus's arms.

"You aren't taking my baby." Hermione winced as she tried to prop herself up on the pillows painfully.

"I am, and I will." Voldemort's red eyes flashed dangerously at her daring her to stop him, daring her to fight.

"No!" She screamed, sobbing once again as she tried with all her might to get out of the bed. Ever so gently she pulled herself to her feet, shakily feeling as if her insides might fall from her body and end up around her feet. Blood and fluid trickling down her bare legs. "Give him back to me."

"No." His voice icy cold.

Hermione's chest began to rise and fall rapidly as she struggled to breathe. Her throat and mouth dried up and she began to shake and feel lightheaded. Tears began to fall heavily down her cheeks. "Give. Him. Back. Now." Her teeth gritted as anger flashed behind her usually pleasant and happy eyes. She needed a wand but if she couldn't get one, she would fight tooth and nail for this child even if it meant her own death.

He ignored her.

"GIVE HIM TO ME," She screamed at the top of her lungs, lunging for Voldemort, Severus reached out and easily managed to grab her. The blood of the birth still wet on her legs; her bare bottom half exposed to the world but she didn't give a damn fuck right now who saw her bear naked.

Magic crackled thick in the air as her eyes turned darker, evil. The electricity in the air was palpable, dark magic, Severus's Dark magic that now inhabited her veins began taking over and clouding her judgement.

"Severus," Lucius warned, "She's about to blow another room of my house apart."

She fought against Severus, clawing at his hands and neck as he drew her in close. She snarled with the ferocity of a rabid dog as the magic began to build and crackle around her. She was a bomb waiting to go off.

Long nails clawed mercilessly at his pale skin, every inch she could scratch, she did. Blood was drawn and eyes now darker than the night sky she was ready to fight. She was ready to kill. Severus held her steadfast, never wavering despite the assault on his skin.

"Do something before she kills us all," Voldemort snapped at the healer as the intense magic began to come to head. Her magic mixed with Severus's was somewhat strong, but the fact she wasn't allowed a wand or to practice magic that was not stored deep within her core. And a witch or Wizard that cannot use magic frequently can become very, very dangerous.

The healer rummaged around her bag, pulling a syringe with a needle from her bag, with haste she managed to stick it roughly in Hermione's exposed, naked leg and within seconds, she went limp in Severus's arms.

He placed her gently on the bed, covering her with a blanket for some modesty and dignity, not that she had much left right now.

"What did you give her?" Severus's hissed at the healer.

"Draught of living death," She squeaked back.

"Are you daft?! You can't be injecting that it could bloody well kill her. What if she never wakes up again? It's volatile at the best of times when ingested, but to inject it is just pure negligence."

"Well I had to do something; she was going to kill us all. It's a very weak dose, she will only be out for a few days."

"You want to hope so," He snapped. He couldn't bear to lose Hermione so quickly after his son had been snatched from his arms unceremoniously and he had no way to get him back without risking either of their lives. If he snatched the child and ran, Hermione was currently too incapacitated to be taken along without being a burden, and if she were left behind, she was as good as dead.

"Thank you for your contribution to our cause, Severus." Voldemort smiled evilly as he left the room, Severus's flesh and blood cradled haphazardly in his arms.

"Well. That was a fucking shit show," Draco piped up from where he had stood and witnessed everything in silence. Are you just going to let him traipse out of her with your first born?"

"I don't see I have much of a choice, Draco," Severus bit hard, sinking onto the mattress beside Hermione, head held hopelessly in his hands as the healer finished tending to the girl.

"We will just have to wait patiently for the next storm," Lucius piped up trying his best to throw some positive into the entire negative of what had just happened.

"Indeed we will," Severus muttered hopelessly, not looking up. He didn't want anyone to see the complete hurt and desolation etched into every line of his face, the total devastation that lingered in his eyes, the heart that was breaking in his chest and the tears that pricked his eyes.

 **A/N: I just realised I started this story over a year ago now. Where the hell has the time gone?! Chapter 36 already. Wow.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate every single review I am gifted. I have the next three chapters all half written in the direction I want to go, some hopefully it won't take me long to polish them up into what I want and post them for you all. The storm is coming and with it, people must make split-second decisions that will map out their entire lives.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	37. Chapter 37

He paced. He sat. He stared. He waited impatiently. He made sure she was still breathing every few minutes. The ineptitude of the healer really knew no bounds. Injecting draught of the living dead! It was an outrage. It was pure neglect and so utterly stupid. Sure, he could give her the antidote and hope that it worked, but he had never reversed the effects of a potion that had been injected. And he thought that he should at least offer her the chance to heal and sleep because she when woke up he would be hard-pressed to contain her as she tried with all her might to fight against him and seek out their son. Their son who was as good as dead.

He hadn't left her side for days, moping that his son had been torn from his arms but equally worried the woman he loved would become a modern-day sleeping beauty and never wake from her slumber. If she didn't wake within the next day or two he would try his luck with the antidote because currently, she was up to day seven and hadn't even made as much as a flutter with her eyes.

He would pace the room, exactly four of his strides before he reached the wall, turn on his heel and pace the four steps back to beside the bed where she currently lay. Over and over again he paced, stopping only or a meal here or there, eating only enough to stop his stomach flipping inside out with hunger.

Voldemort hadn't called upon him, in fact, Voldemort had been very quiet since he had taken the boy and it piqued Severus's suspicions tenfold. It was unusual for Voldemort not to call upon him and he knew no good would be coming of this. Alas, he would wait to be called and see how it all played out.

He paced backward and forwards, glancing out of the window every few passes, Draco had stopped to check in on her and him a few times a day and to his credit he was nothing but civil and actually pleasing to be around. He knew he cared for the girl and that was fine by him if they somehow did survive all of this, if he somehow managed to live and she didn't want to leave, he would be fine with sharing the girl with him, after all, she was his only ticket to continuing the Malfoy lineage.

Movement out of the corner of his eye roused his interest, he was sure her fingers had just moved. Racing to her side he knelt by the bed. Another flutter of movement and another. Thank fucking Merlin for that.

He held his breath for what felt like an eternity before her eyes groggily opened, looking around the room.

Instantly her hands fell to her stomach, it was no longer round and full of life, no, it was empty and desolate, a barren wasteland of broken dreams.

"Hermione?" He asked gently, stroking her curled, blonde hair. Still blonde from the days previous when Narcissa had bleached it beyond recognition, rendering her looking like she truly belonged within the Malfoy family. "Do you remember what happened?" He pushed, gently.

She blinked at him, once, twice, thrice, as if processing what was going on and regaining her bearings.

"Unfortunately," She hissed with ferocity at him.

He stared at her with regard, wondering just exactly it was that he had done?

"Hermione I'm… I regret what happened I couldn't stop it."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" She seethed.

"You think I would let him take our child willingly? You honestly think I want to see a baby in the arms of that vile creature, Hermione, for once in your fucking life believe me!" Desperation filled his voice as he pleaded with her desperately.

"You made it quite clear that you didn't want him. You made it known to many that you didn't want our child!" She exclaimed, tears pricking her sad eyes hotly, threatening to spill like a waterfall.

He groaned deep in his throat, frustrated. "Granted I did say that, but I changed my mind, I changed my mind after I saw him. For fuck sake Hermione, this is killing me as much as it is you." Scrubbing his palms over his eyes as he tried to wick away any evidence of a stray tear that may or may not have been threatening to fall.

"I doubt that." She sniffed indignantly, rolling over with her back facing him.

He knew right then and there that his wife was totally and utterly heartbroken and there was nary a fucking thing he could do to right the wrongs.

The pain in his arm was intensely burning. He wanted to see him desperately, but what for? Probably just to gloat.

"I'll be back, this isn't over," He snapped harshly at her, pulling himself to full height and leaving the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o 

"My Lord, please. What do you need with such a tiny, helpless child he is virtually of no use to you at all," Severus pleaded, almost throwing himself at the feet of his overlord and begging for his child back.

How times had changed for Severus. Never in a million years did he think that he would ever feel any bond towards a child he sired, he had assumed it was all in someone's head the way they felt about their offspring but now, now he got. The bond and the need to protect came naturally.

"How pathetic," Voldemort tutted. "Begging at my feet like a weak, pathetic muggle. I expected more from you, Severus. Not this, to reduce yourself to this is honestly sad to see." He sat in his armchair watching Severus with intent. The child nowhere to be seen, instilling instant worry deep in the pit of his stomach.

"I've done everything for you. I've given up everything for you and I am standing here, begging you to spare my child. Begging you to give a little back for everything I have given up for you. Anything and everything you have asked of me has been done with no question. My life has been dedicated to you and I ask for one tiny favour and you can't even honour that." Pain etched into each line in his face, brow furrowed as he blinked rapidly trying to push the tears back.

Voldemort watched him with deep regard, never had he seen Severus Snape so broken. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he had seen anything upset Severus. Even the time he killed the filthy Potter bitch he hardly blinked a fucking eye. He was always stony-faced, no emotion or weakness shown, but this time it was different. This time the life of his child was on the line.

"Pathetic. You know I don't take kindly to such a pathetic show of emotion, Severus. You knew what I wanted; you knew what would become of the child once it was born. You knew all this, you stood there and told me to my face that you didn't care one bit for the wretched spawn and now, now you have changed your mind within minutes of the boy taking his first breath. You came to me, you convinced me to utilize the girl and I did to my full ability. You are the one that fucked the child into her. All of this is on your shoulders. You knew the ramifications of what would happen."

"Please," His voice cracked harshly as he tried to hold himself together. He didn't need him to see this type of weakness but right now he couldn't help it. He knew his child was going to die, he knew the son he got to hold in his arms for but a moment would be little more than a memory of the few people who saw him born into a cold, dark and evil world.

"Please," He whispered again, collapsing to the ground in a broken heap, staring up into the cold, murderous eyes of a sociopath. The very cold, very empty eyes not even showing a shred of compassion. He didn't except any less, honestly.

"Please," Voldemort mocked in a high falsetto before barking out laughter at the incredibly sick scene before him. Lightning fast Voldemort fished around in his robes for the Elder wand, his wand, the wand that help him possess great power, he wasn't having any of this, he wouldn't sit idly by while Severus grovelled at his feet.

Pointing the slender piece of polished wood at Severus he grinned wickedly. "Crucio," he barked out gleefully almost shrieking in delight. He had wanted to do this for a long time.

Severus collapsed where he stood, body twisting and writhing to and fro in positions a body probably should be able to contort in. Hands clenched tightly and arms stiffened the pain coursing through his body was almost unbearable. No matter how many times he was on the receiving end of this curse, it never got easier and this time it was stronger, he was angrier and wanted Severus to really hurt, maybe he even wanted him to die.

It stopped. Severus panting on his back managed to shakily get to all fours, looking up at Voldemort he winced, knowing another one would come, and it did. Another and another until he was floating in and out of consciousness as the pain surged around his body with vigour, each aim of the wand more intense than the last and he thought that maybe he would die right here and now and he wouldn't care, at least he wouldn't have to go on living life knowing he failed his firstborn son- his only born son.

Voldemort grew bored and stopped just as Severus had come to again. Glacially slow he got to his feet, he felt like vomiting, he wanted to collapse again but he wouldn't show his weakness again, not now, not ever. From now on he would keep it locked up tight, buried deep within him hidden from the world.

"Get out of my sight," Voldemort barked as Severus pulled himself together with every ounce of energy he had left and exited the room with haste.

Out of the room, he stumbled a few steps, using the wall as a walking aid he stumbled along with a few more steps before throwing up all over Lucius's one of a kind wallpaper he had shipped in from Peru. He would fix that later. Or maybe not.

He wanted to collapse again, but not here. Not now. He needed to get back to her, to Hermione, to safety. Where the fuck was Lucius when you needed him? Any other time he would be lurking around the halls and appearing at the most convenient or inconvenient times but now when he really needed him, now when he needed a hand actually functioning, he wasn't anywhere to be found. Of course, why would he be useful to anyone, he excelled in the art of being useless.

Step after agonising step he was sure his legs would give out at any moment. Shaking like he was in the middle of an arctic blast he pushed on. His room had never seen so far away, in saying that he had never in his life been on the receiving end of the curse at such power and he truly felt like he would die. His head spun and his eyes watered making it hard for him to navigate the usually easy route.

The door was so close; it had already taken what felt like an eternity to get here. He pushed on slowly, he had to make it. He needed to collapse in the bed beside her. He needed to know he would be safe while he licked his proverbial wounds. The curse causing his whole body to convulse and shudder, his legs shuddering and threaten to buckle. He reached the door, reaching out a quivering hand he fumbled with the smooth brass knob violently before he managed to turn it.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked with sincerity laced in her tone as she rushed to his side, eyeing him off as he collapsed in a pile at her feet, a change of tone on her behalf since he last talked to her but a few hours before.

"No...Nothing." He bit out angrily, not at all what he wanted to do.

She helped him back to his feet, pulling his entire weight against her arm she braced and pulled him up with all of her might and walked him over to the bed. He collapsed upon it in the most undignified manner she had ever witnessed.

He fished around in his robes with the utmost difficulty, his fingers grasping his wand he pulled it from his robes.

"My wand. Take my wand and keep it close, use it if you must. Protect yourself." He managed to whisper out and thrust it into her hand before he fell unconscious once more, feeling slightly better that he had someone to watch over him while he was incapacitated. He trusted her, for once in his life he truly trusted someone.

 **A/N: Slowly progressing. I have the rest of the story firmly mapped out in my head. We might just scrape by and make it to fifty chapters if I play my cards right and the story comes out how I plan… I just write, the characters have a mind of their own.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	38. Chapter 38

Days had passed and Hermione had taken up a bedside vigil for Severus. His face flushed and the sweat beaded off his forehead effortlessly. His pale skin glistening in the sunlight that bathed the room in its glory.

He had not woken, nor stirred. He had taken one too many curses for his ailing body to cope with any longer and Hermione would sit and wait, as he did with her when she had birthed their child. Draco would pop in from time to time to keep her company, to try to take her mind off things.

"You know," Draco began. His pale hand tangled in the girl's blonde locks, her head rested peacefully in his lap as she lay on the floor against him, he sat with his back against the bed. "He really did beg for him back. Your son, that is. I know you might not want to believe that right now or even hear it but it's the truth."

His hand halted for a moment as regard crossed her face for but a fleeting moment before her expression fell dormant once again.

"Maybe." She shrugged. Eyes closing lazily as she relished in the comforting touch. "I just think he could have done more."

His hand began stroking again. "What did you expect him to do, Hermione? Run out of here with you under one arm and the baby under the other?"

"If he loved me, if he felt something for me, then yes, maybe." She shrugged.

"Just because he doesn't say it, doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. I can see it hidden deep in his eyes. The twinkle, the adoration. There is something there beneath the surface. He regards you as more than the piece of meat you think he does. He gave you his wand. He wouldn't have done that without reason; without feeling."

"Maybe he just felt bad?"

Draco sighed. "You just don't get it, do you? I am almost going to go as far as to say he loves you, but he doesn't want to show that. Love to him is a weakness. Love to him can be used against him in the worst possible ways. And if you didn't love him, you wouldn't still be here. He's lying right in the bed behind us, you are armed with his wand. You could run for your life, hell, I would come with you if you wanted, but you won't go, you are sitting here, here with waiting for him to wake up. Snape wouldn't just give anyone his wand, Hermione. I've never seen him hand it to anyone but you."

"I'm sitting here waiting for him to wake up so he can get our son back," She snapped angrily.

"You see, I don't think that is true. Deep down you know he doesn't have the authority to just waltz up and take your son. You are genuinely worried about him and that is understandable, he is your husband…" Draco said with bitter undertones as he trailed off sourly.

Silence. Hand stroking hair a little angrier as his mood soured considerably.

"Draco," Hermione began, pulling herself up and leaning her back against the bed, resting a hand on his knee as she sat beside him now.

"Hmm?" He hummed, staring off into the distance as if he were a million miles away.

"I know it isn't ideal, this situation-"

"What situation?"

"This. Us. Him."

"Mmm," Draco grunted in response, almost as if he didn't want to broach the subject at hand.

"I know I am bound to you. I totally get that. I am also bound to him-"

"And he is the one you really love." Draco snorted with utter disdain.

"I have strong feelings for him, yes I cannot deny that much, but I also understand that I am the only person you can reproduce with, I am the only person you can be involved with sexually now. And we may not have seen eye to eye previously in our lives, but I will do my best to make it work."

The weight of her words pressed down upon him. This wasn't the life he wanted, one where he had to share the mother of his future child. That is if it even came to that.

"But I will always be playing second fiddle to Snape."

"I said we can make it work. Why can't both of you feel like equals? Why can't the two of you share without conflict?" She sighed sadly. She had just lost her first-born child; she didn't want to be arguing with Draco over the technicalities of sharing her as if she were a set of robes.

"I'm sorry, this was never how I thought my life would pan out."

She snorted. "And you think I planned to be sitting here, married to my Potions Master, just birthed his son that was snatched basically from my womb whilst I argue with you over how I am going to be shared around like a mere possession?"

He had to stifle a chuckle. "When you put it that way, I guess we all got fucked over."

She rested her head on his shoulder. She was tired and upset, the reality of what had been happening to her for over a year now mentally wearing her down.

"We sure did," the baritone drawl that made every one of her hair stand on end quipped groggily from the bed behind them. And just like that, it was almost like nothing mattered anymore. Her heart skipped a beat and relief washed over her in massive waves.

"Severus?" She exclaimed a little too excited for someone she was meant to be royally annoyed with him as she sprung up and flung herself onto the bed beside him, leave Draco as little than a mere thought on the ground.

"And that, that right there is the reason I will never, ever be equal to Snape," Draco spat venomously as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Never would you be that excited to see me wake. Never would you care for me as you care for him." He sniffed indignantly.

"Draco." Hermione looked at him, her expression softening, she noticed his stormy eyes full of resentment and sadness.

"Yes?" He questioned coldly, blinking rapidly as he cocked his head to the side regarding her.

"I like you." She smiled meekly as if this revelation should be enough to sate him for the interim.

"So you say," He said with a clenched jaw, turning on the spot he strode from the room leaving Severus and Hermione to their own devices.

"How long have you been listening to us?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Enough to know what Draco wants you with every fibre of his being but I am standing in his way."

"He never once said that." She snorted, laying a hand on his fevered forehead, sweat beading from it as his body shook involuntarily- a side effect of the curse that could last days to weeks post exposure.

"Not in those exact words, but it's basically what he meant."

"What am I meant to do? I can't run after you and him at the same times. I just had my child torn from me, I have you in here in no fit state to do anything other than rest and I have him stalking off in a fit because he doesn't want to share me." She sighed forlornly.

"You could have taken my wand and run, but considering you are still here I am assuming it is for a reason."

"Yes. I want my son back. And I will get him back with or without your help."

"And then what?" He sat up slowly, wincing. The pain tearing through his core and tugging at every muscle in his body.

"Run for the rest of your life? Go into hiding? What sort of life is that for a child?"

"A damn fucking better one than if I leave him in the hands of that monster!" She admonished, flinging herself off the bed with rage she stomped into the bathroom and came back moments later with a handful of potions.

She placed them on the bed, the glass vials clinking together musically. "Drink these and get better, because I am going to get my son with or without you, and if it's without you, you will need all of the strength you can get to hold me back." She folded her arms tightly across her body and jutted her chin out, staring down her nose at him defiantly.

He sighed wearily, plucking a vial off the bed and uncorked it.

"Hermione," He warned sternly. "Don't do anything stupid. You are already treading on unstable ground, he loathes you, he doesn't trust me. It won't take much to tip him over the edge and you will be but a mere memory."

"And that is something I am willing to risk." She sat on the edge of the bed, hovering over him as she watched him drink the vial in his hand. She wasn't exactly happy with him right now, but she didn't want him to die either.

"Don't go doing anything stupid. Please." His eyes pleading with her as he shot out a hand to grasp her own. "Please," he pleaded sternly.

Her expression softened. "Severus. He has our child. I can't promise anything." A large lump formed in her throat as she bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself from crying.

"I know." He squeezed her hand gently, a small show of affection that she needed right now in the darkest of her days. "Please don't get yourself killed. I have… I have grown fond of you." He smiled weakly.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione had behaved herself for at least the next few days after Severus had awoken. She ensured he had regained some of the strength he had lost and was up and mobile. The long-lasting effect of a curse so potent, so powerful it still held him in its clutches, but for now, he would be fine.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa stopped dead in her tracks as she passed a very guilty looking Hermione skulking around the halls, very close to the room where Voldemort generally resided.

"Nothing." She waved a hand dismissively

"It doesn't look like nothing." A corner of the elder witch's lip twitched as arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Just hanging around." Hermione shrugged, with an upheaval of her small shoulders.

"Just hanging around. Here. Despite having the entire house to so?"

"Correct," Hermione confirmed.

"This has nothing to do with him taking your baby?" Narcissa whispered, her face falling softly to look at the girl with regard. "Hermione you can't just go in there and get him back. Please."

Before Narcissa could even blink Hermione had taken off before Narcissa could stop her. She wanted to confront him, he wanted her son back. It had been near two weeks since she had given birth to him and not a day had gone by where she hadn't cried for the son she lost. For the son she had never met, for the son that she so desperately needed back. It was like some ancient, maternal instinct within her had come alive.

She hadn't exactly had a plan. She didn't have Severus's wand back, no. He had taken that back knowing full well where her intentions lay and he wanted to stop her before it started.

"Please Hermione, Stop," Narcissa desperately pleaded with the girl, desperation etched on her face and tangled in her voice, grabbing her arm hard and trying to pull her back, but Hermione pulled out of her grip, Narcissa's long nails dragging against her skin, leaving long, marks up her arm. But Hermione marched on.

"Narcissa looked around desperately, where was Draco, Lucius or Severus when they were needed, they seemed to be around at the most inopportune moments and rarely around when they were required. She didn't have the strength to stop the girl. Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. She was on a mission and may Merlin have mercy on his soul.

Tears streaming down her face, her hair tangled into a mess of unkempt curls, bare feet pattering along on a mission, she was going to him. She was going to Voldemort and she didn't care if it left here a mere memory in everyone's mind as her body twisted and fell at the behest of the killing curse.

Narcissa desperately turned on her heel. "Severus," Narcissa screeched as she tore through the manor at an alarming rate as if she herself were being chased or murdered. Severus appeared, worry etched into every line on his face.

"What is the matter?" Worry crept into his voice when he saw utter desperation on the woman's face.

"Hermione, please, Severus." She took off again back to where the girl was, he easily kept up with her, with his large, long steps he strode up beside her.

"She's gone to him. To the Lord. I tried to stop her, Severus, please," She pleaded with him. The girl wormed her way under her skin, and she found she liked her company, she might have even thought of her as the daughter she always wanted and never had.

"You! Hermione screamed with her teeth clench and bared. Voldemort turned slowly from the window he was standing at, jumping slightly at the intrusion.

"Hermione, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Where is he, where is my baby?" She sobbed.

She looked absolutely wild, much like his Bella who was the only one who dares defy him and scream at her like she was doing so now.

The wildness in her eyes and the sheer white-hot anger in her voice piqued his interest. She looked positively evil right now.

"Where. Is. My. Baby." She said very slowly and with perfect articulation.

"Gone." He said simply, watching as a glint of malicious crossed her eyes and he was glad for a moment that she didn't have her wand. He was sure she was totally disassociated and detached from reality.

"Where is he?" She asked darkly, white-hot anger coursing through her veins, her fingers twitching as she thought about killing him with her bare hands.

"Gone." He reiterated.

"Where?" Her voice a deathly low whisper.

"Dead." He shrugged.

She let out a sound crossed between a strangled cat and a dying whale, the sound was hardly human, he thought to himself.

"Dead?! You killed my son and you dare brush off his life as if he were dirt on your shoes," She screeched loudly.

She didn't believe for one second that her son was dead. No. What would that have achieved to kill him so quickly?

"A child from you is nothing. You are nothing but a vapid little bitch, and the sooner you realize you are nothing, the better. You laud around here thinking you own the place, you have Severus and Draco collectively wrapped around your little fucking finger. Draco is so desperate for affection from you he would literally do anything, and Severus has saved your ass on more than one occasion for reasons unknown to me. A little mud-blood slut such as yourself shouldn't have that effect on sensible grown men who should know better."

He didn't even have time to blink before she launched herself at him, they both fell backwards onto the floor, her atop of him. Her insanely strong grip like a vice around his throat. She was gone, the logical thinking part of Hermione was gone, replaced by the evil one driven to such atrocities by him. Her whole life had been turned upside down and ruined because of this one man. And she used that as a focal point for her rage right now.

"Hermione," Severus yelled as he burst into the room, Narcissa hot on his heels. Pulling the girl off Voldemort was no easy feat. She tightened the grip around his throat tighter as Severus pulled harder. He managed to get the upper hand on her and detach her.

Voldemort stood shakily, dumbstruck that the little slag had done such a thing to him.

"You dare touch me. You dare take my mark and then try to kill me?!" He hissed.

"My lord, please. She didn't mean it. She's upset as you can imagine," Severus began as he released his grip on the girl. She stood there breathing heavily, her body visibly moving with every breath she took in.

"You need to keep a tighter leash on the little slut." He smoothed his hands over the front of his robes, putting them back into place. "This can't go unpunished you know, Severus."

"I know," His voice low and solemn. Casting a glance to Hermione who just stood there, waiting.

Voldemort raised his wand to the girl aiming it at her chest. "Crucio," he yelled with all the fury within his being. It gave him great pleasure to see the girl fall to the floor and writhe and whimper in pain just as her pathetic husband had not all that long ago. They were as weak as one another.

Narcissa let out a strangled sob and turned her head, she couldn't watch.

Severus closed his eyes and took in a steadying breath. He wanted to fight back for her, he wanted to take her and run but he knew he couldn't. His heart clenched tight inside of his chest as her pained screamed filled the room.

After he was finished and satisfied that the girl was now curled up in a tight ball screaming and writing in pain her turned his back.

"Get her out of my sight before I kill her."

Severus gently knelt down and scooped her up in his arms, leaving the room silently with Narcissa following him.

The girl looked to him with hurt and betrayal in her red, tear-filled eyes as her body convulsed once again against him. There was nothing he could do except hold her close and wait it out with her.

"I told you not to go," he whispered so gently she thought she may have been hearing things.

"I know," She whispered back just as gently, nuzzling her head into his woollen robes as her body convulsed once more.


	39. Chapter 39

"How is she?" Narcissa asked softly, stepping into the bedroom of Severus and Hermione shutting the door closed behind her as she went.

"She will be licking the proverbial wounds of injustice for a while to come yet but she will survive."

"I just wished she would listen," Narcissa sighed sadly, looking at the sleeping girl on the bed.

"It's Hermione. She marches to the beat of her own drum, you know that."

"Do you…Do you think the baby is really dead?"

"I don't think so. It would be counterproductive for him to wait this long only to kill the child before he made full use of him." He carded a hand through his hair, pale skin lost in a sea of inky blackness. "I guess there is only one way to find out."

"You're not going to go back in there?" Narcissa admonished. "You know what happened last time."

"I do, and I can handle it. It takes more than a few well-aimed curses to end me, Narcissa.

"Hermione relies on you, you know that, right? If you died, I honestly think she would die of a broken heart. She hangs on every word you say; she clings to the hope that you bring her."

"She has Draco," he waved a dismissive hand.

"Yes. But she loves you, Severus."

"Don't tell me you like the girl, Narcissa?" A brow rose high in questions.

"And would it matter if I did?" She pursed her lips tightly together.

"The upstanding pillar of pureblood society has slipped and allowed herself to grow fond of a mudblood. Tut tut."

"Shove it, Severus. Shove it right up your ass sideways."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Severus, to what do I owe the displeasure of your company on this fine night?" The Dark Lord turned on his heel, Severus's son cradled lazily in his arms.

Severus let out a breath he had been holding. At least he knew now that the child was still alive.

"You know, Severus. We aren't so different, you and I. Both unwanted, un-nurtured and unloved. Both half-bloods, both had filthy muggles as fathers and weak witches as mothers. The only difference is I wanted power beyond measure, and you yearned for the love you were never given as a child."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Your son, a product of circumstance beyond anyone's control. Your son that you want nothing more than to hold in your arms and raise, to love when you yourself were never shown any love or affection as a child. Aren't humans odd? They just want to be liked, loved and to belong."

"Yes, my Lord," He said again. Steely gaze fixated upon the infant in his master's arms.

"I like your child. He could be anything. He could triumph, he could run the world, I see it in his eyes. I thought about it, I considered it and I toyed with the thought of him taking over when I could no longer go on. An instant heir if you like. Then I remembered the filthy slut that birthed him and I changed my mind, now, now I am glad you are here because I need you to lay witness to something."

Severus eyed Voldemort apprehensively, unsure what he was talking about. He wanted to snatch the babe from his arms and run but he wouldn't make it four steps out of here.

"That package your brought me not all that long ago, wrapped in the brown paper. How fitting it is that you brought the tool into the Manor that would kill your own child, but not before I first extract his valuable magic for myself."

"My…My Lord, I am confused."

"You see, Severus. An aging potion would age the shell or the body to the opportune age, but the magic wouldn't grow, no. The magic would be weak. This, this here," He pulled a small golden hourglass from his pocket, holding it up the light of the fire caught it, it glinted in the orange in the soft kiss of the fires glow. "This ages not only a person physically but magically. Dark magic, very, very old magic."

"My Lord, please reconsider," His voice remained passive, not wanting to alert him to the fact he was totally petrified right now.

"My magic is strong, but it could be stronger. This is the reason I had chosen you and the girl to procreate for me. I chose the two most magically strong and compatible people and put them together to create magic beyond measure. The problem was that the child would take years to mature magically and I needed the magic sooner, rather than later. With this, I can age him right here and right now and then suck the magic from him."

"My lord, please. That...That will-"

"Kill him, correct. And I probably wouldn't have only the vapid little bitch marched in here like she owned the place and tried to kill me. Think of it as punishment for her actions."

"My Lord, take my magic instead. Please, spare the child," he begged.

"Why would I do that when I can take the boys magic. It's stronger."

He set the child in the middle of the room on his back, spinning the golden hourglass twenty times he placed it on the child's abdomen and waited.

"I'm really glad you could bear witness to this, Severus. You have committed so much to the cause and for that, I am beyond thankful."

The two watched silently as the baby began to morph and grow rapidly before their eyes. Eventually stopping, piercing black eyes looked up at them confused.

Severus gasped. It was just as if he were looking in a mirror, his son a clone of himself almost.

"And the transformation is complete. I could have some fun with this." He tapped his bottom lip in deep thought. "But because I am a decent human being, I will make this as quick and as painless as I can for both parties."

Severus's son pulling himself into the sitting position, blinking rapidly. Utter confusion on his face as he looked from his father to Voldemort and back.

Voldemort raised his wand high in the air, aiming it between the eyes of the younger Snape. Target locked on a bright, white light connected from the man to Voldemort. The white light sucking back from the young man through Voldemort's wand. As fast as it had started, it stopped.

The empty shell of a man blinked rapidly once again, choked out the last breath, eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground.

"You may go, Severus."

"Fuck you," Severus sneered.

"What?"

"I said thank you."

"That's what I thought."

Severus stomped all the way to the bedroom in solemn silence. He was going to tell Hermione about this right now.

o-o-o-o-o

Hermione walked slowly across the empty ballroom, every footfall echoed and reverberating off the walls of the expanse hall. She sat down at the large grand piano looking down hopeless at the keys, tears staining her cheeks as her hand reached up to wipe them away. She had never felt more alone now than at any other time in her life. A lump had formed in her throat and her eyes were sore from spilling thousands of tears, her face was wet and her will to live was falling away as fast as her tears were falling down her cheeks.

It had been many a year since she had played a piano but she needed something to take her mind off of the pain and off of her life right now which, up until her son had practically been snatched from her womb. She couldn't believe that Severus didn't stop Voldemort and perhaps that is what hurt the most that the father of her child just handed him over like an unwanted piece of rubbish to be done with as they saw fit.

Placing her elegant long finger with perfectly polished nails on the keys she searched her mind for something to play, something that perhaps would fit her mood. Her mind was running so fast she could hardly think straight, and she felt like vomiting.

She caught sight of herself in the highly polished paint of the piano and she didn't even recognize the person staring back at her anymore. She had become one of them without even realizing, they had successfully morphed Hermione Granger into the perfect cookie cutter stereotype of a Pureblood woman. Elegant, tasteful, well dressed, vindictive and shallow. Holy fucking shit they had totally changed her without her even noticing. How blind she was to it all.

She fingered the Dark Mark on her arm gentle that he had forced her to take and she hated him so much for that. She loved him with all of her heart but logically, she hated him right now.

She slid her palms over her eyes and down her face trying to focus but the lump in her throat just kept growing as she tried to force the barrage of tears back that wanted to spill.

She took in a deep, shuddery breath and rested her fingers upon the keys again hitting a stray key the sound echoed throughout bouncing playfully off the walls before silence fell once again.

Slowly her fingers began to tap out a tune, key after key the slow melodic rhythm filled the room.

"I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. I don't belong here." She managed to choke through her tears in time with the tune she was playing as she cast a glance back to herself in the piano, sickened that she allowed herself to become someone and something she wasn't all because it was going to be an easier existence for her. She had lost herself and right now she didn't even know who she was. She should have stood for what she believed in and who she had her faith in.

The door squeaked open and shut quickly, her head snapped to the source of the sound as she continued to play the same tune over and over again. He was getting closer; she turned her head away from him sadly in a bid to ignore him. She wanted nothing to do with him now, or ever.

He sat beside her on a long chair resting his hand on her knee, the look she cast at him if looks could kill he would have been dead. Loathing and hatred danced in her eyes and cemented on her features as she wiggled away from him and wrenched her knee from his grip. His hand fell silently, he looked at it sadly before retracting it and placing it on his own knee as he watched her play the same tune over and over again.

"I'm sorry," His voice was shaking and filled with sorrow.

She ignored him.

"I couldn't do anything," he pressed. "For fuck sake, Hermione I am your husband, does that count for nothing? You are meant to trust me, you are meant to be on my side," his voice rising with every pained word that he spoke to her.

She turned her head a touch, capturing his gaze with her own sadness flickering in her eyes showing some of the hurt within her soul. "No," she was blunt and straight to the point. "You are only my husband because we were forced to wed and forced to be bound in matrimony. I tolerate you because I have no choice but I don't like you and I care not for your opinion. I trust you as much as I could trust Voldemort to not kill Harry Potter if they stood next to each other and I would never, ever be on your side. Legally you are my husband on paper and we are bound together as one, but I will never, ever see you as my husband and as soon as I can find a way out of this marriage to a twisted, cruel and bitter man, the better."

His face instantly fell, and he didn't know why he felt so cut at her harsh words, after all, he told himself he would never love her or like her but sometimes your emotions managed to push through and reign supreme.

"I wanted to stop him," his voice wavered and crackled as a lump formed in his throat, he swallowed hard and tried to blink the tears back.

She stopped playing and turned to him. "If you really wanted to you could have," her voice a barely audible whispers tears now fell freely down her cheeks as she let out all of the hurt and the pain out.

"I'm sorry, I did everything… For fuck suck Hermione I tried to sway his decision, he is… difficult," he voice strained as he tried in vain to push the tears back that were on the brink of falling. "You think I wanted to hand my own son over to him?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "You think it was easy for me? You fucking think it was easy for me to watch as he killed our fucking child, the child I sired right before me. You don't think that it will haunt my nightmares forever?"

"Like you cared about him. Like you gave a fucking shit. Don't come in here trying to feign an interest in our child when I know deep down you wanted nothing to do with him. I know he was just a mere inconvenience for you because when I was pregnant with him you didn't show the slightest interest. That's all you wanted me and that was somewhere to slide your cock in and satisfy your urges and that is it, nothing more, nothing less." She slammed her hand down on the piano keys, it gave out a loud, sad tune.

"You know nothing, you foolish girl. You know nothing of the trial and tribulations I went through, the fucking things I put myself through to sway him. The last time I came back to you shaking and fucking dragging myself back to you was because I had fucking begged him, on my hands and fucking knee's, to spare him, Hermione. I begged him to let me take the spot of our son and he didn't. I fucking showed him one moment of weakness and I was punished because I wanted to save our child."

She stood, not even casting back a second glance to him; she took two steps before being grabbed hard around the wrist and spun back to face him.

His cold eyes stared into her even colder, despondent ones. "I fucking hate you," She screamed at him at the top of her lungs as she began to beat her fists hard against his chest and arms, hitting any piece of his body that she could reach. She needed him to feel the hurt she currently had coursing through him, she needed to take the anger out on him. She needed love, she needed to be told it would all be ok and she would wake up from this nightmare soon.

He stood, taking each blow one after the other, her slender frame wasn't much against his much taller, heavier set one and her fists hardly hurt but the sentiment behind them hurt the most.

"I fucking hate you," she repeated, with every blow of her fists. He let her hit him, he deserved everything he got. Fuck, he would have died if he could have reversed the place of his son and allowed Hermione to live happily to raise him.

He wrapped his arms against her tight drawing her in; she stiffened before collapsing against him, sobbing hard into his robes. He wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination and when the Dark Lord said he would be taking his child, he didn't honestly care, but once he was born and he saw that inky hair and those dark, beautiful eyes staring back up at him and his heart skipped a beat he truly changed his tune and he finally realized there was such thing as love at first sight.

He collapsed to the ground in anguish, still holding her tightly against his chest he pulled her into his lap and he just held her as they sobbed together, the sobs of two broken people who had lost everything they had come to love echoed off the walls of the empty room. Two broken hearts needing the love the other had to try to mend. Two torn people pulling what little strength they had from one another.

And that is where they sat and that is where they cried their grief and their pain out. That is where they realized that perhaps, after all, they did not only need one another, but they had grown to love one another.

"I've done everything for you, Severus Snape. Fucking everything. I have loved you; I have laid my body down for you, I have lied for you and I have fought for you and you can't even love me back. You couldn't love me as the meek, uninteresting, bushy-haired know it all and you couldn't love me as the tarted up, high society pureblood I masqueraded as. Why can't you just love me back as I loved you!"

He held her tight into his chest, laying a kiss on the top of her hair. "Hermione. I loved you as the meek, bushy-haired know it all and I love you as you are now. For fuck sake, you could slip into a potato sack and pretend you are a garden snail and I would still love you."

"You…You love me?" She stammered, pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes, she noted the tears pricking his.

"For so fucking long, witch. For so long."

And that was the day Severus Snape vowed that nobody under his watch would ever hurt his Lolita again.

 **A/N: I've had this chapter tucked away since I first started writing this story. Fun fact; apparently earlier on I had meant for Hermione to fall pregnant to Lucius and not Snape. That just goes to show how no matter how much planning is put into something, that the characters will go off on their own tangent and basically write the story.**

 **Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. I Cannot believe I am nearly 40 chapters in, and he finally confesses his love. This probably has been the slowest burn to admitting love in Severus and Hermione Fanfiction.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	40. Chapter 40

"Severus?" She asked tentatively on his tenth pass across the bedroom. Pacing backward and forwards as if something weighed heavily upon him and she didn't know what. He had been out of sorts since the day Voldemort had killed their son in cold blood before them, extracting his magic to boost his own weakened state. But not to this degree. Today something was way outside of the realm of normal for him and she could pick up on the heavy vibe that was emanating from him.

"Hmm?" He hummed in question lightly. She brought him out of his revere, almost forgetting she was lying on the bed watching him pacing intently.

"Are you ok?" She asked gently, propping herself up with her elbow. The sun setting low in the sky giving way to twilight, the dark orange glow of the sun a perfect gradient blending with the black of the night sky, which seemed to agitate him, even more, the further than sun dipped down behind the vast shrubbery of the Manor.

"Fine. I'm fine." A dismissive hand waved high in the air as he continued the agitated pacing backward and forwards once more. A lump in his throat made it hard to swallow and a giant knot in his stomach made him feel uneasy like he wanted to throw the contents of his stomach all over the Peruvian carpet on their bedroom floor.

"Are you sure you are ok? Because from where I am standing you are slowly sending yourself mad with the pacing. I'm dizzy just watching you."

He ignored her. Instead, opting to fish out a small golden pocket watch deep within his robes and flipped it open to look at the time. Lucius should be barging in at any second now.

"Since when do you carry a watch?" She asked suspiciously, sitting upon the edge of the bed now, tossing her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

"What?" He stopped again, cocking his head to the side as if trying to decipher what she had just said.

"You really are a million miles away today," she grumbled gruffly just as Lucius barged his way into their room without even as much as a knock of politeness. Draco and Narcissa hot on his heels.

"Severus. Just the person I needed," He muttered almost under his breath, eyes shifting from side to side almost nervously like he was up to something. "I need your help with…" His eyes darted once more, "something," he finished.

"Draco, Narcissa, come on in," Severus invited the two into the room, they both looked as confused as Hermione felt.

"The three of you stay here," Lucius snapped, pointing at the three of them. "We will be back."

Snapping the watch shut he stuffed it carelessly into his robes once more and left the room without even as much as a backwards glance. Just what on earth were those two up to? She wondered to herself. They were both way too nervous and acting totally out of character for them not to be scheming something and she would get to the bottom of this no matter how long it took her to find out.  
Draco flopped down on the bed beside her with about as much grace and finesse as a newborn baby elephant stumbling to its feet. Narcissa stared down the bridge of her nose at him before sitting on a seat by the end of the bed, hands clamped primly in her lap.

"Is anyone else wondered what is happening, or am I the only one here with an ounce of curiosity?"

"We were hoping you knew," Draco laid down casually beside her as if she had welcomed him into her bed.

"There has to be something going on. Severus has been jumpy all day. Very touchy, a million miles away but he isn't giving anything away." Hermione propped herself up higher on her elbow.

"Probably a stupid scheme or plan that they will never see through to fruition and will end in heartbreak or murder," Narcissa waved an airy hand, bored.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Are you ready to do this?" Lucius snapped through gritted teeth as he side-eyed Severus, as they both walked quickly through the manor trying to act as nonchalantly as they could say as to not draw unnecessary attention to themselves. They had to lift the wards to the front gates and the manor so Harry and his comrades could burst forth and put an end to this fucking pain and suffering they were all starting to feel and it couldn't come a moment too soon if Severus were being honest. He was over it. Lucius was over it and wanted his home and wife back. Just about every single Death Eater were growing impatient and hostile over the situation. They all just wanted their lives back.

They managed to slip out undetected through the front doors with ease. Nobody really guarded any of the doors or gates around here anymore becoming much too complacent after they assumed Harry Potter had been slaughtered in cold blood and he wouldn't be bursting through the door any time soon.

They walked in silence, the orange glow of the sun melting away carelessly into the evening making the sky a dark purple hue as the stars began to twinkle and glitter fabulously. The cold night air started nipping at their face and scorching their lungs. It was coming up to spring now, but it was still chilly once the sun dipped behind the horizon and put their side of the world to sleep.

Severus and Lucius had worked it out they would lift the wards at exactly six-thirty, giving them enough time to sneak back into the manor, assemble before Hermione, Draco and Narcissa and quickly brief them on what was going to happen just with a minute or so to spare to prepare their vantage points and lie in wait for the front doors to burst open signalling the start of a battle of epic proportions. Severus was always well prepared.

The gravel the lined the path to the gate crunched noisily beneath their leather-clad feet, each step bringing them nearer to their destination. The wrought iron gates dwarfing everything around them as they drew closer.

"Do you want to do the honours?" Severus cast a glance to Lucius who only nodded once, stepped forward and tapped the gate.

A soft clinking sound filled their ears as a golden light almost bearing the resemblance to a glowing rope began to slowly weave in and out of the thick bars of the gate, twirling and winding around and around slowly being fed back into Lucius's wand before the sound stopped as fast at it had begun and the rope all but vanished.

"Can we go now?" Lucius bit under his breath, looking left and right to ensure they hadn't been followed and nobody was watching. If they were caught partaking in something of this magnitude right now before Potter broke in, that was game over and they would all be up shit creek.

Severus turned on his heel, leading the way slowly back down the path not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves he hid in the shadows of the hedges lining the walkway, slinking along trying to be unnoticed.

Just as they were nearing the front doors of the manor as a rustle in the hedge beside them caused Severus to stop in his track, Lucius ran up behind him with a thud.

"Well, what have we got here?" Lestrange eyed the two men up and down suspiciously.

"Nothing, Lestrange. We just went up to the front gates to strength the wards. After all, wasn't it a job of yours to ensure that was done and yet, the wards were weaker than Harry Potter and about to fail. You haven't been renewing them, have you?" Severus spoke slowly and softly, pressing the man under his gaze with accusation.

"No," he admitted. "But it's not like we are under threat any longer. Potter is gone, we rule supreme, we should be able to live without worry. We should be able to carry on our lives with some normalcy instead of locked up under ward and key." He flicked a long lock of hair out of his eye as he stared down his nose at Severus.

"Whatever. It's done now and it is freezing out here. Next time if we go up there and the wards are that lack-lustre I we will tell our lord so he can see fit to reprimand you, got it?"

Lestrange only nodded, turned and walked back into the manor. Lucius and Severus following ten paces behind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm sorry. What?!" Hermione almost screamed at Severus. The fire dancing in her eyes dangerously threatening to scald him ten-fold.

"I'm with her. What?!" Draco echoed.

"Look… It's not… Ideal, and I haven't exactly been forthcoming, but I did what I had to do to keep you safe, Hermione. This doesn't change anything about the way I feel about you." Severus held her hands tight in his own, whilst on the outside looking in it may have looked like a display of affection, it was for his own safety. She was fast and agile and could hit hard when she needed.

"This entire time you led me to believe that my friends were dead," her voice too soft, it was eerie, and he was certain she was contemplating his demise.

"It was to keep you all safe. There was a large, sophisticated plan that almost unravelled several times. I put my neck on the line to save the whole lot of you. It isn't as dry cut as you imagined it."

She tore her hands from his own forcibly. "My friends are alive. I have this, this fucking mark." She pointed at her arm fiercely, "Because you forced it upon me telling me I needed it to spare my life and now you tell me, oh, sorry, funny story it was all a huge ploy and I played every single one of you like a finely tuned fucking piano."

"Now isn't the time to argue. They will be here any minute and I need you to know what is going to happen."

"How many of you knew about this?" Hermione ignored him, glaring at the three Malfoys.

"I'm totally innocent thank you," Narcissa harrumphed from the seat she was still sitting in although her jaw now clenched and there was an uneasiness in her eye.

"Don't look at me." Draco held his hands up innocently.

Every single eye fell onto Lucius and he shifted uncomfortably. "Well. Only recently so I can plead innocence here." He shrugged.

"If it's any consolation, Hermione. Your friends thought you were dead too," Severus interjected.

"Oh. Well, that makes me feel a million times better."

"That was sarcastic, wasn't it?" Draco asked with a raise of a brow. He was ignored.

"We can argue about this all you want after we have finished. Draco. Take Hermione and your mother away. You oversee protecting them both. The necklace Hermione has is a Portkey I gave her for just this moment."

"I want to fight!" Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"No!" Severus and Lucius growled back together.

"There is a chance we won't be coming out of this alive and if we do, there is a chance we might not make it out of here as free men. Azkaban is on the cards, so it is easier if you are out of sight and mind, hidden. If nobody has come for you within two weeks, you can assume we are dead or captured and you are to stay in hiding," Severus informed them.

"No!" Hermione protested loudly. "Give me a wand and I will fight. If you are going down, I will go down right beside you. If you go to Azkaban, so do I!"

He looked at her with wonderment and confusion. "Why?"

"Because. As much as I dislike you now, and I want to slit your throat and watch you bleed out slowly to feel even an ounce of what I am feeling now. Despite all the betrayal I have just found out about, you are my husband and we are bound together as one. And for some stupid reason, probably the blood bond talking here but I have grown… partial to you. Plus, I want to ensure you survive so you can tell me the entire story about why you did what you did, even if that means following you to the cesspool that is Azkaban. One way or another I will get to the bottom of this." Arms folded across her chest, she looked down her nose at him.

"No. Not even compromising here. You don't deserve any of this and you won't be subject to the chance that your life may end. Draco take her and keep her safe. If I'm not back, if anything happens to me, I want you to look after her for the rest of your life. Understood."

Draco could only nod slightly as the weight of his words pressed down on him like a tonne of bricks. Part of him didn't want Severus to make it out of this alive, but the other part of him, wanted the light to win and thus, Severus survive.

Hermione eyed the door suspiciously for a moment as if calculating something in her head. Before anyone could stop her, she took four bounding steps across the room, tore the door open and ran after fast as he bare-feet could take her just as an explosion from the foyer rang out.

For fuck sake. Why couldn't she just be normal and listen to him? He didn't get this far for her to die in vain of everything he had done. Not today. Not on his watch.

The four of them tore after her in hot pursuit, hands clutching wands so hard knuckles were turning stark-white as they gripped. Stupid, stupid girl didn't even have a wand. She was going to be the fucking death of him one way or another.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone for being so patient. It has been a while since I have updated. I am slowly going through updating all my stories one at a time and this time, this one ended up last. I hope to not leave it so long between updates again as I feverishly claw my way to the end of the story for you all.**

 **-Aliasme1  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**_A/N: Sorry guys, just putting this here because it really annoyed me and delayed me in updating because I was seething and questioning whether I should continue or delete the story._**

 ** _Dear Guest,_**

 ** _I am so sorry that my story was not up to your standards. Here are a few things you should know._**

 ** _1\. I didn't hold a gun to your head and force you to read my story. You continued to press next chapter time and time again which tells me you really did like my story, or you have so much time on your hands you read things you despise._**

 ** _2\. English is my first language, not my second. I was born and bred in Australia and English is the only language I know. I am so sorry (Not really, actually) that my use of "fucking a baby into her" triggered you and made you assume I didn't know English. I was actually writing from Snape's POV and I hardly think he is going to be running around in such a dark story saying, "I'm going to impregnate that little witch." It just doesn't have the same ring to it._**

 ** _3\. I would love if you posted under your pen name so I can read your stories critically and point out what is wrong in each and every one of those._**

 ** _With all of that cleared and out of the way. Onward to the last few chapters of this story for all my loyal readers._**

"Remember we are doing this for Hermione," Harry whispered almost inaudibly as the small group followed him obediently down the path of Malfoy Manor. Lingering in the shadows of the expanse hedges that lined the pathway they were glad to have not met with any Death Eater along the way as of yet. True to Severus's word, the front gates were unlocked, and it was only a matter of walking through and slinking along in the shadows; the sound of utter silence filled the air heavily.

"For Hermione," Ron reiterated flanking Harry as the two boys strode with purpose out in front by a length or two of the rest of the group.

"Nervous?" Ron Casually looked sideways at Harry, noting the worry etched into every line of his best friend's face. Harry had been through so much in his short time on earth and Ron couldn't but help feel for his friend. But the loss of Hermione probably hit the two of them the hardest. They could deal with all the other deaths, they could deal with people being ripped unceremoniously from their lives but Hermione, she was the glue that held their group together.

"Just a bit," Harry confirmed and slowed his pace just so. If he walked slower, then perhaps he could have a few extra seconds on this earth to enjoy the company of all those who cared about him that now surrounded him. He could enjoy the comradery just a second longer, he could feel like he belonged for just the smallest amount of time before he met his demise at the hands of the maleficent man who had killed his parents and turned his entire life not only upside down but also inside out.

"I'm here for you," Ron's words might not have meant all that much to anyone else who may have heard the conversation but to Harry, they meant the world.

Harry could hear the blood pumping around his body, heart hammer like a drum against his ribcage, breathing growing shallower as he unintentionally held his breath. The manor grew closer with every step now dwarfing them exponentially. He knew it was large, but he didn't know to what extent.

This was it. There was no turning back now. The stairs loomed just a few feet away almost taunting him, beckoning him to climb on up and try his best, try to right the current wrongs in their world and come out the victor. Of course, he knew there was a high chance he would end up dead and that was fine by him. He had now accepted that fact and was at peace with the thought of death. After all, if Hermione could face the unknown and head into the afterlife alone then so could he.

Halting at the foot of the stairs he stood stock still gaining the composure he needed to do this. Silence surrounded the group all taking a moment to reflect and prepare. If they were going down, they were going down in a battle of epic proportions and not in vain.

"For Hermione!" Harry whispered loudly. Clutching his wand with all of his strength in his right hand he ascended the stairs he couldn't help but feel he was leading them into their impending deaths and early graves but that wasn't something to get hung up on right now. They all knew what they were getting themselves into and they all had the choice to not partake.

"For Hermione, For Hermione, For Hermione," Ron chanted over and over again softly as if uttering a mantra to himself.

Harry aimed his wand and silently blew the front doors open. He wanted them to know he was here, and he wanted them to know he was ready. No longer would he hide and skulk around. There could only be one victor and it was going to be him (he hoped).

"For Hermione. Ron chanted again as the dust began to fall and settle in the foyer of the manor, the haze from the blast slowly clearing like smog being blown away by the fresh winds.

"For HERMIONE?" Ron's voice quivered in both fear and surprise as the dust settled to reveal their friend quite alive and quite well standing before them as if materialising from the dust that rained upon them.

"Hermione?" Harry tore through the rubble with vigour skidding and sliding with Ron in hot pursuit. Well, they assumed it was Hermione albeit she looked different.

"Harry? Ron!" Hermione almost cried as she ran to meet them skidding across the floor and crashing into the two boys with a resounding thud.

"I thought you were dead! Snape told us," Harry cooed softly as he embraced her with heartfelt.

"I thought you were dead too! Severus told me," She exclaimed.

"Ron, come here!" She grabbed Ron in a hug almost pulling him off his feet with the force in which she did so.

In an instant, Harry's whole demeanour changed, the high he had been on fell with the speed of a lead weight being dropped.

"Severus?" He pushed gently, head tilted to the side.

"Yes, Severus," she confirmed.

"Severus? Not Snape?" He asked again.

"Harry…" She warned sternly stepping away from Ron precariously over the rubble that now littered the Malfoy Manor. "Harry… Things have changed."

"I can see that," he bit with venom in his voice, looking at the Malfoy blonde hair that now graced her head.

"I had to Marry him, Harry. I thought you were dead." Hermione admonished, bottom lip quivering violently as the tear pricked hotly at her eyes.

"You married Snape?" Harry asked with such bitterness and animosity in her voice it shook her to the core.

"I was forced, yes," she managed to choke out whilst blinking back hot tears that wanted to fall. Right now, a myriad of emotions ran rampant through her head. She loved Severus but she hated him with all of her heart right now for the lies and the deceit he had hoodwinked her into.

"Potter," Severus's voice rang through the air as he, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa entered the foyer and he was sure it wouldn't be long before Voldemort sent someone to investigate and the battle would be on. He needed to get Hermione out now.

"You!" Harry bellowed, teeth flashing dangerously as if he contemplated tearing Severus's throat out with his teeth like little more than a wretched dog and then getting the satisfaction of watching him bleed out onto the floor. But even then, that would be an end too good for Snape.

"Potter," His voice a low growl in his throat as if warning him not to take another step closer.

"You lied! Snape. I trusted you and you lied. You told us Hermione was dead while all along you had her and subject her to your depravity." His face paled considerably as his mind reflected back to the time, he saw Snape in Diagon Alley with a very pregnant girl and he had a gnawing feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that it had been Hermione. Then where was the baby?

"Harry, Please." Hermione pleaded. She didn't need this right now and she knew they were all possibly on borrowed time before Dolohov or Lestrange came skidding around the corner firing off stray killing curses. Now wasn't the time for a reunion.

"Hermione. Come with us, we will get you out now." He grabbed her hard around the wrist, but she resisted and struggled free from his grasp with all of her might as the pain strung as her hand pulled free of the hold on her. She couldn't go with them. She didn't want to go. No matter what Severus had done, no matter what he had lied about, ultimately, he was her husband. Whilst he may not have been the husband she may have chosen for herself at the end of the day it was what it was and she would stand by him even if it meant going against her core beliefs and feelings.

The tension grew heavy and palpable, almost dangerous, a capricious pressure cooker of emotions running high just waiting to explode in spectacular style. Hatred, betrayal and disbelief ran the highest amid the group right now.

Hermione felt as if an anxiety-induced metal band was tightening around her chest stead-fast and never wavering as if trying to suck the life out of her and she wished it did because she couldn't deal with the going on's in front of her right now. She loved her friends, but she also loved Severus and there laid the problem she was having right now.

"She has that stockmans syndrome!" Ron interjected loudly pointing a white finger at Hermione.

"It's Stockholm, Ron, get it right," Ginny piped up from somewhere in the back of the group and Hermione had to smile just a touch at that remark.

"Stock what?" Harry turned on Ron with question in his eyes, but it was Hermione who answered.

"Stockholm Syndrome, Harry. It is a condition which causes hostages to develop a psychological alliance with their captors during captivity. These alliances result from a bond formed between captor and captives during intimate time together. However, I will have you know that is now what is going on here."

"Such a Hermione answer," Ron whispered to nobody in general.

"It is exactly what you have, Hermione. You are basically a sex slave for the fun and pleasure of another person, and you cannot see it!" Desperation hung deep in his tone as he made another grab for her wrist again but she pulled away.

"Harry. I can't come with you. This is who I belong with," She gestured to the Malfoy's and Severus (Even if Lucius wasn't her favourite person in the world, by default she had to accept him if she accepted Draco and Narcissa.) "These people have been my friends, family and world for so long now I can't just wipe my hands of them."

She loved Harry and all of her friends but how did you just forget about the people with whom you had gone through so much with. Sure, she went through a plethora of ups and downs with the two boys, but this ran deeper. For Merlin's sake, Narcissa helped her deliver her child and there was no coming back from that bond she had made with her that day.

Harry caught a glimpse of her pale arm marred by black, swirling ink. The Dark Mark. His face fell instantly, and the pit of his stomach churned violently. It was true then; she really had become one of them.

"Fine. If you don't want to fight with us, we will fight against you." Harry raised his wand high, aiming it at Hermione and the next few moments past with the speed of a glacier. He shook, rooted to the spot as if trying to find the courage to aim a killing curse at her but he couldn't. He didn't have it in him to kill the girl no matter how depraved she had become.

Muffled footsteps and yelling pulled everyone's attention to the right. They were coming. This was it.

"Hermione. I need you to go. I need you to go with Draco and Narcissa and wait for me. If you have not heard from Lucius or me within two weeks, assume all has fucked up in the world and do not come back. If you come back you risk being thrown into Azkaban," He talked fast, desperation lingering deep in his onyx eyes. But she didn't want to go. She wanted to stay.

"Draco! Narcissa! Now!" Severus bellowed loudly while everyone's attention was directed elsewhere. Draco didn't have to be told twice. He leapt forward snatching Hermione around the waist, his mother also grabbing onto her tightly so he couldn't make an escape. With his spare hand, Draco desperately clawed at the necklace around her petite neck and Hermione felt herself lurch forward and fall in a downward spiral. The all too familiar sensation of Port Key travel making her sick to her stomach as they plunged and twirled and spun before unceremoniously crashing down onto a hardwood floor.

Severus blinked at the spot where she had stood only seconds ago, satisfied she was now safe he could continue the fight for what was right and what was wrong. Walking the blurred line between good and evil. He desperately wanted the light to win, but at the same time if they did, he knew if he didn't plan his escape to the second he would end up locked away from the world for the rest of his life and there was no chance he could ever talking his way out of that one.

He pondered for a moment. Did he really love her, or was he merely holding onto her for his own satisfaction and the notoriety of having a young, pretty girl hanging off his arm? And at that moment, he thought that perhaps he was forcing himself to try to love her because she was the one he would be stuck with for the rest of their natural life. Fuck.

A hex flew past his head and missing him by a hair's width. He would worry about that later but right now he had a battle to win.

 **A/N 2: Slowly getting into the last few chapters. I really want to finish this story up before Christmas, so I am going to hopefully be updating frequently and trying to make it to fifty chapters.**


	42. Chapter 42

She paced, her head racing with thoughts that she didn't want to be thinking. The Port Key had taken them to the Malfoys chateau in the south of France, far from the prying eyes and menacing hands of both Voldemort and Harry Potter. And whilst she was thankful that she would live to see another day, a large part of her wanted to be fighting, to be helping. She wanted to see the life leave the body of the murderous wretch who killed her own son Infront of her not long after he had basically plucked him from her womb. The child had barely drawn his first breath before he was snatched away unceremoniously and for that, she would never forgive him.

She hated not knowing what was going on. She hated sitting here totally hopeless without even a small inclination of what was going on back at the manor. They had only been here an hour and she was already wearing the coating off the wooden floor of the sitting room the three were currently occupying.

Narcissa sat primly on a single chair wringing her hands repeatedly, she was on edge too but tried to play it down for the sake of Hermione who looked as if she was about to give herself an ulcer or expire on the spot.

Draco had suggested on about the thousandth pass of the room that she should come and sit down and have a break, but she refused and continued on. She couldn't sit, she had to move. If she didn't move, she felt as if she might implode. She needed to walk the anxiety away. She needed to move to stop her mind taking over and moving too fast for her with a million scenarios of what could be happening right now.

She couldn't believe that Severus had managed to lie to both her and Harry, and she questioned if she really knew him. She wondered if she deeply truly knew who he was, or did she only fall in love with the man he wanted her to see? Did she actually love him or was it really Stockholm Syndrome and she just couldn't see it and was living in denial?

Perhaps she didn't love him after all, maybe she only loved the security that came with him so she latched on and made herself believe she loved him, made him believe that she loved him so he would continue to extend the branch of safety. Perhaps she thought she loved him because they had shared more up's and down's together in such a small frame of time, more than most people would share in a lifetime together.

And did he really love her back or was all of that a well-laid plan to get where he needed in life? He had lied about everything else so, why wouldn't he lie about that to get her on side with him. But he had confessed he loved her, but then again, he had lied about everything else so why not lie about that? Was he really torn apart that their son perished at the hands of the Dark Lord, or deep down in his rotten core was he celebrating that fact? Now she felt sick. She felt played. Fuck him.

Right now, she didn't know what to think so she would walk, move and pass the time until she could settle herself down later on.

"What do you think is going on?" She whispered after another ten minutes passed. She couldn't do this, she needed to know.

"Hopefully it will all be over soon, and we will find out, dear," Narcissa cooed softly trying her best to be a calming influence but it didn't really work.

Hermione felt sick. Tension winding around her body she could feel she was ready to explode like an over-wound spring.

"What if they don't come back? What if they don't come back for us?" Worry etching into every line of her face as bile threatened to rise at the very bitter thought.

"Well, then we start our new life here in France. We assume new identities and we go about our lives and keep to ourselves. Nobody can trace the Port Key, and nobody knows we own this home and even if someone magical did by chance stumble upon it the wards are heavy and almost impermeable. Nobody can Floo or Apparate in so we should be fine. If we aren't safe here there are Port Keys we can utilise to transport us further afield," Draco informed her in great detail which put a small portion of her mind at ease.

She thought for a moment, mind swirling like a vortex of useless information right now but she was able to string a few thoughts together.

"Why would we need to run if Severus and Lucius don't come back? We haven't done anything wrong; we are guilty only by association and thus, we should be able to go back with our heads held high knowing we have done nothing wrong." Tucking an errant strand of hair forcefully behind her ear.

"We have murdered Muggles, Hermione. We are forever marred with the mark and thus we would be ostracized and outcasted. People will believe we stand for what the mark means even though you and I both know it was forced upon us. Even if we could prove we were forced to murder, we would still be dragged to Azkaban for association with Voldemort. You want to hope Snape does get out of this because without him and his magical strength we are sitting ducks in a row."

She didn't know how to reply. She didn't know what to say. All she knew was right now, she is between a rock and a hard place and her future looked totally bleak and forlorn right about now. Even if she didn't love Severus, she was bound to him until either of them died. She would need to clutch to him for safety and survival. She would need to learn to co-exist with him in such a way she had protection and could protect herself from his fuckery.

Sighing deeply, she had resigned to the fact she would probably be on the run for the rest of her natural life. She was resilient, able to bend and meld to new challenges thrown at her but that, that was a lot to ask of someone, but she supposed she didn't really have a point.

Weary she dropped next to Draco on the sofa he was sitting on and dropped her head to rest on his shoulder. Right now, perhaps he was the only person in the world she could rely upon.

He had no hidden agenda and they were both in similar situations. He had no reason to play her like a finely tuned piano and maybe, just maybe she could trust him too.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Voldemort had fallen lifeless in the foyer of the manor that night to a resounding round of applause. Many Death Eaters had died, and litres of blood spilled upon once pristine marble floors now turned into a macabre and sombre temporary resting place for the dead and dying.

Harry, of course, had been the one to kill him and watched as the light flittered and left his eyes ever so slowly to the satisfaction of many around them.

Many a Death Eater that night had begged on hands and knees to be spared. Many turned on Voldemort himself that night but the loyal few held steadfast and true to their lord right through to their last shuddery breath.

Lucius and Severus still stood gallantly using teamwork to fight together but now they had to plan their well-executed get away before they were bound and dragged to Azkaban unwillingly.

Severus inclined his head to, indicating it was time to get the hell out of there before they were captured themselves. Severus had a well-hidden Port Key on his person, unregistered of course and totally undetectable so he and Lucius could be whisked away seamlessly and continue living their lives albeit in another country.

But they didn't get that far. Severus has been reaching for the Port Key, Lucius had been inconspicuously ambling towards him, but Harry fucking Potter ruined those well-laid plans much as he did with every other plan Severus has ever had in his life.

"Snape," Harry spat venomously with the ferocity of a million fires dancing in his emerald green eyes, It was evident Harry Potter was neither amused nor was he playing right now. Harry grabbed him hard by the arm stopping him from proceeding with what he was doing.

Severus spied Ginny and Ron with their wands at the ready, ropes shooting from their wands and weaving intricately around both Severus and Lucius. Well, that was totally unnecessary.

"Potter," Severus growled, curling a top lip to reveal his teeth in a threating manner and Harry recoiled just a touch but it was barely noticeable. "Unhand us at this instance. We are on your side and you will not hold us against our will."

"On our side! Harry bellowed, scoffing. "I don't recall our side telling you to abduct Hermione, marry her, force your filthy mark upon her pure skin, impregnate her and send her away just now, we could have saved her. You have brainwashed her, you have abused her and I have no doubt in my mind at all that you raped her."

"Don't forget the part where we auctioned her," Lucius added in airily as he fought against the binds on his skin, rough rope burning white skin.

Severus turned his head slowly to look at Lucius, eyes wide in utter disbelief that he would add another point to Potter's checklist. Yes, just keep digging that fucking hole deeper so they couldn't claw their way out.

"What? You can't just omit details, Severus. The devil is in the detail."

"The detail is what is going to get us thrown into fucking Azkaban, you dolt."

"So you don't deny raping her?" Harry's voice wavered and shook with white-hot anger.

"I'm answering no further questions, Potter. I don't need to answer to you," was snarled like a vicious dog ready to attack. The least Potter knew, the better. Potter was on a need-to-know basis only and this, he didn't need to know.

"Take them to the dungeons," Harry waved a hand towards the two men and Ron and Ginny began to push them along forcefully.

"You can't just imprison me in my own home, Potter. I will just get an elf to set us free and then all of you hard work would be redundant."

Harry only rolled his eyes, Kingsley appearing on the scene with a plethora of Aurors in tow. "As of now, this mansion is a crime scene and under full Ministry control. All elves and wards from here on in and at full behest of me. From here on in you two are being held for further questioning until we see fit."

Well. Fuck. That wasn't part of the plan at all. Not one bit.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"It's been a week," Hermione stated the obvious as she took her daily post by the large front windows starting down the overgrown path to the front gates. She perched herself there daily in the hope she would see Severus and Lucius casually ambling down. It hadn't happened yet.

"Be patient, dear," Narcissa whispered softly trying to offer her a sympathetic smile but it came out as a grimace. Where were they? It made her realise in this past week she really did love her husband with an intense passion and was ready to make amends with him for all his wrong-doings in life.

"I can't be patient. I need to know what happened. I need to know if they are okay, or if Voldemort is going to hunt us down mercilessly like hounds after a fox. I can feel it deep inside of me that he is alive, I can still feel the blood-bond we have, but that's the extent of what I can tap into. He is too far away for me to be able to link to his emotions."

She forgot about the blood-bond for a while and how it came about. How he had selflessly shared his life-blood and magic to stop her from dying right on the spot if he didn't care for her would he really have done that? She had so many questions she needed answering and she just hoped that no matter what happened, she could find out the answer to many of them.

But then if he really did care for her, why didn't he let her go at the Manor gates that night she had blown apart the dining room and escaped on foot. If he really, truly did care for her why did he keep dragging her back into the worst situation of her life? She was free and he chased her down like a lion after its prey.

She really needed to sit down and talk with him about her thoughts and feelings and she could file her emotions into the correct cortex of her brain and conclude about her future with or without him in it. The way it stood right now she was little more than a pawn in his overall game and she wanted nothing to do with him but who knew? Perhaps he could change her mind.

 **A/N: I hope to update this story every few days as I finish off the last few chapters and bring it to a close, which means my other stories will go on the back-burner for a while (I know a few of you read my other stories too, so I'm sorry.)**

 **I was blown away by the support of my last chapter! Thank you, it really does keep me motivated to get these chapters out quickly.**


	43. Chapter 43

"Try all you like Potter, using veritaserum is futile and wasteful on either Lucius or me. You don't think Voldemort ensured we became immune to the potion? You don't think he forced that down our throats time and time again until we learned to fight the effect." Severus eyes wide and wild as Potter forced the tasteless liquid down his throat causing him to gasp for air and splutter which only made him angrier.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry snarled at Severus. The wildfire burning in his eyes intensified tenfold.

"Fuck you, Potter. I'd rather die than tell you where she is."

"That can be arranged, Snape," His voice bored and flat with a hint of promise to his words.

"Please go right ahead. I'd rather you killed me quickly than me dying from boredom whilst you try to drag information out of us that we are not free nor forthcoming with." His eyes rolled to show his lack of enthusiasm.

"Just tell me where she is, and we will let you go." Harry spat, pacing the darkened dungeons, Severus and Lucius tied to hard wooden chairs, arms bound behind their backs, legs tied to the legs of the chairs to ensure there would be no chance Harry could end up hurt. Ron and Ginny stood guarding the door ready to help their friend at any given second.

Kingsley had for the moment turned a blind eye to Harry and his interrogation every day. Of course, technically they should have been hauled off the Azkaban now and awaiting trial, they would be no good there for the interim so instead, Harry could integrate and probe and try to find his friend. She had been through more than enough and now it was the time that all came to an end so she could get the help she needed.

Being privy to what she had been over the time she had been here would be enough to ruin the strongest person mentally, let alone physically and he was sure that is what was leading her to the stupid notion she was in fact in love with Severus Snape and he wasn't going to believe that she was for one second. No, this was ridiculous and idiotic. She had to have been brainwashed beyond measure for her to even stand the git let alone love him.

Harry's pacing intensified with every failed attempt at information. So far, an entire week of forcing veritaserum into their mouths, the last batch stronger than the last, scare tactics, bargaining and a few well-aimed hexes hadn't broken them.

Instead, Lucius and Severus held steadfastly and never wavering. They weren't weak by any stretch of the imagination and Harry was so far from breaking them with his light-handedness and too gentle approach. It took a few well-aimed and well-executed cruciatus curses to maybe make them change their stance on releasing information, and even then, both would rather die than bow down and pander to someone using torture tactics on them. They were stronger than that.

Severus chose to ignore his statement. Of course, he knew exactly where Hermione was, and he had a tiny, intricate Port Key stuffed within the confines of his heavy robes ready for the opportune moment to whip it out and whisk both him and Lucius away to the safety of the chateau. Of course, he couldn't do that until he could both retrieve it from his robes and Lucius could touch it at the same time and thus far, neither had managed to break their binds.

And he knew Harry, nor Kingsley nor any member of the order would allow either of them to waltz out the front gates and on their merry way without some type of justice brought upon them for all the wrong-doings and chaos they had created over the course of their lives up until now. So until they could exit stage left via Port Key, they were well and truly stuck here and they needed a plan to lure them into a false sense of security and then they could escape.

"Why do you want to keep her so safe, Snape? Why don't you want us to have her, if you loved her, if she loved you then you would surely only want the best for her wellbeing and that would be here with her friends and the people who really cared about her in life. Why would you still need her anyway? Tell us where she is, and we will get her, and she can receive the help that she needs. You know she is more than likely scarred beyond measure and it's abhorrent of you to continue to do so."

Well. Shit. Why was he keeping her around? Probably because she was the only one he could ever copulate with again. She knew some of his deepest and darkest secrets and they had shared many dark and intense moments together and he felt some kind of attraction towards her. The blood-bond they shared was incredibly strong and the urge to claim her as his own was literally flowing through him. Technically they were almost one together sharing some of the same DNA and magic now, but he didn't expect anyone who had never performed such a sacrificial bond to understand.

"Because, Potter. Perhaps after all this time with her, all that her and I have been put through, everything I have ever done for her, sacrificed to keep her alive I came out the other side caring for the girl to some degree. I wouldn't have bloody well offered myself to be blood-bound to her if I didn't like her just a touch. She is Hermione to you, but to me, she is so much more. My wife, the one I have confided in, told my darkest secrets to and the one who was always there for me. She is strong beyond any measure you could imagine, and she still pulls through everything with a smile on her face and her personality never wavering. And that, Potter, is why I am fighting for her. Not for my selfishness, not because I view her as an object I own. I am doing this for her, to ensure she doesn't end up being condemned to a life of ostracization and hate for everything I have put her through. I feel fully and wholly responsible for everything that has befallen that girl since she came into my care and I feel she deserves redemption and to not be talked about as she goes about her business as she walks down the street." He drew in a shuddery and jagged breath trying to compose himself before he may have shed the single tear that was about to fall down his cheek.

"So no, whilst I don't know if I love her, everything I have done, every lie I have told, every touch she has felt was all for her to get her out of the other side alive and well. You see, that day I sent you and Weasley away on, the day that Auror assumed your identity and lost his life, I also had a plan for Hermione. The only plan that would have worked without the whole plan coming undone and that was me practically begging at the feet of Voldemort like a fucking peasant to bring her here. I had to put the idea in his head, and he ran with it. If she didn't take the mark and if she wasn't bound to me and if she didn't birth a child, she would have been dead." Hurt etched into every line of his face as he relived every single memory and atrocity he had subject Hermione to and his heart was clenching tightly in his chest.

"I- I had-" Harry stammered before Severus cut him off once more.

"She is bound to Draco and me. She is blood bound to me, Potter. She cannot fornicate or conceive a child with anyone but the two of us. Do you want to take the chance of her finally birthing a child she gets to keep and having someone warm her bed at night? Without Draco and I, she has nobody and I just ask that if you throw anyone in Azkaban it is I, and you leave Draco out. He and Hermione have nary but scratched the surface in the deep and dark world I live in and they don't deserve to be thrown away from the world. I know you love your friend, but you need to think about her happiness here and her life and how all of this will pan out from here on in." He shrugged his broad shoulders as if trying to shrug the hurt and the pain away. He wanted to cry, he wanted to vomit but most of all he wanted to hold Hermione tight and tell her it was all ok. It was all fine, but he couldn't.

"Well. We will certainly take that into consideration, but right now, right now we need to find her and get her any help she may need. You know she needs help; I know she needs help. Please, for her." Green eyes pleaded with onyx ones in a last bid of desperation and were surprised to see onyx eyes flickered for a second, almost a flicker of sadness and then resignation.

"Fine. For her." A resigned sigh passed his lips as he came to the realisation that perhaps he wasn't getting out of this as easily as he thought, and he should exchange himself for the freedom of Hermione and by extension hopefully Draco.

"Untie us as we will take you there," Severus confirmed much to the displeasing groans of Lucius Malfoy.

Was this love? Did you do selfless things for the person you loved? Did you change your plans and face the forward march towards a life of imprisonment so that the woman you were forced to marry could live a life of freedom? Well, fuck.

 **A/N: Ok. I have no idea what I want the ending to be. I can have HEA with Draco, HEA with Severus, no HEA at all. Right now I am heading down the dark path of no HEA but I am not sure. Review and let me know what you want to see and I will try to appease to the masses.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	44. Chapter 44

You know that moment went your breath catches in your throat and you cannot hear anything except the rabid and violent beating of your own heart trying to force blood around your circulatory system whilst your brain screams at you to take a breath before you keel over and die but you are running on pure adrenaline? Hoping and praying to whatever god may be out there that you can succeed. That for once in your life, something could go right for you instead of left?

You know when there is only so much one person can take before they are at their breaking point and ready to give it all up but there is one thing, one thing that is keeping them going. That one thing you would and have done anything for. That one thing that keeps you sane. That one thing that keeps you grounded and that one thing that despite you telling yourself over and over again you have no feelings for deep down, you know there is a glimmer of something. An awaking.

That was me when Lucius, Potter, Shacklebolt and I landed together in the grounds of the chateau. That moment when you have a split-second decision, fight or flight. Wandless and defenceless I wasn't going down like a beaten dog. I would fight till my last breath if I had to, to get to her, to save her and whisk her away to a place of safety.

To push her hair from her eyes and take her in a welcoming embrace of safety and comfort and press my lips hard to hers. Maybe, I really did love her. There was some type of spark there in my heart ready to ignite further and Merlin knew I deserved happiness after everything I had been through. Hermione deserved happiness, as did Draco, Narcissa and it pains me to drag him into the equation but Lucius too. We had all been fucked sideways ten times over by Voldemort. Didn't we deserve a sparkle of happiness in the otherwise darkness that we had lived for so long?

Well. I thought we did. Nay, I knew we did, but my plan failed all because of the three small words she uttered to me breathlessly that time I tried to escape. I don't know. Those three words that pulled at my heartstrings and snapped them. Those three words that saw me end up locked in Azkaban, cold and alone without her to warm my bed.

Could I have changed things? Perhaps. But everything I did. I did it for her. And now here I am, in four stone walls slowly going mad with my own crippling thoughts and demons slowly clawing their way out to taunt me.

They said I will get a trial, but I don't see the point. No jury is going to set me free with my record. Last I heard Lucius was a few cells over and Draco and Narcissa had been let out on house arrest for their minor role in the whole thing. But Hermione? I assumed she was hidden, away from the world, away from me and the life she once lived and who knows maybe it is for the better. Maybe she will come to my trial to see me one last time. Maybe she will give evidence to lock me away for the rest of my life. Merlin knows I deserve it.

How did I end up in this predicament? Well… Let me tell you.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Landing with a thud, the Chateau in view, Lucius, Severus, Shacklebolt and Potter all lurched forward and landed with the elegance of a newborn calf trying to struggle to its feet.

Severus shot Lucius a glance. That glance. The one they both knew from years and year of working with one another. The two men so close and knowing one another so well they could communicate wordlessly.

Lucius only nodded and took off sprinting, Severus flanking his side. Before the other two men realised what was happening, they were a good ten feet ahead of them and gaining speed.

Stride for stride Severus and Lucius ran until a perfectly aimed spell hit him in the back and sent him falling to the ground like a bag of bricks. Severus didn't have time to stop and save him. He couldn't even if he wanted to, being wandless and virtually useless.

Hermione who had been at her post by the large windows like she had been every day for the past week saw him. She saw him running.

Jumping to her feet she ran out of the doors lightning-fast, rousing Draco and Narcissa on her way.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed with mixed emotion, bare feet striking the gravel that lined the path as she pushed the intense pain of every strike of the ground to the back of her mind. The bare soft skin of her feet getting cut and sliced with every step on rough gravel but the pain numb to her right now.

"Severus," She screamed again as her legs moved with double the haste covering the ground with incredible speed. He was there. He was here. He was running towards her his thick robes billowing behind him as if a dark cloud of black smoke were chasing him, twisting and turning to and fro trying with all its might to catch him but never winning.

He wasn't cut out for this running shit. He hated breaking past a brisk walk if he was honest but he had to get to her if he could get to her and beat Potter and Shacklebolt to the house, he could grab a Portkey and a few spare wands that were stashed and whisk her away to safety once more with or without Draco and Narcissa. Right now, Lucius Malfoy was a lost cause because he was firmly planted on the ground and unable to move whilst Potter and Shacklebolt tore behind Severus firing off spells that were whizzing straight past his person in dramatic style.

Hermione stopped once she realised what was happening and rooted to the spot watching at what was unfolding before her. Was Severus running towards her, or away from them? Why were they chasing him anyway? He was on their side; he wasn't as malevolent as they possibly thought he was and there laid the issue. They didn't realise he was on their side, she assumed.

His long legs came in handy for once, and all of the times he had sprinted from his father and the abuse he bestowed upon him in his younger years gave him the agility and finesse he needed to extend the gap a few feet further between the two hunting him down like a gazelle for the taking. The scene was no different to when he was just a child, running with all his might and power away from the belting he was going to receive. His father always caught him eventually.

He drew nearer to Hermione who looked beyond bewildered and no idea what to do, gently reaching a long arm out his fingers grasped her upper arm spinning her around and causing her to stumble forward as she began to run beside him.

"We need to go. Now," He panted, sucking in breathes between strides. He really was unfit.

"Why?" A soft voice asked with trepidation as her bare feet stung with every step.

"Do you trust me?" He barked at her through lack of oxygen. Every muscle in his body tiring, aching and slowing. He couldn't keep this up for much longer, the only vision in his sight the front doors to his escape.

"I… I don't know." Her face turned stark white at the realisation of her own words, and he stopped dead in his tracks. The world slowed for a minute and the weight of her words pushed down upon him like a lead weight.

"Do you trust me?!" He barked again. Cold onyx eyes searching sad, caramel ones for an answer, for hope.

"I… Our whole relationship has been built on lies, Severus. I don't know if I can trust you right now."

"Well if you can't trust me. I'm not doing this. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone who has no trust for the man who has put his life on the line time and time again for your safety. I'd rather be dragged to Azkaban than be that man without the trust of his own wife."

Head turned over his shoulder Kingsley and Harry was only feet away. He sighed, resigned to the fact he couldn't do this. He wasn't going to whisk Hermione away to another country and have her assume a whole new identity and life if she couldn't trust after all he had done for her.

"How do I trust someone who has lied to me on a daily basis, Severus? How can I go on living life with a husband who has deceived me on more occasions than I care to count? I am so disappointed in you right now. I thought I loved you, but it seems I have been wrong." She sniffed indignantly as Potter and Shacklebolt bound up behind Severus and grabbed him before he could take off again.

"Thanks for making us run, Arsehole," Harry seethed.

"Oh, fuck up, Potter," Was all he could muster up right now.

Hermione's words tearing painfully at his heart over and over again as if being slashed with a sharpened knife and maybe, just maybe at that moment he did feel something for her. Something small, a glimmer of fondness shining through and rearing its head. Deep down past all the hatred, past his charcoaled soul and down past his tough exterior a small something was blossoming. Was it love? He didn't know. But a fat lot of good that would do when he was locked between four icy, stone walls in Azkaban.

He didn't remember anything after that. Instead, he woke up cold on the hard floor of his cell in Azkaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Severus?" Hermione took in a deep, shuddered and panicked breath as her eyes fluttered open to a semi-darkened room, the morning amber light from the warm sun pushing through the thick, heavy drapes. A musty smell hit her nose and offended her lungs. This wasn't Malfoy Manor.

"Draco?" Her voice quivered with worry as she sat up, eyes adjusting to the derelict room she was in and noticed instantly it was a room in Grimmauld Place. What was going on?

"Hermione?" Harry and Ron bound in like dogs being beckon by their master, they perched precariously on the edge of her bed.

"Where's Severus? Where's Draco?" Trepidation in her voice as she eyed the two boys wearily as if they might be here to hurt her.

The boys looked to one another, confused. "What are you talking about, Hermione? They were shipped to Azkaban at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts."

"No." She shook her head violently before clutching her forehead, a sharp pain felt as if it were going to shatter her skull then and there.

"No, what?" Ron asked airily.

"I was at the Manor. I was married to Severus."

"You really hit your head hard, you've been out for weeks," Harry cooed gently, running a hand over her brown mass of curls.

"No! I was there. I, where are they? See my hair is blo-" She made a grab for her once sleek, blonde hair now to see it was just as brunette and bushy as ever before.

"This can't be right! What is going on?" She admonished a strangled sob deep in her throat. She needed Severus and she needed Draco. She didn't know why she needed them but something inside of her stirred, like a bear coming out of hibernation and seeking what it needed. She needed them.

She needed to talk to Severus, and needed to apologies to him, sit down one on one and have a deep heart to heart. She needed to sit with Draco and just feel his hand in hers. But why was she feeling this? Her brain was hazy like she had just had years' worth of thoughts ripped from her mind and patched up.

"You were never at Malfoy Manor. You were never married or pregnant to Snape." Ron patted her leg through the woollen blanket she had covering her.

She looked at him, head tilted. "I never said anything about being pregnant to him, Ronald."

"Uh, Well. Yes. I think maybe you did," He fumbled over his words, again and again, trying to work out what to say in his head to make it all better again.

"We best be off, Ron. We will send a healer up now you have woken and get them to check on you." Harry pulled his friend to his feet and almost shoved him out of the room.

Looking at her arm with haste, the place where she thought she once wore the mark of Voldemort was gone. This wasn't right.

Rubbing her hand vigorously over the surface of it would magically appear nothing happened. None of this was making sense. She could remember little snippets here and there. She knew she had the mark. Surely this all wasn't just an all too real dream she had, and her mind was sending her totally nuts. Yes, that is what it was. Just a dream, a long, drawn-out dream.

Maybe that explained it she thought, before spying the scar on her hand. The scar in which Severus had created when he and she were joined together in a blood bond. If it was a dream, why did she have the scar?

She was going to get to the bottom of this sooner or later.

 **A/N: Well. How the fuck do I get everyone out of this? This was not going where I had planned at all, but that is normal for me. I will work something out; I always do.**

 **Most of you have asked for HEA for everyone including Narcissa and Lucius and I am kinda feeling that right now, so you might all get lucky.**

 **-Aliasmel1  
**


	45. Chapter 45

Hermione couldn't help but feel as if something were being kept from her. Every time she entered a room, the silence that ensued was deafening as they all looked at her and she felt very much the lion behind the glass at a Zoo. She was certain they had been talking about her. She knew they had, people didn't act like they were acting if they weren't talking about someone.

Her headaches were so frequent and so violent at times, she was certain her skull might explode in spectacular fashion. But she still couldn't push that little niggling feeling that something was off, to the side. She still longed for Severus and Draco, but she didn't know why. She had a scar on her hand but that could have come about anyway but there was something niggling in the back of her mind, almost a ghost of a memory ignited when she studied the carving in her skin, that Severus had given it to her and they may or may not have been at Hogwarts.

The fact that she no longer bore the mark of Voldemort or the blonde hair of a Malfoy told her maybe, just maybe she was crazy, but if she were crazy, why was everyone whispering behind her back? Why were they clearly keeping deep, dark secrets?

She asked to read the daily prophet one morning to which everyone in the room froze in a panic before Molly managed to snap out, "We don't get that anymore, we don't need to read the false news they publish!" Before turning her back on Hermione and busying herself about the kitchen. Odd, considering they had always read it every morning for years as long as Hermione could remember.

No, this wasn't sitting right with Hermione. She felt utterly alienated right now like she shouldn't belong here, and she was nothing but a burden to those around her. She knew they were hiding something from her, and she hated not knowing.

She really wanted to why she was getting these intense headaches that would knock the wind from her sails. One minute she could be talking and the next she would be double over, head clutched in her hand as the pain shot through her skull as if she were stabbed through the eye-socket repeatedly. Everyone would just shoot her a sympathetic smile and assure her it must have been the effects of the concussion she had that knocked her out for so long, but every time she had a headache it was almost as if a memory of Draco or Severus would almost enter her head. It was almost a memory, not quite. A ghost of memory perhaps, more of a feeling deep inside of her.

She also wondered why she had a different wand to her usual comrade and why her magic was both weak and lacking, but they all would wave a dismissive hand, tell her it must have been that awful bump on the head and her wand was lost or broken in the battle and they found her this one until she felt well enough to go purchase another one. She didn't like the wand she had and it didn't really like her, it was too pure and she could feel the tinge of dark magic coursing through her veins, but if she felt the dark magic, then where did it come from?

The thing was, she didn't remember the battle. Not even a little bit. Not even a crumb of it. Instead, she just had the desire to seek Draco and Severus, like a moth drawn to a flame she was drawn to them and she couldn't help it. She would make herself sick some days pining over the two men and she knew deep down her dream wasn't a dream. She couldn't just feel this strongly over the two if she had no prior interactions with them other than their time at Hogwarts because to be honest, she had despised them both back then.

One night at dinner whilst everyone was talking animatedly she realised that she really didn't belong here. Once upon a time she would have slotted right in and felt at home but now her heart yearned for something different, for better company and people who really cared for her and she knew it wasn't here.

She had risen to her feet that night, excused herself from her meal early and went to bed. For someone who was in a house bustling with the Weasleys, she sure felt incredibly lonely right now.

Later that night as she laid curled up in the bed with nothing but the sound of her thoughts running wild, she heard footsteps and hushed whispering just outside the door. With ninja-like stealth she slid from the mattress and padded over to the door, pressing her ear hard to the door to the sound of mixed voices. She could pinpoint one as Harry, Ron, Molly and Kingsley. That was odd, what was he doing here?

"Something didn't work when we had it wiped clean," Harry whispered intensely to the group.

"What's going on?" Kingsley asked, question laced in his tone.

"I don't think it worked on her. She knows something went on. She's not stupid and it won't be long before she works out what we have done it to her," Molly injected into the conversation.

"Sometimes. When something so deeply psychologically happens to a person, you can't fully wipe the mind. The memories are too far deeply implanted into the mind and whilst we might be able to take them from the surface and wipe them in the interim, there will be a ghost of the memories lying deep within the cortex of the brain just waiting to slowly claw their way back to the hippocampus where memories are indexed and stored. When you wipe a memory clean, you are going in and pulling memories from that section. But because she has been through so much, there is a chance those memories were pushed deeper down where we cannot access. The brain does it as a coping mechanism when it doesn't want to relive what someone has been through," He finished matter of factly.

That was all she needed to know. She silently made her way back to the bed and sat on the edge feeling numb. Now she knew what had happened and she wasn't happy.

Silent tears marred her now red cheeks as she shook with rage. Strangling the sobs that wanted to break out she pushed them deeper down. She didn't want them to know she was awake. She didn't want them to come in. She needed to be alone. She hated every single of them right now. All perfect liars, all fake friends and all of them terrible people. To do that to her, to keep it from her was abhorrent in her eyes. Not only had they lied to her, they spun an elaborate plan and executed it almost flawlessly ensuring she believed she was not only going mad, but she had in fact never been in the manor and that the battle ended at Hogwarts. Talk about being gaslighted.

She was leaving. Tonight. Once everyone was in bed she was going to tiptoe out of here under cover of the night and pray to Merlin that she could still apparate. She knew the manor was around a two-hour drive in a car from here, so it shouldn't be too hard to apparate even with her weakened magic. It was a risk, but a risk she had to take. She couldn't stay here any longer being lied to. She couldn't be around them any longer.

She had laid awake for a few more hours after that. She hazarded a guess it was around two am, and finally the heavy footsteps and slamming doors had stopped and she knew they had all finally retired for the night. She just had to sneak out, down past the portrait and hope it didn't start screaming, and hope to Merlin that no stragglers were still awake hiding in the shadows. She knew they wouldn't let her leave, no. It seemed as if they wanted to keep her here away from the world for as long as they could and she knew there had to be a reason for that.

She wanted to grab a few things to take with her but she didn't really have anything. She rummaged around in one of the drawers beside the bed, her fingers gently grazing over something hard.

Pulling it out she studied it intently. A necklace that she was sure she had seen before. Fingering it gently she felt it thrum beneath her touch, feeling as if it may have a connection to Severus she pocketed it in her jeans. She would worry about that later. Grabbing the wand she was given, which was better than nothing she thought, she set out.

Managing to navigate down the stairs one by one at the pace of a snail to ensure not a single stair creaked underfoot, she made it to the ground floor. Heart beating out of her chest with anticipation her entire body shaking with nerves that she was going to get caught. Managing to make it to the front door she wondered if they had warded it to hinder any chance of her escape but to her relief, it was unlocked.

She sucked in a deep breath as she stepped outside looking up at the darkened sky. A soft breeze blowing through the street that was void of any life, the soft rumble of car engines further afield drifting through the air.

Shoving her wand into the confines of a pocket she walked down the few steps to her freedom looking left and right to ensure nobody was out here, she scurried off down the street under the cover of the darkness. Her once thumping heart slowing. By the time they knew she was missing, she would be far from here.

Once satisfied she was far enough away that they wouldn't hear her apparate and nobody could see her, she apparated for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

Looking around a small, dark country lane she didn't see Malfoy manor. She knew it was around here somewhere but she couldn't pinpoint it and her weakened magic had thrown her off her target.  
She knew what it looked like and she had an inkling it was about a kilometre walk from here but she didn't know what would await her on the other side of the gates once she arrived. Would anyone even be here? This could all be totally in vain.

She thought of apparating the short distance but magically already felt drained and she didn't want to splinch herself. Instead, she made her way. Step after step she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was growing closer and closer. In the distance now loomed a giant mansion, secured behind high gates and higher hedges. She knew that was it.

Closing her eyes she reached a hand up and pushed the heavy iron gate and to her delight, it swung open for her. She wasn't sure if it was going to be warded or not.

She walked down the path, and it seemed familiar to her in a way. She thought maybe she had been down it a time or two, but she couldn't be sure. The manor loomed closer and closer with every tentative step she took. She knew this was the height of idiocy for her. What if none of what she thought happened and they looked at her down their noses and sent her on her way. What if Draco Malfoy laughed in her face? No, she already knew her mind had been wiped so this had to be true.

This was stupid, she should turn around now but she couldn't, her feet carrying her the rest of the way on auto-pilot and before she knew it, she was on the doorstep and knocking on the large, overbearing door that loomed over her.

She stopped breathing. Her heart drumming in her chest and her throat went dry. She waited in eerie silence, playing over in her head on repeat what might happen if anyone actually answered the door.

Slowly the door cracked open and her heart stopped for a second as an eye peeked through the small crack.

"Hermione?"

"Narcissa?" Hermione answered back, just as confused.

The door flung open and Narcissa walked out of the manor, pulling the girl into an embrace. Well, her dream must have been a reality otherwise she wouldn't be getting this warm a welcome off the woman.

"I don't know what has happened, I had nowhere to go," Hermione whispered softly to the woman.

"Come in!" She ushered the girl through the front doors.

She looked around in wonder for a moment, as if willing the memories to come flooding back. She could remember being here, but nothing more. More of a feeling than a thought or a fleeting memory. Something flashing through her mind "Severus killed someone here, I think."

"Are you ok?" Narcissa looked at the girl with puzzle etched on her face. She was there when Severus had killed Greyback so why didn't she remember?

"Someone obliviated my memory. I heard them earlier whispering about it. I know something happened between Draco, Severus and I and I know you and Lucius were around as well." She clamped a hand to her head as the pain tore through her head again, this was becoming a too regular occurrence and she knew it was the memories hidden deeper in her brain clawing their way to the surface.

"They what?!" Narcissa screeched, running a hand feverishly over the girl's forehead before grasping a lock of hair and looking at it critically. "What have they done to you?" She asked, crinkling her nose up at the girl's wayward hair and dishevelled appearance.

"I woke up at Grimmauld Place. They told me I hit my head at the Battle of Hogwarts but I don't think that is true. I snuck out and managed to apparate here, only just. My magic is severely depleted and weak."  
"It's ok. You're safe here." Narcissa gently patted the girl on the arm.

"Where's Draco and Severus?" Hermione asked with wonder.

"Draco's here, dear. But Severus…" She sighed gently looking away from the girl. How could she tell her?

"Severus is in Azkaban, he goes before the Wizengamot tomorrow, Hermione, and it's not looking good. It's probably the reason they have been keeping you hidden from the world until after the trial. He's got a list of laws broken longer than my arm and I don't see how he is ever going to get out of it. It seems killing Dumbledore and to hold you captive for well over a year has made him incredibly unpopular amongst the general public and they are all calling for him to get the kiss."

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth. She had to see him, she had to go and talk to him, to help him.

"And Lucius?" Hermione asked gently.

"Lucius is trialled tomorrow as well and the public wants him hung, drawn and quartered also."

"What time are the trials?" Hermione questioned.

"Nine am Severus's starts. We are under house arrest but have been granted approval to go to the trials, you can come with us. Now, let's get you off to bed at this hour."

Hermione only nodded and sighed contently. She felt as if she were home.

 **A/N: Getting to the end really, really fast. I am kind of really sad because it is like a child growing up and leaving home, but at the same time, I am excited to move on to other projects knowing I have done the best I could on this one. And yes, the Hippocampus is a legit part of the brain...It isn't where hippos go to hang out and get an education.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	46. Chapter 46

She didn't get much sleep that night. Instead, she tossed and she turned as the thoughts raced through her mind. What had become of her life, honestly? Gone were the days when she felt at peace with Harry and Ron as her best friends and now, she loathed them beyond measure. To do what they had done, to violate her mind and fuck her over in such a way, no matter how badly she had been treated, no matter the deprave and dark things had happened to her they had no rights to wipe her mind of any of it.

She used to hate the Malfoys and Severus Snape and now here she was with quite a history behind them, well at least she assumed there was a history behind them. She started getting little memories and tiny snippets flooding back every now and then but there were still large chunks and portions missing from her mind.

Fed up with not being able to sleep, she got out of bed and, stormed to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, the early morning sun just starting to brighten the sky outside and she looked critically at herself. This wasn't the Hermione she remembered and she wasn't even sure if it was her own reflection in the mirror as she stood staring at the stranger, the old Hermione, the Hermione who's life was a lot simpler but also much more boring than now.

She stomped her way out of the bathroom and to the large cupboard and tore it open, black robes lined up one by one adorned the cupboard, each robe hung neatly ad in its place. On the other side opposite were dresses and robes of every colour. She reached out to stroke a silk dress, it felt familiar to her, the unique sky blue of the garment drawing her eye to it and she was certain she had worn it once before.

Flipping through the black clothing she found a cloak and pulled it out from within and, walking to the bed she sat cross-legged on the bed with it on her lap. She knew it was a death eater cloak, his one and she felt a connection with it instantly. She stroked the soft black fabric and closed her eyes, pulling the clothing close to her nose she inhaled deeply. His scent very faintly lingering within the threads of the fabric made her heart skip a beat and memories came flooding back into her mind one by one, slowly at first and then as if a flood gate had opened. Good memories, bad memories and incredibly dark memories all reared their heads and she wasn't sure how she should feel about this.

Sitting there with the cloak in her lap and emotions swirling through her head erratically she began to sob heavily, holding the clothing tighter. She sobbed for the loss of her innocence, she sobbed for the child she lost, she sobbed for all the depraved things that had been done to her but most of all she sobbed because her heart was broken. It was all her fault Severus was where he was and her fault, he was going to end up getting the kiss. It was her stupid petulance that caused him to be hauled off.

Now faced with the possibility and the realisation of what might happen she wondered if she really did trust him? Did she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with the dour and often bitter man that used to be her professor? Now it was all said and done, and she could have her freedom, she didn't want it. She wanted him and Draco. They had both been selfless beyond measure and had done more for her than anyone else had in her entire life and she held that in high esteem.

But, how was she going to navigate a life of polygamy? What were the logistics? She shook her head, she would worry about that when the time came because right now, she wasn't even sure if Severus would see the light of day again.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione walked into the courtroom flanked by Narcissa and Draco on either side. She was thankful she had them with her because she couldn't do this alone. The room was daunting, and her insides turned themselves inside out as she looked around the room, it was only early and there weren't many people in here yet but judging by what Draco had told her once they were reunited earlier on in the day, the public was out for Severus's blood.

The seating curved around in a horseshoe shape, a long bench at the front that Hermione knew would seat the judge, and she just hoped it was someone with half a brain and some compassion. Ha. She was funny.

Severus sat in the middle of the room on a hard wooden chair, hands shackled with thick chains and cuffs from wrists down to ankles. Coal-black hair hanging limply around his face his complexion whiter and more sullen than usual. His body language told Hermione he had all but given up and her heart clenched tight in her chest. This was all her fault.

She led the party of three down a few steps, so they were at the very front and sat nearest to the main bench, right beside Severus. She couldn't exactly be down there with him, but this was better than nothing. He had been there for her through thick and thin and now it was her turn to be there for him.

He turned his head to the movement to his left, and she shuddered harshly, his inky eyes despondent, almost as if he wasn't there but once he noticed she was there, something ignited within them, almost as if the Severus she knew and maybe even loved awoke and began to claw his way to the surface.

He missed her and he was certain she wouldn't come. The last he had heard; nobody had seen hide nor hair of her and he was certain Harry and the order (or what remained) had done something sinister to her. He noticed she now had her long, cascading curls, no longer bearing a resemblance to the Malfoys and he wondered if she had done that herself or if someone else had. Surely there was no bad blood between her and Draco considering she was there sitting with them. Obviously, she enjoyed their company much more than that of Potter and Weasley.

And just like that, as if they materialised from his thoughts they came bustling in through the doors with loud mouths and no decorum, just to see him squirm, no doubt.

Hermione, Draco and Narcissa turned to the source of the noise, to now see Harry and Ron bounding down the stairs towards her. Well, she guessed they now knew she left in the middle of the night.

Draco placed a hand on her knee and squeezed tightly, Hermione wasn't sure if it was to calm her or to stop himself from wrapping his long fingers are their throats instead. She could see his other hand instantly went to the pocket of his robes where his wand laid ready and waiting and she appreciated the gallantry of his efforts.

"Why did you leave?" Harry asked as if he were totally baffled about what she had done.

"Because," Hermione whispered softly, gaze averted to Severus now, she really wished he had the ways and means to come and put them in their place. She was still magically weakened and unable to perform any great array of spells and the wand she had didn't help. Right now, was the most helpless she had felt in a long time.

"Ferret," Harry spat so violently small stray pieces of spittle went flying everywhere. "Hermione is coming with us," he said with such confidence he expected Hermione to stand up and move along.

"No, I'm not," She whispered again, this time looking at the ground as if she wanted it to swallow her up. She hated being the centre of attention and she hated confrontation, mix the two together and she just shut down completely.

"Why not?" Harry interjected, eyeing Draco apprehensively, waiting for him to attack.

"Because, Potter. You are a disgusting piece of shit. You don't deserve her friendship now or ever after what you have done to her!" Draco was seething, hand clutching his wand so hard in his robes he was white-knuckling.

"And just what is it that I have done?" Harry asked slowly and articulately, acid mixed in every word, green eyes flashing dangerously, his own hand on his wand ready to attack.

"You wiped her fucking memory, you dipshit!" Draco sprung to his feet, pulling his wand simultaneously out of his robes and pointed it at Harry. Harry, feeling threatened pulled his own wand. Both of them stood eye to eye, wands pointed and ready to go, each waiting for the other to make the first move, chests heaving, steely gazes locked the tension was electric in the room and everyone stood rooted to the spot waiting to see what was about to unfold.

"What, going to slice me open again and finish me off like you tried to do in the bathroom that time?" Draco's eyes fluttered with hatred, clenching his fingers tighter on his wand.

"I should have finished you then and there, would have been a public service really."

Narcissa jumped to her feet, whipping her wand out with such poise and grace Hermione was sure she could make murder look completely elegant and classy.

"Don't threaten my son or I will wipe you off the face of this earth. I should do it anyway for what you did to Hermione." Her stained red lips quivering before her teeth bared slightly in a show of viciousness. She wasn't going to back down. She may look prim and proper on the outside but people forgot she had the same DNA running through her veins that ran through those of the wild and wicked Bellatrix Lestrange.

Whilst Draco and Narcissa's intentions were noble and heartfelt, she couldn't let them end up in Azkaban for the murder of Harry Potter, even if Harry really did deserve that right now. Because right now how it stood, they were the only two people she had left in her life and she couldn't afford for them to be shipped off the Azkaban either.

"Harry. Stop!" She demanded, springing to her feet she stepped in between the two parties trying to diffuse the situation.

"I don't want to be around you or any of them at the moment," She gestured to the Weasleys and remaining order members. "You wiped my memory and handfed me lies in a hope I could slide back into the life I led before any of this happened. You were so desperate to have me back and out of the clutches of the Malfoys and Severus that you wouldn't stop at anything to get me back. You have violated my mind and stolen memories, Harry. I don't want to see you right now. I can't even deal with this right now! My husband is sitting down there, teetering on the edge of life and death and you don't give a fucking shit." She stomped her foot whilst throwing her wild mane over her shoulder and taking a calming breath before she snapped his neck with her bare hands.

"How were you going to explain to me down the track that I was bound to both Severus and Draco and wouldn't have been able to marry or bear children? How were you going to explain that? I am bound to the two of them, I am blood-bound to Severus and there is no stronger bond in the magical world! Yes, things haven't been perfect, yes, horrible things happened to me, yes, I was dealt a pretty fucking shitty hand but those are my scars to bear and my life to live. I was happy with the life I was leading, as far as I knew you were all dead and I adapted and learned to live with that and then out of the blue you show up and pull the rug from beneath my feet and fuck my life up a little more. I am used to my life; I am used to being married to Severus. I know it isn't the conventional life you might have envisioned for me, but I was happy, Harry. Please, just let me live the life I have made for myself. Please." She asked with sincerity in her voice, tears glittering in her eyes.

Harry watched her for a moment with regard, wand arm shaking and she was sure he was going to throw a hex or curse at her for her troubles, instead, he lowered his wand and turned without another word and walked away, leaving Hermione with her two defenders alone. She had to smile to herself that the two of them found her worthy enough to kill Harry and head to Azkaban for her honour.

"Are we all finished trying to kill one another?" A portly man with short greying hair and bright purple robes made his way to his seat at the head of the room. A plethora of other random people filed into their seats behind him. "Yes? Good. Let's get this trial moving along.

Hermione watched the man for a moment. She had never seen him before and his American accent indicated to her that perhaps the ministry had dragged in a judge from the U.S for an unbiased opinion and trial and she was surprised.

The man collected some papers off the bench and flicked through them quickly, eyes darting side to side reading them.

"So this must be Severus Snape, and he is before us for the murder of one Albus Dumbledore, kidnapping and rape of one Hermione Granger, consorting with a wanted and dangerous person, more murder, does this list end?" He flicked through the papers again and placed them down on the bench once again with a frown.

Hermione looked around the room, nervously, many people had now entered the room and were waiting to hear his fate. They really did want to see him brought to justice.

"Hermione Snape, actually, sir," Hermione nervously got to her feet, every pair of eyes fell upon her and the weight of their judgment was almost enough to send her collapsing to the ground.

"Come again?" The man raked his eyes over the girl for a quick moment.

"I am not Miss Granger, sir, I am married to Severus Snape," She interjected coyly, not caring who she annoyed.

"And how would you describe Severus Snape? Would you say he was any of what I just read and described?"

He was confused. If the girl was married to him and here at his trial, was he as guilty as they were letting on?

"Well. Depends on what context, sir. Is he a cold-blooded murderer who gets joy in seeing the soul leave a body? Does he love seeing bloodshed and the blood of others spilled upon the ground? No. No, he doesn't. Did he kill because he had to? Did he kill because he was ordered? Yes." She tossed her cascading curls over her shoulder shooting Severus a look.

Severus looked back at her, the question burning in his eyes. Was she here to sink him further or save him?

"And everything Severus Snape put you through?" The older man looked down at Hermione, chin now resting in his hand lazily.

"Necessary," she snorted indignantly. "Everything he did, he did to preserve my life and ensure I came out alive on the other side." She shot Severus a look of reassurance. She couldn't let him go to Azkaban. She had put too much effort and time into the relationship to have him sent off.

"And Albus Dumbledore's death?"

"Again. Necessary and warranted. Dumbledore ordered it himself so Severus is hardly the man to pin for the murder."

"And you are saying all of this of your own free will and admission. Nobody has threatened you and nobody has placed you under an Imperious curse?"

She narrowed her eyes for a second before rolling them. "If I were under the Imperious curse, would I admit it?"

"Point taken."

"And Hermione, do you trust Severus Snape?"

And there it was. The whole reason they were in this predicament now. Did she trust him? After everything had been said and done could she trust him to be true to her and no longer lie? She understood why he lied thus far but was that a true show of his character or was he only doing what he deemed necessary?

Taking in a deep breath and looking at the man with deep regard for a moment she finally answered.

"Yes. I fully and wholly trust Severus Snape with my life and I don't hold him responsible fully or partly for anything he has done to me under direct order or need to keep me safe from Voldemort."

"So you don't wish to see him prosecuted for any wrongdoings you felt at the hand of Severus Snape?"

"Correct," she confirmed.

"The court will certainly take that into consideration, however, we have no proof that Albus Dumbledore did, in fact, ask Severus to end his life."

"I do, actually." It was Draco's turn to talk standing, he rummaged around in his pockets for something finally producing a piece of parchment. Leaning over he handed it to the judge who began to read it to himself.

"What have you got?" Hermione whispered harshly to Draco.

"I may or may not have found a letter of confession from Dumbledore amongst Voldemort's belongings one day when I was cleaning out the room he had taken over. It seems someone pillaged Dumbledore's office not long after the first battle."

"A signed admission relinquishing Severus Snape from any fault in the murder of Albus Dumbledore signed and authenticated. He held the letter up, showing the room. A small silver disk sat at the bottom of the parchment. A magical signature often bestowed to those in great power or authority that couldn't be forged in any way, shape, or form.

"This is bullshit!" Harry Potter yelled from where he sat. "He's a murderer, he's scum! I have memories here of every errant and depraved thing he put Hermione through."

"You stole those memories from me and you have no right to use them, Harry!" Hermione snarled at him, causing him to slink a little lower into his seat.

"Mr Potter, the memories are null and void given the fact they are stolen. Sit down or I will find you in contempt of the court."

The grey-haired man turned back towards Hermione, "And do you have anything to say about Lucius Malfoy while we are on the subject?" He flicked through a separate stack of papers on the desk.

What could she say? She disliked him with a burning passion, but he was Draco's father and Narcissa's husband and she respected and liked the two of them.

She turned to look at Narcissa, her eyes pleading with Hermione to say something nice and not to sink the man for everything he had done.

But now was the perfect chance to get back at him and really hurt him. Sure, she could, but she didn't want to see Narcissa and Draco live a life of misery for her actions.

"What can I say about Lucius Malfoy? He's a condescending, naïve, vindictive and an incredibly vain person. Who's selfish beyond measure and he has the personality of a housefly. In short, he is an utter dick and I wouldn't care if it were him Severus threw off the astronomy tower because I would have watched and yelled at him to do a flip. However, despite all those character flaws, I can't particularly fault him for anything. He's just like Severus, what he did, he did because he wanted to protect his wife and son. You can hardly blame people acting out of necessity to save the ones they love."

Draco almost choked as he tried to hold bit a bark of laughter. Narcissa's thin lips broke into a small almost unnoticeable smile but she had never heard her husband described quite like that before.

"Right. We will take a brief break and be back with a decision in half an hour." The portly man rose to his feet and the room erupted into a flurry of hushed whispers. This wasn't going to way anyone had expected.

Hermione sat back down with Draco, resting her head on his shoulder. This was exhausting.

 **A/N: So close to the end, I can smell it. Thanks for coming along on the ride! It's been a long one.**  
 **-Aliasmel1**


	47. Chapter 47

Hermione wrung her hands nervously around and around in fasts circles trying to take the focus off the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Draco rested a hand on her thigh in a bid to comfort her, but it wasn't really doing anything except adding to her constant state of anxiety right now.

Leg bounced up and down as an outlet for the nervous energy that was coursing through her body, she was having trouble sitting still.

The room was full of hushed whispers and soft chattering. They sat waiting for the judge to come to hand the sentencing down and she couldn't handle the pressure. She couldn't handle the grim look in Severus's onyx eyes, and she didn't know if she could handle never seeing him again as he lay in Azkaban a mere shell of himself. No, she couldn't see him if that happened and there would be no point honestly. He wouldn't even be able to remember who he was, let alone acknowledge her.

Harry kept shooting her disapproving glances every so often and shaking his head at her like he couldn't believe what she was doing right now. But she couldn't help feeling the way she felt towards Severus and Draco. She had been through more with them mentally, physically and emotionally than she had with Ron and Harry. They wouldn't understand her or her thought process because they weren't there. They weren't the one in her position fearing for their lives, having the dark mark forced upon them and losing their first-born child. No. They were blissfully unaware, marched in just at the right time and got all the accolades, meanwhile, the real people who fought against Voldemort, the ones that put their lives on the line every single day, the real heroes went unnoticed and now facing life in Azkaban devoid of a soul. It would be better to be dead.

The soft chattering in the room died down as soon as the judge entered and made his way back to his seat. You could have heard a pin drop in the room and Hermione was certain the beating of her heart was emanating across the room for all to hear.

Draco's fingers dug in tighter to her thigh and she was wasn't sure if it was a simple show of affection, or if he was getting an advanced grip on her so she couldn't jump across the desk and tear the judge's throat out should it not go in Severus's favour.

"The way I see it, we have a written confession from Albus Dumbledore relinquishing all responsibility for his murder from Severus Snape. Hermione doesn't wish to see him sentenced for any crimes against her, and the memories Harry Potter had, were illegally taken and unusable in this court. From the outside looking in, I see Severus as little more than a man manipulated by two masters and ending up getting the short straw in the situation. He has had to live a life of misery and partake in less than savoury acts to survive. We have no proof of any wrongdoings or wayward acts. We have nothing linking him to any other crime and thus we have no choice but to exonerate him on any charges."

The man rummaged through a stack of papers again before looing up. "Not guilty. You are free to go."

Those two words spoken were all she could hear. After that, she didn't hear the chatter and the eruption of the crowd in hushed whispers. She didn't hear Harry and Ron protesting loudly and shouting at them. She didn't hear the judge ordered everyone to settle down.

She couldn't see anything but him, watching as his face lit up at the revelation and his whole demeanour changed and body language relaxed. He was certain he was going to be sentenced.

She didn't think when she jumped over the small wall and landed silently on her feet down beside Severus. She didn't stop herself from throwing herself at him with such force he almost teetered backward on the chair.

Stradling his lap the thick chains dug harshly into her body, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered right now. She didn't even care that every pair of eyes in the room were on her now. Let them see, let them witness. She didn't give a shit. She wasn't going to hide away from others because they didn't approve. Her life was her life and her business, and it mattered not what others thought. She couldn't exactly go back in time and change anything, anyway. She would embrace the situation and give it her all.

Placing a hand either side of his cheek she held his head firmly, not wanting to let go in case someone else took him away. Resting her forehead firmly against his own in a show of affection.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered as tears began to fill her eyes. Tears of happiness, tears of sadness and tears of regret for what had happened.

His fingertip managed to graze her sides, trying to hold her in the chains wasn't exactly easy, especially as any slack in them had been taken up when she leant against them.

"It was all my fault," She confessed tearfully. "I do trust you, Severus." She pressed her lips hard to his in a chaste kiss as her tears fell freely down her cheeks.

She gently pulled away, still cupping his cheeks. Her eyes searching his for that hint of fondness, that glimmer of something that she needed, and she saw it. He might not ever admit it but she knew deep down in his tortured soul and bitter core, Severus Snape could feel fondness, perhaps he could even feel love.

"Now tell me, what did Potter do to you?" The fondness in his eyes vanished as a flame flickered deep within, like a dangerous light turning on. She wouldn't want to be Harry right now.

Her gaze softly averted away from him. Did he really need to know what had happened? She knew he would fly off the handle at the smallest inconvenience but this… this would have him seeing red and she was worried that he has the potential to do something that could land him back where he was sitting right now.

"Hermione, tell me," he whispered in her ear, lips grazing feather-soft against her cheek; her body erupted in Goosebumps.

A sigh tore from her lips. He was going to find out one way or another anyway so why not be truthful upfront?

"The order, or what is left of them tore my memories from me and tried to make me believe that the time I spent with you and Draco were figments of my imagination and nothing more. They spoon-fed me lie upon lie but things just didn't add up and I soon worked out something had happened. I left in the middle of the night last night and found Draco. I couldn't apparate too well because I haven't used magic in so long so I over-shot the apparition but found my way in the end.

They were hiding everything from me, and I can only assume they wanted me to know nothing about your trial. Whilst their actions were perhaps admirable as they tried to protect and shield me from what had happened, I am at peace with my demons now and I care not what has happened to me. If anything, it has made me a stronger person. But to do that to me, to lie to my face, in my books that is abhorrent. Please, Severus. Don't do anything stupid."

"How am I meant to do something stupid, woman? I am chained up in the middle of a room with you atop of me as if you were riding a horse and I have no wand. What am I going to do? Stare at him till he explodes?"

"You know exactly what I meant…" She trailed off and got to her feet, a prison guard walking over to release him from his shackles.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco and Hermione mingled outside of the courtroom waiting for Severus, Lucius's trial was about to start shortly, and they wanted to sit in on it and see what the outcome would be. If Severus could get off without even as much as a mark on his record, then surely Lucius would be walking out of here free in no time and back to Narcissa whom she knew was ready to forgive and forget and make amends with her husband.

"Severus!" She screamed a little louder than she had intended, sprinting to close the gap between them she launched herself at him with so much force she almost sent him flying back against a wall.

Draco shuffled up slowly behind her, a meek smile pulling at his lips. He was glad she was happy, but he couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy tearing at his insides. She never greeted him like that. Did she love him? Did she even see a future with him or was he always going to be the third wheel in a relationship between her and Severus?

She launched herself into his arms with the finesse of a gazelle, legs wrapping around his waist, his arms snaking around her own to support her as her lips crashed onto his like wayward waves on the shore during a storm and she couldn't help but smile against his lips as her heart skipped a beat.

Harry and the Weasleys filed from the courtroom Severus had his trial in, anger and frustration evident on their faces. He was sure Potter was going to burst a blood vessel in his temple from the way it was currently throbbing.

It was incredibly awkward locking eyes with the person you loathed with the ferocity of the sun whilst kissing his ex-best friend. He broke the kiss then and there, something about Harry's face had suddenly turned him off

Potter and party stopped and stilled when they saw Hermione hanging off of Severus with Draco watching on and Harry snorted in utter disgusted and disbelief at the blatant show of affection. Who did they think they were?

Severus gently nudged Hermione off; she landed soundlessly before him and she stepped to the side. Draco on one side, Severus on the other and she knew they had both already fished around in their robes for their wand should such a need arise to use them, but she hoped it didn't come to that.

"Let it go, you two," Her voice a hushed whisper as worry etched into her face trying in vain to tug at their robes and drag them back but they stood steadfast and still.

Harry sauntered over to and stopped with a foot to spare between them, totally ignoring the two flanking her. "You need to make a choice, Hermione. Them or us. If you choose them, you will never see any of us again in any other capacity than passing by like ships in the night. You will never come to another meal, another Christmas or celebrations of any kind. Do you want to throw away years' worth of friendship for these two?" inclining his head to the two of them; he stood waiting for an answer.

"She doesn't need you, Potter," Draco spat with venom, wand clutched tight in his hand buried within his robes. His fingers dancing over the polished wood as if readying himself to extract it and use it with force.

"I didn't ask you, Malfoy," Harry countered, matching the venomous tone, steely gaze still fixated upon Hermione as if willing her to choose him over them.

She snorted indignantly. "I'm sorry Harry. You stole my memories. You violated my mind and lied to my face. If you can't accept me as a friend when I am with them, then you don't deserve me any other time. I don't need you and I certainly don't need your pity or concern. I am a big girl now and I know what I want. If you don't want to talk to me because of who I am married to then I am sorry Harry, but I don't want to waste another moment of friendship on you." She huffed. Arms folded tightly over her chest.

Harry shrugged haughtily. She made her bed; she can lay in it. "Suit yourself. If you want to spend the rest of your life with these spineless heathens who are lower than a snake's belly, enjoy. But I won't be coming to your rescue again when they do the wrong thing by you."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Severus had moved with speed she had never seen him execute before. His long, pale fingers grabbed Harry by the shirt, just above each shoulder and yanked him from his feet so he was dangling precariously in the air.

"You think you are so great, Potter. You are just like your swine of a father. All show and no go. I suggest you leave now before anything unbecoming happens to you and the company you keep. And if you ever, and I mean ever as much as lay a single finger upon her person, I will cut it off and shove it so far up your arse, not even magic will be able to remove it from your rectum." His teeth gnashed dangerously next to his ear, hot breath hitting Harry's face.

Severus released the grip on his shirt, abruptly dropping Harry to the floor like little more than a piece of discarded trash before turning and walking away, Draco and Hermione in tow.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"What's going to happen now?" Draco asked Severus and Hermione in the Malfoy library the next day.

Lucius had been released much like Severus to the delight of Narcissa who broke down into tears at the news. Finally, she could rekindle the relationship with her husband that had been lacking the past few years since Voldemort had taken over their home. Now was a chance to start afresh and new.

Hermione had her feet tucked up beneath her much like a rose between two thorns she had Draco sitting to her left and Severus to her right. The manor still felt like a heavy, cold and evil presence hung over it and she could only attribute it to the amount of dark magic it once housed. The dark magic can weave its way into the walls, the furniture and dull the mood. She hoped as time went by it would dissipate and lessen.

"What do you mean?" She snapped the book shut she was reading. It was odd to be so… free and able to do what you liked without the threat of death looming over you.

She couldn't bear to be anywhere near the room in which her first child's life had been taken. She could appreciate the aesthetics and history in the walls of the manor, but she couldn't bear the thoughts of the travesty and injustices she had bore the brunt of between the walls but for now, as long as she had them she was going to be just fine.

She had buried her demons after well and truly coming to peace with them. She thought there was no point dwelling on the past because there was no way to go back in time and change it. Yes, she was dealt a pretty terrible hand. Yes, she had bore witness to many atrocities she wished she hadn't. She had been at the receiving end of dark and depraved acts upon her but it was time to move forward into a new chapter. Every day was a new day. The year a book and the book having 365 pages, it didn't do well to dwell on the past.

"With us… The three of us." He looked pointedly at Severus. "We are all basically stuck with one another."

Severus breathed harshly through his nose. "Unfortunately." She made a point to look at Draco.

"I suppose if you two are willing to make it work, there is more than enough of me to go around."

Severus shrugged, adjusting his position. "Fine with me." He realised he no longer had to fight for her, she wasn't going anywhere and if he had to share her with Draco, then so be it. Merlin knew the boy deserved a little light in his otherwise dark life after all he had been through.

"I…I guess this could work," he stammered, throat going dry.

"Is Polyandry even legal in the Wizarding world?"

"It is, actually," Severus confirmed. "Many years ago, it was actually quite normal to marry more than one partner. It gave women security should one husband fall ill and die. Obviously with the advancement in both magic, healing and general well being that isn't needed now. Life expectancy for Wizards and witches has tripled in recent times and I am assuming they never even thought to change that law."

"Who said anything about marriage?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Well. If we are going to do this, we may as well do this the right way. You are already married to me anyway, but I feel you deserve something a little better than what you were offered way back when Voldemort forced you into it."

"Draco?" Hermione asked, glancing sideways at him.

"I mean we are stuck together anyway for the rest of our lives so we may as well make it official and really rub it into Potter and Weasel." A malicious glint glittered dangerously in his eye.

Was this really going to happen? She couldn't believe this. Being married to two men she once loathed and would now share the rest of her life with. The world sure did move in mysterious ways, but she was grateful. They had both showed her they were fiercely loyal and would stop at nothing to protect her and those were the types of qualities she looked for in a man…Or men in this case.

 **A/N: I am thinking just an epilogue now. Otherwise, I will just be dragging it on for no reason and it will become stale I think…**

 **Thank you to the person who pointed out it was polyandry and not polygamy. I honestly had no idea there was a difference when a male or female had more than one partner.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	48. Epilogue

Isn't it funny how the stars can align and throw your whole life in a totally different direction? I believe everything happens for a reason I suppose… Was it fate that threw me into the lives of Draco and Severus? More than likely. Whatever it was be it fate, divine intervention or an act of some god or Merlin I am thankful beyond measure.

Never in my life would I have had thought I would have been sold like a common commodity to Severus Snape none the less, married to my former Potions Master and being branded as a common farm animal to a man and organisation whose morals were so twisted and skewed and aim was to basically wipe my kind out and come out the other side alive and sane

Then to add the proverbial cherry to the top of that shit storm I had my firstborn child, a son torn from my womb and killed for no reason what so ever because in the end the power Voldemort tore from him was futile and served no purpose in the end.

I didn't expect to grow fond of Draco Malfoy, I never expected to be in a triad relationship with Draco and Severus. Never ever in a million years. I never expected to marry the two of them but here I am with two husbands. Two wonderful husbands may I add that would move heaven, hell and earth for me if they needed to and for that, I love them both immensely.

The first night we spent together…The tree of us was the most awkward thing I have ever encountered but now, it's so normal and so comfortable I couldn't imagine my life without either of them. None of us are scared to show our sexuality and we are quite comfortable in our skin. So much so I have gone on to birth two sons; one from each man.

I have never seen Harry or the Weasleys again, not through lack of trying. I wanted to extend that olive branch of friendship out to them, but it always went unnoticed and ignored. Not that it bothers me, I am beyond happy in life now and that is their burden to bear and not mine. Sure, I miss their friendship at times, but I remind myself I have two amazing sons and two equally amazing husbands who love me beyond measure and that is all that matters to me.

I actually have Voldemort to thank for everything. Without him, none of this would have happened and I just smile when I am reminded that something so amazing was born from something so evil and so sinister. I should have been dead ten times over now or my soul crushed beyond measure for all the evil that befell me but I've truly made peace with my demons and that don't bother me much if at all.

Lucius has warmed up to be, although I think that could have something to do with Narcissa threating to cut his bollocks off and feed them to his peacocks. He was smitten the first time he laid eyes on his grandson and he treats both boys equally as if they were both his grandsons and for that, I am beyond thankful for.

He and Narcissa did rekindle their marriage…So much so I am glad we are in a totally different wing of the manor to them because it can get awkwardly loud at times.

We aren't the conventional family unit and we are still subject to hushed whispers and stares when we venture out to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade but I think most of that might be the fact that Severus was exonerated and allowed to walk free on this world without as much as a conviction on his record.

Severus runs his own business manufacturing and selling potions via mail and is the main supplier for St Mungo's; they tell him he is the best around. Draco and I help packaging potions, shipping them out and dealing with the orders. It really is a family affair and keeps us busy and out of trouble.

The boys already have their places at Durmstrang signed and sealed. We couldn't send them to Hogwarts, not after what had happened, not now that Minerva runs it. I couldn't put the boys in that situation. I wish they could have gone to Hogwarts like their fathers and I but I don't feel it is a good fit right now and probably not ever. Not while Harry trudges the halls as the DADA teacher.

Am I happy? Yes. Ecstatic. Are Draco and Severus happy? They say they are beyond happy.

It's been four years since we were married. It was a small wedding, considering everyone we knew died, disowned us or were in Azkaban but it was fine I didn't want a large affair, I don't like many people anyway.

Our sons are two and three years old. The younger of the two is Draco's and the older is Severus's although they don't realise, they have different fathers yet and we are hoping to keep it that way. To Severus and Draco, they are both their sons no matter who sired which one.

In the grand scheme of things I am thankful for all that was bestowed upon me no matter how maleficent or sinister it was because without it, I wouldn't have the life I am living today and the happiness that ensued and for that, I am truly thankful.

-Hermione.

Hermione snapped the diary she was writing in shut with a resounding empty thud. A young raven-haired boy tugging at the hem of her dress looking up at her with love and adoration in his eyes.

"What's up, sweetie?" She stood awkwardly, her large stomach hindering her movement as she carried her third child to add to their expanding family.

"Can me and Alcor go visit nana 'cissa?" His black eyes almost identical to his fathers pleaded with her and it tugged at her heartstrings. Her firstborn always knew how to butter her up so she would agree to whatever it was that he was asking.

A soft sigh emitted from within. "Alcor and I," she corrected. "I suppose she would love you see you Ajax and your brother, but don't be too bothersome."

"We won't." The young boy shrieked in delight and ran off with speed across the marble floor to collect his brother.

She rubbed her aching back with her hands, eyes closing at the relief. It was hard running after two young boys with a third baby due to be born at any moment but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Just as her hands were beginning to cramp from rubbing her own back two large hands replaced her own providing instant relief.

"I can't have my wife doing that on her own, can I now?" Severus's voice a low grown in his throat, his hot breath hitting the nape of her neck; eyes closed half-mast relishing in the touch he was providing.

"I love you," She breathed huskily.

His hands ceased on her back, spinning her around slowly a finger made its way under her chin as he tipped her head just so look at him.

"Ditto," Was all he said before his lips pressed against her own. Severus Snape knew love once more in his life, something he didn't think he would ever feel again and for that, he thanked her with all his heart.

-Fin

 **A/N: Just wrapped up a few loose ends. I didn't feel the story needed any more than a little ghosting over of where they ended up later in life and what they were up to. It's been an emotional rollercoaster and I feel an emptiness deep down now this has come to an end. When I write a story I put my heart and soul into them and once they are completed it's like I have lost a little bit of myself.**

 **I am so thankful for all of you who have hung on for this ride to the very end. I love you all.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


End file.
